A Witch's Hormones
by Angela-Bennet
Summary: Morgana has been feeling funny lately, with mood swings, she thinks she's ill even when she finds herself gawking at the menfolk. Scaring herself with her bottled up hunger for a certain oblivious servant. Damn fertility! Merlin develops issues of his own
1. Chapter 1

His elongated fingers concealed a tiny blue bottle, he sighs as he gives it to her, a sign of sympathy because of her condition, or was he merely sick of the repetition, this thought slightly dampened her spirits. The slight merriment she had when he appeared to her was now ebbing away. She took it from him as she always did, and he modestly bowed his head and made a move to the door.

"Merlin." This stalled him, and she gave herself a moment to take him in, the sight of him from the back before he turned towards her.

His mouth turned into a frown when he noticed her look. He dithered, shifting from foot to foot, before asking, "Yes my lady...is there anything else you want?"

Morgana's lips went dry, it was almost as if all her thoughts of him during the day had collected, and it had ended at that moment...a pinnacle moment in her day where this servant would unintentionally have her at his mercy, even though it was supposed to be the other way round.

He says it like he wasn't just obligated to do what she asked, but wanted to, almost needy and submissive, it sends a shiver of glee up her spine. Servants had the habit to ask her what she _needs_. But Merlin seemed to go the distance, he would give her fall on eye contact and almost sift through her as if guessing what _she wanted._

She sighed and reluctantly broke contact with him. "You must get sick of the way things are, doing the same thing everyday...never getting credit or reward, just being a servant to such a demanding family."

He seemed content to answer her. "It's their royal right to be demanding, and everybody has a routine to maintain sanity." She reframed from gaping at him – it was these little moments of wise which made him special, and had her reeling. He continued, but this time in his ordinary boyish manner. "I like to think my services are almost helping the kingdom...kind of like I'm running it- b..but not actually ruling it, what I mean is...in some...form." His eyes closed briefly to recover from tripping over his words.

"I think you are Merlin, you would make an exceptional king." She replied giving him a mock look of regency, which made him crack a smile, that always made her melt."-Just don't tell Arthur."

"-Oh no I wouldn't dream of it."

Morgana regarded him affectionately. "You could take over the kingdom, supreme ruler." She added mockingly while circling him. This made him release a nervous chuckle, he didn't follow her with his gaze but remained stationery allowing her to navigate around him. "What would you do differently?" After what seemed like a minute, she grinned at his earnest approach to the question.

Unsure to where she was headed, he tried – "Well if I was, which I'm not, because Arthur was born to be king...I would, eliminate the death penalty." Merlin kept his voice low as if worried someone would overhear and think he was planning an uprising. "Erm servants would get weekends off...I wouldn't require a manservant."

"-See not so hard."Morgana brought herself closer to his back, her face nearly pressing into his shoulder, she had to compose herself for a moment when she caught a whiff of his aroma. "So King Merlin, you're in your castle, your servants adore you, is there a woman in this fantasy, a queen?"

Morgana had an image in her head of Merlin and a faceless brunette watching over Camelot. She returned her attention to Arthur's manservant, he seemed to be rubbing his brow as if working out a sensible thing to say. "Uther doesn't have a queen."

"I suppose that's the curse of Camelot, they have a short life expectancy." She was hoping he would give a better structured answer, but knowing Merlin, the wonderfully awkward boy he is, he would rather avoid the question all together if it were a question of women. She wondered if this meant he was as normal as the others, their discretion was because they had someone in mind. "Do you prefer working alone Merlin?"

Merlin's head seemed to tilt side ways to observe her like a dog hearing a strange noise. "I don't prefer anything, I don't plan on marrying or crowning myself at present, is it wrong to not dream of such things?" He was being sly, and it drew her in, not wanting to let him off easy she waded into risky waters.

"Are you scared of women?"

"No." He replied simply, _hmm believable_ . "No" He said less firmly and in more of a humoured tone. "My experience with women is limited..." Merlin finished before he began, as if feeling he was revealing too much, he glanced at the tonic in her hands. "Well don't let me keep you from your sleep." Morgana noticed his eye line, and even more so his hesitance to leave, and was hopeful. "Sleep well my lady."

Morgana had her own needs which she couldn't starve off, and felt selfishly compelled to keep Merlin here at all costs. She wasn't aware she had begun speaking until she realised Merlin had turned in the door frame as if intent on listening. "Why should there be a taboo on such natural things, I mean as long as they're done at the side, why should people complain?"

"My lady I don't-". The atmosphere was humid.

"-Please... let me finish." She avoided his gaze. "My whole life I've been kept behind walls, visitors and suitors come and go, I had a proposal once, which Uther thankfully would not allow. That was my first taste of womanhood and it slipped by without question, I suppose I didn't really understand, I was 13. I mean... who knows when my next chance will be, and by then I would have wasted my youth, for I have not yet tried the..."

She looked up from her monologue at him, he stared right back with curiosity. His blue orbs bore into hers with their usual intensity, stripping away her decorum. "...Err...the forbidden fruits...maybe that's something else we have in common that we should venture together." Her voice by the end was but a whisper and had the desired effect on the servant, he had to lean in to hear her, and he seemed to straighten rather quickly, aghast by what she had said. She cleared her throat, and observed him through tentative eyes. "What do you say?"

His perfectly formed mouth quivered. "My Lady, I...I..."

_Panic. _Morgana tried to keep her face as neutral as possible, embarrassment was not something she wanted to convey but by Merlin's shocked stance and reluctance to answer...and coherently, she felt like running out the room and locking him in so he could tell no one of this.

Before he could say 'I' for the fifth time she interjected.

"-Oh my...you think I'm being serious, sorry about that I just got a little... bored, and wanted to break our little routine with a joke, don't worry you can return to Gaius with laughter in your heart. Oh Merlin you're too easy." She had fixed on her delighted teaze face, and was watching Merlin's expression change from shocked; to even more shocked, then to embarrassed merriment. Morgana had to applaud her quick recovery, though Merlin wasn't so quick...another quality that made her heart ache.

"Oh." His hand was over his heart, and his breathy smile stretched to the full width of his face. "Oh my lady...you had me. To imagine; You propositioning a humble servant like me." Merlin awkwardly manoeuvred to the door. "It would have certainly broke the routine if I had said yes." He cleared his throat and squeezed through the gap he had made for himself in the frame before disappearing into the dark.

She called. "Goodnight!" Making sure the door was closed before resting against it. "Please say he believes it, oh by the power of the goddess."

* * *

Merlin sauntered into the physician's quarters. The old man looked at him through his self-made spectacles. "I will get you your dinner."

"That's okay I'm not hungry."

Gaius gave him his studious stare. "O?" His ward having a rather hectic life would hardly miss a meal. "Did you take Arthur's leftovers?"

Merlin frowned, did his guardian really think that of him. "No, just had a funny day that's all. You know those days where something spectacularly weird happens, and you're left replaying it over and over again in your head-"

"Define weird." Gaius was of course right, within an age of powerful magic and mystical creatures, and having a destiny entwined with this, what wasn't weird? "I take it you've done your chores?"

"Yep everything...even the tonics you left out were delivered."

Gaius still had his single expression. "You're becoming too good, we'll make a physician's apprentice of you yet."

"Ha."

Settling down in the seat opposite Gaius, he contemplated what had took place in Morgana's chambers; she had been her usual casual self, but he had been slightly more aware she had invaded his personal space, _not necessarily a bad thing_. The princess had an easy-going manner with her status, which made her more approachable, which he adored ..._adored?_

In minutes of being in her chambers, she had made him King, hinted for him to take a wife, and last but not least...propositioned him. Though it was only a joke, he wasn't sure whether to believe it or not, or be thoroughly offended, it border lined mocking, either the woman in question believed him to be too idiotic to get intimate with anything, or he couldn't handle a royal life without a woman. Indeed if he could get one. Merlin shook his head fervently getting his interesting thought trail out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Guinevere had done up Morgana's bodice up extra tight, she had wished to enhance her bosom and she was paying the price. Sitting on the King's left, her ribcage was taking the brunt of the bone. She placed a hand on her stomach and breathed in deeply. Uther was rambling about Mercia, and his ward was trying her best to look interested.

Arthur was standing to attention as always remarking on their strategies. She clamped her hands onto the arms of the chair, and silently grumbled, limiting her movements so she wouldn't draw too much attention. Gwen was absent from proceedings doing chores, _lucky for her._ And the knights were clumped together listening to their current and future Kings.

Surveying the knights – all were charming men, each were kind, brave, and loyal. Occasionally brutish –eager to prove their manliness at the expense of their health. Some married, some not, they could be worthy of her love, but could she partake. The men would leer at her, engage her in modest conversation, some dribble over themselves. Courting men this close to home would be complicated, it would be big news for the kingdom, and if done discreetly...which wouldn't be for long, they would question her virtue. What would they think of her if they knew what went through her regal brain?

Her burning desire had seemed to have gotten worse overnight, it was very disconcerting. Her hormones were all over the place, almost if it was her 'time of the month', her judgement was impaired...she was playing with her food, pushing out her chest...staring at crotches _– yes crotches!_

She would blush at a knight, then she would spot him later in the day...and nothing, as if she had forgotten.

"...It seems they've cut down a section of forest, we believe they're building a catapult." Arthur's voice rung in the great hall, she sensed her Guardian tense beside her.

"Double the guard."

Morgana rolled her eyes. _Say something original. _Her lip curled to prevent her from verbally venting her frustrations aloud, _why did she feel so angry?_

"Sire." Sir Leon hastily stepped forward, cloak dusting the floor. "While on patrol I noticed their pilgrimage step over our borders." Morgana swept Leon with an eager eye, _'What's it like to kiss a man with a beard?'_ She shifted to get a better view, and made the choice of resting her chin on her knuckles, a slightly childish mannerism, but who's complaining?

"If Mercia do intend to strike during the harvest season then they are fools, it is when we are at our strongest."

Morgana unable to hold in her urge for confrontation. "-You have a treaty of peace, a binding contract, did you ever think that the reason they seem to be preparing for an attack is because Camelot's warriors are spying on them from the shrubbery. You should back off!"

It was as if she had thrown a gauntlet down. The room was caught in suspended disbelief, all attention was drawn between her and the King, and he was looking at her, and not saying anything which perturbed her greatly. Hoping the trouble that was about to erupt was caused through her defiance more than being foolish and wrong. The room had gone prickly hot, and the coldness returned when the King released a breath.

"Morgana you shouldn't interrupt things that don't concern you, you have no knowledge of state, politics, or war. It is not your best asset."

Not wanting to button up after just one retort. "Or is it that you don't want women being involved in matters of politics, You don't want to be instructed by what you call the 'weaker sex', I believe you enjoy patronizing women."

Now it was Arthur's turn to look perturbed, and by the looks of it he had no wish to get involved., as he had often mistakenly in the past.

Uther was clenching his gloved hands, containing his need to scold her in front of his knights. "Morgana." He said as if warning a child. "Your outburst is untrue, and undermines you, it also is very rude. Do you have to be so confrontational to satisfy your need to kick out at your guardian, or should I say; King." His address was fierce, but didn't borderline a rant. It made her grow warm with embarrassment and ..._respect?_ He had obviously won, the tension in the room had been released, since the King looked completed, and despite her own sour look lingering on her face, nobody cared.

Sir Leon awkwardly coughed. "My Lord, the men of..." Morgana's slightly heated face returned to front though blanking out everything that was being said by the knight. She blamed her hormones, on a normal day she would have said nothing, _bloody nothing_, and here she was stewing in her own juice. Her gaze shifted to a figure lurking behind a tapestry, she was startled why she hadn't noticed him there, she almost felt guilty. Merlin. The object of her first bizarre dark thoughts, was standing approximately 20ft from her and most definitely had the advantage of witnessing the mini melodrama which had played out.

He looked absent minded in the proceedings, probably admiring the stained glass windows or some maid she thought. The vision of him now was how he usually appeared to her in her mind, standing feet apart, hands behind his back, hair slightly unkempt, with an unruly lock which curled below his ear. She caught herself smiling. The boy was handsome, a foreign handsome which had her scrutinizing him with the knights. While he did have broad shoulders, _the men_ had more meat_, the men_ had strong jaws, and _he_ had sculpted cheekbones. She puffed out a dreamy sigh, no longer scolding herself for such a girlish trait.

* * *

Merlin awoke that morning like a breath of fresh air, sunlight would spill in through the window and illuminate and warm his features which would act as an alarm. He would sit up with his hair all bedraggled and groan the tiredness out of him.

He could hear Gaius bumbling about in the main chamber, a sign that all was well. He reluctantly dragged himself up and out of the warmth of his cot and swaggered to the door. But not before catching the wary reflection in his makeshift mirror, which was actually a broken pane of glass propped up on a shelf. _You're a funny looking man, Merlin._

His build was boyish and not as developed as some around his age_._ Once again he wasn't blessed with normality._ Hm_. He poked at his biceps, tensing them, he was chuffed to feel it swell beneath the worn fabric of his tunic. He was definitely starting to build a little bulk around his shoulders and arms. Well it would take another few years to be a hunk of a knight, but what he lacked in physical strength he had in mental...that, and magic.

_Anyway to work._ Another day, cleaning, cleaning, bantering, cleaning, teasing, teasing. _Ha Well the jokes on you Arthur Pendragon, The more work you give me the beefier I get, plus I'm a wizard...and one day I'll mentor you and Albion will be born._ Though those days were conceivable, they were too distance to see, for now he will long for the day he will be considered an equal. When Arthur and Guinevere are King and Queen.

* * *

Morgana was elegant, fierce, but with so much grace, the guards eyed her as she marched down the courtyard corridor, purpose evident on her features. Long gone were the days where she would skip down these halls, and frigidly curtsy at any and everybody she passed like she did as a child. The days where people cooed over her, and patted her infant headdress. She was a woman. And worse a woman with raging hormones, if she had her way she would...she would. _The word was unlady like._ Her breath was unsteady. _This had to be an illness, surely, how can a passionate girl of her upbringing survive on sewing and courtly gossip?_ _Wenches have more fun._

This had to be some form of magic, an enchantment. The word was silent on her lips, her gaze turned to the nearest guard, she was glad she wasn't voicing her crisis out loud. _What if it was her magic, doing this? How can one possibly break an enchantment that you have inflicted on yourself unwillingly?_ There was only one thing she could do, talk to Gaius, which was initially what she had intended.

She zipped up the stairs to the physician's chambers, haste and desperation drove her to barge in without knocking. The physician was appalled as the door swung and hit the wall with an almighty bang, she momentarily cringed and mumbled her apologies.

"Morgana, what on earth is wrong child to have caused you so much haste?" Gaius didn't raise his voice as he should have done for her disruptive behaviour, being the King's ward allowed her to get away with murder.

Reflecting on her issues, she prepared her abbreviated query. "Gaius, I feel restless, but I want to lie down but I'm discouraging it to avoid wasting a day."

"My dear I don't understand."

Staring at the old man before her, could she really elaborate? Her mouth opened but the words were delayed. "Er, I've been having hot flushes lately, and impure thoughts_." Should she mention his ward? _She bit her tongue while Gaius gave her his normal unconcerned expression.

"That's pretty normal."

"Is it?" Slightly alarmed. "It sounds like an early menopause Gaius." Hoping he would give a reasonable explanation, she always trusted him with most of her problems throughout her last years of childhood, and her adult life so far, but now she was starting to doubt.

He approached her with open arms. "Morgana my dear, you are young and nubile, you have reached the peak of womanhood. Congratulations you're healthy."

Now she felt embarrassed, not only does Gaius know women like the back of his hand, apparently. But she was 'nubile', she use to hear Uther say that word about other women to Arthur, and now she was one of the elite_, great_. "So you think I want to get married." She said rather melancholy.

Seeing her stance, changed tactics. "Not if you don't want to, it may be the urge to have a child, tell me, do you get all funny around children?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "As any woman would, but I don't think I'm quite ready for offspring."

Gaius nodded assertively, beginning to fiddle with his magnifying glass eager to brush off the conversation altogether. "Well then my lady, you're not looking for commitment, and you are currently feeling 'fruity'..." Morgana stared at him not quite believing it, and his speech seemed to fizzle out and he returned to his desk to pour over books, most likely unrelated to their rather interesting conversation. "Good day." Her mouth remained open as if to make a further query, but the brush off seemed direct and she found herself fleeing with dignity.

_Morgana now it's time to panic,_ she was on her own. If she was a man she could deal with this quicker and with more discretion. Surely women don't seek it so freely without dire consequences. As a woman there's more shame and a risk of -probably wouldn't get that far-_pregnancy_.

To hell with those romance novels she read as a pre-teen which _seemed to lack any mention of pregnacy_, they were obviously to blame. And those men in their shiny armour, _strong agile men_, and damn those innocent servants who ask you if you want anything!_ Virile Servants._

Maybe further reading would help; she could probe the grand library for novels about women overcoming wiles, or an instruction manual to keep urges at bay. Clearly enthusiastic with her plan, she literally skipped to the east wing of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Geoffrey." She was astounded by the sweetness of her voice as she meandered into the library. A thin film of dust had settled on most of the shelves from lack of activity, and she cleared her throat for the necessity of it as well as to summon the keeper of the books, who eventually bumbled in from behind a tapestry.

"My Lady it is an honour, you rarely visit this part of the castle unannounced."

"Geoffrey, you should be less formal, we are old friends are we not? I don't need to blow a trumpet when I enter a room, I am not like the King." She made sure she used her reserved smile, to avoid offence, the librarian bobbed his head formerly before giving his routine questions.

"What brings you to my quarters? Is there something in particular you are after?" He chimed, she opened her mouth to answer but he ploughed on with further queries. "Perhaps a book on embroidery designs of the last century, or a romance fable."

Morgana pulled a dissatisfied face worthy of Arthur. "Do you have anything on women's wiles?"

There was an awkward pause as the man swallowed sharply, he rubbed his temple, this initial reaction gave her the impression he didn't understand what she had said. "My my, I don't believe they do books on such things-"

"-Well they bloody should!" Her lips smacked together faster than they had opened, she coyly placed a hand on her mouth. "My apologies." Clearly wishing to move on than further humiliate herself -"Anything for women that doesn't involve sewing? In fact, show me something Arthur would read."

"Well my dear..." He seemed to creep behind her and gesture for her to follow. "He hardly comes over, he used to read strategy books, you know...the boring stuff." She detected a hint of patronization in his tone towards the end. "I fear a decline in interest in literature nowadays, only men of science and ..." He seemed to shift uncomfortably. "...well, they seem reliant on books."

"You mean sorcerers."

"Hush. " His beard fluttered. "I don't supply them...I was just saying-"

Morgana countered. "I can be trusted Geoffrey, what goes on goes on." Getting a little impatient.

His eyes were warm, warm with knowledge and he sighed. "Oh the youth today, if only they were like you, normal and no need for secrecy." Morgana didn't miss the irony. "Perhaps science would snag your interest, I have everything, well some have been taken out by the physician and his assistant but I assure you my selection is unlimited." He seemed to be like a child on sugar waving his arms, and gesturing to his heart's content explaining categories in which to narrow down science, but Morgana had stopped listening after the mention of the _physician's assistant_. A warm fuzzy feeling travelled from behind her navel to her chest when she thought about the physician's assistant; wondering through the bookcases, perching on ladders, and stretching to reach high shelves. The stretching part seemed to keep replaying in her head. His elongated fingers caressing book spines, _Hell_, what she would give to be a book in his hands. She felt a hot surge rush to her loins, and she nearly doubled over in shock_, had she just lost an ovary? _The old man looked at her concerned.

"My lady, are you well?" He hands played on her back.

She could get used to the tingling in the loins, but her low intolerance to the sensation appeared very noticeable, it would need to be fixed. "I'm fine, just fine...err...lady issues, I assume you have books on that?"

"-Indeed I do. This way."

* * *

Meanwhile quietly minding his own business, a tall lanky figure was puttering around with a training sword waiting to serve his master.

Prince Arthur was training the men with brutish force, laying everything he had on them; deflecting lunges, and bellowing "Parry, Parry, Parry."

Sometimes Merlin imagined he was the one standing there among the men, being that commanding presence. You would need the stomach of a rhino to address those men, he was very fairly meek, which Arthur constantly reminded him.

"Alright ladies, take a break, if there's no improvement by the time I get back I will have to marry you off to some Lords for protection." The men grumbled under their breath as they sidled off to the sidelines.

Arthur had swiftly turned towards his manservant as if ready to berate him. "Come on _Merlin_, the water isn't going to pour itself." He managed to scurry over without spilling a drop, to a very sweaty Arthur.

"Don't you think you were being a bit harsh? _Sire." _Adding the last bit to reinforce his ability to be respectful towards the arrogant prince.

"Luckily you're not paid to think, you're paid to serve...no questions asked."

"If that were true how bored would you be?" Merlin voiced edged mock charm, and Arthur bumped shoulders with him, which would have hurt if there weren't affection behind it.

Arthur half smirked at his dim-witted friend, the boy was annoyingly respectable for a fool. He wondered if this was an allure which would benefit the ladies. He hadn't been aware he was squinting at Merlin until an odd look was thrown at him, and he awkwardly shoved the boy out of the way to regain his authority. "Men. A half of an hourglass away."

There was an audible whinge from the grass verge, which had them smirking like a couple of idiots. "Merlin, go to them-"

Merlin gaped. "What me? They'll brush me off!"

"Don't be such a girl, send them over some wine." Arthur had taken to shoving him, inching him closer to sun bathing knights.

"Wine?"

"To test their ability to fight incapacitated." Arthur exclaimed it matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Merlin was indifferent to giving good wine away for no reason. He went back to the bench and fetched the finer pitcher. The grass verge loomed and he sighed as a couple of knights watched his approach, probably wondering what he was up to.

"Wine gentlemen?" Sounding as innocent as he could allow, still holding what he had left of his masculinity. "Smells goo-"

"Why has he sent you?" The knights that addressed him were the ones he felt inclined to answer.

"He has sent you wine." He was starting to lose his nerve, he hated new knights that hadn't been broken in yet, they were arrogant and belittling, like early Arthur. He smiled keeping the anxiety out of his voice. "For a good start." He lied. They bought it.

The exchange was swift, and Merlin gladly poured them their refreshments, being extra generous with Sir Leon, who was fitter and more capable, plus friendlier than all of them put together. He was about to take his leave when a word seemed to bring him to halt. 'Morgana'. At first he assumed she was visible, and he casually looked up and down the field, expecting to see the dark haired ashen beauty gliding towards them. Alas there were only mere peasants milling around, and he had the audacity to admit to feeling slightly disappointed. Her mention made more sense when he realised they were talking about the girl in question, he hung back pretending to await refills.

"-The lady has somewhat become studious, as of yesterday and today, it seemed but a week ago she had become susceptible to my charms, she positively beamed at me-"

"-What makes you think it was you, she offered to put on my cape, her fair face was pink. I say she is turning into woman fit for a bride."

Merlin eyes flicked from one knight to the other, surely they can agree Morgana has always been charming and courteous, has it took them this long to realise, _and wasn't she always fit to be a bride?_

The knight continued. "She was a tease and headstrong, now she has become less so, I think she's waiting for an offer of marriage."

"You sound disappointed."

"Not really no, she is a finer lass when she's throwing herself in our direction then being a cock block." There was ring of laughter, and Merlin found himself staring between them disgusted, jaw crunching, his grip on the pitcher became horrendously painful. It was then he felt a surge, and a shimmer of gold filled his vision, the next thing he knew all the knight's utility belts fell swiftly to the floor with a thud leaving the men aghast and slightly embarrassed. Merlin took his leave there worried what he might do next.

He was in denial, the knights of Camelot, the chivalrous knights were being completely disrespectful, Morgana wasn't a tease, not in the sense they had implied, more of a joker who hardly indulged in man-eating. She was charismatic and _okay;_ occasionally flirty. Though what got his goat were them suggesting her change in attitude, did this mean she was no longer teasing but doing? _Surely not_. No longer headstrong but submissive? _No way_.

Did this mean Morgana had used the same joke on others she had him? Maybe they didn't get it like he did? He was walking rather briskly towards Arthur. _Was it even a joke? _Could it have been a true offer, _then why would she laugh_? Did the joke only apply to him? Either way he was still miffed and slightly offended. He looked up before barging into Arthur.

"Merlin, get your head out of your arse, and watch where you're going."

Merlin was still in his own storm cloud, and didn't make a snide retort but a request before returning to the sword rack. "Give em' hell."

* * *

Morgana had found an ideal spot, a chair stationed in the furthest corner of the library was plush on her buttocks and back, it was hidden from view of the main aisles, so basically she was lost, which felt good. Her chosen reading material was half picked by Geoffrey and lay untouched on a nearby table, and the book in her hand she had came by accident, or in a more acid thought; by magic. The book had dropped on her head, she would have discarded it if it weren't for the gold wording inscribed on the spine- 'A Bride's essential'.

So here she was in what she would now call her favourite chair, engrossed in the book. 'A Bride's essential' so far she had gathered- had been authored by a man, it was basically an instruction manual for women on how to please their husbands. Rich of sexist and sexual connotations it was laughable, but she couldn't deny it was a page turner.

Would a woman seriously take this advice; _let him fondle your breasts, always be wanton, never refuse his needs._ Are men so forceful and conceited? She hoped against hope Arthur wouldn't approve of this book, and Merlin. _Merlin,_ would he partake in such rituals? The idea of sex and Merlin was very alien, but that made it more appealing. Could she stick to her morals if one morning Merlin burst into her chambers and ordered her to heed the book's advice and satisfy him. She wondered if she had lost her other ovary and her last trace of self respect, there was a distinctive bubbly sensation followed by a dull ache under her stomach, it was slightly disconcerting.

Then she heard the librarian shifting about down one of the aisles and she manoeuvred the book further into her lap. "Geoffrey?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Just checking." Morgana gave the book her undivided attention once more;

'_Compliment his girth_.' Tired of the position she was arranged in, she slid her feet over to the table wondering why the chair was this particular distance away. Her feet flew up, the ball of her foot grazed the edge, just as she figured; obviously the table was used as a foot stool.

Her gaze fell on the open book in her hands, and the page turned on its own accord, she nearly threw the book in the air as if she had seen a poisonous insect, though the book remained harmlessly still in her lap. The page had an illustration of a woman lounging in what appeared to be wedding attire, a man was kneeling at her side, his arms up in a poetic gesture, she didn't know what to make of it, it was fit for a romance fable more than a sex aid manual. She turned the page_ using her hand this time._ A slightly more pleasing picture stared up at her; the woman was undressing the male figure, she herself had bared her shoulders for the man to admire. Morgana hadn't realised a picture could give her so much serenity.

She could hear Geoffrey's quill scratching from yards away which irked her, he was also mumbling what he was writing. She touched the page affectionately before flipping to the next; the woman was naked now and seemed to be having her large breasts fondled, for about a second she scrutinized her own bosom, according to an earlier book; breasts stopped growing at the age of 21. She had time, she wondered if this applied to penises as well.

Intrigued by the mild smut she was viewing moved to the next leaf, which would be burned into her memory forever, she was glued, she couldn't tear her eyes away from such an unusual sight, never in her life had she even heard about such things, surely hygiene and a woman's health were paramount. And there it was clear as day; an illustration of a woman with her husband's Phallus in her mouth. Morgana should have closed the book right there and then, but she didn't, she gazed at it with such strange abandon, she feared her innocence had prolapsed.

_This book was for virginal brides?_ She wondered if they had even half of the reaction she had. If in her shoes she would be slightly cautious about touching that part of their anatomy especially if using one's mouth. Was it necessary? An inspection of the writings suggested it was 'foreplay', _what the hell did that mean?_ There was a lot to learn. Breathing a sigh preparing for the research ahead, she tried to close the book, the picture seemed to be desperate to be in her line of vision. And it's overall depiction seemed to make her slightly flustered, she didn't know when her hand had started caressing her collar bone.

"I see you've found my chair." A familiar voice cut through the hushed area of the library almost making the dust fly, her book automatically shut and she was startled, for about a second she was going to bite out at the intrusion, but her eyes settled on a pair of strappy boots, and she literally stood to attention for boy in front of her. Merlin, his name was on her lips and clouded her thoughts, and now in her line of vision, he stood in between bookcases in the shadows, but his stark eyes pierced through the darkness. She realised she hadn't yet addressed him.

"I was just doing some light reading." She waved the book but with speed so he couldn't actually see what it was, and his eyes quickly flitted to it before returning to her face, which probably looked frightened, and she half wished he would look at something else. She drew in a breath while trying to come up with something else to say –

"-Then I'm sorry to have disturbed you my lady, I was only joking about it being 'my chair'." He did a courteous nod, and he seemed to back up further into shelves as if resided there. Instinctively she reached forward and tugged his sleeve.

"You don't have to leave because of me, I was nearly finished, I insist you take this chair." He glanced from her to the chair.

"My lady I was just commenting on the chair, I don't require it...I just came to fetch some-" Indicated to the stacks behind him and he was mid shuffle before he realised she was still tightly gripping his tunic, he very noticeably looked down to confirm to her this, and she awkwardly smiled and prised her hands away.

"Sorry."

He didn't say anything to acknowledge what she had said, probably for the best, and he breezed by with a sort of child-like giddiness, which seemed to make her dazed with the unintentional beauty of it. She wasn't sure who had actually dismissed who, _shouldn't it have been her, isn't it usually her_? Maybe their friendship had reached the level that her station didn't matter to him anymore. Though he still called her 'My lady'. But he never officially addressed her when he mentioned the chair.

Staring at his retreating form, she almost felt guilty for not engaging him in a proper conversation, after all he is a human being, and he deserved so much, he knew her, and she knew him. Though not enough, sure she didn't know about his off work activities –_ Probably shouldn't go down that road, you'll end up fantasizing about him demanding satisfaction._

Morgana looked down almost accusingly at the book in her hands, there was no doubt she was keeping it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN; Words cannot express (wait...yes they can)-how I appreciate all your reviews, and your alert subscriptions! Thank you Merlin Fans. Please forgive my style of more description than speech, but it will improve...Here it is chapter 4;**

* * *

40 minutes before...

Merlin prayed his irritation from earlier on wouldn't have any negative influence on him for the rest of the day, he had to assume the conversation between the men had finished when he had left, and that they would no longer fall onto the subject ever again, which was most unlikely. Girls were on average men's minds 70% of the day, and Morgana seemed to be the most popular choice among the majority of males. _Okay maybe even me as well, I am a man after all_.

Both he and Morgana had something in common which had to be kept under wraps, he reassured himself this was the main reason he felt that uncontrollable urge to defend her – though it's mere decency to defend someone who can't speak for themselves since they aren't present. He suddenly stalled his walk back to his chambers. _But he didn't defend her, he only subconsciously defended her. _This thought caused him further unhappiness, he slumped against the bricks. The girl would or so it would seem cause him a little mischief even if it wasn't intentional towards him, it made him darkly chuckle to himself. They did watch each other's backs, though he highly doubted Morgana was aware of how she was covering him since she wasn't entrusted with his secret. _Trust._

It pained him having her not knowing something which was so vital and a part of him, they were friends – and yet he was forbidden to tell someone he cared for, something which they shared and sometimes feared. It was their only divider, he carried the burden of knowing and she carried the fear. He ran a hand through his unruly locks and sighed.

It played on his mind her reaction to his secret, especially in his dreams; there would be tears, but he never knew if they were for joy or betrayal. Sometimes he imaged her elated, and she would embrace him and pour her heart out over _not being alone_. He would probably mentor her whether she asked him to or not, he was always firm when it came to magic folk, and Morgana being the enchanting woman she was – _and not that he desperately wanted her or anything_- he would find it hard to keep away.

In his rather exciting lapses of thought he had started bombarding down the corridors like a man on a mission with a manic look plastered on his face, he didn't slow down until he reached the door of his guardian.

Gaius barely looked up from what he was doing when he entered, obviously engrossed in his medical studies. An unfortunate frog lay with its innards on display before the physician. Merlin didn't turn his nose up at the amphibian _by that meaning the frog_, he was getting rather use to foul critters in Camelot_, like Arthur, oh, new nickname for Arthur, he'll test that out tonight._

"Gaius how is your patient fairing?" He chimed innocently looking at the desk, while pretending to read some parchments.

Gaius clearly missing the joke. "I don't have anybody in my books at the moment." He was disinterested, and for moment the young man thought he was going to be completely ignored. "What? Have you received news on someone who needs my services?"

"I wouldn't worry – they're better off than that frog." Gaius stared at him a while longer before finally realising it was his ward's tepid sense of humour, an unamused quirk of the eyebrows from his guardian triggered a cheeky grin to slip on the young warlock's face.

"Shouldn't you be with Arthur." He didn't form it as a question, this was deliberate.

"He sent me away for his dinner, I told him the kitchen staff were preparing for the harvest and it would take longer."

"And you're here because..?"

"I haven't got his dinner. He'll have to wait or do something else to occupy himself. Though I did use the time to clean his favourite sword."

Gaius returned to his frog. "How very sly." Merlin knew that wasn't a compliment, and quickly changed the subject.

"Anything you want done?"

The physician reached for a piece of parchment. "I was going to get these earlier, but I had a visit from the lady Morgana."

Merlin took the paper from his hand, and made to look at it, his mind already elsewhere, he wet his lips. "Oh yes, and what did she want?" Concern and curiosity edged his voice while his eyes still remained on the parchment, he fingered the curl at the edges. "Knightmares?" Only him aware of how it came out.

"She's just had a restless couple of days, she was getting worried over nothing."

Merlin looked up at this and frowned, he wasn't quite keen on it being dismissed so abruptly, surely Morgana wouldn't bother him over 'nothing.' "What was she worried about?"

"A lady's problem if you must know, and I'm not divulging anymore information out of courtesy for the princess." Merlin nodded clearly accepting this, if it wasn't magical it wasn't any of his business. _Or was it_?

"So it's nothing I can help her with." He couldn't help but notice Gaius's sudden slip with his knife, and slight frustration he'd missed the frog, Gaius hesitantly looked up.

"I don't believe so young man."

Had he just looked at him quizzically over his spectacles, he wouldn't have if there wasn't anything important to tell. He didn't mean to pry, _was it wrong to have a sudden fascination with a lady's issues, should he be troubled by the way Gaius was now avoiding his gaze?_

"Gaius I wasn't intending to use magic to fix her problem, if that was what you were thinking?"

"I know dear boy, but now is not the time to be offering your services, especially not now, not with the way she is." Gaius's lips seemed to curl as if he was condemning himself for saying too much, Merlin's watchful eye did not miss this and he immediately jumped on it.

"What did you say, what do you mean..._not the way she is? –_ I know she is sensitive , well frightened even, but she is not a bird...what the hell is it?" Gaius looked at him blankly. "I recall you said once I needed to look after her...just after the druids-"

"-Merlin, I can assure you it's not magically related...well at least I hope not." Gaius finally took off the spectacles as if finally coming to the realisation he wasn't going to be able to prevent himself from babbling his worries. Merlin contained his hopefulness, aware Gaius was preparing to reveal a little more about Morgana's visit. "It's probably nothing."

"Or it's something." Gaius's looked up at him as a warning for him not to be too badgering, and Merlin quietly rested his butt on the table, and looked at his boots.

Gaius shifted on the bench, and Merlin was vaguely aware he was now standing up as if to lecture. "If she was anybody else, I would be certain it was just a lady's...err...mind." Merlin folded his arms, a sign to show he was listening. Gaius continued. "But since she's of...magic, I have to be cautious, I could not tell her this, I didn't want to alarm her. "

Merlin blinked. "You think she has been suffering an ailment caused through her magic?" He was concerned but to some extent relieved it was something he might be able to meddle in, _for help of course._"How so?"

"Well you know how magic can counteract with our emotions, or on some occasions trigger instinctive magic." Merlin merely nodded, he knew all too well. "Well she's coming of age, an assertive time for a woman, but at the same time confusing and... fruitful." Merlin quirked an eyebrow up at this _– fruitful...was he talking about...?_ "Men have their troubling teens but women, they have clusters of obstacles they unfortunately must face, so much angst." Merlin couldn't agree to thoroughly with this, men have to worry about the women surely that was an obstacle in its own.

"Men have more worries don't they?" Gaius looked at his ward astonished by his naivety, Merlin spotting this explained hastily. "I mean men have to be bread winners, and go off fighting, and to be the fierce force sometimes made to leave the families for months at a time, years even." Gaius concluded he wasn't naive as he thought.

"I suppose, but women have the worries of not knowing what they are doing with their lives, they're bustled about like furniture, they have housekeeping and raising children to occupy them but they are under threat from the men themselves and their own bodies, because believe it or not Merlin the world we live in- they are considered second class citizens, mind you I don't agree with it."

"Well of course Gaius, I know women are very strong, they give us life, not to mention their dominance in the magical community but is this really what's playing on Morgana's mind right now?" He could see they were going off topic and down a tangent that would never end, he dearly hoped Morgana's problems didn't stem from her thinking she was inferior, when she clearly wasn't.

Gaius cleared his throat. "Morgana is becoming a woman." He said simply, leaving Merlin to believe he was going to start a conversation very similar to that of the knights, and he quickly shook his head to clear it before listening further to his mentor. "Her womanhood has become active, and I think her thoughts are clouded with, well... men, more than usual." Gaius finished upon Merlin's very thoughtfully drawn features.

"The knights have certainly noticed, and there was me trying to reassure myself she wasn't becoming too flirty for her own good."

"Merlin." Gaius addressed him accusingly which had the warlock straightening from the table.

Merlin closed his eyes to recollect his thoughts upon realising he had voiced out a thought. "Sorry I didn't mean in a disrespectful derogatory way, it's just she's always been headstrong and teazy, but the men seem to be questioning her virtue since there's been a decline in her...behaviour, though I don't see a serious problem with that, maybe she's just growing up."

"That's a nicer way to put it, so you say her need to flirt has...ceased?"

"_According to the knights_, she's fit for a bride." He didn't like saying that one bit, it brought him back to the discussion on the training field.

"I don't think she would like to hear that." Gaius commented.

"O? –Well I can't say I'm surprised, it makes her sound like baggage." He began to pace like he usually did when a problem arose in Camelot which required the secret services of 'the mystical duo'. He did a mini pirouette to face Gaius. "So her state of mind, her..._fruitfulness?.._.Is making her do magic or the cause?"

"No, I only fear that, if her emotions get out of hand, well-let's just say we might be missing a few curtains." Merlin let out a muffle of a laugh which came to an early end by Gaius's serious expression that informed the room all was not well.

Merlin's hand over his mouth symbolically wiped the amusement from his face. "Right, fire starting." He stated. "She must be scared."

"Not if she doesn't know, nothing's happened, she is just not happy with her change in demeanour, she thinks she's ill, poor girl."

Merlin placed a caring hand on his mentor's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll let us know if something happens." He found it odd he was reassuring Gaius and not the other way round. "So Hormonal Morgana is no longer dormant, not the worst thing in the world...I mean she must have had a point in her teens where she was active and sparking off everywhere."

Gaius was curious to know how their roles had reversed. "Well you've guessed that right, she had an episode when she was 15; a prince kissed her hand and the wine in all the goblets bubbled."

Merlin gave a straight lipped nod. "That's impressive. Anybody notice?"

"Only I." Gaius moved to return to his work, giving Merlin a flick of the hand indicating for him to do his task, Merlin suddenly remembering he still had the list of books in his hand, bustled to the door. "Oh and Merlin?" Merlin turned back clutching the door frame. "Steer clear of Morgana."

Merlin didn't mean to pout but he had felt obligated to look after Morgana since 'the old religion' may be at work again, and being told not to interfere made him slightly irked and puzzled. "But you said look after her."

Gaius pulled a face which indicated he wasn't stupid. "Yes I know, but metaphorically. You just reassured me all would be well, if something was to arise she would indeed inform us, but if there is no issue then there's no reason for you to go prying, is that understood?" Gaius's brow nearly disappeared into his hairline.

"Yes." He glanced at the list when another realisation hit him in a flash, _Gaius didn't trust him._ He didn't have a clue to why, he was pretty innocent, he took these matters seriously, if the lady's got a problem- he's got a problem, he wasn't the type to use this knowledge to his advantage..._No he wouldn't. _Merlin shook his head to assert this. He was a man, she was a woman, they can still have a civilized conversation without thinking about_ it._ It wasn't like he could avoid Morgana; she lived where he worked. And just because she is hormonal doesn't mean everyman's in danger, she's probably like _Gwen 'likes those rough, tough save the world kind of men'._

* * *

The Quest to the library he used a handy detour which required passing through the kitchens, he decided to make Arthur a simple meal. He had to keep his destiny well fed after all. He then nipped up to Arthur's chambers, who was very thoughtfully staring out the window when he entered before looking towards him as he lay out the table. "It's about time."

He smiled and did a mock bow before leaving his friend to tuck into his dinner.

Merlin realised in order to get to Arthur's chambers he could return to his usual route to the library. He strode towards the east wing.

Guinevere passed him on the way giving him a tiny trace of a smile through the heavy load she was carrying. It did occur to him when she had disappeared around the corner, that as the king's ward's maidservant she would have probably noticed or maybe even discussed the change in her mistress. _Again he was getting distracted_. He needed to get his priorities in order, what was more important; his destiny, helping his mentor, or helping a friend through her hormones. From the latter he could imagine which one was more interesting and the one that was morally right. _Wait, the destiny one right?_

Pushing the heavy duty doors open to the library; as well the smell of old books, and candle wax wafting into his nostrils, he could also smell a distinct perfume, intended for the use of a lady, a lady of considerable wealth, a familiar lady. It was rare to come across another living soul in the library apart from Geoffrey, so the idea of a courtier searching the aisles made him content.

Geoffrey looked up to acknowledge him, and carried on working. His regular visits had made him a favourite. He also had the aisles mapped out in his brain through repetition, though his coordination could sometimes be a little off. He glanced at the list _'Anatomy of a human being, A Study of the Rana temporaria, Non-poisonous fungi..._

He dragged his boots along the aisles in his care free way before stalling to ponder. He didn't fail to notice the perfume had become more concentrated, and kept his eyes peeled for a sweeping gown. He was fast approaching his favourite area of the library.

While eyeballing the shelves he came to a particularly large gap in which he saw through to the other side, he set his sights on a delicate shoe poking out of green silk, he used his hand to secretly widen the gap, and spied on what he gathered to be a female reader, he smiled a knowing smile.

Morgana's face was half lit by natural light, and her ebony near black hair fell down the sides of her defined porcelain cheeks and spilled over her shoulders.

Merlin almost didn't want to interrupt such a pleasing sight, she looked so calm, not like how Gaius had described. He would much rather watch people forever engaging in activities when he wasn't around than join in, _he occasionally wondered he if was seriously disturbed._ Not wanting to hold back any longer, he stepped into the open, the space between the stacks where he had full access to her, she was too distracted to notice her spectator, and he took pride in this – though what could she be possibly reading to have her so detached from the world. He tipped his head, he couldn't quite make out the illustration, he was about to use his instinctive gifts to zoom but a sudden motion with her hand drew him to her collar bone, she was caressing it. He took a sharp intake of breath feeling slightly odd he was witnessing something so intimate, _not odd –dirty_.

_Okay...Now guilty –_

"I see you've found my chair." A shadow of a smirk curled at the side of his mouth, dimpling his cheek crookedly. He was slightly unnerved by his new found confidence, and was grateful of the dark. She was quick if not slightly dazed, when she snapped the book shut, she was on her feet faster than he had anticipated and staring blindly into the stack right at him.

"I was just doing some light reading." Morgana said, he needed to see what she was reading but she made it difficult, he didn't dare slow down time for risk of revealing the magic through his eyes. He was alarmed with the haunted look in her eye, that wasn't something he wanted to give her.

"-Then I'm sorry to have disturbed you my lady, I was only joking about it being 'my chair'." He had intended to stay, but her look of mild horror threw him off, and he chose to retreat away from the girl. Suddenly he came to a halt when he felt a warm caress on his arm.

"You don't have to leave because of me, I was nearly finished, I insist you take this chair." He hung on to every word, and every sensation that released itself in her presence. He glanced from her to the chair, she had been seated in that chair mere seconds before and he could easily relish in the fact that their intimate areas had compressed the same spot.

He immediately snapped from his rather saucy thoughts. "My lady I was just commenting on the chair, I don't require it...I just came to fetch some-"He cringed at his 'off-hand-ness' as he rather agitatedly pointed at all the books behind him to shift the focus. Her gaze held strong, but that wasn't the only thing; her hand seemed to have attached to his shirt in an iron like grip, he only looked to confirm the tight and warmness he felt radiating that area. _Not to mention other areas._

"Sorry." She said at once, Merlin felt guilty for unintentionally coaxing an apology out of her. If it had played out differently, and he was the one who had grabbed her it would have only been the right thing to do, that or have his hands unceremoniously chopped off.

Though one thing was for certain; her burning gaze gave him the impression it was more than about the chair, and creasing his shirt; she had wanted him to stay, it had been the same look she had given him while he was in her chambers, _but what did that mean?_ _...Hormones, had he been a victim to her hormones or should he say a possible cure? _That proposition was looking more real by the minute, he would have never imagined in his most vivid dreams Morgana to approach him as a man,_ as a possible mate._

He contained his merriment which in his current state was being overshadowed by cockiness, and he silently excused himself and navigated around her, trying not to take advantage of her enhanced emotions and avoided at all costs ogling her_, if there were such a thing?_ _Damn him, he should be helping her not succumbing to her hormones...or worse – his own._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to go down on my hands and knees and beg for more reviews, I understand they can take up time...but I need them more than sub alerts...even if you just write a smiley face, or !, it still goes appreciated.**

* * *

Morgana had built up a wall of sophistication around her, and it took all her unworldly strength to maintain that as she glided down the halls, she had finally turned into the last of the labyrinth of corridors, the one that lead to her chambers. Morgana released a breathe she hadn't realised she had been holding, the remaining ounce of her restraint left her and she threw herself unceremoniously at her door, hoping Gwen would be off doing laundry.

The room was empty when she came in, and she literally star jumped onto her bed, burying her head in her pillows, not caring if she smudged her make-up. She lay like that for a few minutes, inhaling her naked pillow, she speculated she was subconsciously trying to suffocate herself, and finally withdrew her flushed face from her pillow. _Why did he have to be there? _She can confess to feeling slightly overwhelmed when Arthur's manservant made an appearance when she was reading a mucky book. He probably already thought she was weird, now she had just added fuel to the fire, grabbing him had been a mistake, and she had been seconds away from sniffing him. She half understood he was a regular to the library, either running errands for both his masters, or probably indulging in a bit of reading himself_. But why that particular moment? It was almost as if he had been waiting behind those shelves...No that's ridiculous. Hm is he in that chair right now? _She felt a flutter in her chest – _Probably indigestion._

Her breasts began to hurt since she was flattening them against the mattress. Morgana had never lay like this in years, it was most uncivilized, she grumbled as she shifted onto her side, though her comfort was disrupted when she realised _the book_ was tucked into her under shift, and she didn't delay removing it and making a new home for it in her private cabinet. She got her timing right, just as she was locking her private keepsake, Guinevere emerged from the other room in her chambers with a basket. "My lady." She greeted casually.

"Gwen, you're here." Masking her surprise, badly, and mentally face-palming herself for such an obvious and silly thing to say.

"Of course my lady, never have I had anywhere else better to go." Gwen was naturally motherly when she was in the middle of her duties, and never stalled, Morgana admired her ability to multitask. "I'm just going to resheet your bed and I'll get you your dinner." She smiled warmly, not bothering to ask her mistress about her jumpiness – she knew it wasn't any of her business what she had put in the cabinet. With the speed and grace of a fairy (_she assumed)_ Gwen made the bed. She wondered grudgingly if Arthur watched Merlin do chores, and if so; _how could Arthur get any work done?_

Morgana merely twitched her lips into a fleeting smile as she was left alone in her chambers with her thoughts – _not the best thing to be left with._ Her thoughts were vivid, burgeoning on dangerous...now she was alone she could scare herself more easily since she wasn't occupied. Now her head filled with men and wild women, vigorous men and innocent maidens... _doing it_, Princes and maids _doing i_t, Princesses and -_Oh by the power of the Goddess it is happening again!_

_Had she no resistance left whatsoever? This was obviously the work of sorcery!_ She snorted, now she was beginning to sound like her guardian; if he were to find out he would call for a hunt for those responsible, or have her exorcised.

She wasn't sure how to convince the dear physician, he seemed adamant it was natural. _Womanhood, psh. What was his advice?_ -There was no advice, no cure -just a riddle with no conclusion, it was either deal with it like a woman, or just do it like a man. She could talk to other women about it, other courtiers, but she didn't want a giggle...she wanted to be a man. Maybe by sowing some wild oats, or something like that? _No I couldn't possibly, I'm the King's ward...it would be scandalous, and I'm too shy._ Though her appearances could be deceptive; when out in public she held a confident and friendly exterior, _well she hoped,_ but inside she was cautious and brooding.

Morgana let out a sigh just for the benefit of the room, and approached her cabinet of curiosity. Unlocking it and retrieving the book.

* * *

"There's no such thing as rubbing it too hard." Arthur stated, breathing down Merlin's neck.

"Arthur, I don't tell you how to fight, so don't tell me how to clean a sword- I've done it more times than you." Merlin had the sword resting on the table, and he was polishing it to and fro, it was nearly hypnotic, the way it could be brushed one way and there would be a smear, followed by another and it would gleam.

"Do I have to make badges to remind you of our positions? You're lucky I'm not my father-you'd be in stocks." Arthur was fiddling about in the background with quills and parchments, it wasn't necessarily off-putting, but he didn't seem to settle, he was like a child that had been forced to do homework. Merlin side glanced at him still working, Arthur happened to be looking in his direction when he caught his eye. There was an intake of breath, _annoyance._ "What is it?" He said chucking down the paper in a ludicrous fashion. Arthur sensed when Merlin was thinking about him indifferently.

Merlin had been aware of his friend's rare bouts of receptiveness. "...Erm, when you're not in Pratt mode, do you feel more human?"

"What on earth are you on about?" His response came out as a drawl.

"What do you think about other than royal duties?"

Arthur face was blank. "Other than royal duties?" He leaned back in his chair, Merlin was surprised he looked consumed with interest. "A little personal don't you think?..Okay-what's brought on this? You are acting weirder than usual."

Merlin thought carefully. "Nothing, just getting you to open up, see the people." He added the last bit to make it seem less like he was inquiring for his own interest, but for the good of Camelot.

Arthur was staring now, it felt awkward, he was looking into him as if trying to find out his angle, his manservant's intentions. "What the hell do you want, you silly little man." The Prince breathed patronizingly. Merlin didn't relinquish on such a title; so he narrowed his eyes before ploughing on.

"Well _Sire,_ as a man you probably worry about your health, your looks -losing your looks, and girls." He made sure he emphasized 'girls' to gauge a reaction from the prince.

"...Girls?"

"Girls." He reasserted. Merlin hadn't failed to notice the peculiar look he was getting, he was slightly discouraged. "You do think about...girls, don't you?"

"Yeah." Arthur raised his voice giving the impression he was a little offended. "What's that got to do with anything?

"It's what defines a man, no matter whether he's rich or poor, don't you think?"

Arthur shifted in his chair, and Merlin was hoping the door was a lot closer so he could make a quick exit, if he had to. Arthur deliberated after a moment's pause. "Well girls are... well... pretty things, they are wives in the making, it's bound to pop up some time or another in a man's head." He rapped his fingers on the desk. "And your point being..?"

Merlin took a breath, getting to the point was so hard when talking to an arrogant prince. "Do you think of Gwen often, does she pop into your head at random moments, or do you ever wonder what she's doing, or wish you could spend some extra unsupervised time with her?" He closed his mouth abruptly when Arthur began toying with his dagger_, he really needed to hide that thing_.

The Prince pointed at him with_ it_, jabbing at thin air. "Sometimes. What are you getting at?"

"So no cravings then?"

"-I beg your pardon, Merlin?" The Prince dipped his head and looked at him pointedly under furrowed brows, Merlin chose this point to break eye contact and return to cleaning the sword. _He knew he shouldn't have brought it up._ "Are you going to leave it at that?"

Merlin glimpsed over, pretending the conversation had never happened. "What? Oh- Who cares?"

"Hey don't brush it off, you started this!"

"Oh well since you're so eager to talk about it." Putting on a tone of voice which indicated he was doing Arthur a favour, instead of him. "Do you... fantasize about Gwen?" Cutting to the chase. He knew he would most likely get the dagger thrown at him.

"Hang on, what do you intend to do with this knowledge?" Arthur was getting suspicious, he wasn't surprised, he was doing a lousy job at being discreet. He cleared his throat hoping a good excuse would follow.

"Well Arthur...Gwen is my friend, and I want to... protect her... from the... tyranny...of...of men." _Yeah that'll do. _Before he could give himself a pat on the back-

"What?" Arthur exclaimed with a certain glee, relief flushed over Merlin's body upon seeing the prince's amusement. "So you were testing me, you were getting me to tell you if I'm degrading Guinevere by fantasying about her like I would with any other woman, which the answer is I'm not, it's completely honourable...most of the time, Satisfied?"

Merlin eyed him a while longer than he should have, repeating what he had just said to make sense of it all before replying. "...Yes."

Arthur looked incredulous. "Wow...you're weird, but dare I say it, you're a good friend." Arthur finally put down the knife, Merlin for some unknown reason felt better for it. He didn't know what he could salvage out of their conversation, but sifting through, he got; Arthur really liked Guinevere, Arthur respected him, he was a good liar, and it was completely normal to think about women...a lot. His thoughts on _Morgana were pretty normal then, apparently_, as Arthur had implied; he wasn't degrading Gwen by thinking about her as well as the other women, therefore he wasn't degrading Morgana. Maybe this can be applied to women thinking about men. Be that as it may, would it apply to witches, surely there was a risk for witches to fantasize_...very attractive witches with delicate collar bones and long sleek hair...and- _A sudden loud 'clunk' beneath his hand made him jump out of his skin. Both he and Arthur looked down at the table in unison, the sword he had been polishing had split in two. Before he had time to think of an explanation...

"Merlin, what on earth have you done to my sword?...Lucky that wasn't my favourite, what the hell did you do, polish it to hard?" Arthur exclaimed, muttering buffoon under his breath. "I bet you missed a hairline fracture, imagine that could have snapped while I was in combat-Use your eyes Merlin!"

"I'm sorry sire." He was about to add something about there _definitely not being a hairline fracture_, but he thought that wasn't a wise decision if he believed sorcery was at work, which was 98% certain. The sword had been a healthy sturdy sword, well managed by him and for some reason, his magic had turned against it, well him. He was never going to live this down with Arthur, he'll be reminded every time he picked up a sword of his failure. And he had no clue as to why that incident occurred. Magic was funny, when instinctive; it can come across as casting against one's will normally in defence. He thought he had control after a life time's worth of practice, something must have happened to have triggered – _Emotions? Gaius did say something about emotions induce magic. _ It made sense, he was thinking an awful lot lately...though out of concern for the well being of his friend Morgana and her..._Hormones._ An alarm went off in his head. _Surely he wasn't suffering the same problem too?_ Merlin's head nearly slammed onto the table in shame. He was an idiot, he should have put two and two together, he had hormones-he was at risk-he was a-

"Warlock." Merlin eyes rounded when he had felt the sound leave his throat and froze.

"Did you just say Warlock or Bollock?" Arthur looked perplexed, and he was waiting for his friend to explain his outburst.

"Yeah, I was err... cursing, excuse my foul mouth." Merlin got the hell out of there, while Arthur practiced the curse words on his tongue.

* * *

'_Intercrural sex__also known as__femoral__ or __interfemoral__sex__/__intercourse__, or more simply as "the version," is a type of __non-penetrative sex__, in which a male partner places his phallus between the other partner's thighs, and thrusts to create friction. It is therefore a type of__irrumatio__...'_

'_Irrumatio__, also called__irrumation__, is a type of sexual intercourse performed by actively thrusting one's-'_

'KNOCK KNOCK' – "My lady?" Her maidservant's voice rung from the other side of the door.

Morgana swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and was fiddling with the draws in her cabinet in seconds, scuffing the edges as she secreted the book. "Yes, I'm coming." She turned the key, securely locking the keepsake, and just chucked the key at her bed while rushing to the door. She flicked her hair back, straightened her dress and unlocked the door, turning away as Gwen let herself in trying to conserve her flushed face. "You locked the door."

"Sorry, I just forgot myself." Morgana replied transiently, hoping not to be interrogated on it further. "What smell is that, that tantalizes my palette?

Gwen's eyes roamed the room before focusing on her friend, she placed an Olla on the table. "I have for you.." She lifted the lid with a proud look on her features. "Beef stew and dumplings."

* * *

Merlin shot around the corner faster than a whippet. He should slow down, the last thing he wanted were; alert guards mistaking him for a fleeing intruder, he would have a knife in his gut faster than he could say 'Prince Arthur'. That was his problem, he enjoyed running too much, it was a habit, as well as skidding when coming to a halt.

He had to see Gaius and confirm his concerns, he wasn't necessarily afraid, but he had every right to frown on it as a dangerous inconvenience, though Morgana seemed to be handling it pretty well...apart from the jumpiness - _But hey-he could handle being jumpy and moody_. It would probably work out for the best, he would be able to relate to her even more than he already did, except subconsciously, _after all it's not like he could tell her about either issues._

He turned another corner and started up the stairs to the physicians quarters, he slowed down when he heard someone coming down from up above, looking up he spied Sir Leon briskly bounding down upon him. "Aaa Merlin, just the man I wanted to see."

Merlin frowned. "Me?"

Leon harked before roughly shoving him on the shoulder. "Yes you Merlin, you never thought I'd come all the way over here at this time just to see you?"

Merlin's face was blank, right up to- "Bollocks." Realising his insolence in front of a knight, and a very respectable one at that- "Sorry, I have trouble believing that, have you come to question my integrity, I'm sure Arthur's already told you..."

Sir Leon, the friendly man he was didn't seem bothered, he just shook his head, it was odd seeing him so relaxed and informal. "Arthur tells us many things, despite his occasional stubbornness, he still speaks of you rather highly... most of the time." Merlin gave a thoughtful soppy smile hoping Leon was going to read out a list of things Arthur has said. "So after a word with me, and some of the men, we decided it's time you were initiated into the royal household." Leon gave a firm pat on the shoulder, Merlin didn't understand- he thought he was already part of the royal household? _And initiated...what the hell was that?_

Upon seeing Merlin's fairly confused expression, Leon continued. "As a rule, and code made by knights and squires alike, we will initiate you into the royal household as a most trusted servant in the whole of Camelot." For a moment he thought Leon was playing some practical joke and started to chortle.

"And I'm supposed to what?" Merlin announced clearly not buying it. "Why isn't Arthur here to tell me himself, hm?"

Leon noticing his hesitance felt compelled to reassure him. "Merlin this is genuine, and about Arthur, well...he doesn't usually take part in these rituals."

Merlin did a double take, and took a step back. "Rituals?" _By the power of Avalon -what the hell do they get up to?_

"Yes, oh-but don't be alarmed, it doesn't require blood, or sorcery." Leon voice dipped slightly, and Merlin understood why. "It's like a coming of age party, we take you down to the tavern, we drink out of bongs and horns, we get drunk, and it's all good fun." Leon finished with a confident grin flashing through his stubble. Merlin wondered if this was a no refusal situation, where he'd be shunned or worse; Lynched if he didn't comply. "What do you say to that?" The knight ended on a confident happy note.

"But I'm just a servant, has any others done this?"

"Yes once, he was a very trusting servant, he used to work in the kitchens –charming man he was, 33, one eye." Leon had slipped an encouraging arm around him, which seemed very out of character, his big build dwarfed Merlin, and gave him the inkling he could be crushed if he said the wrong thing.

Merlin was still sceptical. "So what became of him?"

"Trampled by a horse."

Merlin's eyes were like saucers. "Dear God, how awful. Dead?"

"Well if he wasn't burying him was a mistake." Merlin sucked in his lips to prevent himself from laughing out loud, _It's sad don't laugh._

He coughed rather awkwardly trying to drive out the threatening laughter. "So when will this initiation take place, and why may I ask, isn't Arthur apart of it?" Merlin was slightly offended Arthur would miss such an apparent important event.

"Well Arthur's the crowned prince, he can't go into taverns...especially ones stationed in Camelot, it's not good for the morale of the citizens of Camelot to see their prince incapacitated. And he won't be able to sneak out since he will be occupied." Leon winked. Merlin opened his mouth to ask for an elaboration, but Leon swooped in with something to cut off all negative thoughts. "He's following your advice."

* * *

Morgana ate heartily with her maid, she allowed the food to warm her belly, and Gwen's cheerful tales warm her heart, but once her maid begin creeping in stories about the knights in the castle, she felt very iffy, like someone was sitting on her shoulders and whispering passages of the book in her ear. It filled her with an unparalleled doom that she was never going to get that nagging feeling out of her system.

"Morgana, you look troubled." Gwen had stalled her stories when she noticed the spooked look edging on the King's ward's face. Her face had regularly become a canvas of misery and it made Gwen's chest tighten with empathy."Is it the nightmares...Have they returned?"

Morgana cast her eyes downward trying to regain control of her thoughts, but to no success, there were images accompanying the whispers, with her dressed in white, waiting...waiting, heavy footfalls on flagstones outside, someone stocky was coming...for her. _They wouldn't, not if she didn't want to?_ _She can choose...she did have the choice, she was old enough to make the choice. _Why do men have to be so strong?..Young girls don't stand a chance.

Morgana appeared sickly, and her maidservant automatically pulled her lady's plate away. Gwen hadn't expected a quick and believable response, and was left with a pregnant pause, she grasped Morgana's hand. "My Lady?...You can talk to me." She spoke to her as if she were a child, the maid jumped when she was met with blazing eyes.

"I'm not a little girl!" Morgana stood speedily, nearly taking the table with her, her rage was incandescent, both women couldn't believe it could escalate so quickly. "I'm a woman...I'm a woman. There's nothing wrong!" Gwen looked alarmed, and Morgana oozed anger and fear in one breath, her maid was worried she would be striked.

"My lady you must calm down." She kept her voice low, but was unnerved by Morgana's hostile stance, if the table weren't between them Gwen believed her friend with have lunged for her.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm fine...it's normal...it's normal!" Her breath hitched, she was hysterical like a mad woman."Oh god it's not normal, I fantasize yet fear it, I'll never Gwen, I'll never - why is it hot? - I'm hot...I can't think straight, why won't it go, it's smells like burning-My god fire-!" No sooner had she said this, the Olla on the table exploded into shards which went flying everywhere, Gwen shielded her face and staggered back with a yelp of surprise, Morgana tripped over her own feet and fell backwards staring in horror at what she had done, _Oh yes, she knew it was her doing._

Both Women were breathing heavily, the sound cut through the silence. There was an unknown crackling in the air, and at once Gwen stood up, investigating the scene; a small fire had started on the table, which Gwen quickly extinguished with a pitcher of water. She checked Morgana who was lying in a heap on the floor still staring at the space the incident had happened. Not a moment later there was a pitter patter of urgent footsteps and a clatter of armoury in the hall outside, followed by a commanding knock on the door. Morgana finally turned her head, shivering uncontrollably. "Lady Morgana we heard noises, are you alright?" It was a guard. Gwen was almost automatic; she swept by Morgana, stroking her hair in the process, and made to stand by the door.

"It's alright, we spilt some hot food on our laps, it's fine, all is well." Gwen finished listening out for a response. Morgana blinked, tears prickling her eyes as she took in the sight of her flustered friend.

"My lady?" The guard said, obviously waiting for the princess herself to address him and not relying on the account of the maid.

Morgana swilled moisture around in her mouth. "Y-Yes, I'm quite alright!"

"Should we send for the physician?" The guard seemed determined to intervene, _why won't he go away!_ She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice, especially when Gwen looked at her as if encouraging her to comply with the guard's suggestion._ How dare they think I need treatment, I'm not made of glass!_

"-I said I'm fine, Now go!" She knew it came out sharp, because she heard the guard stand to attention and march away. Her eyes closed in remorse, it was almost a nightmare...turning on a friend, destroying something through unconventional means, _was her magic so unstable she could kill someone?_ Morgana sensed Gwen shift closer to her, but she didn't want to make contact, and she wasn't surprised; her friend was frightened of her. The burning scent had become mild in the air, and the crackling sensation was less prominent, _magic._ She had to be left alone, she couldn't look Gwen in the eye. "Gwen, you are dismissed, can you leave, and never remember this...it won't happen again. I'm Sorry." Gwen courtly nodded.

"-Shall I clean this..." Gwen voice faded when she saw how broken her mistress looked.

"Please I'll do it, go home Gwen." That was the last thing she said before watching her faithful Maidservant leave her chambers. On shaky legs she managed to get up off the floor and survey the damage.

She recalled sometime ago after visiting the druids she had said she wasn't afraid anymore, how wrong she was. If her magic could be used for good, how could it be stabilized for such a purpose? She was volatile. It made her want to leave Camelot and never come back, but how is that probable? If she leaved she would be dragged back either by Uther, Arthur, or his manservant. She found it odd she had placed 'Merlin' among the dominating presence of the King and the Prince, though it made sense, Merlin had nearly brought her back before, the day she met Aglain; the leader of the druids.

_Merlin, why did he always pop up?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A was very impressed with the responses for the last update...can it be repeated please, or surpassed. :)...Edit; Please inform me personally of grammatical errors, they're hard for me to spot...and I don't have a beta reader.**

* * *

Merlin woke up from a relatively dreamless sleep, _Okay that was odd_. It hadn't been something he was expecting, the evening before he was questioning his intense adolescent emotions. Then he had intensively and rather shamefully discussed it with Gaius. And to wake up from a sleep which had felt more like a light nap, devoid of visions made him think it was all just a false alarm. He had been rather stressed, he had found out yesterday an outing had been planned for him, to welcome him into the bosom of _squire hood?.._Which he felt obligated to be a part of, and being _Merlin_, he was still very sceptical about it all.

A bowl of water that was left out from the night before he used to quickly wash his face, before chucking on a half clean pair of trousers, and red tunic. He was about to tie one of his scarves on when he caught sight of his reflection. _Maybe his scarf looked a little childish for his growing physique_, he let it slip away to re-expose his neck and collar bone. Despite him doing this before, he had never done it deliberately, it was normally a case of being so late for work or so tired he would forget to put on his trademark neckwear. He tugged at the laces of his shirt, before making the bold decision of removing them entirely. So now it seemed to gape more than usual.

Merlin emerged from his room, though he nearly walked into a stack of books that had miraculously appeared obstructing his doorway. "What the-?"

The Court Physician was nowhere in sight, the chambers appeared to be empty apart from the stacks, that he was positively sure weren't there last night. He sidestepped everything hoping he wouldn't disturb the precarious piles and be crushed. The humiliation of being killed in such a way would be unbearable.

Not long had he reached the door, Gaius finally appeared in the entrance, his robes swishing. "Ah Merlin, you're up at last, I was hoping to have a word with you before…" Gaius fizzled out staring at Merlin as if he were a patient. Merlin put a hand to his face, expecting warts, but nothing.

"Gaius?..What's wrong?"

Gaius opened his mouth to say something, but his voice seemed to fail instantly and his lips snapped shut. Gaius brought his attention to the book in his hands. "Nothing…I don't know." He sounded confused, Merlin didn't like it one bit, assuming something serious, either with him, or with Gaius, _was he starting to go senile?_

"You said you wanted to speak to me about something?" Merlin had chosen to ignore what had just happened, believing it to be not important. Gaius had started flicking through the book, it was a little distracting and disconcerting the strangeness that had passed.

After still no response.- "Gaius?..What is it?" His voice edged concern.

After about a minutes pause, Gaius looked up warily. "Tell you the truth- I have no idea." Merlin pulled a face, that was the last thing he wanted to hear, this was scaring him now. Gaius had narrowed his eyes at him, as if scrutinizing, he took a step closer and Merlin jolted his head back to avoid head butting the physician. "I think I need some time alone. Go now."

The stacks of books were something he should have brought up, but he excused himself to put a distance between him and his guardian, who was acting strangely. He looked back at him before disappearing, Gaius was frozen.

* * *

Merlin strutted down the courtyard corridor, very eager to start work. Hoping to bring back some normality to what should have been a boring day. So far he had been analysed by Gaius, and for some reason people were staring at him, sometimes they appeared to be seconds away from speaking to him, and these were people he had never conversed with in his life, and they were suddenly compelled to talk and then shy away. _Shy. Why would people be shy around me, I'm the least intimidating person in the Castle? _There was a possibility they had heard about the upcoming initiation, or was it to do with breaking a sword? _But why get all shy around him, surely it was shaming or a taboo? _Though two servants, a man and a woman had made themselves known instantly, and approached him eagerly, he brushed them off politely insisting he needed to attend to Arthur, which was true. He hastened his pace, turning a few heads as he went.

He made it to Arthur's chambers and waltzed straight in, not bothering to knock. The curtains were still closed, so he swiftly went around and filled the room with natural light. Arthur groaned from a distance away, and Merlin felt something soft bounce off the back of his head, he inwardly smiled. "Morning!" He said in a sing-song voice. "You have a meeting this morning with the King, up and at 'em!"

When Arthur didn't jump to attention, he moved closer to the bed, ready to start tugging the covers off, and tap his golden head. Arthur beat him to it and glared at his attempt, before his face quickly softened. For about two seconds it looked as if he was going to receive an apology from the prince, but his face contorted into a humoured frown.

"Why hello there." Arthur said rather darkly, Merlin assumed he was going to teaze him on events of the night before, he did a double take when he saw his friend reach for his hand, his callous thumb caressing his knuckle, Merlin immediately broke all form of contact, clearly uncomfortable and pretended to straighten out the curtains.

When he noticed Arthur's burning gaze still on him he cleared his throat. "What now?...I don't have time for this." Merlin wasn't used to undivided attention with such intensity, it made him off balance. It occurred to him this could be Arthur's sick way of punishing him for his choice in conversation the other day, or the sword, but it was still out of character for Arthur to hold him to a harmless indiscretion.

"Why Merlin, what's the rush? We have all the time in the world." Arthur was standing up and had chose to creep up on his preoccupied and nervous manservant.

"-All the time in the world?" Trying to sound amused than coming across as spooked. "We have an hour." His hands froze on the drapes when he felt warmth behind him.

"Well then let's not waste it." Arthur drawled. The young warlock had seen it coming just before contact was made; Arthur leaned towards him with so much intent, Merlin nearly yelped as he swerved just as the prince's lips grazed his neck. Merlin managed to side step his master, causing Arthur to fall forward onto the floor. He was now definitely angry at the turn of events today…

"Arthur, I can't believe you would kid about something which is very delicate to some people-how is this suppose to get me back?" Arthur's head shot up still looking at him with that of (_okay there's no denying it now) _Sexual intent. Merlin bolted to the door before Arthur had a chance to get up. "Okay this isn't a joke is it?" _Well done Merlin._ "An enchantment, or hormones – Hormones? " _Were the hormones affecting the whole castle?_ But of course... I am a genius!"

Arthur had stood up now to his full height. "You sure are, come here." He growled before flying at Merlin. Merlin had wrenched open the door and was running at breakneck speed, he didn't know where to go. Obviously, what was affecting Arthur, had affected everybody else too-O_h my god Gaius!...well you have to admire his restraint._

Guinevere was racing down the hall just around the corner from Merlin. If she hadn't heard the footfalls over her breathing she would have seriously hurt herself and the fellow runner. She came to a halt when she spotted who was charging at her. "Merlin." She breathed. Merlin stared like a deer caught in an arrowhead's line of sight; he cautiously walked around her keeping his distance. He would have been relieved to see her, if she hadn't have addressed him in such a heated manner.

"Gwen, please tell me you don't feel funny." Gwen stared at her friend a while longer, picking apart his appearance as if she hadn't met him before. Then she looked at him so warmly he thought his clothes would burn off his back, seeing his unrest she bowed her head earnestly.

"Well um, you look very…" She stifled a sigh. "Pleasing." She blushed, Merlin grumbled. Any other day he would have loved this…but knowing something clearly magical was happening, he wanted to run for the hills.

"Pleasing?..." Merlin looked down at himself, and immediately felt his neck area…._surely my scarf hasn't been suppressing this the entire time?_ "Do you mean sexy?" Hell, he would probably never refer to himself like that again, _might as well try it out this once._

Guinevere nodded and stepped closer, she started dreamily- "I've always known you were cute in the gawky sort of way, but now I'm seeing you for the first time…it's like." Gwen suddenly looked lost as if she was scared of her own feelings. "Like I'm with Arthur."

Merlin immediately thought of this as a break through, he grabbed his friend's shoulders encouragingly. If she was coming to her senses he might as well push it. "That's right Gwen, you still love Arthur, think about how sexy Arthur is." He cringed. "Okay, please don't tell Arthur I said that, especially after I've sorted this mess out."

Gwen looked dazed, her heart hammering at the sight of the man before her, but she could feel the niggle of brotherly love for this man, and felt herself inwardly withdraw at her lustful thoughts, at the same time regaining blissful memories of being with Arthur. "Arthur, I love Arthur."

Merlin smiled, relieved. "Yes that's right."

"And I..." The maid held her breath and grinned. "I think I love you too." She leaned forward to capture his lips, luckily he had been holding her shoulders, and restraint them immediately. Her eyes flew open over the lack of heat reaching them, clearly confused by his lack of interest. "Oh kiss me, Merlin, end my agony."

He held her back long enough to think. "Have you seen to Morgana this morning?" She froze her advances once more, a fleeting look of panic crossing her face. "Gwen, what?" If something had happened to her, he would never forgive himself for leaving it so late to help her.

She swallowed. "That's why I ran, I went to her chambers to dress her for the meeting and-"

"-You fell in love with her?"

"What –No, why would you say that... she's a woman?" Gwen exclaimed embarrassed by the suggestion, but she didn't separate herself from Merlin's touch. "Although I did feel compelled to touch her..."

Merlin was losing his patience, so he shook her. "Gwen, What happened?"

"I...I don't know, she...she attacked me." Gwen stuttered, Merlin tilted her chin up, something which made her sink into him further, realising he couldn't callously shove her away he left her there. "She pulled me down on to the bed with her, she said she wanted it, I almost did – Oh god Merlin, first she shattered an Olla, now she's sexually harassing her friend, and me nearly letting her. What's wrong with her and me?"

Merlin soothed her. "I don't know, whatever it is, it's affected Arthur as well." He shiftily looked back down the hall to check Arthur hadn't caught up with him, Gwen turned her head upward questioningly, he then continued. "...Could it be an enchantment to make nobility throw themselves at servants?" The question was aimed at himself mostly. "Though the other servants, including you seem to be drawn to-" Merlin released Gwen immediately, finding her caresses on his back very uncomfortable.

"For heaven's sake think Merlin, think!" Merlin had his fingers threaded through his hair in utter frustration, while Gwen looked on sheepishly. It didn't make any sense, let's just say everybody wanted him, Morgana he wasn't too sure about, he had an overpowering temptation to find out. –_No!_.._Bad plan, stay away from everyone._

Gwen had said she was attacked by Morgana, so she was drawn to Gwen. Gwen was a little drawn to her mistress, so therefore the answer is?..._God I don't fucking know!_ He needed Gaius at a time like this, but probably Gaius was fighting his own growing feelings for his foster nephew. He had an idea. "Gwen, go to Gaius tell him about Morgana, he will understand."

Gwen nodded. "That's where I was going...until I saw you." She sighed heavily before deliberately brushing past him in the direction of the physician's quarters.

Merlin had a thought, whirling around. "Wait, if you start to have strange feelings towards Gaius or vice versa, just...get the hell out of there." Gwen ran off to do his bidding. He had involuntary envisioned his mentor and his friend copulating, he inwardly shuddered.

He began to race towards Morgana's chambers, though he knew he wouldn't be able to go in, he could probably speak to her through the door, _that's if she's still in there_. He heard approaching footsteps and he immediately hid behind a tapestry. A guard doing patrol was oblivious to all goings on, walked past his hiding place, _Well, he didn't look lovesick._

Merlin remained where he was, the guard came to a sudden halt further down the bit of corridor Merlin had just came from. His mouth went dry, _what the-?_ The guard was sniffing the air, he seemed to turn and then look straight at him, Merlin couldn't move, the guard looked slightly confused followed by an accurate imitation of Arthur. _Holy shit!_ Merlin ran in the opposite direction away from the now pursuing guard. He realised he was heading back towards Arthur's chambers, _okay he would have to risk it_, he ran through the door and slammed it shut, bolting it. He turned around warily expecting to see Arthur checking him out. Fortunately, the room had been abandoned_, good_ he had time to collect his thoughts.

His plan of action;

Avoid everyone, isolate himself. _Done_

See if anyone else other than Morgana and him were catalysts for others hormones. To do that he would have to observe others from a far. He went to the window, a very normal and heedless kingdom lay below, servants were chatting, some just carrying on with their duties, some noble men were saddling their horses._ Okay no ones being intimate with each other, it's just the magic folk._ So Morgana was getting frisky, _well then how come I don't feel the same way?_ He seemed to be the vessel of something and had no side effects, he couldn't honestly say he didn't feel left out.

His mind returned to the guard outside, he had smelt him out, he casually sniffed his shirt_; Clean and a bit musky._ He figured people were being drawn to his essence, _so maybe he should put on some layers to mask it_..."Sounds like a plan."

Merlin rifled through Arthur's wardrobe, and pulled out a jacket the prince hardly wore, and scrambled into it. He would be in a lot of trouble if any of the royal family found out. Trousers were a little difficult to decide, there was; casual, best, and fancy...but the casuals still looked too good to be putting his lanky peasant legs into. He squeezed into some bottoms which were shoved right at the back of the wardrobe. They were tight, but they would have to do. The question that played on his mind now was; where had Arthur gone? And what was Morgana doing right now? He had no way of knowing, he couldn't leave the room.

Right, his hair and face needed to be masked of his essence, perhaps a helmet...or some salve? _Though he would have to plaster it on._ He wasn't sure if it was essence and appearance that made him the most sort after man in the castle. _Best thing to do is hide the face_. He applied a lot of salve over his face and neck, hoping the aloe vera would cover his _...enticing aroma? _The salve was on and very sticky_, Ouch, I think there's some in my eye_. He blinked, this was a very stupid idea, especially if he was completely wrong. Luckily he had left a helmet in the room from the other night, so he squeezed that onto his head. He went stiff when he heard voices coming from outside in the hall, there was a clank of metal as he snapped his head around.

"...I know something funny's going on, I think it's best if you ignore it..." Merlin strained to make out who it was.

"-I am so sorry, whatever he has told you, I...I can't explain, you must believe me Gaius, I had no control...as she said it's probably the work of sorcery-" That was Arthur's voice to Merlin's astonishment, and he sounded like his usual self apart from the whiney undertone which he believed stemmed from genuine embarrassment.

"Yes, though it isn't my assumption it was Merlin's..." Gwen murmured, she didn't sound all that embarrassed, just concerned, and a little short of breath probably from running to collect Gaius and trudging along to keep up with the men.

"Again, I must sincerely apologize-"

"Sire, you have already apologized...and I've already told you; he hasn't been back to his quarters, he must be out of Camelot by now." Gaius voice rung louder than before, either in annoyance or he was very close to the chamber door, this was answered when the door thumped and rattled as if someone was trying to get in. Merlin shifted further into the room.

"Do you have a key Sire?"

There was a pregnant pause, he could tell they were running through the reasons on why the door was locked. There was a downhearted exhale, followed by- "Merlin?"

Merlin lifted his visor and ogled the door, he didn't know who was more embarrassed, him or Arthur. By the sound of it they seemed to be over the worse, and his essence had left their nostrils. They had regained their senses, plus memories they may want to forget. He swallowed rather sharply before quietly mumbling. "Yeah it's me."

There was a relieved sigh. Arthur continued. "Merlin I'm sorry-"

"It's okay I heard." Merlin didn't want any more awkwardness, he just wanted to fix everything. "Gaius?" He hadn't forgotten his mentor's restraint and felt more confident he was only a door away.

"Merlin I think I can understand what is going on, so don't open this door-" Gaius said firmly.

"I wasn't going to, and I kind of figured it out myself; my essence is interfering with everybody's Hormones-" He just had a thought- Arthur would suspect him of sorcery.

Gaius sensing his hesitance, explained on his behalf . "Yes, someone has cast a spell against Merlin." _Good old Gaius,_ he caught himself smiling.

"-And Morgana." Gwen added.

"Wait Morgana?" Arthur blurted out, _oh hell this wasn't going to be easy._ "Okay, what swine has spoiled Morgana!" Arthur growled, Merlin could see where his thoughts had lead him.

"Nobody Sire, I can assure she is barricaded in her room." Gwen soothed, Merlin noted Gwen didn't mention how her symptoms varied from his, Morgana was demanding sexual satisfaction and he was just triggering it from other people, she probably left that information out to avoid the Princess further embarrassment.

"Good, but why would someone cast against Morgana and Merlin?...What did they do?" Arthur fiddled with the door to test it was locked, _probably_. "And this would have to be the most stupid enchantment in the world...what gives?"

Merlin didn't know what to say, because he still was confused, but he and Gaius knew for a fact it wasn't a spell and he hoped the illusion would stick to cover him, an old man's voice of understanding rung out in the hall again. "Well the...err..._spell_, is only temporary."

"Well thank god." Everybody shushed Arthur.

"The 'Spell' is making Merlin release a male pheromone, and Morgana...another type of pheromone." Gaius continued, he paused for effect to let everything sink in, Merlin wished he hadn't he wanted to hear it all, he wanted to speak just to Gaius, for the real truth, but for now he was listening to heavily audited information, extremely aware Arthur and Gwen were there; listening and learning, and probably coming to the realization they had both been at risk. They had both made a pass at the manservant and the princess.

"Gaius you said temporary?" He cleared his throat before confessing his current state. "Right now I'm covered in salve, and wearing Arthur's clothes, is that helping at all?"

"Clever boy." Gaius exclaimed with conviction.

Arthur put an end to his moment of Genius. "What? You idiot. How's that helping at all?" Merlin rolled his eyes, the future King did not have common sense.

"-To mask my essence, and I think someone should suggest the same to Morgana...for her own protection." _And everybody else's._ He was finding it ridiculous having a conversation with a door. "Do you think you could come in?" Though he already knew the answer.

"I would tell you not to risk it, but seeing as anybody in the halls could hear this conversation, I say we should continue this in the quarters." Gaius droned hoping everybody would concur.

"You mean in here right?" Merlin was hopeful, if he could just sit down and discuss a plan of action with one of the smartest men in Camelot, all would be well.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I mean without you, I know you are covered in salve, and the 'spell' is temporary and can wear off at anytime, but I think for your best interest and ours; you should spend the day in there, while I run some tests, do you have your clothes?" For a microsecond Merlin didn't know what Gaius was getting at, and eventually it clicked – _Right... pheromone tests with my clothes, right._

"Yeah I'll pass them to you." He then rather awkwardly opened the door with his bundle of clothes and stuffed them through the narrow gap to avoid exposing his 'enchanting' self to his worked up friends. Luckily nothing happened, no one made a grab for his arm as he passed them his garments, there was no serene breaths of lust, or grunts of frustration, just a resound 'thank you'.

"What now?...What about the King?" It was hardly something they could hide.

Arthur deliberated before announcing. "I believe we can be all trusted and safely say we won't let this reach his ears, we must relieve Merlin and Morgana of any shame."

_Shame! Huh, there's nothing to be ashamed of, just a healthy warlock and witch._ He could clearly see Arthur was trying to avoid his own weaknesses in the escapades earlier on, he was saving his own skin, he couldn't tell the King he had tried to get off with his manservant, or was at risk of having a strong urge to copulate with Morgana. His mind raced with images of Morgana crying in fear and frustration in her room and his heart got lodged in his throat. He heard Arthur mutter something about attending the meeting before he heard his retreating footsteps, Merlin breathed a sigh of reprieve..._well that was one less to worry about._

He pressed his overdeveloped shell to the door to make sure someone was there to hear him. "What about Morgana?"

Gaius quickly replied to put his mind at ease. "I'll make sure she is okay." Gwen also agreed to this and excused herself to attend to her other duties. Gaius then added "I'll reassure her."

That most likely meant tell her she was sick, and completely avoid the truth to avoid panic, this made Merlin slightly irritable; she was going to be kept in the dark about her condition, when he had Gaius...she just had _him_. Having a crazy idea-he slammed down his visor. "Gaius, I'm going to go to Morgana's." He wasn't asking.

"Merlin, I know what thinking...but that's not a cure, hormones are natural." He noticed the physician's voice dip and Merlin had to press his lean body to the gap in the door to hear properly. "As a magical being, your hormones are tied with your magic, and since that also comes naturally with you, it will go away on its own accord, as will Morgana's...it isn't a disease that requires treatment." He finished calmly as if talking to a stroppy teenager.

"Do you really think I was suggesting that?" _Though it had crossed his mind_. This reaffirmed Merlin's belief that Gaius didn't trust him. "But can you explain to me why I'm releasing Pheromones and feel completely normal, and Morgana is the complete opposite?...Do you know what that tells me, Gaius?"

He didn't have to see Gaius facial expression to know his brows were working overtime. "Every witch and warlock reacts differently, you are the stronger of the two, obviously your magic must be blocking your need, _your libido_, in order to protect you, or you have more restraint."

Merlin toyed with the lock with anguish. "Huh! Some protection, the pheromones are giving me dangerous and over enthusiastic admirers."

"-It's only a short faze, as is Morgana's, though she feels like she needs to satisfy any potential mate – she will eventually regret it, as will you do." Merlin hated to admit it, but his mentor was right, as always. "Plus you're not necessarily compatible."

The Boy let out a modest groan. "Yes I know, I'm a servant...she's the King's Ward." Having multiple déjà vus, he caught some sweat on his brow and flicked it away, _was he burning up?_

"Actually that's not what I was insinuating, I was going to say; your libidos are complete opposites- I don't think it would work out if I'm honest with you Merlin." Gaius said a matter-of-factly, it hardly helped the young man, it almost made him crave it more, though it could be his hormones seeking a way to rebel against his guardian.

He let a bark that could only be described as an unenthusiastic laugh. "Well I think I'm excused from my initiation."

"Merlin, you are a prodigy." Gaius sarcastically droned. "Well stay in there, don't let on to anyone you're in here, locked in, this problem will be dealt with the utmost secrecy...that's unless Arthur changes his mind about telling the King."

"-Or they check on Morgana."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry...I'm late, I had a few obstacles in my personal life. Here it is chapter 7, there was more...but that's going into chappie 8, let me know of any spelling mistakes (Ash).**

* * *

A load of burly men were bathing in the lake, their hair lay damp against their foreheads. They were laughing and harmlessly splashing about in what could only be described as a ritual of male bonding. It was a very overwhelming site for a girl. Morgana was just staring over the embankment hoping for herself to be spiritually carried closer until she was in the middle of that mass of warm and wet bodies, she blushed. She heard the sound of padding feet in the undergrowth and immediately thought someone was coming for her. Alarmed, she hid behind a tree, still eyeing the exposed men. The men's playful aggression eased, and they then began to boisterously cat call towards the forest area. She narrowed her eyes at the odd scene, it was a little hazy and disjointed, she was then distracted from this trail of thought when a man suddenly emerged from the trees from across the lake.

She gaped, Merlin had stripped down to his under-breeches, and his lean torso was exposed to the cold air. He looked amazing, though it was most likely the novelty that pleased her. She was in awe of how confident he looked despite having an audience of much more agile men.

"Get 'em off!" The men yelled.

"Get lost...I'm preserving my modesty!"

"Only girls have modesty." Morgana recognized the distinguished voice of Sir Leon. "You are among men, Merlin, free yourself out of the confines of your breeches." Morgana stifled a laugh, though her curiosity silenced her completely, when she saw Merlin fingering the band of his breeches. He was hesitant, which made the men chant, Morgana found herself mouthing along with them, she stopped breathing when his hipbone was revealed, _Who would have known he could be such a teaze?_

Merlin stalled, which had the men groaning with impatience. Sir Kay's voice rung out across the lake. "You can't get in until everything is off!" Morgana involuntarily nodded. _It's logical._

Morgana could see Merlin's features drawn into a frown, he was embarrassed, and annoyed he was taking part in such a stereotypical man's ritual.

If only she could help? Maybe join in – remove all her clothes to make him feel more comfortable. _But you would be stripping for the knights as well, not just for Merlin._

Merlin's frown vanished, he looked slightly defeated, then he casually turned away and immediately dropped his breeches. Morgana keeled over sideways into some bushes, before quickly scurrying up, slightly out of breath. "Why hello there." He had a very cute and firm looking buttocks, and by the looks of it -he was clenching_, a little nervous maybe_. _Would it be too bold to say it was kissable?_ She felt a little smug witnessing her Merlin so exposed and a little tentative. He hadn't turned round yet, he was folding his clothes at a snail's pace, obviously stalling.

A ruckus voice boomed. "Come on lad, get in the water!" She saw something floating near the men in the water, some kind of ball, perhaps?

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She considered how she could never be forced into stripping by other females, so why should he be obligated to with the men? ..._And why was she still staring at his ass?_ Maybe it was time to head back to Camelot, she slowly moved along the embankment keeping below the bushes, there was a certain patch which was slightly shorter, so she stooped lower, sliding her hands across the dirt. She heard a distant splash, followed by boisterous cheering, she contently assumed Merlin had jumped into the lake. She briefly looked up, Merlin and the knights were throwing an object at each other, had she been paying attention to the surface she was crawling on, she would have seen the dip in the embankment...but she didn't. Her hand suddenly hit the dip, and her body tilted and eventually came crashing down the embankment, but on the wrong side – SPLASH!

The water was pretty warm, but brown, very brown. She stood up, luckily it was shallow. She automatically noticed as she was adjusting her soaked skirts, it had gone quiet...deathly quiet. She nervously turned, keeping on a dignified face.

"Morgana?" Sir Leon called, she clapped her eyes on him as soon as he spoke, though she had 7 more pairs of eyes on her. About half the men had sunk further into the water.

She smirked, putting on her confident teazy front. "That's funny, I thought only girls had modesty." Sir Leon reddened but in a rather gentlemanly way. She stole a glance at Merlin, who was sitting fully in the water, looking at everything else but her. "You all right Merlin?" He nodded still not looking at her, obviously her accidental reveal wasn't helping anyone, especially the manservant. "Well I was in the middle of a walk, and I heard yelling." She answered the question she knew had been playing on their minds, a sigh rung around the lake.

"Does the lady want an escort back to Camelot?"

"No I'm fine, carry on." They didn't, instead they watched her struggle out of the gravy- _wait...gravy?_ She eyed the thick murky liquid around her, it smelt... delicious. With the men still looking at her curiously, this time Merlin's gaze burned into her, she licked her finger..._"_Oh my lord, this is gravy!" She spun around gauging for a reaction. "We're in gravy." Locking with stony faces.

"Of course we are."

She looked incredulously at the man that had spoke, Merlin had confidently stood up, the water riveted down his chest and stopped at the water's surface, at his waist. _Shame._ She was concerned by how unfazed they all looked, something was seriously wrong.

"But it's gravy?"

"Yes, and this is a dumpling." Merlin picked up the 'ball' she had seen floating around earlier, and threw it at her, she caught it with a squish, and examined it, before giving it a sniff and a bite, the men seemed to approve of this, and began to close the distance between her and them. She hid her squirms as their very naked bodies churned through the gravy towards her. She peered at Merlin for guidance, as he was the only less intimidating one. "Do you like beef?"

She couldn't help but snort, it had sounded like a weird pick-up line. "Do you have any?" She smiled.

Merlin was standing a lot closer than the others, and felt better to whisper. "It's your stew." _Her stew_, she looked through the gaps the men had made. Indeed, it was her stew; the gravy, the dumplings, and the chunks of beef littering the water's edge. And soon she discovered they weren't surrounded by an embankment, but the rim of an olla. _Why hadn't she seen that before?_

"My stew." She said absentmindedly, she could hear the men's breathing around her, shallow and eager, full of dark expectation. It thrilled her. A man behind her reached out and removed her cloak, the action should have unnerved her, but she just stood there, her eyes glazed focusing on the manservant, who hadn't moved, which suggested he just wanted to watch, she was self-conscious and felt she didn't want to disappoint. An array of hands began to remove layers of her clothing. It was extremely arousing, the fondling of hands scattered about her person, yanking laces, and relieving her of her silk. All that was left of her decency was her shift. She felt the hands stroke down it, looking for a quick way to remove it , it only took a second for her to realise she didn't want it off. "Can I keep my modesty?" _Damn irony. _"Please."

Merlin squared his shoulders, and gave her an approachful look. "Where's the fun in that?"

Laughing it off was her only option, and she breezed by the bare chested men, to join Merlin, who looked flattered by her attention. "Would you like to play a game?" She ventured.

"Hmm, what did you have in mind?"

Her finger came up to absently smear some gravy against his forearm, he watched her through hooded eyes while she marvelled his lean arm, she felt heat prickle her face when she remembered her spectators. A ghost of a smile dimpled Merlin's cheeks, it was very encouraging. _Bugger, if he didn't know about her growing affections already, he would certainly know now. _What must they think of her, flouncing around in her underwear, stroking men, will they think her a whore?

Merlin grabbed a dumpling and squeezed it over her head, gravy drenched her, she yelped in surprise. _What the hell?_ He was very gleeful as he ran away, the men were cheering him on. "How dare you, and with my own dumpling!" She exclaimed. Taking some initiative, she grabbed a cut of beef and waded after her drencher, who was hobbling through the soup, holding the dumpling in the air with victory.

She wasn't angry, just determined to slaver his face with the beef. No one, not even the king could wipe off her current smile, bright and mischievous.

His bare back was slick with gravy as he moved towards the edge of the stew, she thought he might try and get out, but wouldn't that risk him exposing himself? At this moment in time she didn't mind, she felt comfortable. She could get use to this, chasing bare-assed men, _Okay, last trace of self-respect...gone._ She glanced around- seeing the knights had vanished, though she wasn't sure if she cared. Merlin had got to the edge of the 'lake', and had spun around to beam proudly at her for catching up.

"And here endth the chase." Merlin stated cockily, eyes full of mischief to equally match hers. He held the dumpling in front of him as if to offer it to her, Morgana knew she wasn't interested in the dumpling. She got her breath back while staring at him, still holding it out as some form of bargaining or peace treaty. The girl was confused on what kind of game they were playing. When first setting foot into the lake she was scared, then everything became teazy and frightfully grown-up, then Merlin seemed to make it playful again, unaware that it could easily slip back into something that was very...grown-up. _What the hell were you thinking? You are in your underwear, and Merlin is naked...of course _it's_ bloody grown-up!_

"Morgana." He had a very sympathetic voice. "Did you want to do something?" She needed to watch his expression when he delivered this, it looked very innocent and lacked mischief for it to be _that kind of offer_.

"Where have the men gone?" She said calmly, moving closer.

He chuckled grimly. "Am I not man enough for you."

"-No, no, that's not what I meant-"

He raised his hand to shush her. "They left us _alone."_ He emphasised the last word in a harsh whisper. She shuddered, _very grown up. _He turned to face the embankment and tossed the dumpling onto it, and wiped his hands on the grass. "But we could always save it...we only have an hour." She took in the sight of him from the back, hoping he would just instruct her, but he didn't he just stood there . She bit her lip eagerly.

"Well then let's not waste it." The gravy churned as she swooped forwards, she had gained so much momentum she ended up pinning the boy to the embankment, his face eating grass. Morgana shivered at the feeling of his bare wet flesh through her shift, not to mention her stomach was flush against his buttocks under the water. "I want it, I want it...Please give it to me." His hands wriggled out from under him to feel her behind him, but for a second it seemed like he was squirming. She pressed her cheek between his shoulder blades, her lip grazed the skin, almost testing its temperature. He murmured into the grass as she slipped her arms around to the front of his chest, fingers caressing the smooth skin, feeling for his heartbeat.

There wasn't one. She lifted her head up to ponder this. _Why it's so gentle you can't feel it. _Her ear pressed to his back again, listening, she gasped.

"You have no heartbeat!" Pulling back from whatever he was.

Merlin's head twisted to the side, eyeing her warily. "I'm very much alive, Morgana." This didn't put her at ease, the man before her looked distorted, she couldn't capture his every detail, as if she was viewing an oil painting.

She shook her head not quite believing it. "You're not real." She felt the moisture build up in her green eyes.

"I am real, you need to make it real."

"What does that even mean?" Anger edged her voice, _was this her mind? Of course, she should have known it was a dream when the gravy appeared._ She couldn't stay here, she couldn't let herself be bewitched by this imitation.

The imitation tilted its head, looking at her fully through dead eyes. "Does it really bother you?"

She snorted. "I need someone warm, with a pulse." She turned back to where she came from, hoping to find her clothes floating about. She didn't get a chance. The imitation grabbed her arm and spun her around, fusing their fronts together. The air left her lungs, his hair didn't even flutter, reasserting the fakery of it all. "Get off me."

"Why should I, you just chased and sexually harassed me." He was grinning while talking, so it came out slightly hissy. "Will I get nothing?" He gave her a mock pout. _Was he seriously asking?_ The offer was there, but did she really want to stick around with such an accurate fake, was this some kind of evil magic, or could it be her own doing? It's odd how you can't think straight when you're in your own dream..._if that's what it was._ It appeared to be quite sinister due to the lack of control, almost like a nightmare.

"I just want to wake up." It came out weakly, and she graciously placed her hands on his chest and pushed away. His face was aghast, she assumed he hadn't expected to be turned down so abruptly. "No." He said gruffly wading after her. "Do you really think it'll hurt to do something out of your comfort zone in a dream?" It came across as a beg.

"So you can admit you're not real?" She countered, but kept her distance.

'Merlin' clearly missing the question. "-The gravy doesn't bother you, but I'm the mystery? I think you are so insecure." Morgana did a double take, how dare this servant call her 'insecure'. He continued heatedly. "Or are you just teasing me...is this some form of punishment?" She opened her mouth to speak, this was ludicrous; _what was this imitation on about? _

"Hey, I'm not a teaze!" That settles it, she was leaving. _Wake up, wake up._ She moodily waded to where she could climb out of the Olla. _Stupid dream._ She spotted her dress floating on the surface and nabbed it.

She could still hear that voice, _his voice._"Arthur, I can't believe you would kid about something which is very delicate to some people-how is this suppose to get me back?" She froze, _had Arthur climbed into the gravy too, was he berating him from the embankment? _She turned expecting to see her two friends bickering like an old married couple, but all she saw was Merlin giving her a blazing look, it was an understatement to say she was merely alarmed.

"What? I'm not Arthur...and what are you on about?"She began to put her dress on, frowning into the tent of silk. Soon as she got it over her head, Merlin moved considerably closer, and she jerked her head. "Well figment, you have exhausted your efforts to fool me." She flicked her hair out of her clothing. Merlin smiled at her like he normally did, shyly, and she caught herself blushing.

"An enchantment, or hormones – Hormones?" Merlin said looking at with curiosity, it was a completely random thing, and it had Morgana reeling. _Could he be stating a fact, a logical explanation?_

"Is that what's going on? Is it my magic?" She was hopeful and clutched his arm, she didn't know what made her do it, she believed she just wanted to snatch her last chance to touch that exposed skin.

"But of course... I am a genius!" He was erratic, jumping in the gravy, slopping her slightly. She laughed, it was adorable, and it made her forget he was an imitation, a very good imitation.

"You sure are, come here." She said fondly, giving him a coaxing pull on the elbow. His head snapped round to look at her tentatively, before closing the gap. Despite the hazy environment, the figure she found herself hugging was very solid. Her ears perked to listen out for breathing, but none came, but what she did hear was the pitter-patter of footsteps, and strangely enough they sounded like they were on flagstone. She literally turned her companion to peer over his shoulder to look. "Merlin?"

He spoke into her hair. "Gwen, please tell me you don't feel funny." Morgana stared over his shoulder, chin pressing into flesh and bone.

"You are a very bad imitation, I'm M-O-R-G-A-N-A." Morgana rolled her eyes. "What do you mean..do I feel funny? I'm in a weird dream; I'm in an Olla of Gravy hugging a naked manservant. It is pretty funny." _Probably should loosen your grip on him a little_. She pulled back slightly to look him in the face, he looked severe as if his mind was elsewhere.

"Pleasing?..Do you mean sexy?"

Morgana pulled a face at this, but didn't let go, _she would never let go._"Well didn't say you were pleasing...well...you're just naked, you do look nice naked..." She lost her nerve and cast her face downward to conceal a threatening blush. Morgana was running a finger along his arm, it did occur to her she did find him cute in the gawky sort of way and he had an allure that went past being an innocent boy- he was a man_, well real Merlin was a man_.

She finally said. "You're a good friend." She wasn't certain if that's what she wanted to say at all, it needed more strength, Merlin was more than just a friend. Imitation Merlin looked as if he was trying to process everything, she felt the unspeakable wall of insecurity crumble, and she leaned forward to capture his bee stung lips, she would have succeeded if it weren't for the boys grip on her arm, restraining her. Her eyes flew open over the lack of heat reaching them, clearly confused by his lack of interest_. Okay-that was certainly not embarrassing, rejected by an imitation._ It was time to start begging."Oh kiss me, Merlin, end my agony." He was very reluctant, being very squirmy. Morgana thought caressing his back would help, but he seemed to gently shove her away.

"For heaven's sake think Merlin, think!" Merlin had his fingers threaded through his hair in utter frustration, Morgana felt sheepish. She could forgive him if he's not real, if real Merlin did that...she would be a little mad.

Morgana felt she was witnessing a nervous breakdown, Merlin was completely detached from his surroundings, his facial expressions were very accurate, she was convinced the real Merlin had been transplanted into her dream. _Or is this some spell? He did say enchantment...and...err...Hormones?_ _Holy hell, what if this is real?_ She backed away from him, like he was an axe wielding maniac. He was babbling at her, but it seemed to echo like they were in a corridor of some sort.

"Gwen, go to Gaius tell him about Morgana, he will understand. Wait, if you start to have strange feelings towards Gaius or vice versa, just...get the hell out of there..." Okay he was babbling, but it did sound assertive.

"Why, what's wrong with me?..What's happened?" Morgana was frightful this had turned into some prophecy. She felt dizzy and sick, like she had been running, the world around her began to dismantle itself, and she found Merlin fading away. She fell backwards into the warm gravy...

_Wow, it's really warm in here; it's like being in an oven. She _rolled over onto her side. She feels a slight chill on her damp skin. _Damp?_ Her eyes fluttered open...her translucent drapes were partially closed around her, giving her the impression Gwen hadn't been in to tend to them. She sat bolt upright, the room was in shambles, it looked as if a battle had took place while she was sleeping. Surely what transpired last night didn't amount to this? Suddenly scared of herself- she clawed the covers around her until eventually the bed was bare. _A Dream._ Everything that she had foreseen was a dream, but what type?...She had to be cautious. Then she remembered the events the previous night.

How the hell was she going to face Gwen? She had given her hell last night, she didn't want to apologize to her by filling her morning with work in this dreadful room, it would be diabolical. She grimaced, realising she would have to roll up her sleeves and clean. _Okay just be quick and content, sing if you have to._ She began to circle the room in her night dress, dipping to pick up bits and pieces which cluttered the floor, when her arms were full she dumped the load onto the table. There were still remnants of the olla fragments littering the table and she cut her finger with a yelp. When inspecting the slice in the finger, it welled and dripped down her arm. _Great._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I'm late. Please review.**

Merlin was lolling on the floor near the door, his legs akimbo, and an arm draped lazily over his eyes. It was midday, and very humid, he couldn't risk opening the windows, he didn't know if it was possible for his pheromones to be swept out and fog the city. This mad thought came from a very overactive imagination, and a sorcerer at that.

He had been in there he believed for only 2 hours, he heard people pass by, hoping someone he knew would come and check up on him, or at least update him on news of Morgana. He assumed the meeting had come and gone, and Arthur hadn't blabbed to his father about the suspected sorcery because it was relatively quiet outside, though it brought issues on how Arthur was going to deal with it secretly, like conducting a one man witch-hunt. That was a worrying thought, he and Gaius hadn't yet come up with an explanation for the made-up enchantment, and the question would arise again sooner or later, but until then he was playing the waiting game.

Morgana was always on his mind, she was a mere 200 yards away, and he couldn't go near her. There was a reasonable explanation to why he couldn't, but he didn't like it being applied to him, he was a sorcerer, she was his kin, and he was supposed to be protecting her. The last thing he wanted to do was to be confined to a boring space. He felt neglected, and he was sure Morgana did too.

"Merlin?" Gwen said from behind the door.

"Gwen." He said simply, hoping she was about to deliver fantastic news.

"I have brought you some food, I'm going to leave it by the door and walk away, you must make haste, a guard could come by at any minute." Gwen whispered, Merlin pushed himself up and quickly made it to the door.

"Gwen, no –wait."

"What is it?" She said in a rushed manner, he could tell she was agitated.

"Don't you bring news from Gaius, or Arthur...or?-"

"I'm sorry Merlin, but they are trying their best, Gaius can't seem to isolate what he's looking for, because it's never been studied-"

"I can understand that...has he consulted any books of Magic?"

"Merlin." She called in shock, making Merlin roll his eyes at his foolishness..._right-forbidden._ "Gaius said something about dealing with it naturally?"

Merlin huffed. "Yes... he said that to me too, but I wasn't thoroughly satisfied." He folded his arms forcefully. He felt himself grow a little hot, probably his flaring anger. He felt trapped and helpless, he wanted to discuss his real worries and be comforted, but he had to keep mouth shut. This was all Uther's fault!

"I can understand it must be frustrating for you." A voice soothed.

Merlin nearly growled. "Guinevere I don't think you do!" His friend went deathly quiet, he sighed_. Okay, well it's not her fault she doesn't know. _"I'm sorry Gwen, I don't know what came over me." He spoke softly.

"Merlin it's perfectly fine, it's obviously the magic." She whispered. For a second he forgot the cover story, and thought Gwen knew his secret, then it all came back to him like a goblet to the head.

"Err..Yeah, spells are... troublesome things." He fingered the bolt of the door.

There was a modest hum behind the entrance, he assumed she was agreeing with him. "I must go, the food is by the door. Make haste." He heard the light clatter of metal on flagstone and a whiff of meat, but his stomach didn't grumble.

He didn't want to left on his own again, he was bored and kept thinking about Morgana. He wanted to focus on something normal, totally devoid of tingling urges. _Though too mild for his opinion_. "Gwen, come in." He pleaded, unbolting the door.

"Merlin no!..It might not be safe." She hissed, her curls jiggling as she shook her head.

"I think I'll be able to fend you off." He cracked the door open wide enough to reveal the full length of his body. He mused when seeing his friend squinting at him, as if to blur him out. "Gwen, pheromones enter through the nose, not the eyes."

Her focus cleared, she looked perplexed. "Okay." She breathed, roving him all over with concerned eyes.

_Don't laugh, don't laugh...or smile._ "Well?"

She made her curls jiggle once more. "I feel nothing, you're just Merlin." Her smile grew wider with every word. "My friend." She added. "...it must be gone." She picked up the plate and waltzed straight into the chambers, Merlin was relieved if not a little disappointed. He closed the door to find Gwen looking about the room suspiciously. "Did you build a fort out of tables and chairs?"

"No." He answered a little too quickly, though he knew the apprehension was written on his face. "Maybe. Yes- It was for protection." Before Gwen could stifle a laugh he continued, determined to make himself less of an idiot. "Just in case the door doesn't contain you from your urges." His friend smiled with a tilt to the head. "Okay can we drop it. Have you seen to Morgana?" Hoping the quick change of subject would stick.

"I visited her door, but it's very quiet in there, I did hear a little shuffle as if she was fiddling with curtains, other than that she hasn't tried to leave her room, that's not normal is it?" Gwen ventured, taking a well deserved seat on one of the chairs that was part of the fort.

The only hunch Merlin had, was Morgana was very aware of her current state and was protecting everyone from her unstable libido, he cleared his throat. He had to reinforce the cover story. "Maybe the spell has worn off, and she remembers attacking you. Guilt." It was a little depressing, a frightened little girl locked in her room.

Gwen stared at the food in her hands. "But I nearly let her, I felt I had no control, I just lay there with my face pressed down on the-"

"Face down?" He was puzzled. "You were face down on the bed?" All sorts of obscene imagery came into his head, which he immediately shook out, he was already warm under the collar as it was. "What was...she...err...doing?" He forced, squinting a lot, to try and blur out what he was thinking.

"She was just holding me." She did an awkward imitation of an embrace. "She said...she wanted it." Gwen's cheeks flushed red.

Merlin bit his lip, and looked to the ceiling trying to think of an innocent explanation. "Maybe she was talking about breakfast?" He chimed, hoping he didn't sound like a fool.

"She fondled my breasts." She retorted quickly, so he wouldn't hear, _oh but he did_.

"Is that all?" He inquired rubbing the sweat of his brow discreetly, he would have to open the windows at this rate. Though he didn't think the heat was caused through arousal...he just felt too normal, empty and unfazed.

"No." She fidgeted uncomfortably. "She said something like...I didn't have a heart." She gloomily met Merlin's gaze. "I questioned her about it, but she wasn't listening, she didn't even look awake, she was irritable...I didn't like it at all." Merlin nodded, Morgana's irritations he was aware were like oncoming storms. "She snapped at me the other night, it makes me wonder if it all began there..."

Merlin raised his eyebrows at this, Gwen had halted herself, she looked immobile and edgy. "Gwen- I recall you saying something about an Olla?" He had remembered, despite the rush and panic of that morning, he had remembered what was said to him.

Gwen apprehensively began. "Remember the fire in Morgana's room?" Merlin had that day written in his diaries, so many things happened on that day he wanted to cherish forever.

"Yes." He said straight away, he chose to sit on the floor in front of Gwen, in hopes it would put her at ease. He wet his lips when Gwen stalled once again, he was about to take a big leap. "I know your speculations, I kind of have them too, if it is true, I wouldn't fear...we can keep her secret."

Gwen looked a little gormless, must have been the shock. She stuttered. "Y...You know, I...thought, oh Merlin, we can never speak of it. It's weighed on me, like a fear."

"So imagine how she feels." He interjected as lightly as possible. "She's not in control, because she doesn't know how to. Doesn't this prove she doesn't practice it? We just need to look out for her, cover her back."He hoped this could be echoed in future, but be applied to him. His hand rested on her knee, and there was a distinct static shock which had them both jump. "Err...I've been rubbing down the clothes." He thought quickly, retracting his hand keeping the fear out of his body language.

Gwen had began to nibble at his food to comfort herself. "Do you think she's doing all this?" Merlin pursed his lips to debate, but Gwen carried on regardless. "When you mentioned the enchantment...and then Gaius said a spell, I'm sorry to say...I jumped to the conclusion that it was her."

Gwen seemed to have an answer to everything, if what she spoke was the truth, and Morgana had unintentionally cast a spell...that influenced everybody's hormones, then why wasn't he affected, surely his magic couldn't protect him from everything thrown at him? "What will we do?" Gwen asked weakly, sensing his unrest.

He felt overcome, and turned his body as he got up to pace. "Gaius most likely has those suspicions." Which was true, and it felt good to be speaking the truth. "It's probably impermanent, I doubt accidental spells stick."

"How can you be sure?" She coaxed, stuffing a bit of cheese in her gob.

Merlin didn't have an answer, he was fairly new to the laws of magic, two years ago he didn't know a single spell. Now he was an apprentice warlock. "Because it's weak, nothing dangerous has happened...or over the top, I don't know-". There was a casual knock on the door, they went quiet, both cautious.

"Merlin." It was Gaius. _Thank heavens._"This is going to be difficult, I must be quick...a guard could-"

"Gaius come in." Merlin and Gwen said in unison. The door clicked, and he eased in pressing himself further away, Gwen covered her mouth to hide her amusement.

"May I ask why Gwen is in here?" He drawled, thoroughly disapproving.

Merlin quirked a smile at his seemingly normal mentor. "It's stopped...whatever it was, it's gone." Hoping Gaius would agree on this. "What news do you bring?"

Gaius glanced from one to the other. "I think we're over the worst." He finally said growing more confident as he stepped into the room.

Gwen stood to allow him the seat. "And Morgana?" Merlin eyed his mentor, there was a silent exchange going on.

"I visited her. Arthur unlocked her door. "The youths leaned forward, waiting. "She had been tidying up, she was very surprised the door was locked, like she didn't know. I treated a cut on her hand and she asked what had happened while she was sleeping."

Gwen jumped on this. "Sleeping...are you quite so sure?" Merlin could see her concern, only a moment ago Gwen had claimed she had been fondled by a very active Morgana. "You mean she doesn't remember...?"

"-I think that would be for the best, I for one am convinced it's gone." There it was again, a silent exchange between the old man and the warlock. Gaius's face completely softened. "Gwen my dear, could you fetch Merlin some of his clothes?" While his guardian gestured to the door, Merlin noticed a book in his hand. Gwen reluctantly got up to leave, not before looking back at Merlin to reassure him. The door clicked shut. Merlin braced himself for the truth that Gaius had been suppressing.

"Let's hear it from the horse's mouth."

His mentor didn't waste time. "I tested your clothes, I had to resort to magic...because I couldn't see the little buggers."

Merlin chortled. "That's okay." He really wished he was there to witness the spectacle.

"There were very small amounts of ordinary pheromone, the natural kind, and there was the not so ordinary pheromone...which I believe was causing a few ...disturbances. " Gaius did a gruff cough to clear his throat. "Luckily the stuff wore off, I had stored some in a jar to show you later, but they just fizzled out." He finished.

Right, so he knew what was happening to him- "What about Morgana?"

"That's the thing." He took a deep breath. "I can't be too sure. When I went in her room she was calm, her bed was warm as if she had been in there recently, and Gwen claimed she was attacked."

Merlin narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "Do you think she attacked her while in the middle of a hormonal dream?"

Gaius nodded gravely. "And it's not a coincidence that Morgana and you are having similar issues."

Merlin had already figured this, it was a magic folk thing. He took a deep breath."I should say me and Gwen have both come to the conclusion; it's Morgana casting a spell." He placed a digit on his pursed lips waiting for Gaius to blow.

"You told her!"

Merlin grimaced. "No, she figured it out herself, with the fire, and breaking an Olla...and I'm guessing supernaturally." His mentor was looking testily at him."...We think she might have made everyone go all hormonal."He stared off to the side and did a little head tilt. "Except me. Despite the pheromones."

Gauis looked put out. "I was just getting to that, I was building up to it."

Merlin smirked. "So you agree?"

"Yes, I was also going to explain everything. So if you don't mind?" The crazy eyebrow went into his hairline, and Merlin had to gap, his mentor had solved the riddle in two hours, _boy this was going to be good._

"After your pheromones disappeared, I decided to look for a connection for the disturbances, as you know you're both magical beings. So naturally I thought it could be to do with the alignment of certain planets..."

This was marvellously quick workings, for such an old man. Merlin brought his attention to the book in his guardian's hands."-And you found something?"He asked, now buoyant.

"Yes...I have emerged victorious, though it wasn't to do with the planets, per say, but something slightly more interesting." The book was placed on the table, and the physician flicked through it with vigour, and motioned for his ward to heel.

Merlin noticed the pages they were going by, _Bonfires, Coming of Age, Lunar rituals. _"Now I was a bit wary about showing you this..." Gaius mumbled, stalling on a page.

Merlin looked at a page that had an illustration of farmers gathering their harvest, _it looked a little boring_. "So we're being influenced by the harvesting season." He said bluntly.

The mentor didn't look impressed. "No, don't you see what it can represent, haven't you heard what else coincides with this event?" Gaius was almost keening. _How the hell was he supposed to know what went on?_ "Come now Merlin, haven't you read your book, never heard the druids talk about it? For heaven's sake boy, this is part of the old religion."

This was ludicrous, was the old man going to tell him or berate him. He had grown up in Ealdor, the harvesting took place the same time everywhere, people travelled about to collect stock from nearby kingdoms to send back to villages, what was he supposed to get? The meaning of the harvest?

"Is the answer in the book?" Merlin finally replied.

"Yes." Gaius flipped it over, but put his hand over the page before the warlock could get a look in. "You haven't heard of the pagan's beliefs, the meaning of a harvest?"

Merlin was getting tired of this little riddle. "Okay, harvest, harvest moon, gathering plants." He was suggesting like mad, in hopes to please his guardian. "New growth...new life?" Gaius lip twitched, _he was going in the right direction._ "Putting stuff back into the soil...replanting, Sowing?" Gaius was nodding this time, _this would be an amusing game to play on a rainy day._"Sowing, seeds...wait-pregnancy. FERTILITY RITES!"

Merlin expected a round of applause, but instead he got a firm nod. "About time."

It was now time to put on the sneer of triumph. "Didn't one say...it had to be dealt with naturally, without...?"

Gaius didn't look in the mood to argue. "Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Don't say I told you so."

Merlin smiled graciously. "I wasn't, I was going to just say meddling."

"O." Gaius pretended to be immersed in the book. Merlin was a little content at solving the riddle, and being right, but it brought out the truth on what was happening.

"So this is significant to me and Morgana, fertility rites?...And I'm guessing the pagan ritual version." He felt better being the one elaborating, it proved he had unparalleled knowledge of Paganism. Though where from he didn't have a clue. He assumed it was a warlock's birth right to be a pagan.

Gaius skimmed the text in utter disbelief. "Have you already read this?"

Merlin could feel a hundred years worth fertility rites fogging his brain, of course he knew this, he felt like the knowledge had only just been gifted to him by dragon's breath. "I have not read a single book on the matter, but I feel like it's a part of me." Gaius looked inscrutable, before replying.

"How interesting, so you'll know it mostly applies to the females."

Merlin drew a blank. "Erm yeah, and mostly priestesses I think." Which took him out of the game. "But early priestesses, and sorceresses do it, though they normally seek out the much more... ordinary man." This dampened his spirits a little. Morgana was receiving the call of the priestesses, and he too was somehow reacting to it, but felt nothing. "Why am I affected?"

Gaius chipped in after a pregnant pause. "Well that's just it, you're not."Merlin's head snapped round, his mentor was back in the driver's seat, _how so?_ He felt like saying, but Gaius had already begun. "You see what I was going to elaborate on was, Morgana was feeling the pull and the need, you could probably sense it, but your magic is suppressing it to protect you, your hormones have been stabilized, that's why you didn't feel the urge."

Merlin was in awe, but just one thing bothered him. Well two. "Why would my magic do that?...Against my wishes, what if I want to feel?" The warlock felt irritable, his own magic wanted him to ignore the calling. "Wait, why would it release Pheromones, but prevent me from feeling, that's...like putting me in a cell without a lock."

Gaius kept his face void of emotions, as usual. "When I pondered over that, I assumed it was your body rebelling against the lacking hormones, then –" Merlin suddenly twitched in anticipation. "-I thought why would magic contradict itself, it wouldn't. Then I thought the pheromones weren't being triggered by you, but by a greater force." Gaius was in his element, lecturing to his apprentice. Merlin half expected his guardian to echo the words of the dragon _'love'_. "...Either the priestesses themselves have seen you as a match, or possibly...and I highly doubt...Morgana."

What was so unbelievable about that? Morgana setting off pheromones in him in order to set the festivities in motion. "Strange thing to do. So she wants me to draw in a load of admirers?" It was highly curious, Morgana didn't know he was of magic, and yet she could be singling him out, _for everyone_. "So Morgana might know?"

"No. I think it's the priestesses...meddling. They probably didn't intend for everyone else to get a whiff of you, and start falling over themselves. Or Morgana might think you are an ordinary man, and is summoning you." Gaius flicked through the book, and held it in front as if he were about to read a passage.

Merlin chose this point to rant. "Women of the magical community have way too much power, to think they could use me this way, to use me like a human sacrifice." _Not that he minded._"So Morgana, any chance the priestesses have enhanced anything on her behalf?" Merlin had begun to worry that Morgana's growing affections and teasing directed at him were due to magic, and not because it was the way she actually felt.

Gaius seemed again distracted by the book. Merlin grumbled, which had the physician looking up, his face severe. "Oh dear, I fear other problems could arise."

Merlin looked pointedly at the man with the book. "The story of my life, what else did you wish to scare me with?" He felt extremely empty inside.

Gaius dismissed his sudden rudeness. "Morgana is not as strong as you, she still has all her raging hormones, nothing is being suppressed, she isn't protected. In normal cases, priestesses and sorcerers are kept in covens or isolated from the men until they are summoned. Morgana is out in the open, in a kingdom that has forbidden magic, and it seems the person they have summoned for her has been magically switched off."He stared at Merlin. _Oh Right._

The young warlock wished he could say he was pleased, but the lack of hormones in his system had made him less emotional, and all that was left was temperament for having a bunch of women watching over him and meddling. Gaius had to have more to say, right? "I think we should be thankful for now."

Merlin did a double take, a grumble emitted from his throat. "Thankful. Really Gaius. I think that's the least I feel right now, I feel this unbearable lowness, and pressure at the back of my head, how can I...where can-" He was on the verge of making something combust, clenching and unclenching his hands, his voice reverberated in the chamber, and Gaius was forced to take a step back.

"Well you still have anger and frustration in your system." His mentor managed, giving his ward a strained pat on the shoulder, which went rigid by the contact.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a fortnight OMG. Sorry I've been in and out of hospital. Read and review, a few things I had to change because it has been covered in other stories, shame. Anyways read and review.**

* * *

"I still think I should call you in sick. I know I told those who are aware, that everything is normal again, but that doesn't mean it is, it's very unpredictable this period." Gaius stated watching nervously as his ward tucked into his late breakfast. "Well, your condition..."

Merlin eyed the food moodily, he seemed to be eating out of the necessity of it. He had gone quiet. The always chirpy young man had retreated along with the rest of his hormones, and left an almost frightening callous shell of the once cheerful and occasionally shy warlock.

"Did you hear what I said?" Gaius forced. "Merlin."

A spoon clattered, and the young man forced his eyes upward trying to look calm. "Yes. I heard. But I want them to all believe it is normal, by me going back to work. But doesn't mean I'm not nervous." Merlin hinted, though he was mentally questioning himself on why he wasn't nervous, he had an air of twisted confidence about him, and he felt very broody which added to his intensity- his hormones weren't completely discarded, and he still had his common sense and empathy – well a handful, that of which people can sometimes lack when their hormones overpower them. "Sometimes you have to walk on a strained leg to make it better." He hoped the metaphor fit. _Oh who cares._ "It's up to me, I've just got to act normal, if something happens, I will run from it. If Morgana gets into any trouble...I will have to consult the magic book."

Gaius gave a firm nod on this, probably the first time he had witnessed his guardian agree with him on a plan.

Merlin dragged himself up with a huff. "No Priestesses are going to rule over my life."

"-That's if there are any involved." Merlin stared at the physician from the corner of his eye – True, if it's nothing to do with the mystical women of Avalon, it would bring him to the conclusion that it was all Morgana's doing – something which he could meddle in – _But not in that way...magically._

He sucked in a breath as he remembered how clingy she was in the days leading to this, first her discussion on herself as a woman, and then the mini melodrama during the meeting with the knights, and last but not least – the incident in the secluded spot in the library – _that made it sound slightly crude._ As always there seemed to be an underlining status barrier in all those scenarios – _wasn't there always?_

He had his jacket in hand and was heading for the door faster than he ever had in his life – maybe he was being too hasty? Gaius had still a few more books to look through that may contain a spell to suppress pheromones induced by others. He glanced back at the old man, it was hardly a pleading gaze, it was more commanding. "Gaius keep looking. I will return every hour!" He swung his coat over his back rather dramatically and his arms automatically found the sleeves, and with a final tug of his collar, he was gone, leaving a gapping physician.

* * *

Guinevere assisted Morgana into her dress for today, both ladies were quiet – and neither of them dare ask the other why. So far the maidservant had figured Morgana couldn't remember a thing about the morning, and she had the suspicion that she didn't want to bring up the other night. Gwen gave her mistress an awkward raised brow smile as she did up the fastenings at the front of her dress – okay, this is difficult. She was scared normality would slip again and she would find herself in the arms of her mistress- and willing.

But for now she was safe, but for how long she didn't know. The important thing was Morgana- the delicate woman she was, wasn't tearing her hair out over the thought of her own magic, what her mistress didn't know couldn't hurt her, _right?_

Gwen patted the embroidery on her maroon dress. "Alright done." Morgana merely smiled politely moving towards her desk. "I'll try and get that gravy smell out of your room." Gwen added, not noticing her mistress's quill hover over her parchment.

"What?"

Gwen retrieved a bucket before replying. "The gravy smell...I'm guessing from the stew." She didn't want to bring up any reminders of the mini explosion, she checked her friends well being before scrubbing the floors. "Is that...alright?"

The lady had no time to reminisce on anything magical or...prophetic, so initiated a casual curl of the lips, letting her friend continue, the sound of the brush scraping the floor a huge comfort to her.

After about 10 minutes, Morgana couldn't write anymore down on her parchment, well she ran out of room after she started doodling pictures of men – but no ordinary men, men with black hair, and strappy boots. She was a little mad, the drawings weren't that good, they were unrecognisable and massed into a grotty blur, anyone that saw the state of the page would become increasingly aware she desperately needed therapy. She snatched the page up with her claws and balled it up and quickly discarded it in a vase.

She hated tension, when Gwen had finally shown up for work she was wary, her grin and greeting was a tad weak, it made her want to hide away and brood. Was Gwen becoming less forgiving, perhaps that unknown kafuffle in the castle that morning had shaken her maid? Morgana straightened her spine. "Gwen, what was that incident Gaius and Arthur were talking about this morning?" She didn't miss her maid stall her sweeping. "They locked my door, did you know that?" It only concerned her it had gone unnoticed, she was in that room an hour tidying up, and she never suspected a thing, nor did she try the door.

There was a flicker of apprehension when Gwen got up off the floor, before gracing her with a look of determination. "My lady, don't you remember anything about the morning?...I came in don't you recall -to wake you?" She waited on baited breath. Morgana's lips pursed, before she shook her head, Gwen very sceptically moved closer to read the truth off her friends features. _She looked as if she spoke the truth_.

Morgana was just as confused as Guinevere was. "When I woke you weren't in the room, there wasn't any indication you had been in...I thought you were cross with me." She finished, her maid was sympathetic and rushed to her side.

"I would never be cross with you!" Her hands cupped her face as if soothing a child, Morgana felt a tremendous amount of relief and gratitude overwhelm her, it must have shown because her friend smiled lovingly. "You're such a dear friend, and..." Morgana was puzzled about what Gwen would say next. "And your secret is safe with me." Gwen released her and waited.

Morgana at first felt she had misheard her, but there was no denying it – _She mentioned a secret, right?_ She had to remain calm, she fiddled with her quill to disguise her tremble. Gwen knew- what could she know? – Did she suspect...oh my goddess- sorcery! Morgana stood up suddenly as if she was going to cry and chuck herself on the floor. "No. Please. You mustn't, it's not like-. "She begged, almost as if she could hear Uther passing judgement on her retched soul.

Gwen swooped. "Ssshh It's alright, no one knows, don't be afraid." She pulled her into a sideways hug. "Well when I say...no one else knows...I mean-"

Morgana already suspected "Gaius and... Merlin." Morgana whispered, locking eyes with her maid, there was a little warmness which pooled between her legs, and she straightened and cleared her throat, almost ashamed she had willed her mind back to her dream at such a crucial moment, then she grew cold. "That wasn't why I was locked in was it...the incident?" She was on the verge of raising her voice, which was hushed by a sudden stroke of her hair.

"No... the matter was a little indiscretion, between some servants...we locked the door for your protection." Morgana shrugged out of the embrace, realising she had slipped into the role of the fragile child.

"And that seriously required locking me in!"

Gwen alert now, raised her hands to seat the princess. "Morgana do you want a repeat of last night?" Her friend warned – she was right of course, she couldn't get over her head – _she didn't want to start another fire afterall._

Gwen continued to fuss over her mistress, despite her anxieties of the enchantment – supposedly caused by Morgana, Gwen always sympathized with her. She heard a weak voice mumble on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Gwen assumed she meant the Olla incident. But to make sure -"When?"

"Last night." She made sure she was face to face with her tormentee. "I yelled at you, I destroyed that pot...you could have been injured...and the fire-."

Morgana sensed she was about to be shushed. "What happens if I can't control myself?" She hung on for some comforting words, but all that came was –

"I don't know."

That was it, at the end of the day, no one had the answers. Was she well and truly alone?

* * *

Arthur had rather falsely breezed through a banter, it was obvious he was still anxious and embarrassed over trying to kiss him. Indeed, it would be something to tease him on later, but unfortunately, normality still had not returned and they were both a little uncomfortable. Hence the reason they were on different sides of the room, occasionally glancing at one another, but still holding a very ordinary conversation.

Merlin had the idea the longer he spent with Arthur, the safer he would be, and that much closer to convincing the prince everything was well. Though it was complicated to tell, he didn't know when the pheromones would become active again, and ...the other issue, that he had exhausted himself thinking about, over and over again in his head.

_Hormones, Priestesses, and- Fertility rights_. And Morgana had no idea, and nothing could be done about that – unless he decided to reveal all. Nope. Morgana finding out she may become priestess, and she's been shooting out spells would push her over the edge. Soon as Arthur's reign came, he would tell her everything, it would take the weight of everything off his shoulders.

Arthur grudgingly cleared his throat to gain the impervious attention of the warlock.

"Sire?"

Arthur blinked. "What are you thinking?" Merlin had never felt so perplexed, the prince asking him on his thoughts, done infrequently when with the occasionally insufferable man, and now he had nothing to say, but-

"The...err...initiation, I'm not sure if it's reached your ears but-"

There was an intake of breath and a knowing smile. "It has indeed." The prince marvelled at his servant's surprised stance. "I just wish I could be there."

Merlin didn't relish in this, no flattery was present, in fact he was furthermore convinced it was some tactful ritual to embarrass him. He pulled an uncomfortable face. "Do I have to?"

Arthur barked at his friend's whine. "No of course not, but I should warn you, no one has turned it down before, I'd say it's an honour-"

_Whatever._ "But current circumstances?" Arthur 's face dropped at this, clearly reliving the freakish episode. Merlin froze, this wasn't part of his plan, he's supposed to pretend everything is back to normal. "-But since everything has been sorted, I think I will have a night out with the lads." He said impishly, coaxing a smirk from the previously troubled prince.

"There you go, I knew you weren't a coward." Arthur announced, awkwardly punching Merlin in the arm, completely ignorant of the surge of negative vibrations coming from his manservant.

* * *

Gwen guided Morgana out of her chambers, after a few tugs and pulls, the princess was coaxed out to face the real world. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Gwen for talking me off the ledge."

"Oh hardly, my lady. Perhaps we should visit the physician?" Gwen hinted, hoping her advice would be heeded, since she had been given the trust she well deserved.

Morgana expression wavered with thought, weighing the options. "I think that would be good, inform him of the news." Morgana's smile was unbelievably bright, though she was a tiny bit worried, she felt the pressure of her taboo had slackened slightly. "Perhaps we will run into Merlin on the way." Upon leaving her mouth she winced, a supernatural warmness reached her cheeks and she faced forward upon Gwen's questioning expression. _Right, that was perfectly casual._

There was an uneasy retort. "Well he might be a little preoccupied. You know...Arthur." Morgana held onto the hope of talking to him before the day was out, Gwen's slight pessimism wasn't going to deter her. Though what would she say to the boy, other than the magic? Would she come clean about the rather unusual dream, or the weird urges she's been having while awake – every man seemed on her list, it was whorish, hopefully other women went through it too – _possibly Gwen?_

Arthur stalked down the corridor, upon seeing Morgana, he quirked his brow and closed the distance preparing for lashings of her tongue. "Morgana." He announced, she noticed him glance to the side of her, and she felt Gwen shuffle back, she restrained a smirk. "What brings you this way?" He fixed a mock interested look of his face.

She showed her teeth. "And why not?" Couldn't she go about her business without being treated like a wilting flower. "I'm allowed to leave my quarters, the problem has been defused has it not?" She took a step forward, she caught him off guard and he seemed to retreat into that of an awkward teenager, a silent exchange was met between him and the maidservant, and Morgana knew instantly she was missing something. "Is something wrong?" She stared sceptically between the two, why couldn't she be in on everything – unless, the incident was a spat between Gwen and the prince. "You two..." She wet her lips, she didn't want to finish the sentence. "...Should work it out, or at least just keep it to a minimum, you used to be quite good a bottling things up." Arthur and Gwen jumped, now on the opposing side of her, avoiding each other's gaze, clearly dismayed.

"My lady!-"

"Morgana, I think you're tired." She laughed at his reddened face, though when he began to bustle her in the direction she had already came, she huffed.

"No, no, no, I'm fine, I was just about to see Gaius." Snatching her arm roughly out of Arthur's firm grasp. "Weren't we?" Turning to Gwen, who seemed just as eager to get out of the prince's presence as she was.

A severely concerned cloud came over Arthur. "Aren't you well...do you have any urges?" He was agitated, and Morgana couldn't imagine why. Though the comment about the urges hit closer to home, and she reeled with defensiveness.

"What! Why?-None of your business!" Morgana was off in the direction of the physician's chamber, followed in step by Guinevere. Arthur did nothing but watch the fiery women. With her head held high, she trudged up the stairs and entered, her hawk eyes spied the old man studying a book while perched on a ladder, the book snapped shut when Gwen shut the door quite loudly.

"Morgana, and Gwen my dear."

Morgana formally clasped her hands in front of her, and to cut straight to the point-"Gaius." She spoke as if confessing to a father. "Me and Gwen are aware of my magic." Her breath left her as the physician remained where he was, mouth open. He quickly shifted the book behind him. _What was that book?_

"Morgana, your dreams aren't a product of-"

"Gaius this isn't just about my dreams, but the fires, and the many incidences where something unexplainable has happened. You don't have to deny it anymore. I have known for some time, Merlin's known, Gwen knows, you know. I'm asking for your loyalty to keep this from reaching the king's ears." If anything could reinforce what she had said, she chose to point at Gaius for the duration of her monologue. Gaius was wary of her digit, perhaps he was scared she would summon a charm to attack him. Gwen scurried forward to lower her unintentional threatening finger.

Gaius inched closer, clearly not amused. "You shouldn't speak of it so freely, I have covered you for years and it shouldn't been undone." Her eyes rounded with the revelation, he had indeed known, and now she was raving, and dragging innocent people into the picture, and endangering their lives most probably.

"What must been done?" Though she knew the answer to this already.

"Nothing, we carry on."

She stared into space, and she felt Gwen stroke her back, she reminisced on such displays of affection, and mentally played out how it could be improved, perhaps if it were a caress from a man, _or Merlin._ _Okay she had thought it, fantasizing about the prince's moderately attractive virile manservant._ It was worse she was in the company of his guardian, and in the boy's home, and she could see into his bedroom, never had she felt so much affection and longing for such a pitiful bed. She could imagine him stretched out on it, with mussed hair. A muscle around her eye twitched, she must have looked demented.

"...Are you alright?"

She snapped out of it, configuring her face and reaction. "Crystal...err fine, is Merlin about?"

There it was again, a silent exchange between two people, though a little less obvious, Gaius obviously had some practice. Though the studious man looked more curious before casually inquiring.- "Why...he's probably running errands for Arthur. Do you wish to tell him something?"

_Well that's a silly question for a start._ The man deserved a holiday or maybe simply a ludicrous look off the princess. "About the m-"The chamber's door burst open, and Morgana buttoned up and turned, she didn't expect an intruder, more so a lanky serving boy...and that's just what she got.

"Found anythin..." Merlin's eyes suddenly zoned in on the ladies, particular the one giving him the burning look, his voice had fizzled out then, and he finally settled on bowing his head and clocking the wary Gaius. He swallowed against his will. "My lady, Gwen." He bobbed his head politely, before struggling to focus on the matter at hand. "How are your studies going Gaius...found...anything...good?" He kept calm, but his eyes demanded an answer. While Gwen looked from one to the other, Morgana had already decided what she was looking at; a scarf trying to cover a greased up looking bit of skin, it almost looked wet, and it had an ethereal sheen to it. _Why did he look so good now?_ It made her feel nauseous on how turned on she was.

She heard Gaius give a gruff reply of 'not very well', and strangely positioned himself in between herself and his ward. "Morgana has just confirmed she has magic." Morgana woke up from her daze, _oh yes, that's why I'm still here._

Merlin nearly didn't believe it, he stared at Gaius a lengthy amount of time, thankfully he was blocking the lady in question, he looked a little gormless. He was vaguely aware Gwen had covered her mouth in what he believed to be in urgent thought, _Did Gaius know the ladies were just behind him?_

With a pang of a headache and a sharp swallow, he deliberated. "This is an eventful day isn't it?" He awkwardly fingered his ear, and rubbed his eye, buying him some time to think. "Wow, really proud you have come out of the closet...with such...news, perhaps we could have a truce." Morgana looked around the physician to smile affectionately at him, his headache seemed to increase.

"I knew you would understand." She was a buzz with excitement, it was like they were holding a committee especially for her, and _Merlin_ was the ring leader. "I don't feel scared whatsoever."

Merlin looked up rather too quickly for her liking, and Morgana could have sworn she detected a little hostility thrown her way, it took her aback. "I know you're not afraid of what you are, but you should be afraid of the pending danger." He breathed, and Gaius lay a hand on his shoulder sensing trouble in the warlock's mind. Morgana furrowed her brows at him, surprised he was trying to distress her.

"I know Merlin, but I couldn't bottle it up anymore." Pleading her case.

"Yep, I know." He felt uncharacteristically jealous on how easy it was for her, though it was far from the truth. Merlin walked around Gaius, this time putting himself in the danger zone. "The problem won't go away because of that." She was aghast, Merlin usually made the darkness go away, and now everything was formidable.

She put on a defiant front. "It was a confession to myself above all, everyone else seemed to already know, it was me who didn't know that they knew, and me...I've been in denial all this time!" I t was odd how the last thing applied to another thing she had been thinking.

Gwen shot around to Gaius, and clutched at his robes. "Perhaps we should go." She whispered urgently, as if about to usher the old man out, Gaius didn't relent.

"I can't, I need to analyse-" _Okay, bad word._"No, this is my chambers." He gave the maid a courteous look. "Perhaps you should go about your business, or better still make sure no one comes this way." Gwen sadly left, she was always left out of interesting matters.

The two magic folk were still having an indifferent discussion. "I can't believe you of all people would be the least supportive!"

Merlin tried to remain calm, at least she was angry more than the other thing she had probably been feeling. "You need to keep your voice down. Don't get too excited, there's still other things to worry about."

"What things?" Now suddenly interested, she leered at him, and Merlin hastily took a couple of steps back. Soon as he came to a halt his headache flared up again and rubbed his temple. Gaius could see his mental struggle and quickly intervened.

"I think he means the harvest."

Morgana roved her eyes from the pained Merlin, to the court physician. Her fiery temper scolded them."That's all, that takes top priority!" Gaius saw this wasn't helping the young man next to him, and he detected the young warlock was seconds away from revealing his true identity. "I thought sorcery or friendship would be important, but noo..!"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably next to Gaius, and he gave his father figure a pleading stare. _Please let's tell, please let's tell her._ Gaius squeezed his shoulder and shook his head firmly. Morgana caught sight of this and pounced.

"I'm still here...what do you have to say for yourselves?" She finished defiantly, her jaw clenching, and looking more defined than usual, as if it could cut glass. "Well?"

Merlin eyed the beauty before him, telling her now sounded like a good idea, then the hormone thing could come out, and be swiftly sorted..._but not in that way, with magic!_ Though it gave him a headache thinking about the knowledge that could be shared with the fiery woman, it wouldn't end tonight, it would be an ongoing thing, she would be at his side through the duration. And he grudgingly thought this because he wasn't his usual enthusiastic self, his main hormones had been surgically removed, and he hadn't realised his patience and eagerness for Morgana had stemmed from his attraction to her. And right now she felt like an irritable friend, who he had been concerned about the whole day, and now she was in front him, in all her hormonal glory, she was giving him a headache. She needed to leave, before he spanked her with a stick.


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen had settled on the stairway leading to the physician's chambers, she had done what her friend had instructed, it was better than doing chores, she wouldn't be able to think straight, over the excitement- and joint danger.

It had gone relatively quiet, and she assumed Merlin and Morgana had come to some sort of truce –whatever that meant -though she believed it was rather suspicious the way he was acting, by the sound of it. She was surprised how sharp he was being- despite already confirming he knew of Morgana's magic. For some reason he wasn't letting on he was the most scared. _Why?_

Gwen's chin slipped off her palm when she was startled by a male presence rushing up the stairs. "Gwen." They announced coming to a sudden stop at the obstruction on the stairs.

"Sir Leon." She didn't rise straight away, she wanted to give the occupants upstairs time to talk. "Hello." She knew he wasn't here to chat, it was obvious where he was going- but she needed to stall him. "How's your lady?" It was common knowledge he had been seeing a lady at the court.

"My lady is very well." His voice edged suspicion and he graciously indicated to the steps that lay above her. "Why do you litter the stairway?"

The maid bit her lip, she hadn't thought that far ahead, but soon as a simple excuse came to mind it left her lips casually. "Gaius is examining a patient, they're in a state of undress."

"I see, why does this require you, surely a room divider would be more sufficient?"

_Damn, he had her there._ She sucked in her lips, and gave a dry cough. "Err there is more than one patient."

A look of understanding crossed his face, before that ever so professional composition returned. "I see, well please inform-"

The sentence was never completed, for it was crudely interrupted by a shriek of surprise, it rung around the upstairs quarters, Guinevere's head snapped round, she heard Leon unsheathe his sword, a typical knight trait which would have had her heart aquiver, had she not been concerned for the now raised voices upstairs. She tried to make a grab for Sir Leon before he tore up the stairs, but she was far too slow, his cape was already flapping wildly and disappearing around the corner, leaving her gapping at his agility, and her failure.

She scooped her skirts and hobbled up the tower. "Sir Leon!" She called, her anxiety giving her the energy to run, yell, and think at the same time, for she knew he would soon find out she was lying...at least she hoped she was; She would blush if she were to find a disrobed Merlin and Morgana running around the physician. "Sir Leon be careful!" It was more of a warning for her friends than for the knight. She was pleased to hear the silence, apart from the chime of chainmail ahead of her coming to a sudden halt at the physician's door.

"Gaius!" Sir Leon announced barging through the door, Gwen caught up immediately to hear him follow with. "What goes on in here?" Gwen made it in the doorway, scanning the scene before her to see what had caused the commotion. It wasn't that bad. Okay, well that was a lie, it didn't look to good from her perspective, and Sir Leon had clapped his eyes on this.

Morgana was frozen halfway up the ladder/stairs on her side, clutching a book and holding it up as some sort of shield, Merlin appeared to have caught up with her on the ladder, and was brandishing..._some kind of stick_, it was poised in midair and looked quite threatening, and the oldest member in the room was trying to seize it out of his charges' hand. All faces turned towards them as Leon spoke again with more conviction. "What are you doing?...How dare you strike a lady!"

Merlin gulped, he felt his veil of unadulterated frustration slip away. He was nauseas that not only had the darker shades of his psyche let lose in substitution for his lack of sexual interest in Morgana, but he had been caught; trying to punish the girl in question. Luckily Gaius was at hand, for his voice box had stopped working.

"Ah Sir Leon. " He tried, using the distraction to his advantage by snatching the unruly stick out of Merlin's grasp, Merlin merely smiled guiltily. "I see you have caught us..." The boy began to sweat, Gwen didn't have an inkling of what would spill from the highly intellectual man. "...preparing for the festival dance." Gaius puffed out, Merlin and Morgana shared an astonished glance, before realising they were still annoyed with each and quickly returned their gaze to the knight, who was frowning.

"What kind of dance...requires hitting a lady?"

Merlin was a little nervous on where this apprise was going, plus the Morgana hadn't said anything, and he was certain it wouldn't be long until she blabbed what had really happened. Gaius continued. "Well certain traditions, during the harvest period, require dancing-"

"Well I am aware of the harvest festival very well-"

"So you would have heard about the dance with the sticks?- Where we pretend to hit each other." Leon returned a ludicrous look, maybe he was embarrassed he had no knowledge on such a tradition.

"Err...but of course, there are so many dances, this one I have misplaced in my memory, but...may I ask, why does the lady look so bemused, and frightened?" Everyone stared at Morgana, poised. Merlin slowly got up so he wasn't crowding her, and made to help her up, but she beat him to it- nearly knocking him over, her gown sweeping past his legs. Gaius looked gormless as the lady opened her mouth.

"Sir Leon, this misunderstanding-" The servant reversed, preparing to run if need be. "-You and I will find highly amusing." She added a chuckle, and the knight visibly relaxed. "I am unfamiliar with the dance, and Merlin chose this moment to demonstrate it, it was all good fun."

Merlin was speechless, he wiped his hands on his trousers and stepped forward, gaining his voice in the process. "Yes, a misunderstanding. The dance of sticks...and bells." _He was stupid, they'll expect another demonstration. _"...Invented by a man...who...was...a sword maker." Gaius was giving him an exchange which suggested he wanted him to immediately shut up and stop improvising. Morgana was just nodding along, he nearly forgot Gwen was in the room, until he spotted her covering her face to stifle a laugh, or a look shame. "The dance was to ensure a rich harvest for the following year, and to ward off evil spirits."

By then Sir Leon looked intrigued. "Like the other dances."

Merlin jestured. "Yeah, like them. But not." His finger came up to a certain extent dramatically. _He might as well keep going._ "It was believed it would improve a woman's... fertility." He raised his brow at Gaius, who had to commend his young apprentice. Her ladyship's face felt incredibly warm at the mention of fertility, and shifted back to conceal her embarrassment.

Gaius had time to add. "And gave people awareness of carnal pursuits, but responsibly." Merlin rolled his eyes at this point.

Sir Leon was bloated with this new knowledge, and smiled greedily. "Well that's something, you would have to introduce this to the king, another dance won't hurt."

The servant's heart leapt into his throat. "What...now?"

"Well there is another meeting later on, maybe you could bring it up then?" Gaius and Merlin shared a look.

"Yeah." Merlin concluded gloomily. If it wasn't one thing to worry about, it was another. He was just pleased the get away with it, and prayed Morgana would forgive him. _Though it was still her fault._ He believed he was imagining the heat radiating off her frustrated form behind him, and never dared to look back to confirm this.

Guinevere entered the room fully, obligated to change the subject. "Sir Leon, wasn't there another reason you were on your way here?" Everyone seemed to perk up.

"Indeed there was, first there was the meeting, and then I wished to discuss plans with Merlin." _Oh hell not now, can't people forget what they promised!_ Merlin nodded half heartedly. "Arthur tells me you are enthusiastic." It was more of a question, and Merlin was to answer it silently, not giving anything away to the two women watching the exchange with curiosity.

If anything Merlin looked even more angelic. "Yeah, let's make plans." He wanted to be out of everyones presence, he gambolled out the room, gesturing profusely for the knight to follow, he quickly grasped the younger man wanted a little modesty.

He left behind a miffed audience, Morgana turned on Gaius immediately after the door clicked shut, Gwen stayed behind to listen. "What in the hell just happened?"

"Morgana-"

"Thank the heavens I am forgiving, and willing to let go of that indiscretion!" Morgana exclaimed, hoping she wasn't squirming. "Why?" Gwen darted to her mistress, worried something was going to explode and take out the physician.

Gaius began hesitantly. "You should really ask Merlin, he is under a lot of stress, you were being a little unreasonable." Morgana gapped, and Gwen held firm. "Try to refrain from slapping me as well." Forcing himself back into a table.

So far Gwen had arranged snippets of what had gone on, and it sounded highly humorous, though at the end of the day she was on Morgana side, whatever Merlin did must have been bad to deserve a slap. As she had foreseen, he had tried to... "What exactly did he do?"

Morgana and the physician had almost forgot they had company, the princess looked brazen. "He was beating me with a stick."

"My lady, you slapped him first."

"I had my hand, he fetched a stick." She reinforced her point by grabbing the offending weapon. "This stick!" She tried to ignore the fact she could still feel the warmth from where he was holding it just moments ago.

"He wasn't beating you." Gaius flinched when she waved the stick at him. Gwen was forced to take a step back when Morgana twizzled it. He held his hands up in defence. "My lady, if you noticed he didn't just randomly aim at you, he was aiming at your skirt." This stopped the aggravated lady in her tracks, Gwen announced the revelation for her.

"He spanked her?"

* * *

Merlin wondered if he was about to be given the grim details, he drew in and exhaled louder than necessary, with dread, and because he was still jittery from earlier on. If he wasn't mistaken, he would say he had his hormones, just the angry ones.

On the way to where ever he was going to conduct this meeting, they had picked up a couple of stragglers – _well... other knights_; Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere. They seemed like respectable men, harmless when in conversation. Merlin waved vaguely from a corner, ushering Leon and the other two over, he realised immediately that was no way to summon knights, but to his astonishment, they sighed and shifted towards the young warlock, sensing his apprehension. "So what's the plan, tavern...tonight?" Folding his arms to give him the upper hand.

The knights looked from one to the other, Merlin bit back a grimace. Sir Kay the youngest appeared to be the decision maker, and that unnerved him. "Yeah, first the tavern." The others grinned.

"First?"

Sir Leon filled the gap. "Well there's the mini trial."

He undid the arm fold. "I knew it!" Moving out of the secluded spot, and pivoting around to face their very carefully composed faces. "There's always something, let me guess... a little humiliation which will be used to blackmail me in future, right?"

Sir Bedivere let out a bark, and nudged his counterpart knowingly. "This is why Arthur likes you." Merlin was flattered for about a second, before shrugging it off.

"Don't change the subject."

Sir Leon's comrade arm began to creep around him again, and Merlin just allowed it to happen, he couldn't bodily shove him off_. Anyway Leon was a decent bloke_. "Come now Merlin, every initiation requires a few regrets, they're character building."

"Meaning they'll scar me for life." Merlin mumbled sullenly, but gave a half hearted smile when Sir Kay gave him a knight's manly display of affection... a hard punch in the arm. _Boy, how he missed that stick._


	11. Chapter 11

**My oh my, this is a long chapter. I would adore some of your lovely reviews, please inform me of any grammatical errors.**

* * *

Morgana had her head in her hands, completely exasperated from earlier on, she felt her maid bustle by her chair. "Gwen, why are you pacing, when you have nothing to fear?" She mumbled into her hand.

There was a distinct pause, and Morgana began to wonder if her maid was there at all.

"I have your fears." She stated quite offended. Morgana sighed, and brought her head up so fast her hair flew over her shoulder. "Forgive me my lady, I'm-"

"-It's alright Guinevere, we're all a bit funny, because of the whole..." She fizzled out and dropped her head in her hands once more letting out a harsh breath, Gwen thought she had died and galloped across the room to be at her side. Morgana's colour in her cheeks would have shamed a rose, but at least her maid could be put at ease about her mistress's health.

"Should I fetch the physician...again?" Gwen inquired pressing her warm soothing palms onto her lady's back, she felt her shiver.

Morgana slowly straightened her posture, almost like a cat stretching, it was very alluring – Gwen had to admit, and immediately regretted thinking that. She took a step back, realising she was too close for comfort. The princess stared at her darkly – no, looked right through her, as if gazing into a looking glass, it unnerved her. "He spanked me." She breathed quietly, looking slightly air-headed. "He was an animal."

Gwen quirked an eyebrow, not sure where this was going. Morgana didn't sound frustrated enough for it to suggest it was a negative thing. "He didn't mean it." Maybe that would level things out.

"He was so rough." Morgana added, her brows furrowed, _yes he was_. She played it in her head over and over again. The wafting sound, the smack, and the sound of fabric being hit, the pain, and his face – Merlin's normally adorable face, contorted into that of anger, frustration, and...something else, it almost dulled the pain. She brought her hand down to rub a spot on her leg where contact had been made, trying to sensitise it once more, so she could recreate that feeling; the soreness, the bliss_. God what was she doing?_ She gasped as she found her hand travel up to caress her breast, it didn't feel like her hand anymore.

Gwen gapped. She couldn't believe she was watching this so willingly, women had their moments – but it was a little awkward being present, and knowing what the hormonal reaction stemmed from. Merlin...and a stick? She spotted the object in question resting on Morgana's lap. _She kept it? What if this weird suggestive movement was how she casts a spell?_ "Morgana you must calm down."

She twisted in her seat towards her hand maiden. "What? I'm not even angry." She nuzzled into her maid, clawing at her dress. "Tell me he's coming, tell me he desires me." She sounded almost needy, and it was a little out of character, though recently she has been occasionally out of character. "Why am I waiting? – He should just partake before the time passes."

Gwen's voice trembled with worry."Morgana, what are you talking about?" Trying to slide out of the dodgy embrace. "Partake?...Time passes?...Because of a stick? You're not making any sense." She found herself absent mindedly stroking Morgana's untamed tresses. "Please calm down, something bad may happen." She hated scare tactics, but she would try anything around about now.

"Why does he not come? Men travel many miles across land or sea, they have to answer to the call." Morgana couldn't understand her own words, _well, she could understand_, but didn't know their context. She just felt compelled to rip off her clothes and wait – _but for what?_ She caught herself panting and immediately hushed herself on Gwen's concerned stance. "What is the matter with me?" Her voice came out weakly, and her maid was overcome with relief and sympathy.

"You are under the weather, it's been a very... interesting day." Gwen concluded, Morgana had to agree. "What do you mean by calling, and waiting? As far as I'm concerned, you've never waited for anything." Morgana listened drowsily. "Merlin's always around, I'm sure it's an...easy temptation, he's so nice and..." She noticed Morgana eyeing the stick.

"...mm and unpredictable."

Gwen nodded uncertainly. She became taut, rolling explainations around in her head."At present. But don't dwell on it, it's just a weird faze, like what you're going through now, desire and confusion."

Indeed it was true; she had unquenched feelings roaring through her over the past few days, and when she was inches away from accepting its normalcy, then something bizarre would happen, and she would be thrown into turmoil with her thoughts, and become vulnerable and angry...and the 'bizarreness' would only get worse. The vivid dream, though now made her giggle with the silliness of it, premonition or no premonition...it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

She felt her tentative friend sweeping a brush through her hair. "Do you think he will forgive me?" There was a pregnant pause. "Have I made it worse by not showing up for the meeting?" When the meeting had came, she had found herself unable to attend, she had still been pacing her rooms, stroking that damn stick. But snarling over Merlin's unchivalrous behaviour, perhaps he had been jealous of other people knowing her secret. He had been the first, and had held it close to his heart. So her going about telling people must have been a form of back stabbing. _Damn, now she could see light to his behaviour._

"Merlin would never hold a grudge for too long." Her maid finally said after an eternity. "Though hardly a grudge, it was just a bad mood, you were both in a bad mood." She felt Morgana nod and the tension in her shoulder alleviating. "I heard Merlin didn't show up for the meeting either."

"Coincidence. Both angry, both avoiding something." She said vaguely staring straight ahead.

"Hm..." Gwen restrained herself from saying 'interesting', she had already figured both issues were related. _Well duh_. The brush detangled her mistress's hair, she noticed beads of sweat building up on the lady's hairline, and absently brushed them away. The lady's pale hand was rubbing her own breast harshly again, and Gwen finally decided to put the brush down and excuse herself from the room.

* * *

Merlin speedily ambled down the steps, doing a final boisterous leap at the end. The cool night air whipped through his hair, and rippled his tunic. Real men didn't shiver from the cold, so he forced himself not to, it was quite easy. He had made the bold decision not to wear his brown jacket, he felt more flexible, and looked more casual, which would be needed if he was going to mingle with the likes of tavern dwellers and ale guzzling wenches, and of course the knights. It was an honour, he just hoped he could live down what they would make him do, and still respect them enough by the end of it.

The tavern loomed, and he completed the distance with angst, and barged straight in. It was how you were supposed to enter apparently, if you make more of a dramatic entrance, people are more likely to leave you alone, than if you were to come in on the sly.

The knights were clustered around the bar, some already drunk and swinging their tankards, there was a ruckus roar as he strutted towards them, and he couldn't help but smile. Sir Leon was the mighty arm which bunched up his tunic and dragged him to the bar. "What are you having, lad?"

He shrugged earnestly. "I don't know, I'll have what you're having." He realised he had to talk a notch higher than usual, and add a rough depth to his voice to be heard, and to be taken seriously, he was once again surprised how easy it was. The main element of fear was almost non-existent. He took that to being something to do with not being himself recently; his magic was wreaking havoc with his feelings.

An irregular sized tankard was slammed before him, and he caught the unmistakable whiff of cider, _oh shit, my weakness._ Perhaps if he were to sip it gently? No sooner had he brought the rim to his lips, he heard the thrumming chant of tipsy men chanting. "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG...!" He blinked and sheepishly peered over his tankard, with a little encouragement from Leon, he decided _– why not?_ They continued to chant as he knocked it back, and his gullet worked overtime. The last few mouthfuls were a nightmare to get down, it burned. Just thinking about how drunk he was going to get made him feel drunk already. He turned the tankard upside down onto the bar and wiped his mouth. He coughed as about five knights clapped him on the back simultaneously. Another tankard had been filled and placed before him before he could get a word out.

He downed that one as well, the knights were very persuasive, plus they were chucking drinks down themselves as well. They finally stumbled towards a table, so they could officially talk, and Merlin cosily seated himself between Leon and Kay.

A wench kindly brought them their drinks they had left behind, she set the drinks before them giving the men an eyeful of her ample bosom. "Oh, thank you, Emma" he said, slightly embarrassed, she subtly winked at Merlin before retreating back to the bar. This became a source of teasing from his friends. He was a little surprised and pleased that someone other than a friend, had shown an interest in him. It made a pleasant change from every girl flirting with everyone else.

"I hope that wasn't a conquest, Merlin." Sir Leon said, raising his eyebrows roguishly.

Sir Kay jumps on this. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had a few notches on the bed post."

"I'm haven't!"

"Not very chivalrous."

"I wouldn't!"

All the knights laughed. It was infectious, and soon Merlin was joining in. Leon rolled his eyes. "Merlin you're too easy." Merlin paused mid sip, he had heard that somewhere before. _Morgana._ _Was he really such a push over?_

"Sir Bedivere, would you care to do the honours?" Merlin's eyes flicked up at this.

Sir Bedivere stood, raising his glass, Merlin stared up at him, lip tight and eyes rounded with anticipation. "Merlin, you have been welcomed into the bosom of squirehood." The knights banged their goblets and tankards in agreement, it sounded very tribal.

"I'm hardly a squire." He began. "Just a servant." He was shushed.

"You are a very trusted servant, and friend, we don't know how you do it. But you certainly stutter the future King." Further mumbles of agreement were heard. "You are an idiot at times-"

"Thanks" He was shushed again.

"-But you have this underlining bravery, and overwhelming loyalty which makes my heart bleed." Merlin quirked a brow, he didn't know knights could be so poetic. "At times charismatic." Merlin felt fairly cocky at this point, and pulled a peculiar face.

"I hope I get this in writing." There were a few chuckles around the table.

"How would you like to be welcomed to all our visits to the tavern, to walk among us as a man. You never know when Arthur's King, he might have you trained officially, bulked up in a matter of speaking." Bedivere tenderly squeezed his shoulders. Merlin wondered if it ever was possible for him to become an official squire, it seem more than likely, knowing Arthur's loyalty to him. "Shall we begin?"

It had gone quiet, Merlin didn't grimace as he thought over the possible things that will be inflicting upon him. "Right, okay, the trials, why not?" He stood up, everyone else taking his lead. "What's first?" He clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

He was ushered out the door_, okay outside – outside trial_. Regarding his surroundings suspiciously. "First there's the good deed, then the bad deed, then the deed which only you can decide whether it's good or not."

Merlin shot Kay a perplexed look. "I thought they were trials?"

"Maybe Trials is too strong word, this is supposed to be fun." Merlin huffed. _For who?_

Merlin saw they were heading through the lower town and out towards the farming area, his curiosity got the better of him. "Would you like to tell me what comes first?" Surely the deed didn't require farming, he had enough chores to do during the day, and to be forced to harvest under the moon was diabolical.

Kay clapped him on the back. "The good deed."

Merlin regarding him confused. "What would be the point of good deeds, I do them every day." Kay gave him a pointed look, which also served as a grimace, he had no idea how to answer his question, knights never seem to think servants do tasks because they have to, do they think everything is an honour? So up to this point, Kay probably thought Merlin loved cleaning armour, hah!

"He's got a point there; he does do a lot of good stuff. He might find it too easy." One of the lesser known knights said.

"But it's tradition!"

"Screw tradition!" The knight followed with, making the younger knight scowl. He then leaned in confidentially to speak to Merlin. "What do you say you do the bad deed?"

Merlin didn't want to do anything bad, not when he had the castle's champions as witnesses. "Won't you arrest me afterwards?" He said in a tone to suggest he wasn't stupid. "How bad is it going to get?"

"You ask a lot of questions, just think, if it's completely illegal then...don't do it. If it's naughty...then enjoy it." Bedivere had done a very good job of convincing him, and Leon was bobbing his head. Merlin did feel he wanted to impress these guys, though that could be dangerous. If he did it too well, they might make it a habit. He didn't want to become a performing monkey.

"Tell me it." He said simply, casually dusting off his sleeves. The men had run out of astonishment for one night, and had settled on giving him a mischievous look._ Hope Gaius never finds out._

Leon shadowed him, and Merlin honestly thought he was going to be flattened, until Leon put on his serious gentlemanly voice. "You know Mrs Bowen?"

Merlin's voiced edged with worry. "Yeah, mean old...grumpy Mrs Bowen." Merlin tried to keep his gaze on Leon, he didn't want to make himself nervous by the deviousness of the surrounding group.

"She kicks children, pays taxes late, hurls abuse at anyone that so much as looks at her too long."

"Yes, quite." Merlin uttered without missing a beat, his shiftiness increasing as the pending trial approached. Leon approved of Merlin's distaste; this would obviously benefit everyone, and allow everything to run without a hitch if there was no guilt. But unfortunately, Merlin was the most guilt ridden man in the world. _Suck it up._ He really needed his magic to just take these cluster of emotions away from him...they were at present, the most useless ones to have right now.

"Her house is over this way." Kay indicated, edging closer to a picket fence, and the bustle of the other knights tiptoeing behind him looked quite comical, Leon seemed the only one among them to still uphold his masculinity while creeping like a teenager.

Merlin reluctantly followed. "I have been to her house before." God, how could he forget; he recalled some of her neighbours expressing their concern on her absence in the garden, and her lack of verbal abuse from her window, there was gossip of her being severely ill, or worse -dead. It was the only time people seemed to genuinely care about the old hag. They even summoned Gaius to check up on her, with Merlin in tow. It was as soon as they walked through the doorway they saw her bed ridden, and when Gaius and himself investigated further, not only was she ill, but she was in one of her nasty moods, and they were forced to flee the premise when she began to hurl cutlery and livestock at them.

Merlin squatted near the fencing leering through the gaps at Mrs Bowen's shack. "What possible evils am I to inflict upon her?" He said nonchalantly.

"She has two chickens that you will take-"

"Stealing livestock is illegal, plus a little cruel despite her grumpiness!" He rasped, gripping the wood tightly, Knights wouldn't force him to commit a crime they could arrest him for. Surely?

He realised he was being regarded warmly by his companions and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at each individual. "Well done Merlin, that was your good deed. You were given a suggestion and you knocked it down in favour of your morals." Merlin perked up at that, his smile slow and modest.

"Really?" Giving him time to take it all in. "I thought you would be dissatisfied?"

Bedivere traded places with Leon. "You won't need to steal anything, you are a good man, you will never be corrupted. But may we interest you in some form of rebellion?"

"Not even if you paid me." Merlin admitted with conviction before his face fell. "-Is this another test?"

The men barked, then immediately hushed forgetting they were near the old hag's home. Kay whispered over Bedivere's shoulder. "It would be good fun if you committed one dastardly deed, just don't steal livestock."

"So you are asking me for ideas?" Merlin ventured, his mind drew a blank. He would rather have someone give him a command, though it was probably out of comfort to know he wasn't in control and didn't have a choice. Now he had the choice- he wasn't sure he wanted it. "Um, how about I knock on her door and run away?"

Kay snorted. "Yeah, if you're like 12."

Merlin's face tightened with annoyance and embarrassment, he cracked his neck. "Alright, I'll..." He scanned the surrounding area. He saw planks of wood and nails-"I'll seal her in her house." Soon as he had said it, he thought- _NOOOO_. The knights guffawed, hammering him on the back till he shook. "You know what? That is too cruel." He strained, hoping they were listening.

"That's soo good."

"You've got to do it!"

Merlin shook his head urgently. "No." His full lips enunciated. "Allow me to think of something less extreme."

Leon shook his head, tears evident on his face from laughing so hard. "No you must!"

"Are you kidding? If I do that, whose going to be the poor sod to free her and face her wrath!" The men were hissing trying to contain further fits. Merlin rolled his eyes, he eyed the planks of wood as if it were their fault for putting the idea in his head. From the corner of his vision he spotted something wafting in the night breeze. _Oh yes, better, less cruel...maybe funnier._ He swivelled in the dirt to see them still struggling to stifle their giggles.

"Better idea." They stalled, curious on what further genius would spill out of his mouth. "I'll nail her undergarments to her front door, and maybe place one on the flag pole." The knights searched greedily for the inspiration for the idea, and soon spotted the questionables hanging on the washing line, and began to laugh once more, congratulating Merlin's devious plan.

Damn their encouragement...It felt so overwhelmingly good, it made him shudder. It was better than alcohol, _but not as good as magic._ On that thought, he drove himself up, and marched towards the line being closely watched by a parade of gleeful knights. When the soil became dry under his feet, and crunchy, he softened his approach. The line was above him now, the undergarments – _he hoped they were clean_ – flitted near his face, there was no way he was going to smell them to make sure, it would look very odd. He swiftly yanked them from suspension and threw them over his shoulder. He shot glances towards the nearby shack, monitoring it occasionally for any signs of movement. The last garment he left on the line, he would come back for it later.

"Psst...Merlin. You missed one." Merlin waved his hand agitatedly, to hush them. He crept towards the house, stalling after a creak rung from the home. His mouth went dry, he was so close to the house he could almost feel the warmth of the person that resided there. He seemed to get lower, stooping slightly as if to crawl the rest of the way. He could hear the distant whispers of the men, obviously narrating his every step.

His foot came to rest against the door, he breathed in the smell of damp wood. He leant to reach the mallet, plank and nails. Doing everything at a snail's pace, he knew at the first hit, she would be up and about, he won't have time to hammer all garments... unless to buy him some time, he hammered the door shut, just as he had first intended. He winced-_he was a bad man. _

He positioned the nail in the crack of the door, the mallet rested against it. The knights had gone quiet, and he made sure they were still there to witness the following chain of events. They were. _Here goes nothing._ In one fluid motion, he gave the nail the first of many hits. BANG. A certain thrill of panic and excitement flowed into him when he heard a creak from inside, followed by- "What the...who's there?" BANG. BANG. He continued with the blows until the nail was snug in the crack.

"What Bastard disturbs me?" The woman's voice growled louder as she reached the source.

He stood back to observe his handy work, but froze stiff as the door rattled. For a moment he thought the door would burst open, and out would come rushing an angry woman brandishing a makeshift weapon, though her huffs gave him the impression the nail was positioned correctly, and a slow victorious smile garnered his childlike face.

"I can't get out! What trickery is this?" Merlin snickered as did the men. He whipped the pants off his shoulder and threw them against the pane and began to hammer them on as well. "BASTARDS LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT...I WILL KILL YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU'D HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He was on his third pair of under pants, still trying to hammer through heavy chortles. His chest hurt from the excitement. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE? JUST YOU WAIT, I WILL GET YOU, I'LL SLIT YOUR LITTLE WINDPIPE!" The door continued to rattle beneath his hands. It stopped briefly, but he continued to apply more undies to the door.

He heard the window shield flap open, luckily they were round the other side, so she still wouldn't be able to identify him, let alone reach him. "COME ROUND...SHOW YOURSELF. FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" He shot a look over to the knights who were ducking behind the fencing. "JUST YOU WAIT...I'M COMING!" Merlin raised his brow at this, was she going to jump through that tiny window? He finally threw down the mallet, panting from the exhaustion, he heard the creak of floorboards again, and a repeat of door rattles, she was adamant to open the door.

"YOU BORED NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He bit his lip to stifle a laugh, he wasn't too sure how unique his laugh was, it might even be identifiable. He nearly forgot about the remaining garment on the line, he raced round the side towards the pants, that were beckoning him over, the knights goaded him on harshly. He heard a sudden bang behind him, and knew instantly the door had opened. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?" The knights flagged him over, trying to gesture to him to forget about the item. But no, he wasn't going to waste his new found confidence.

It pinged off the line as he raced past it. Merlin could hear the swish of skirts, and the pad of feet behind him. "THERE YOU ARE YOU BLACKARD. JUST YOU WAIT...I'LL SEE TO YOU. NO ONE TAKES MY PROPERTY!" He was relieved of the dark, he hoped her failure to use his name meant she didn't know it was him, though she probably could see his shape and clothes. He saw the knights scampering away from the fence, he was flattered they had stayed so close to the climax. He prepared himself and stealthily lurched over the fencing, his legs briefly scratching as he flung them gracefully over."GET BACK HERE!" The hag bellowed, he ignored the urge to look round as he stampeded down the street, eager to catch up with the men.

He'd probably never do anything like this again, he would have to savour it somehow. Maybe a spell could replay it over and over again, that would be worth searching the magic book for!

His chest hurt from drawing in too much oxygen, he was buzzing with delight from the victory, and now he was nauseous. Before he slowed down, he craned his neck to check the victim hadn't gained on him. He should have looked where he was going - before he could congratulate himself on a successful and shameless escape, he ploughed into someone harmlessly crossing the road, he went head over tit over the figure that had been knocked into the ground by his clumsiness, so he had tripped on them while trying to recover, his hands came out to brace himself to prevent his top half crushing their head. He managed just about, though his legs were akimbo either side of the person, so he was technically straddling them. He hoped the warmth radiating off the delicate person wasn't anger. He huffed as he tried to detangle himself from their cloak, may he add very nice looking cloak...he froze and immediately inspected underneath him. Yep.

"M-m-merlin!" Morgana panted, trying to sound annoyed but ended up sounding frazzled. Her hands rested on his hips. He was mortified, by it being her, and there, at this time...under him. He shouldn't glower if it was his fault, but it seemed typical of her she had chose to cross the road at that point, and end up with her breast flush against his stomach. He tried to soften his exhausted and harden features.

"Milady." It rolled off his tongue automatically, and he couldn't ignore her shudder. He didn't have time for this. His steam he had managed to let off, had somehow recollected, and he was shaken with annoyance, and feverish from overexertion.

She smiled uncomfortably beneath him."Merlin. Can you get off me please?" She said meekly, fidgeting beneath him like some untamed animal. He didn't have to be asked twice, he hastily jumped to his feet to be met by her disappointed face. _What had he done now?_ He found his normal manner of assisting somebody up had abandoned him, and she forced to amble up herself looking very flummoxed.

There was an awkward moment as they both dusted themselves off quietly, before unknowingly scanning each other for injuries. She smiled guiltily when she noticed his disturbed look at the idea of being closely examined. "What are you doing out here, Morgana?" He finally drawled.

Morgana allowed herself to sober up before retorting. "Aren't I allowed to leave the castle now?" Trying gallantly to compose her face into a unforgiving scowl, though her lip twitched up mischievously. "Or should I be severely punished?"

Merlin's face was priceless, he was either guilty or embarrassed, and he grumbled as he seized her arm, a gesture which both frightened and thrilled her. "Look I appreciate you covering for me earlier, but your carelessness, disregard for others feelings are going to harm. I was a little angry."

-"Huh, you hit me with a stick!" She snapped.

He grimaced. "Yeah, sorry about that." He uttered, glancing around before leaning into her. "Though I was riled, like you are sometimes with Uther?"

Morgana gapped. "Me and him are completely different!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, _now he had done it! _"Yes, alright, you never get angry, your fear doesn't fuel your hate, yadda yadda yadda." Wanting to brush off everything, and get back to his initiation.

Morgana was startled by his callousness, it made her question her earlier attraction. This was very out of character, as she and Gwen had discussed. Surely he didn't hate her now she was a confirmed lady of magic? She hiccupped at the revelation. His eyes bore into her blankly, it was almost as if she couldn't see any warmth left within his soul. Does he deserve anymore pleasantries from her? Worth a try. "I'm sorry I slapped you." She forced, and marvelled at the damage that had been done slowly repairing itself, his thick brow curved, and he looked almost gentle. Though she wouldn't risk reaching up and caressing it, he probably bite her hand off.

Merlin cleared his throat, he struggled with his usual fond smile, it seemed to hurt nowadays showing affection. In fact when he was sprawled on the floor with her a moment ago, the pain he felt was isolated to his head, nowhere else, hugging Gaius was awkward...come to think of it, he hadn't hugged Gaius in a while, in fact, he shrugged away from all forms of contact. That was not normal. Though he already knew the reason why. He graced Morgana with a stern look. "I think maybe you should go home."

She looked reproachful. "And why is that?" She inched closer, her hand hovering over his sleeve. "What were you up to just a moment ago?"

"Nothing." Merlin straightened, Morgana's attention was drawn to his belt, and her hand travelled forward, Merlin nearly lurched back, wondering what on earth she was trying to grab. There was a ping, and Merlin blinked in surprise as Morgana wavered a pair of ladies underpants in his face. She fiddled with the garment in her hand, unsure of what she was mentally feeling, it was an intimate object- and Merlin was in possession of it. She gave a mock frown. "Th-that's not m-mine." He spluttered. He mentally kicked himself. "They're a woman's." _Not helping!_

"It would be an understatement to say that I'm really shocked by your dark streak, Merlin." She managed trying to remain calm, and mocking.

"It doesn't happen on a regular basis." Merlin returned a jittery smile.

"Oh really?" She stretched them, and pinged them at his face. He remained stationery apart from the surprised blink. "What... did they fall off a washing line?"

"Well actually-"

Morgana raised her porcelain hand to silence him. "Enough, I don't care, you're obviously a lot different to how I imagined, or you're going through late puberty or something." She knew that was harsh, and she would most likely laugh about it with him at a later date, but for now, she was a little incensed. _And just a tiny bit...jealous._ She narrowed her eyes on the street from where he came.

"Were you running from the scene of the crime?...Were you being chased by an angry father?" She stilled and swallowed at Merlin's 'don't push it' look, and imagined him pulling a stick out from behind his back. Oh the horror, and the strange heat which reached her flustered cheeks.

"It was a dare, okay?" He made a move to shove past her, but her feet were nailed to the floor and it stationed him. "Before you ask, none of your business." It had finally caught up with him, he was behaving wrongly towards her, he needed to calm down and fast. Luckily he had back up.

"Merlin!" Sir Leon rounded the corner and came to a sudden halt at the sight of the princess leering at him. "My lady, it is late, what brings you out here?"

Merlin nodded. "Good question."

Morgana face never left Merlin's, which unnerved him. She casually smirked. "I came to see how men deal with their problems, fancy a drink?"


	12. Chapter 12

**R&R, Inform me of grammatical errors...they're hard to spot for me personally.**

Merlin had misjudged his metabolism, the alcohol he had consumed 20 minutes prior was now coursing through his veins and beginning to fog his brain, he grumbled as he stumbled into a market stand, there were a couple of titters behind him. He straightened and approached the tavern where his new friends were milling about, recovering from the chase. They looked up surprised, probably by the fact he had Leon and a new addition in tow.

He couldn't comprehend what they would do if Morgana invited herself to the initiation, hopefully they would turn her away, or disband the gang and escort her home – with any luck. It wasn't just the fact she was a noble woman invading a peasants territory, but she would judge them in it, him included. He didn't want to further lower her expectations of him, he had already been found in possession of...pants, but being drunk around Morgana and already in a bad mood, he didn't want to end up tipping a tankard over her head. Surely that was an arrest able offence?

"My lady, this is out of hours, are you lost?" A knight chimed, not quite sure who.

Morgana beamed politely. "Far from it, I have chosen to come here at this time."

"I tried to convince her otherwise." Sir Leon added from behind her, Merlin looked on pleadingly, hoping they would disallow it. He could imagine Morgana appearing defiant at this point.

"Why not, the more the merrier!"

_Curse Sir Kay._ The youngest was always the foolish one. "I don't think it wise to expose a lady to that environment." He found himself announcing tersely, Morgana came into his line of view, cocking her head to one side.

"Your opinion is invalid." She waltzed by like a woman scorned, with a load of hisses and 'ooos' in her wake from the men - aimed at him. He rolled his eyes, flagging them down to warn them not to indulge her.

* * *

It was a guilty pleasure; watching Merlin from afar. She hadn't realised till she was but a short distance away at the bar of how rewarding it was. The boy by day would briskly and professionally do chores, he would strut down the halls keeping to himself, but engaged in small talk with some regulars, then by night, apparently, he was some... philanderer. Merlin was a mystery when it came to outside work, she imagined he would study herbs, or read fantasy fables in the library being the quiet boy he was, but how wrong can you get? He hits people with sticks, and he drinks in taverns, and has extramarital-

"What can I get you my lady?" A well endowed wench addressed her, and Morgana couldn't help but ogle her as did Sir kay, who was standing right next to her, obviously to admire the view. Morgana forced herself to look up and blinked away her thoughts of the wench and Merlin romping.

"Err yes, can I have 9 of your most popular ale." She said through a stifled groan, Kay was on her with a load of queries and she managed to shrug them off to give her undivided attention to Sir Spank-a-lot.

He didn't look like he was speaking, just listening to Sir Bedivere while he ranted animatedly about something, in between swigging ale. She could detect slight intimidation – all the more to coo over him later – in thought though_, not literally pinch his well defined cheeks._

Although, was this boy as cute as he appeared, no, underneath that delicate and seamlessly innocent exterior was a typical man, a man she had developed an affection for over the past two years. She gloomily stared at him, narrowing on the fact he was completely ignoring her. That was not like him. This longing that had gotten worse over the past few days was unbearable, was there anything the boy could do to turn her off? – It was futile, even him being a woman beater, and ale guzzling player seemed to get her weak at the knees. Why could he not seek her out, just because she was a noble woman didn't mean she was frigid.

"Here you are my lovelies!" The wench was back, the ale had been slopped down before her. Morgana handed over her gold she kept in a velvet purse, she half expected the woman to ask her to slot her coins into her cleavage so she could shit out the change. "Thank you." Morgana grinned modestly before heading back to the table with Sir Kay.

She squeezed herself in between a fairly new knight, who was bedazzled by her beauty, and Sir Kay who was very witty and forward. Her eyes crept up to find Merlin briefly meeting hers, it was hard to contain her delight of such a guarded look he was sending her way.

"So what was this dare I heard Merlin mention." A mock look of delighted intrigue plastered her face, and she knew instantly she had them all in the palm of her hand. Merlin's heated look didn't deter her, only encouraged. "Is this some macho... male bonding ritual I hear so much about from the maids?"

Sir Leon bristled. "What exactly do the maids talk about?" She turned to him, noticing Merlin pick up his tankard and take a very large gulp.

"Just tavern crawls, and group... bathing?" She inquired, keeping her weird fantasies from leaking into the conversation to a minimum, Merlin quirked a thick eyebrow on the word 'bathing', and Morgana bit a lip prevent her from squeeing.

Sir Kay shuffled closer to her, a bit too close for comfort and breathed ale and cheese over her. "You would probably need a cool one to wash away such thoughts, you wouldn't want to get the vapours. I do love women's interest in men's dealings." A couple of the knights murmured in amused agreement, and the lady pondered on whether she had inadvertently patronized herself.

"Do men think about women while they are bathing?" She spoke to the group, trying to not isolate a certain individual in the menagerie.

"I know I do!" Sir Bedivere announced to the bar, and everyone laughed. "It's ideal, since a man can relive certain tensions." He winked, and the men chuckled darkly as if it were a private joke, Morgana wasn't completely lost on it, she had a book for that afterall, detailing men's anatomy. She caught Merlin's expression, he looked a little out-of-depth and she found it amusing that such a 'player' could be a little clueless. There was a chance that he wasn't a 'player' as her imagination had hyped him up to be, but was merely embarrassed. Could she blame him? – She herself was getting a little flustered thinking about all these men _tugging_ themselves, biting lips and thinking of Camelot.

Merlin cleared his throat gaining the attention of the whole table. "Perhaps a new topic , I don't think her ladyship wishes to discuss such things."

Morgana raised her beverage to her lips, eyeing him over the rim. "Oh...and you know all about me do you?" Merlin heard, and he raised his own tankard to match hers.

"I do now." It absolutely scuttled her, she drank deeply ignoring the funny looks she and the servant were getting. _Why does everything that leaves his lips sound so smartarse?_ Her lips twitched into cunning smile just for him as she finally rested her drink.

"How could I forget? You do. Perhaps we should talk about it." Some knights had started a new conversation over theirs, but Sir Leon and Sir Kay seemed drawn in and were snacking on cheese while watching them like some form of entertainment. "Talk about it in private." Sir Leon visibly checked how much ale she had consumed, while Kay was giving Merlin the thumbs up – much to his dissatisfaction. "Leon another drink if you please, my lord?"

"Morgana..." Merlin warned.

Morgana ignored him and swilled the dregs in her container in Leon's direction. "Why must I wait?" Leon bowed his head in courtesy and left for the bar. "I always seem to be waiting nowadays." She began, turning back to the young warlock. "Is no one listening for my call?" She said vaguely, not fully grasping why.

Sir Kay leaned into her drowsily. "I'll listen out for it. I'll be on my knees before you can open that pretty mouth of yours." He swooned into her, and she was forced to turn her head before their mouths collided. She was mildly surprised that she didn't have to, for an unknown force suddenly seemed to knock Sir Kay right out of his chair. 'CLATTER, BUMP'

Leon returned at the same time Kay was grudgingly picking himself up. "I think you've had enough my friend." He placed a tankard into Morgana's hands and she quietly thanked him, still disconcerted by how the young knight had fell out of his chair- in the opposite direction.

"Maybe you should go home Kay, before you fall off anymore chairs...or into any lady's mouths." Merlin chimed, cool as a cucumber, but a strange darkness resided in his usually soothing eyes. Morgana tried to shake off any uneasiness, and was overwhelmed with relief when Kay bowed his head and excused himself, not before ruffling the manservant's hair. The gesture was modest but left Merlin's unruly and sometimes tameable hair into a ruffled mess, and he looked a lot better with it, if Morgana was honest with herself.

Merlin leaned across the table towards her, his shirt gaping a little and his hair still a hot mess, for her it was the highlight of her evening. She attempted to look nonplus than in awe, right up to when he uttered. "You're welcome."

Confused, she began. "Erm I think I could have handled it, he was probably just leaving anyway." Why couldn't she just swoon like others before her? Say thank you, but old habits never died, even when the gentleman had returned, and was no longer looking at her with unease and annoyance, she still had to play the part of a headstrong noblewoman. "Anyhow the main factor that saved me was gravity – you had no part in that did you?"

_That's what you think._ He straightened defensively, or what appeared to be defensively, and Morgana couldn't help but wonder had she said something wrong, or worse – slapped him and not realised. "Let's hope that was just 'gravity'." He sighed into his drink.

She hadn't even thought of that, but her mouth went immediately dry on the thought of sorcery and she knocked back her ale faster than she could drink it, nearly drenching herself.

Sir Bedivere caught sight of the awkward display, much to Merlin's dismay, and began to chant. "Chung, chug, chug!" The others snapped round to look and a load of boisterous cat calls began. Morgana tentatively reached for another knight's tankard and downed that.

"Don't encourage her!" Merlin bawled trying to seize the tankard. Sir Leon's infamous chivalry kicked in.

"He's right, hush now." He turned to find his beer was no longer there and was being guzzled by the princess. "Come now my lady, we can't have you under the table, what would the King say?"

"-I said don't encourage her!" Merlin snapped, pushing the remaining ales out of her reach, it wasn't helping - the knights were just handing them to her, eager for a show. The speed she was going down them was impossible, and Merlin was sure he could see a glimmer of gold in her eye that wasn't from the candlelight.

"She's obviously practising for the festival!" Sir Bedivere plied her with another ale, and she obligingly took it. She beamed, they were very inspiring, though she would feel worse for wear by the end of it, right now she felt like an equal; one of the men, or at least a common citizen of Camelot. This was great, being a man was so easy!

She could see through the blurry contours of her vision, a very fretful Merlin, it was that or he was very excited, either way it was bound to snag his attention – Interest – whatever ...alcohol tasted good!

Oh crap she was out of alcohol! She spied Merlin was harbouring a tankard. "For the love of Camelot Merlin; give me your ale!"

"Morgana." He prompted, forcing her to feel like a tired child."You've had enough." He was using his Wiseman voice, that one that jolted her spine and made her bottom numb, at the same time she noticed the candle flames flicker and considerably dim. "Let's leave, now."

"My bottom has gone to sleep!" She announced rather loudly, and that was followed by a load of ruckus laughter that had the men rolling in their seats, apart from Merlin who was momentary covering his eyes in shame. Morgana smiled guiltily at her audience, which was the whole Tavern now.

Merlin's fist pressed to his mouth gathering himself before he very irritably added. "Don't make me fetch Arthur or Gwen!" It was as if someone had chucked a bucket of ice water over them, a massive breath was took then silence.

Morgana prayed she didn't look frightened, she scoffed a bitter laugh. "Oh really, you will leave the tavern and wake up his majesty and my maid and tell them what precisely?" She placed a pally arm around the nearest knight, who was very flattered by her advances. "Morgana is having a harmless drink under the supervision of Camelot ffffinest." She managed to get out without hiccupping.

Merlin's eyes crinkled. "You're right that does sound foolish." Trying to laugh it off, but she could see his malaise, and it was burning through him, a little frightening, she felt she had disappointed him...and in her heightened state – it was the worst thing in the world. How can this man put her in her place?...He would make a good King, her king, and she his Queen..._Yep she was definitely drunk._

She wondered if he could ever feel the same way about her, briefly panicked at the realization that it had become a desperate longing to take his heart, and force her own on to him. Now she knew the true reason why she had wondered out of the castle...she had been searching. Shaking her head to clear away those somewhat unwelcome thoughts, she sipped the remaining dregs of ale until the tankard was bone dry.

"Sir Bedivere?" Making herself sound as appealing as possible. "Can you get me some more ale, or better still...pass me Merlin's."

Merlin jumped up holding his tankard possessively. "Come get it then. You can drink it outside with me." He gestured placidly. "Come out and get some fresh air." It dawned on him it sounded like some dodgy ploy, but surely he had a descent enough reputation for the knights to discharge her to him for safe keeping. _He should be a poet._

Sir Leon pushed the lady up to her feet, and she sceptically looked at the offer before her. "Drink. Outside. Alone?"

Merlin finished for her. "Yes with me, we can talk if you like?" His face was kind, and she already was ambling towards him like some lovelorn fool.

It was petulant but Merlin felt a twinge of sympathy; he had close second hand experience of how frustrating it was for someone to not be able to comprehend a fact or piece together something which he had just said, almost like a riddle only he knew the background. Didn't mean he was going to make it easy for her though. He watched her get closer before finally turning towards the exit in hopes she would take his lead. She did.

Soon as the door swung shut behind them, she straightened and held out her hand to him. Merlin automatically knew the hand wasn't for him, but the alcohol he had paraded before her to entice her out, and he gave her a distant look as he overturned the tankard and emptied the contents onto the dirt road.

She gasped as if he had committed a mortal sin. "You liar." She said farcically, jabbing a finger into him. "You can't stand a woman like me drinking!"

"Yes!"

"Don't deny it!" She prodded him again, then paused becoming conscious of what he had said. "Oh...Well, w-women should dwink from all warps of life, it's relaxing, it helps me think, let's off steam, plus the company's not bad either...men are funny, wouldn't you agwee?" A hiccup rung around the street, and she pressed the back of her hand to her lips. "Excuse me."

When she had composed herself, she winced at his condescending look. She squinted to try and distort it, his face finally softened, and she ventured on whether it was caused through her squinting technique. "May I join the men for another drink, you can pay."

Merlin's features were drawn into a frown. "I understand Morgana, you're going through a rough patch, your hormones are all over the place, I don't know how or why, but they're coinciding with your magic, it could be the cause, or your magic could just react to your hormones. Right now your body thinks it wants a man-"

"-Merlin!" She looked around at the surrounding area making sure there weren't any stragglers, before turning a glare on Merlin. "I don't know what you are talking about, I don't know what Gaius has told, but...I came out here to see how men deal with their twoubles, not to find a man, I don't need a man!" She stated in a harsh whisper, leaving Merlin dumbstruck, she tried to barge past him but to no avail. "Merlin." She drawled testily. He stood there defiantly, when she moved, he moved with her, and she huffed as she tried to get to the tavern door.

"Get out of my way!" It was unlady-like to snarl, but she was so angry at the man in front she felt like biting his hand if he lay it on her. His hand eventually moved to the door handle behind him, holding it shut, She shoved her full body sideways into him, hoping to use him to knock open the door, He grunted heavily as their bodies collided, he still remained standing and prepared for her assault, which came almost immediately, she flailed her arms and slapped him, but avoiding his face. It was this choice that made her realise she had no intention of causing him any serious harm. But from Merlin's point of view he noted her choice not to sock him one in the head was because she was being disturbingly playful.

"Morgana stop this nonsense!" His voice came across fairly firm, but not raised enough to show he was angry, this was a slight weakness, and she took full advantage of it.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She had taken to kicking him_, yes_ _indeed – this was starting to turn nasty_. His hand left the handle to protect his manhood, not sure if she was going to make a kick at that.

"Morgana!" He groaned very loudly as she connected very forcefully with his shin_. Ah-ha Yes!_

The manservant could not quite believe she was winning, wow-_frantic hormonal Morgana was freakishly strong_. He let out a dark laugh into the night which made Morgana stop in her tracks to fix him with a bewildered stare.

"Why are you laughing?" She growled, determined not to let this annoyance damper her fighting spirit.

He had tears prickling his eyes, some from the previous assault, but the ones working their way down his ashen cheeks were from laughing too much."You're... beating me... up... over... a drink." He rasped, his hands were no longer on his stomach or groin, but on his knees. He tried to look through Morgana's eyes hoping to focus on his initial task, her face was unreadable. When he finally recovered, he coughed and wiped his nose, eyeing her suspiciously, expecting her to kick off again.

The lady looked embarrassed as she felt, the man had defeated her with words. She was perplexed; she almost couldn't remember why she was here. _Why was she here?...Outside a tavern with Merlin who looked slightly out of breath._ She caught herself staring at his mouth, she shook her head involuntary trying to get the haze that had obscured everything apart from his mouth and collar bone. _Why was his breathing so damn loud?_ She tried to fix him with a steely stare, but that mouth, _that mouth,_ had now curled up into a crooked smile.

"Morgana, are you okay?" He chimed, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his smile looked mocking, she didn't know whether to smack it off his face...or, she found herself leaning towards him, his lips were so inviting, especially when he said nothing. The gap closing between them until they were but a breath away, the air was humid and buzzing. His smile slowly straightened out, she wondered why he now looked so serious? If she had been looking into his orbs she would have noticed them dilating.

Her face was so close, he could see her mouth quivering with anticipation, _why did it look like that?_ – Oh. This was a funny way to end a fight, _I probably shouldn't, she's muddled and slightly drunk._ The inside of his mouth felt extremely wet, drawing attention to how dry his lips were. _That don't matter –because you're not going to kiss her! _Kiss, the thought hovered. Merlin tried to look elsewhere and ended up ogling her breasts, _Holy crap he was going to kiss her._ His lids began to droop at their own accord, by then they were literally breathing in each other's air.

Morgana felt dizzy and she fell into him, her cheek mushed against his shirt. _Hmm he smelt nice._ She tried to lift her dead weight but ended up pressing her nose and chin into him, her lip grazed the fabric and she felt the need to taste it, but she didn't. She must have looked funny because he chuckled, that of which she felt rumble in his chest before he gently moved her by the shoulders to stand her upright, she wavered clutching onto his upper arms for support. A noise escaped her – it was a cross between an exasperated grunt and groan of confusion. "_Merlin?_"

"Yep, it's only me." She heard him say rather melancholy. "I think it's best if we get you back to the castle."

_No no, let's just stand here and look at each other._ She looked at him squarely hoping he would smile at her again, like he did before...the look on his face suggested he was fighting an inner battle that only he was a part of.


	13. Chapter 13

**R&R, don't be afraid, you can inform me of spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Light poured in excessively through the diamond glass windows as a maidservant threw open the drapes to let in god's sun and fresh air. Nearby a ghostly maiden lay bed ridden among the sheets, she groaned as the warm light bathed her skin. "Ooaa close them..."

"My lady?"

Morgana groggily sat up like a monster emerging from a swamp, looking lost."What is the time of day?"

"It is about noon." Morgana stared at her maid disbelievingly, who carried on as normal; picking up various items of clothing strewn about on the floor. "Did you mislay something? Everything seems to be in the wrong place."

Morgana silently grimaced, wishing her friend wouldn't talk so loud, she tenderly rubbed her temples trying to recollect any knowledge of what she was doing before she went to bed.

Gwen straightened, breathing heavily from the work. "Did you get what you were after last night?"

"What?" Morgana hadn't realised she had raised her voice so sharply until her maid jumped.

"You were under a lot of stress, I can hardly be surprised." Gwen closed the distance between her and the bed, her face incredibly tactical, and Morgana was curious why. "Though I think you should have gone straight to bed, you need a good 9 hours."

"I did go straight to bed."

Gwen frowned, giving her a mock look of confusion."That's funny, a little birdie told me you were at the tavern last night."

Morgana froze, looking like a china doll in her night dress. She wasn't lying about not remembering much, but soon as Gwen had jogged her memory, it was like re-living a childhood nightmare. She clapped her hand over her eyes in shame. "OH GOD...!" She couldn't look at Gwen for fear of meeting a knowing smirk, or a look of disapproval.

"There we go." Gwen chortled; hoping refreshing her mistress's memory would allow her to share everything. "I should be angry...I mean I left you last night to tuck yourself in...and you chose to drink yourself silly." Morgana moaned from the bed, her hand now travelling up to push back her hair.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't as bad as you think." Correct, it wasn't bad, apart from the headache. She rubbed her head profusely. She bet she came across as a drunkard wench, not to mention nearly kissing Merlin – might have been interesting if she had succeeded, though that had been inevitable from the way she was feeling all of last night. She shook her head, juggling the embarrassment around until she couldn't remember and be forced to blame it on the boy.

"Why the tavern?..Wine and ale is available in the kitchens." Morgana gave her a pathetic look, knowing Gwen was only trying to get her to confess the obvious.

"A change in scenery."

"Oh, so not for certain company?"

Morgana scowled at her friend. "No, drinking was all it was ...and mingling." _I think_. She spotted Gwen's knowing smile and she was tempted to stamp her feet to get rid of it.

"The little birdie that told me was Merlin by the way so you can cut with the coyness, I know."

Morgana went unconditionally quiet before – "Don't get all excited, he walked me-"

"-Carried."

Morgana narrowed her eyes at her sparkly eyed maid. "He 'brought' me home." She rephrased distastefully. "He was a perfect gentleman." _Sadly._

"-Compared to you?" Gwen chimed, Morgana gaped, how much would Merlin bequeath to Gwen to preserve her modesty and his. _Everything apparently._

"Okay, women shouldn't drink or have any type of fun...they should just prepare to grow up and stay indoors, and maybe pop out a few babies now and again." She said sardonically . "Happy?"

Gwen did something which was a cross between a cough and a laugh. "Oh Morgana – don't be so blunt, really...I wasn't going to lecture you on etiquette, I was going to annoy you with the dangers of drinking to the excess, it's a woman's ruin." She was on the bed grinning warmly like an idiot, then she went sombre. "But don't forget, you're not just an ordinary woman taking on the world, you're a noble, and..." Guinevere's hand flitted up to stroke a strand behind her lady's ear. "You have magic, which you're still not familiar with."

Morgana frowned at her hands, before nodding, she slowly lowered herself back onto her pillows. "Don't remind me. Spare me the worry." She shared a brief smile with her friend. "Perhaps you could train Merlin into a gentler approach at warning me." She quipped.

"Anyway, all inhibitions returned!" Morgana jolted when Gwen stroked her thigh as she lifted herself off the bed. "Merlin popped in earlier with some remedy from Gaius, the one for hang-overs."

She spied the concoction sitting on her dresser, a warm fuzzy feeling roused her from her bed to get to it, she met Guinevere's eye as she drank it, the headache vanished instantly followed by an urge to kiss Merlin, but since Gwen was nearest...

* * *

"How was the initiation?"

"Eh?"

"You did remember didn't – oh lord, you didn't drink to forget did you?"Arthur marvelled at him from his chair at the breakfast table.

"I went through with it!" He announced defensively. "Just seemed unfinished that's all, and the drinking – I had my share." He was scatty and this intrigued the young prince.

"What did you do?"

Merlin slipped Arthur a sly eye. "Tough, you didn't go, so you'll never know, ha!" Merlin shovelled a couple more sausages on to his friend's plate to button him up. "That's unless the knights tell you."

Arthur had already begun stuffing his face as he retorted. "I'll find out, I have my ways, but I bet it was something to do with Anchorit."

Merlin stopped in his tracks at such a bizarre name, he shrugged, settling on leaving everything a mystery. If he asked, Arthur would know it wasn't to do with that, or if he found out and reacted negatively – Arthur would certainly hint it to the knights. Merlin distracted himself by pouring the prince some more wine.

The smell of the alcohol was a constant reminder of the escapades of the night before, luckily he didn't have to struggle through much of a hang-over – thanks to Gaius's remedy. Morgana must be taking hers now he thought, he wondered if she would remember anything; the underpants, the one sided flirting, the knight that nearly kissed her, the part outside...the tavern, then hording her up the steps to her room. Quite the Kafuffle. In between trying to get her arm around his broad shoulders to support her without her strangling him, she was muttering about how cold her bed was at night and how a good friend he was to her – He tried to ignore the hidden suggestion behind that, but it had him wonder, had he not been restricted...would he?

It even crossed his mind right up to when he sat her – No...chucked her – onto the bed, it was hardly romantic, _well hardly anything_. It just seemed like he was helping a very drunk friend. He even thought it would be harmless to change her into her night attire, but soon as he had laid his hands on her porcelain skin -he shied away, probably out of habit. Luckily she had perked up a bit to begin changing herself, in fact she had begun to attack her own clothes so fast he had to literally flee the room to avoid catching a glimpse of her breasts.

"Merlin." This was followed by an invasive hand clicking in front of his face. Merlin's eyes darted to meet his master's in startled confusion. "You are half asleep today." He indicated to the over filled goblet which sat in a puddle of wine.

* * *

In a land far far away, translation; two days non-stop on horseback. A young woman lay writhing on the floor of a cave in absolute bliss, moaning and keening to her heart's content. She was crudely interrupted by an older woman entering yawning her head off. "Again?" She said once she settled her eyes on her sweaty friend on the floor. "Get over it, it was two days ago."

"Cammie, I am young, and entitled to a bit of bliss, it only happens once a year...and my Stefan was very vigorous." She said in the middle of a swoon. Her friend rolled her eyes. "He broke a record."

"I don't need to hear this." Cammie was flustered at her friend's over enthusiasm. "You will see him again next year I'm sure." The sweaty girl jumped to her knees, bursting into song.

"Earth has finally won the love of the sky,  
Trees ooze sap to die and produce,  
and leaves shine a luscious green,  
from the Spartan sun. "

"-That's very pretty." Cammie said choosing to muse her friend. "Not your best..."

"A mighty stallion chases the moon,

While a maiden waits but under it,

Hooves beat upon the ground,

Like flesh upon flesh,"

"-Oh it's one of those type of songs-" Cammie said finally losing interest.

The young girl pouted. "Why have you lost so much love for this time of year?"

"Because she is a black widow!" Both women jumped and looked around at the intrusion, upon seeing who it was they stood up and bowed their heads. "But she does what is best, we can't have them becoming attached, or worse- turn against us completely."

The young girl scurried forward to kiss the elder's robes. "Elaine, You have returned...we were getting worried, you've been gone a week!"

"Yseult my dearest, as you know I have been visiting all the covens...and all is well." She patted her on the head. "How was Stefan?"

Cammie stepped in. "I should warn you; once she gets started she will not shut up." Cammie shied away suddenly aware of the elder's penetrating stare.

Elaine smiled darkly. "How was yours?"

"Fine, as always...till he told me he was getting married, I told him not to, and he said _I thought you would understand_, so...I turned his thingy green." Elaine laughed darkly at her young witch.

Yseult coughed nervously and whispered something inaudible, and Cammie then finally added hesitantly. "Then he attacked me, so I...killed him."

The elder didn't look bothered by this. "Another one, well it happens...hence my statement; Black Widow." Cammie for the first time showed a little remorse, and Elaine caressed her face to sooth her. "My dear, there are plenty more men, anyway it's not always about commitment, especially not nowadays...the whole world rife with adulterers and...magic haters." Elaine spat viciously at the ground. Cammie and Yseult shared a look. "Anyway on a happier note; Lynette is carrying twins."

Both girls burst into a round of applause. Elaine shot them a look to inform them to calm down, which they did. "So far half of the women are expecting, others..." She curled her lip at her youngest. "Thoroughly satisfied."

Yseult gave her friend an awkward hug from the back. "I'm a little sad it's coming to a close, but we can look forward to next year." The witchling did a quirky dance dragging her poor older friend with her.

Elaine remained where she was, shaking her head. "If only I could say the same." She sighed, bringing the girls to a halt, to the relief of Cammie who had two left feet.

"Elaine, have you not...?"

"But of course I have, two actually, brothers." The witches gawked. "Quite good fun. Apart from when one of them got jealous and killed the other, well it only made sense to kill him as well."

"Oh no. They must have been weak, l certainly hope Stefan doesn't become troublesome, I don't think I could bear slaying him."

Cammie shushed her younger counter part. "It's alright, you won't have to, he is a good man. If not, I will kill him."

Elaine stamped her foot. "Girls, all this talk of killing is depressing me, only if he threatens you do you resort to violence." She swirled her cape before sitting in a grand looking chair that appeared out of thin air. "Now, the real reason I'm not looking forward to next year is because I feel one of our dear sisters, the prophetic witch Morgana-."

Cammie and Yseult uttered in awe. "Morgana Le Fay."

Elaine nodded in agreement, because it was something to feel sentimental about. "Our dear and future sister is missing out." A despaired sigh erupted from the woman, it was a blow to all sorceresses when a girl comes of age and hasn't joined the sisterhood officially.

Cammie looked confused. "I don't understand, she doesn't have to be inaugurated to be part of the festivities, it comes naturally, what...doesn't she know?"

"Well of course not, she's been up in up in Flemalot most of her life, with that magic hater!" Both Elaine and Yseult spat on the floor, and Cammie was forced to dodge out of the way.

"It's Camelot, not Flemalot!"

"Well that's what it makes me do when I think about it, Flem-alot!" She spat to reassert her point.

Elaine rolled her eyes. "Ladies Ladies, if you please, our anger should not be channelled at Camelot, but at Uther Pendragon." She took a breath and turned to focus on the eldest witchling. "And yes, it does come naturally, she should have released her call and consummated with the receiver by now."

The youths were also in a state of shock, they looked on the verge of hysterics. "But this can't be, what could have happened, is she dead...is he dead, has she lost her gift, was the invitation lost in the mail?" Yseult threw her arms around her sister. "No good can come from this, it will bring us bad luck for the following year...we shall all be barren!" Cammie consoled her while the elder looked on from her makeshift thrown troubled.

"They must hear the call, if the man had died, then the call would be passed on. The emergency back-up, and yet...nothing! So the person must live..they must be hormoning all over the place." She placed a finger on her pursed lips in thought. "There must be something blocking the consummation."

Yseult whispered 'Cock-block' to her sister who giggled in return, who came back with 'Erectile dysfunction' she then cleared her throat. "Maybe he is imprisoned, you know what Uther's like."

"But Morgana would surely pull some strings, she would go to him, do it in dungeons...or through the bars if need be. Oh I don't know!" Elaine threw up her arms in exasperation. "I don't want to go barging in demanding _why?_ We have to be subtle...give it a couple more days...then..."

"We what?" Cammie began.

Elaine smiled. "We need to find out the facts, bring me the basin."


	14. Chapter 14

**I've been feeling drowsy lately – new medication...but it's been slowing me down, and in the meantime I've been having a 'supernatural marathon'. Now I'm obsessed, that is worrying because I move from fandom to fandom, and normally my muse goes with me, and right now – my muse is telling me to write supernatural fanfiction. –And I'm like no, not again, I will not abandon another story.**

**This was a fun chapter to write...**

* * *

Merlin felt funny all day, in the irritable sense. He discovered a storm cloud brewing over his head and he hoped to the goddess it wasn't caused through him. He had just collected herbs for Gaius when the rain came, he just stood in it for a lengthy amount of time while everyone else rushed to get their washing in. It was cold, like him...he didn't like it, like a lot of things lately. When he finally trudged back towards the castle, he was soaked and his hair lay flat and lifeless on his head and it made his ears more prominent. He spied Sir Leon marching towards him, and he momentary stalled in apprehension on what news was about to be delivered.

"Good afternoon Merlin."

"Is it?" Stopping to browse at the pouring rain.

"Well I suppose not weather wise, you feeling alright?" Merlin hoped there was a point to being delayed from his duties, he half heartedly nodded. "Good, we were hoping you would be available for tonight, since we were interrupted last night...how was Morgana, good?"

Merlin looked up defensively. "What's that supposed to mean?

Leon shifted closer and lowered his voice, and he half expected to hear a load of filth uttered into his ear. "She was quite distressed last night, I could tell, a woman like her wouldn't usually behave like that if nothing was wrong, you were a good man to take her home-"

"You are implying I took her to her own home and then did nothing aren't you?" Trying to avoid sounding harsh. "I escorted her home, nothing more...I swear!"

Leon raised his hand. "Alright Merlin, I was implying just that, she needs a man in her life to look out for her."

"She has Arthur..."

"Of course, but when he's busy running the kingdom, she'll need company."

"Gwen?"

"Believe it or not, ladies can have male friends, without them being -" Leon cleared his throat suggestively. "Concubines."

Merlin rubbed the water out of his eyes. "Yeah, let's hope so." He was fairly surprised the gallant Leon hadn't been at hand to tackle Morgana's little problem, in more ways than one, but it was himself; why was it him?..._Why did it always have to be him?_ Well unfortunately Morgana would have to deal with the issue on her own, or at least wait till the season is over. He needed more research. Leon's tentative gaze lingered on him. "So is it the tavern again tonight?"

"Erm...no, we're thinking of sending you to Anchorit, then we're going for a swim." Merlin expected what followed this announcement was a rough clap on the back, he wasn't disappointed, Merlin jerked forward as a knight's display of affection was bestowed upon him. When he was left alone in the rain, he rolled the word 'Anchorit' on his tongue, he didn't know if it were a place or a person, but all he knew he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

"_Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymb_." The elder began to Scry with her mobile fount while the two witchlings watched rapt. The liquid swirled in the basin a variety of different colours before stilling and incandescently displaying Morgana talking nervously to a boy surrounded by books. The women cocked their heads in unison with intrigue.

The boy smiled and Yseult suddenly cooed. "So charming, though his ears are very developed...still- Very charming."

The older sister nodded, stroking the basin. "He is very agreeable, but are you sure this is the man, he's right next to her, and yet he does nothing." She looked up to her Elder for answers, she was still looking at the projection, silently contemplating.

"This boy, I've seen him somewhere before."

"O? Pray tell."

Elaine shook her head slowly still in thought. "I'm not sure, it's like he's from a dream...or a lost painting, his face is burned into my memory and yet, I can't place any significance to it." They went extremely hush, gazing longingly at the two figures shimmering in the water. "I can see they are fond of each other... that is a start."

The ripples of water suddenly grew still, the candle light that illuminated the cave flickered, when the witches looked up to investigate they noticed a shadow looming over the entrance. Elaine then smiled.

"Morgause, what brings you to our humble dwelling?"

"I am one of the sisterhood am I not?...We share the same values." She quirked her eyebrow at the elder, and she simply smiled.

"But of course, but I thought you would be spending this season in the company of Cenred, did he not answer the call...what else could have brought you back?"

Morgause circled their little huddle like a predator, and Yseult shifted closer to Cammie for comfort. She looked down at the basin before them, the water surface rippled and delivered an image of a boy mucking out stables, she stared at with rapt interest. "I see you have also sensed my sister's anguish." The girl's followed her gaze as she caressed the surface. "A stubborn little sorcerer."

Morgause relinquished to their disbelief and her lip curled as the queries began.

"What, him?" Cammie said in a pitched tone.

"You must be mistaken, what gives you the idea he has magic?"The youngest asked politely as possible. Morgause hadn't failed to notice Elaine had kept quiet in probing thought.

"I was informed by a very reliable source." She caught Elaine's eye. "Mordred."

The atmosphere in the room went abruptly warm and awkward. "My Mordred?" The elder asked earnestly. "Erm...how is he?"

"Fine, just fine." The blonde witch replied coolly. "He also informed me that the recently arrived 'Merlin' had helped him escape from Camelot, and the boy was in fact the prophesized; Emrys." Morgause countered their reaction, seeing their faces rich with awe, apart from one.

"No, that's horse crap, this boy can't be Emrys, look- he's a servant, and in Camelot of all places." Cammie was on the verge of yelling, until Elaine clipped her ear.

"If my son Mordred claims he is Emrys, then he is...Emrys." Morgause stared proudly at the elder's rational way of thinking. "But what this means is Morgana has been calling on a Warlock, that can't be allowed can it? It's a rarity and for a good reason...I don't know how these things work but, it could be dangerous, a level 5 magical creature and level 4 can't go hand in hand without some consequences, it's like inbreeding." She finally said distastefully.

"Inbreeding?..Is that the way you put it, warlocks and witches are different, it's more like cross breeding than-" Morgause was cut off by a disturbed witchling.

"Morgause...Elaine, we are not animals, you also speaking of pregnancy as breeding?...Also as if it is inevitable, which it isn't. Though I agree with Elaine - can we allow this union to continue?"

"Yes!" Morgause and Yseult said in unison, both were surprised by one another and seemed to mirror a smirk off each other.

Cammie looked at Elaine for conformation, and she simply nodded. "Well at least he isn't a magic hater, perhaps good can come from this, that's if he sees it through."

Cammie looked appalled, she screwed her face up. "No, I can't believe I'm hearing this. Emrys and Morgana?..If I'd have known sorcerers were allowed to take part, I would have had my share." Yseult rubbed the girl's back.

"Cammie dearest, you are a level 1...it would not do you any good, anyway you have always called non magic folk."

Morgause seemingly had ignored the little outburst and was swishing the water with the tips of her fingers, while Elaine stood by obediently. "One thing has been bothering me Morgause, why has nothing happened? Why has he not answered the call, surely him being on her doorstep was an advantage."

The image in the water flickered to Morgana reading a book, followed by Merlin being fondled by a maid. "As I said at the beginning of this conversation, I felt my sister's anguish, and the boy was being stubborn, he seems to be neglecting his duties, he is powerful I grant you that, but I found out a couple of days ago his magic seems to be denying him of everything he needs to complete the task."

Yseult mouthed the word 'task?' to her sister confoundedly.

Elaine marvelled at the boy who was picking herbs in the forest. "He can do that? He is deliberately blocking the signal or refraining from consummation, willingly...what kind of man is he?"

Morgause's frowned nearly dominated her face but her mouth twitched at the corners as if seconds away from grinning. "A tricky one, I even tried to compensate with some kind of spell induced hormone, it wouldn't work...then I tried pheromones. But even that seems to have been in vain." The water displayed Merlin applying salve to his face and neck. "Though it was a little strong I have to admit, everyone could detect it, I thought at least everyone one would get a sample of him before eventually Morgana would get to him." Yseult and Cammie didn't appear pleased with all the supernatural meddling.

Elaine shook her head dejectedly. "It seems you have got very involved with Morgana's affairs, your concern warms my heart, but that's understandable, she is your sister."

Morgause watched Merlin run into Morgana on a darkened street, she chortled. "Oh, it's not just that, it is a bad omen if a witch doesn't complete her first fertility rite." She sighed heavily.

Yseult had overheard this and gave them a severe look. "I knew it, we're doomed."

"I had wished Morgana would conceive, oh what a baby it would it would be."

"But Morgause, you didn't think Morgana would conceive on her first, did you?" Cammie had finally stepped towards the basin, watching the liquid swirl to show them an image of interest to them. "It never works like that, normally the first time is just about being with someone, the call of nature...and not trying to hurt them." She added bitterly.

Morgana seemed to be arguing with Merlin, it ended abruptly when Morgana slapped Merlin harshly across the face, then Cammie laughed but froze when Merlin brandished a stick and began slapping Morgana's skirt with it and chasing her about the room. "I'm going to hurt him!"

Morgause and Elaine jumped at this outburst. "No you won't, anyway I like a man with a bit of dominance, and hard skin, it is surprising coming from him...he is a meek looking thing isn't he?" Yseult dipped her head, and returned to frowning at the boy's large ears.

"But he struck a lady, that's punishable by death." Cammie exclaimed.

"Calm down dear, he wasn't trying to kill her."

Cammie shook her head. "Don't matter...why should we be rewarded hostility when we offer nothing but pleasure, what has happened this time of year?"

Yseult turned on her sister. "I could ask you the same thing?" Before anyone could jump in with a response she continued. "I want this to be a blessing, I want people to join together as one in a moment of passion, no questions asked, give their bodies to nature, I want people to come together because they want to, like me and –"

"-There's no time for sentimentality." Morgause stepped in. "No sister of mine is going to miss this, why would anyone pass up a chance to entwine themselves with the one and only Emrys." Elaine nodded then gave her youngest a severe look.

Cammie shifted in front of her sister to shield her from the disapproving glares. "It is an honour, but a dangerous one, if it's meant to be...it'll happen on its own accord." She met Morgause's eyes with apprehension, expecting to be smited at any moment. "-With no intervention, if we force such a union with someone rejecting the call... it will only end badly." The younger witchling looked proud of her Cammie, it was the truth and a very sensible thing to say.

Elaine and Morgause appeared displeased, with one wave of the hand -the basin disappeared leaving no barrier between the witches. Yseult swallowed as Morgause leered. "It seems we're at odds. This season is for women."

"-And for men, what...did you not notice? What happened to equality?" Yseult asked imploringly.

Morgause breathed with a sneer. "The men give us no such thing, they take...they plunder, it's time to take it back."

Cammie and Yseult shook their heads in unison, they firmly grasped each other's hands. Cammie the stronger of the two looked more defiant. "Despite my bitterness towards strong men; A sorcerer is one of us, and they still make right or wrong choices like women...if he chooses to listen to the call, _naturally_, so be it, I just hope Morgana is safe. If anything happens which could lead to any harm coming to Morgana-"

"-Or Merlin." Yseult interrupted.

Cammie bristled before reluctantly nodding. "Then you are to blame." She tugged on her companions arm to lead her out of the cave.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had their backs to the door. The great hall was ringing with a deafening silence which had them wonder if a meeting had been arranged at all, or the whole of Camelot had been abandoned. Merlin toyed with his hands while waiting, his mouth had gone unbelievably dry very quickly and he couldn't shake off the unease. Very understandable – his friend next to him was aware of sorcery being at play and had not yet informed the king, _God knows why?_ The incident at the tavern though public, hadn't yet reached the walls of the castle, _let's hope it stays that way_, and there was still more to go of the initiation. And he was just standing there fidgeting like everything was fine as daisies, when it was far from it...on a happier note; there was no threat on Camelot.

"You're tense." Arthur said knowingly next to him, breaking the awkward silence that they had succumbed to since they had rejoined at the hip, to attend the meeting. "It's making me anxious."

His breath caught in his throat as he tried to smile courteously. "I'm sorry sire."

"Are you?" Arthur delivered blatantly. "Just relax why don't you...you're not in any trouble." This further more heightened his unease; he should be in trouble_, damn secrets_.

In a matter of moments the king burst into the hall followed by his entourage, the cold air wafting from their billowing capes reaching the prince and the servant before either had a chance to turn around and acknowledge it, by then the king had reached his seat and was looking at everyone formally. Merlin against his will swallowed sharply as the king's eyes fleetingly passed by him.

"Word has reached me that Cenred's men are joining forces with King Offa, or have been misinformed?" Merlin puffed out a sigh of relief, as did a couple of nearby knights.

Arthur took centre court. "There have been rumours, King Offa would benefit from Cenred's men greatly, for he has no men, we could hardly call it a dooming army, just a couple of hundred men at least."

"King Offa is a fool, he's willing to sign a treaty with any or everybody whether or not they can be trusted."

The meetings, the highlight of a servant's day apart from sleeping, because it required doing nothing but listening without being accused of eavesdropping. Frankly nowadays they seemed to a déjàvu , the same concerns over and over again, the King would voice his prejudice, then a matter voiced by a member of the lower towns would be dismissed. Dull. Boring. The King needed to get out more was his conclusion.

The King settled into his routine conversation."How goes the training?" There was a sudden pause, as everyone simultaneously brought their attention to the entrance, for Merlin there was a slight delay, he hadn't detected the change in the air until he saw everyone's gaze turned fondly at a woman who he hadn't heard come in. His silent phantom act came to an abrupt end as he unclasped his hands from behind him and mumbled under his breath. "Shit."

Morgana walked forward calmly towards the front, her eyes fluttered, enjoying the sensation of her audience looking at her heatedly, but one thing in particular caught her attention, Merlin looked strangely suspicious – why would that be...why would that beautiful vision in strappy boots be adorning her with such an expression? That dark look on his face suited him, she wanted to shove it into her bosom until it whimpered.

Merlin swept over her appearance; she looked tired, and that was basically it. She had dark circles that looked so severe they looked as if they had been applied with makeup. Her hair was simply tied back but unmanaged which gave the impression she had been caught in a gale force wind. But dare he say, her unkempt appearance had a sort of dark mysterious allure, and everyone else hadn't failed to notice this. Surely the looks she was getting were the average look of admiration not pheromone induced lust.

"Good Afternoon my lords, my ladies...my King." She cast her eyes toward him on the latter and an unavoidable shudder raked over him. Hopefully such a noticeable display would be discarded as an innocent greeting...she wasn't actually referring to Merlin as King, was she?

Thankfully everyone was too wrapped up in the charisma of it all and sighed as she went to the front, Uther placed an arm around her and chaperoned her to her seat. Merlin frowned at such informal contact in front of an audience. "My Lady so charming you look today." The hand on her cheek was an unwelcoming sight...in Merlin's opinion. "I have missed your presence, it seems like weeks since I last seen you-"

"I concur." Merlin raised his brow at his master who had adopted a very sappy look. "I've had a longing to see you, I never thought about what I would be missing." He uttered in a shaky breath, the room appeared to be sharing the same opinion and beamed euphorically. Merlin was too concerned to roll his eyes at the flattery, he sucked in his cheeks and tried to remain calm. _Okay, they're just happy to see Morgana...nothing magical going on here._

Morgana had began to fan herself in a suggestive manner. "I grow warm...if only ladies didn't have to wear such confining frocks..."

Uther returned a dark look. "Would you like some assistance?" Before Morgana had time to reply a couple of dozen men and women surged forward.

It was horrendous, Merlin for a moment thought he was in a very quirky dream, and after doing a pinch test; he took a step forward preparing to perform a huge bout of heroism, he sensed an unearthly warmth in the room. Merlin roved his eyes to Morgana who was staring at him, almost daring him to move closer, and hoping he would move faster than all the others.

The warlock flicked his gaze to Uther, who was usually straight faced, but his severe eyes held a heated request for his ward, he gripped her hand forcefully and brought it to his lips. Merlin was sure he could hear the hall telepathically uttering filth, bile pushed his way up his throat when he spotted Arthur advancing on his foster sister. _Yikes...this is magic...definitely magic._

The meeting was most certainly adjourned. All proper conduct had been abandoned, as everyone in the room crowded the 'princess'. _Oh bugger._ Gaius was no longer at his side, _where had the old man got to?_ By now Morgana was out of sight, panic filled – he began to tackle the lust filled individuals at the back of Morgana's fan club. Euphoric sighs and groans of frustration rung in his ears that would stick with him for a life time.

He clambered through stacks of limbs, trying to be as kind as possible. He scanned the hordes in search of a pair of green eyes, or fabric. He suddenly spotted an overturned throne, Morgana was lying back on it, her arms up caressing the rugged faces. Fearing for her honour he made a move for the back, he saw a window of opportunity when her arms flailed back for him, his fingers encased her hands and he yanked her through a gap in the crowd- _No, orgy_. He was rather rough trying to stand her up, the knights were advancing and the maiden couldn't have looked less than bothered as she swooned into him. He grumbled and fled with her through an archway exit.

His speed and agility up such steep stairs were useless when dragging the bedazzled maiden. He was basically manhandling her up each step, _like the night before_ , her limbs were dragging and bumping harshly on the flagstone – that would surely leave her black and blue by the end of the ordeal.

"I knew you would come." Morgana half panted as she allowed the manservant to drag her around a corner and up her stairwell to her chambers. "My Champion." She added feverishly . Merlin hesitated at such a direct address.

"Milady, err...I'm not your champion, I'm merely a servant preserving your honour...again."

He unceremoniously fumbled her into her chambers, unfortunately retreating wasn't an option, for she had a killer grip on his jacket and she had literally snared him in her layer of iniquity. He barely had time to register her intentions as she rammed her door shut with his body and forced her eager mouth against his yielding lips. His head thumped harshly on the wood as she drew in his raspy breath. The kafuffle continued for a few seconds more, in between murmurs of satisfaction and whimpers of angst, Merlin's hands raked the door he was pinned to, unsure if he would make things worse if he touched her. It was when Morgana's hands began to needily palm his breeches he knew he had to gain control of the situation. He prized her off him by her sleeves and there was a terrific pop as their moist lips separated.

They stood back to marvel each other in all their swollen lipped glory. Morgana noted she needed to touch his hair; it was still a virgin to her hands.

"Milday, this is not the way to go about things!" He supplied, he raised a hand when it appeared she had been spurned on to precipitate another round. "Morgana." He warned, gracing her with a sharp look he normally saved for the dragon, it momentarily stalled her.

It was so hard to concentrate with this strange, consummate energy burning inside her, spurring her to actions she did not entirely understand. "It's not magic...I haven't done anything wrong. I just feel all… excited."

Merlin pushed off from the door. "Exhilaration is what this magic does...have you considered that? Do you recall what just happened downstairs, did that seem normal to you?" _Scare Tac-Tics, that's the way to go._

Morgana tried to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to mind. Merlin could see the clockwork clicking in her brain, he slyly moved towards the door. So Morgana decided to try again. After all, actions speak louder than words, _don't they?_ She laid her hand gently on his face, and was about to pull him in for another kiss, but Merlin stepped back once more. Her face became unreadable, trying to identify whether this was rejection or shyness.

"You must have a desire." Morgana purred, "For me." She dragged a finger down her neck as if pointing until her finger finally halted at her cleavage, Merlin looked away, feeling flustered under the scrutiny, and from embarrassment...on her part.

Before thinking. "No...never."

"Why?" Morgana hadn't meant to say it; it had just come out before she could stop it, like verbal diarrhoea. Her voice broke slightly on the word, and even she knew it sounded feeble.

"Well, I don't know, I mean..."He stammered. _Oh my Goddess_, _I have never felt this awkward in my entire life._"You, you're, you know...very attractive, and you are just brilliant. But I must decline from all forms of intimacy...with you, because it wouldn't be a very good idea." Merlin let out a nervous bark of laughter, he saw the hurt forming in Morgana's expression and sobered immediately. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It wouldn't be right. I'm sorry."

Morgana shook her head mortified. "No you're not..." She couldn't steer herself away from his steely expression. "This isn't happening, this isn't supposed to be like this..." She dried up, trying to think, her lids fluttered close to contain threatening tears. "Something's not right, I feel lost, I just want..." Merlin swallowed, he knew what she was thinking but not what she was feeling; sure he was lost because he was lacking the right emotions, but she was lost because she had heightened emotions and they were not being _gauged?_

"I am really sorry." It came out softer this time. "You're going through a faze, it'll pass."

"What happens if I don't want it to simply pass?" She replied dejectedly.

He hadn't thought of this, he thought her fear of magic and not being in control would drive her away, would knock her into reality. But not being in the right state of mind renders this plan. "Erm...all fazes pass, I mean it can't stay in one part of the year forever, right?"

She smiled affectionately at him. Of all boys she could crave, she picks one of her dear friends, and they were in conference with her foster brother and her dear maidservant. But, for all their closeness, Merlin had remained annoyingly aloof – well busy, and very sensible.

"Why do you have to be so damn chivalrous?" She jeered, reaching out to playfully tug at his neckerchief, he jarred slightly in reflex and finally settled on letting her wistfully touch him.

They were friends, no doubt about that. Close friends, and they had shared many things Morgana would not dream of sharing with others. But there was that one barrier which had yet to be crossed, and somehow, it made the servant all the more irresistible in her eyes. She was mildly surprised why he hadn't been snapped up sooner.

"Why did you have to choose me?" He retorted, a little less gentle than it should have been. It was a witch's time of year, well women...and they make the choices, and he should be flattered. _Maybe one day I will – be flattered that is._ But he couldn't go through with it, his anatomy would let him down – It didn't seem to be aware a very attractive woman had kissed and fondled him...so?- The other thing seemed out of reach.

"Fortunately, I'm not going to be nice." This dragged Merlin out of thought and he realised she was closer to him again, and was bolting the door behind his back. "We'll try again."

"What?-No." His hands were up fighting her off, the door rattled behind him as he squirmed, he strained his neck to avoid an assault of her mouth, but it only exposed his neck even more -more flesh for Morgana to tease furiously, she went at it with lips, teeth and tongue, and he gasped in surprise at it all. "Morgana...No."

She hummed against him, while dragging her fingers over his tunic, any ordinary man would have gone crazy at this point – or gone to jelly, but Merlin stood there like a tree; cold and still- apart from an occasional hand batting away overzealous hands from his flaccid manhood. Getting angrier and angrier by the second.


	15. Chapter 15

**Inform me of any spelling mistakes. So sorry I took so long, busy, busy, busy. This is a short chapter.**

* * *

Uther and his other subordinates had come to a halt on a stairway, they had no business being there, and no recollection as to how they had come to be there. Clocking the horde of men behind him, the King huffed suddenly gaining their undivided attention which had lapsed when they eyed the walls around them confused. "Where was I going?"

As the guards began to shrug, Arthur parted them like the red sea and clambered up the steps. "Father, I fear we were about to..." A sigh escaped him, contemplating the inevitable.

"Arthur what? – Where could we have all been possibly going?"

Arthur blinked. "You don't remember? Perhaps you're in denial, I too would be, quite disturbing."

"-Arthur you're drivelling...out with it my son." He said getting impatient.

Arthur cleared his throat, while everyone shifted uncomfortably...everybody knew. "Well we were advancing...on Morgana, I think we were going to..."

"No Arthur don't be foolish, I would never!" Uther shoved by them all and took his leave, Arthur coaxed everyone to follow their King downstairs.

"Father I know it's despicable, but I felt the urge too, we all did." He gestured towards the men hoping they would come forward, they didn't – understandable. Even Gaius looked a little sheepish "I believe it could be sorcery." He stood back waiting for the aftershock.

Uther had his infamous severe expression. "Sorcery, you're certain? ..That would explain everything-"

"-So you can admit to being... enamoured of Morgana?" Arthur followed this with his pursed lips, trying to not look amused or disgusted.

Uther collapsed into his throne looking devastated. "I was under a spell, whoever did this should have their genitals removed and burned. It is the most despicable thing someone could make someone do." He finished, before jumping to his feet. "I must see her, she must have had quite a scare. Arthur alert the guards to look out for suspicious characters-"

"It is what is usually required sire, but I don't think it wise to see her just yet...anything could happen, the spell may still be active." Gaius pleaded, not just for the dignity of everyone, but for the health and safety of the wards, he swallowed when recollecting snippets of the mayhem that had gone down, Merlin had stepped in- and at the right moment. That was good right? As long as it was for the right reasons. He caught Arthur's eye just before he left to follow the king's orders, he knew Arthur knew part of the story – though not accurately told, and he wasn't sure if Arthur had took any notice of Merlin's act of heroism – if that's what it was.

Uther had gone pale and needed counselling."Perhaps you're right, but where did she go? Did she go to her chambers? I do hope she is safe and out of harm's way, away from prying eyes and lecherous hands. The poor girl, she's had such a sheltered upbringing."

* * *

_Damn women. Damn them all, this one was incorrigible_. He stumbled past her, and had done a lap around her dining table before she caught up, now he was tittering on the corner when she once again returned to...rutting against him. He knew he should steer away from such words, highly inappropriate to describe a lady of her breeding – rutting. She was humming and whispering quite sweet things, opposed to earlier when she was exchanging words he had never heard before – but he gathered they were things he was supposed to do to her. He would have blushed if he it wasn't for his issue. _Thank heavens for it!_

"Hold me Merlin, don't deny me." She cooed, forcing her face into his shirt and breathing him in.

It was like she no longer cared about her dignity, so unlike her, it furthermore reminded him these weren't natural feelings, it was quite saddening. It needed to be real, he would rather it be real, perhaps he wouldn't be so fussy if his magic wasn't so resistant. It staggered him thinking it could have been the other way around. Him, the gent- wooing her, though that would be treason.

"My lady come up for air for goodness sake!" She yanked her face from his clothing and breathed on a smile looking up at him, he didn't return it. "Now that I have your attention and you have calmed down might I suggest you-" He blinked, his face frozen in awkward acknowledgement of what she had currently chosen to do with her hands. He sucked in his lips and blinked away his embarrassment. "Um...right, okay..." He struggled to drawl. Her hands were snug in his breeches and were stroking his...manhood. Her coy look she was giving him suggested she hadn't a clue of what she was doing, or maybe she was just confused by how limp he was.

Merlin fidgeted against her, her hands still pressed on him like her life depended on it. He had caught himself resting his hands on the table behind him to prop himself up rather than fight off her administrations. A disgruntled sigh escaped his lips, and he found himself on the verge of fluttering his eyelashes and swooning. _Get up, get up now!_ A feeble attempt was then made to shove her away, but it lacked lustre, and Morgana was pressing again, and...squeezing areas. _Won't she take the hint? Nothing was happening – therefore nothing was going to happen!_ Beads of sweat were slowly working their way down the sides of his face, which was being mirrored by the lady Morgana who was rampant.

"Let's bless what Mother Nature has given us." She said feverishly, her hands had relieved themselves from the confines of his underwear and she had took it upon herself to seize his lapels and swing him round to the bed, he took a tumble onto it unceremoniously, and gapped at her strength from where he lay looking flustered. She made a scamper and jump move on him, and he groaned as she seated herself on his stomach. "If that's alright with you my King." Her hair dusted his cheek.

He stared up at her ludicrously. "No it is most certainly not!"

"My champion I don't know what I could have done to offend you." She delivered haughtily raking fingers through his hair.

The manservant rolled his eyes. "This is magic Morgana, you're being induced by it...and champion – seriously?" Morgana appeared to have found this very endearing and leaned down to chastely kiss the top of his head. "And my loins aren't exactly singing with need, what and how am I supposed to bless what 'Mother Nature' has given me; a bad back, a low self-esteem... impotence?" His heated glare was replaced with a flush of embarrassment, _yeah he had said it._

"Surely they have herbal remedies for such a thing?"

"It isn't a dysfunction, it's lacking certain things." He stated uncomfortably, steadily running out of breath, she was a little heavy.

"Like what?"

He stilled himself, allowing the plush mattress to message the pauper's back. "I need to...want to." He finally replied guiltily watching her face fall. It was horrible, and cruel to add – _quick while she's not fruity make your escape!_ He hesitated when catching her features draw up pensively.

"I don't understand...I thought you were chosen...for me, it's considered lucky. Am...am I blind?" She chucked her hair over her shoulder so it was no longer curtaining Merlin's head. "Have I been entirely wrong?"

"It's a witches' time of year." He needed to climb out from under her if he was going to reveal the next part, he didn't want her getting too excited. He clutched her forearms to pull her sideways and kind of rolled her onto her back. He didn't wait forever to push himself off of her, he felt her once eager fingers that had latched onto him slowly caress his arms as he pulled away and drop onto the bed next to herself, as if giving up clinging to him, though he could tell she was just being wanton. "It's coming towards the end of the fertility rights, you're being heavily influenced by mystical forces...you of course have been aware of this." He sighed. "And I also have been affected."

Morgana blinked. "As you should have done, I hear whispers telling me what to do...though not sinister, more...motherly." She smiled at Merlin's frown at the new information. "And dreams, though there are other voices, they seem more demanding..." She enjoyed watching that fleeting look of concern cross Merlin's face, the boy was a good listener – another trait she adored. "You probably think I'm crazy-"

"No I don't. You just have magic..." He felt his confession on the tip of his tongue and he swallowed to be rid of it. "And unfortunately it'll take more than control for this high... libido to come crashing down, it's a natural event, as old as the earth. And right now it's been done wrong."

Morgana pushed herself up to look at him full on, which was a pleasing sight. "Then what am I supposed to do, give me...something!"

"Information I have in small quantities-"

"-That's not what I meant." She interjected with her celtic dulcet tones. "You said fertility rights...well?" She nonchalantly patted the bed next to her.

Merlin merely glanced and then looked away as if he hadn't seen anything, the low chuckle that left him was very nasal. "You weren't listening were you earlier? Anyway it's not compulsory...you have to ignore it." _Like I am._ He felt bitter about it, maybe not so because he was missing out – I mean – there was a reason he was supposed to be missing_, right?_ He smiled absently to conceal his doubt.

"Are you saying I don't have rights?"

"I'm forbidding you from taking liberties."

"Excuse me? You...forbidding me?" She snapped, she sobered once Merlin shot her a dark look. She flushed thinking of his anger from the other day, before she returned a devious curl of the lips. "Merlin." She caught sight of his ears perking up at the mention of his name being drawled. "We could do it your way, you can still play a part..." Merlin was still giving her a blank look, normally reserved for meetings. "I mean...my behaviour was appalling downstairs. Shouldn't I be severely punished?"

He fidgeted for a second before a look was shot her way which was very hooded and made her blood rush till it hummed.

The manservant hadn't expected that, after all what had been said. He was perplexed briefly as it left her lips, why would she ask for something she feared_, it could be another ploy_? But as he sat there at the table with his fingers threaded- he felt a peculiar itch, a familiar itch he had gotten before when a certain stick came down and thwacked against fabric and warm flesh beneath it. His hand came up to rub his neck as if resisting a fix, before meeting her gaze to frighten the lamb. "Don't tempt me."

* * *

r&r


	16. Chapter 16

**I need to be warned of grammatically errors, they're hard to spot. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Perhaps I kissed you wrong? The practice with Gwen wasn't thoroughly reliable." She chimed innocently, adjusting her skirt.

Merlin did a double take – he could have heard wrong? "Did you just-"

To set his mind at ease, or more accurately attempt to seduce him -"She was there, just us two women, no one else was...it would have been you... eventually. Perhaps you would have liked such a spectacle." She had come to stand by him seated at the table, her hand brave enough to seek out the nape of his neck. "Girls like to try things out before the principal event, I'm sometimes curious about how boys go about practicing." She felt a tremor beneath her hands and she figured he had grimaced.

"Please Morgana, spare me the details, tell me -where is Gwen now, surely she wouldn't have left you willingly for her duties?" He turned to meet her still heated gaze.

"She got very aggressive, so I locked her in that room." She sighed not in the least bit concerned, Merlin stood to attention and moved to the door sceptically, how had Gwen remained quiet all this time?

"When you say aggressive, do you mean like the men downstairs?" He began, stilling as the handle grazed his fingertips.

"Why yes...she claimed she desired me, well I had another objective..." She replied with a sly smile and he barely acknowledged it.

He attentively tapped the door. "Gwen? Are you in there?" He was met with silence. Merlin twisted a key below the handle and barged straight in. Gwen was snoozing against a tapestry, but was crudely awoken by a rough shove. "Gwen."

She blinked dreamily up at him before sobering when seeing who it was. "Merlin! I was just – oh my god – it happened again – Morgana!" She announced, when she saw the lady herself waving flirtatiously at her -"Stay back!" An awkward shuffle stand followed and Merlin had to seize her to prevent her clonking her head on a pillar. "You must believe me I couldn't help myself, oh my virtue!"

"-Sod that, we have bigger problems."

Gwen pulled a hard face at him and he felt himself backtrack.

"Sorry – that wasn't very nice was it?" He ignored Gwen's nod, and the warm caresses on his back. "Anyhow...Gwen go down to the court and inform everything is well and Morgana is in her room – alone, and send for Arthur will you."

"-Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"To be honest. I have no idea, why do people assume I have all the answers, God!" He ground his teeth at her.

"Calm down Merlin. You stay here." She bustled past him and manoeuvred coyly around her ladyship who was grinning like a cat who had got the cream. "Watch out for her."Gwen warned.

"Don't worry I intend to." He didn't even blink when the chamber door clattered shut. Morgana's face was a picture of innocence apart from the curl of her lips, her skirt rustled as she closed the distance between them.

"Now where were we?" She placed a digit on his cheek and dragged it down to flick his bee stung bottom lip. "Right about here." She tipped her face up and mouthed his chin.

Merlin hands had subconsciously shifted to her forearms and rather stiffly dragged himself away. "You never listen, ignorant to everything."

Morgana stamped her foot and whined like an adolescent. "You bastard, my patience is wearing thin. Is romance well and truly dead? Or are you just a tease?"

Merlin screwed his face up. "I don't feel anything. No remorse, no real heartache, no affection – no sexual interest, though only small traces of fear and angst, it only seems to happen when things around you fall to shit."

Morgana fleetingly looked apologetic. "But you do feel anger, I can feel that."

Merlin managed to separate from her so he could de crease his clothes. "I thought so, but how is it possible to be angry at lacking emotions...that's contradictory right?"

She smiled fondly up at him not resisting the urge to cup his cheek, again. "I still think your heart's in the right place, you came to my rescue...you must have 'feared' for my safety, what's so cold about that?"

"I was going through the motions." He shrugged. "I knew what was about to happen was inappropriate and I imagined the consequences. I'm left with the pointless feelings and the urge to clean up messes."

"-You don't have to sort things out."She said at once, folding her arms.

"Then who else will? It's out of Arthur's hands."

"How is it?"Morgana started dubiously.

Merlin looked reproachful for a second before coming up with a wise response. "It's magically related, you know how Pendragon's deal with that." He felt and saw his space being invaded once more and rolled his eyes at Morgana's lecherous presence."-Now please tell me you have grown a conscience and feel alarmed by this instead of...touching me."

She ignored his protest and brushed his cheek with hers like a cat seeking affection. "Mmmm magic, if only I could magically make you-"

"-Enough!" Morgana nearly jumped a foot into the air. "Please, I need regular you."

"This is me Merlin, I'm being submissive in order for you to take charge, and prove your manhood."

"Sure I'll prove my manho- "He stopped himself. "No." Merlin released a mirthless chuckle. "You are going to get us both into trouble."

"Hah! Unlikely if you don't pull your finger out."She had taken to tugging his neckerchief aimlessly. "Well put your finger in."

Merlin slowly blinked before grazing her with a morbid expression. "You are mad. And indecent-"

"I bet you like it."She teased, biting her lip.

"No, I don't, I would have thought this spiritual time of year had a little more discretion, romance, and pride." Morgana's face fell, her eyes clouded with uncertainty and despair; well _at least it wasn't lust or euphoria_ Merlin thought.

That sad little smile he hadn't seen in awhile tugged at the princess's lips. "I can't help it." She said simply turning away from him, and he couldn't feel sorry – not even a little bit, in fact he felt tempted to groan at her attempt to manipulate him. She forced eye contact with him and he had to back up. "Would you be interested in some reading material before Arthur comes over?"

He narrowed his eyes sceptically, there had to be a catch. But when Morgana innocently walked over to the cupboard to retrieve a small harmless looking book, he pursed his lips and shrugged. "Alright." She grinned and held it out to him, it was only when he caught the writing on the cover he frowned and noticed his companion had gone a little sheepish. "Um...this book.."

"-Is there a problem...not to your taste?"

Merlin tipped the book in his hands as if weighing it up. "No, neither should it be yours." He gave the book another hard look. "This book isn't exactly new to me."

Morgana perked up. "It isn't? - Well well well, and you said it wasn't your taste and yet you use it for thwacking material." She said approaching him with intrigue.

"Before you get excited; the book is known to Arthur and the knights...it's kind of a myth, but since they couldn't be bothered to seek it out, they were never able to confirm its existence, and here it is." The book stilled in his hands and Morgana rested her porcelain hand on it like it was some kind of bible.

"Read it."

He sighed heavy heartedly before nonchalantly flicking through it like it was a list of chores. One page seemed to fall open and stay put as if it had been pressed open for a lengthy amount of time, the image was very explicit and he cleared his throat as he leafed on, all the while being ogled by the witch, who was certain the book had the power to influence Merlin, in a naughty way.

"Done." He announced and just as he felt Morgana massaging his shoulder, it was probably just in the nick of time. The door clattered and they both jumped. "Excuse me my lady." He held her firm as he manoeuvred by her.

He cracked open the door a little, it was like a déjà vu; Arthur, Gwen and Gaius were mingling in the hall, there was a sharp intake of breath as all their eyes met. Arthur grew a little nervous and shied away, from the distance he put himself at he still kept his authorative voice. "Merlin, Gwen informs me you are taking care of Morgana, can I ask what exactly that entails...?" Merlin spotted Gaius pull his lips tight.

"I have not been affected like you." He made to step out the room, but he saw Arthur's anxiety. "What's wrong with you? Don't you trust me?"

Arthur grew defensive. "What? No...that's not it." He scratched his neck agitatedly, willing himself to speak his mind. "...It's just the last time something like this happened...well, there was something up with you, I mean, this problem seems to come in pairs-"

"I'm not going to jump you!" Merlin started, there a distinct giggle behind him.

Arthur placed himself behind Gaius. "Or vice versa." He mumbled. "Can you give me your word you won't deflower Morgana?"

"Chance would be a fine thing." Morgana crudely mumbled from a distance.

Gaius and Gwen reddened and briefly shared an awkward look between each other before clearing their throats, such a display made Merlin roll his eyes. "I can give you my word I won't as much as touch her."

"We'll see." They all heard Morgana chime in the background, _it didn't help matters._

Arthur approached the chamber door increasingly aware of his manservant's proximity. "Morgana?"

Merlin didn't turn around but shrunk the opening of the door to limit any access, both in and out. He felt the warmth on his back as Morgana neared and replied. "Oh Arthur, a real man...come to check on the wellbeing of your father's ward, do come in."

"I don't advise that." Merlin was inches from closing the door on Arthur's face. "Look as you can hear she is incorrigible, she is safe with me, I guarantee it." Something ghosted up his thigh, and he bit his lip before continuing. "What does the king know?"

"I told him of the sorcery. The court is panicky – we're commencing a search on those responsible, I don 't think I should tell him all the details... Morgana's urges and especially about you."

"What?" If Arthur had any suspicion – now would be the time to have it.

"About you being on guard in Morgana's chambers, hardly appropriate."

"Ah yes...very." Merlin relaxed, even under Morgana's randy hands which were cupping his buttocks, he swiftly attempted to bat them away from behind him keeping a calm exterior.

Gaius gravely chipped in. "How are you dealing with the situation on your end?" The manservant could sift the suspicion out in his query.

"Well..." Careful with his words around Arthur. "I have been reassuring her." That was lie. "I wouldn't dare restrain her unless...I had permission."

"I don't think it's that bad, Merlin." Arthur scoffed.

"Oh I think it is." Gwen retorted, and she visibly reddened under the scrutiny. "She's as bad as everybody else...I'm sorry to say." She stiffened, _well she had helped. _

Gaius smiled encouragingly. "Gwen my dear it's alright, we have been through this before, and it will be sorted out." Arthur's eye twitched. "But for now we must follow protocol and investigate, and Merlin will wait here, won't you Merlin?"

"Oh yes, sure." He grumbled impatiently. "I think I'll deserve a week off by the end of this."

"Believe me if you can resist Morgana, I'll knight you."

"No trouble at all." Arthur quirked a brow at this. "Permission to restrain her ladyship."

On an ordinary day Arthur would have found this highly amusing, on Morgana's part – he enjoyed annoying her, but the context with how it was applied now was not something he would ever look back on as a highlight. "Permission granted." He drawled grudgingly. "But gently."

Merlin pulled a face, he could hardly control the animal lightly. "Arthur wake up- this is serious we can't pussyfoot around because of etiquette, I need to use force, Sire!" Arthur blinked.

Gaius looked a little lost for a moment, he was a vision of despair and Merlin wondered why he cared so much. Gaius took a very confident and urgent step closer to Merlin as if to share a secret. "You're getting worse boy, whatever is happening to you I don't like it, and I promise you I will fix it...but all I ask of you is for now; pretend that you care, and be careful." When the older man withdrew he was met by stony faces.

Arthur was too shocked and disappointed to yell. "I'm sorry I don't think I could go a level higher, without damaging my sleep, I would rather have Gwen present at all times." Arthur clapped Gwen on the back and she jarred.

"No sire, I couldn't...not even if you ordered me." Gwen sheepishly moved towards Gaius hoping for some back up.

"Perhaps Gwen is right, the less the better, we don't want Morgana to have too much excitement." They all cringed.

"Okay, well – good luck." Arthur began, adding in a low rumble. "If you dip your quill in her ink well- I'll kill you."

His 'friends 'parted ways in different directions. With one final few words from his mentor."Take care lad, it's going to be alright...we'll find a way to fix you both." He disappeared as if via a puff of smoke.

He didn't feel reassured, in fact he was starting to question whether he needed to be fixed at all, he wasn't exactly missing what he didn't have, in fact he could be a more sufficient sorcerer – _killer_. No more awkward feelings that could make a grown man weak.

Merlin shut the door heavily and startled Morgana out of her trance, he hadn't heard her move to her dresser. She was brushing her hair dreamily, watching Merlin's reflection grow nearer and nearer until it was nearly on top of her.

"I wish you would use force, how interesting that would be." She tipped her head backwards so it was resting against the man's stomach, giving him the neediest look she could muster. "Am I a prisoner, and what did he mean by fixing us?"

"He meant to say fix you-"

"-No I think there is something about you, like how you have no interest in anything I throw at you. And those eyes..." She smiled up at him despite the cold stare she was getting back. "Very pretty but so dead."

He analysed them himself, pulling his lids downward. "You're lying, there's nothing wrong with my eyes."

"If you say so." She stood and purposefully brushed by him as she walked to the foot of her bed. "I would like to bathe, I'll need your help." Her fingers drifted to her fastenings. "Attend to me, my king." She put her back to him, in hopes she would feel his elongated fingers all over her. There was a little clatter behind her, then she heard severe foot falls, a sudden thwack and sting and she knew what had happened, or more so what had hit her. "My king?" It came out meekly, and her recovery was short lived when she was jostled onto her sheets, she let out a huff while trying to avoid any impact on her face. Out of reflex she started to get up, she had never been forced into this position before and she wouldn't stay in it.

"Don't." He warned applying pressure to her back which forced her breasts uncomfortably into the mattress.

"I knew you had it in you, but I can't say I'm getting off on it."

"Yes well it's not to help you get off, I'm going to make this as uncomfortable as possible."

"If that helps you, you are what we know as a Paraphiliac." She rasped reaching to grasp his knee which he was using to lean on the bed. "Do what you will."

He zoned in on her skirt with curiosity, lifting it would give her less protection, more pain and embarrassment – then maybe...just maybe she would come to her senses. He caught her guarded expression, there was no fear, her arms were nonchalantly folded to support her head. _Skirt up or skirt down, skirt up, skirt down, up, down...?_

"Would you like me to look more helpless or-" _Thwack!_ "-Ow!" There was a pause for her recovery, and she hesitantly smiled serenely at the empty space in front of her. "Why your majesty- Ow!" She turned to look at him incredulously, her calm had left her and there was a smidge of fear and thrill coiling up inside her. If she wanted him to stop she would have shut up – But -"Maybe I should go over your knee inste- _Thwack_ -Ouch!"She clutched at his knee, _he didn't like that_. _Thwack!_ She yelped again trying to make it sound as painless as she could allow.

"Had enough?" She thought she could see a curl of a smile from the corner of her eye, and held on to the hope he was doing this for both of their satisfaction, _maybe this was foreplay_. Merlin felt her fingers twitch closer to his thigh. _Thwack!_ She withdrew her hand in a heartbeat. "Obviously not." He took the words right out of her mouth.

While still feeling a slight burn she winced. "Okay can you bathe me now?" She nearly bit her tongue as that stick came down on her clothed buttocks again, this time she could hear it ricochet. Her yelp would have been heard by the court dogs. With tears prickling her eyes she turned to him again, locking with his empty stare. Those eyes almost looked cruel, and she literally shivered, unfortunately he noticed and mistook it for arousal – which it probably was. _Thwack! _"Aaaaah." Her legs stiffened and she fisted the covers either side of her – _Thwack!_ She didn't have an idea of what she had done wrong that time. _Thwack! _She cursed as the sheets shifted beneath as she flailed. "I want to get up." Her hand automatically guarded her bottom. A considerable amount of pressure was on her back and she realised immediately it was a knee, and her arm was brutally yanked back near her head. "What are you doi- _Thack!-_ Aaa."

Morgana felt the blood rush to her face and arse, she was just relieved he couldn't see either. She grimaced and shrieked as he continued the assault, the sheets were completely balled up in her hands and into her face trying to muffle her cries of pain – not knowing what to do. Was he ever going to let her go? How long does this kind of foreplay last?

Through her noise she could hear excessive panting and grunts caused through raining down over-enthusiastic blows. As moments passed she noticed she couldn't feel her rear anymore, it had gone numb and there was no reason to yelp. There was a jolt of the mattress and a rustle as she sensed Merlin straighten, the weight of the knee disappeared. The bed continued to move under her, she felt an indent by her head which she turned towards just as a hand brushed back her raven locks, some clung to her tear stained face. With difficulty she met the eyes of the servant, who was leaning over her. "Merlin." She croaked.

The man returned a similar wounded and confused expression, still reddened from exertion, the uneven breathing puffing against her wet face unnerved and excited her, and she hid her face from view to prevent her from being punished further. "I want to sleep, I'm tired." She managed, hoping it was the correct thing to say, she was still blinking back tears.

"The best thing you've said all day." He climbed off the bed, leaving her a ruffled hormonal mess.

* * *

**Review \/**


	17. Chapter 17

_9/11 Never Forget_

* * *

A fearful young lad ran through a market square, he skidded sending some dirt flying into to passersby who swore at him as he gamboled down an alley, chickens and roosters squawked in protest as he kicked by them. He came to a dead end and spun around anxious as Arthur and his men caught up, swords drawn. "You have nowhere to run, come quietly or I shall pierce you from where you stand."

"I'm not a sorcerer, I only sell pendants...harmless trinkets!" He tried desperately, sagging against a wall.

"You are a stranger among these parts and are under suspicion." A guard jostled the boy to his feet, and he staggered forward onto his knees before Arthur.

"Please... I'm just a travelling salesman, I come and go...I am considered a stranger to all places... for I have no home." The boy explained beginning to clamber up the prince's clothing, the guards a little slow on the uptake, finally snagged him away.

"Why did you run?" Arthur knitted his eyebrows.

The boy looked ashamed. "I was frightened I would be accused, Sire." Arthur never externally showed pity especially among the men, he would usually tightened his jaw and bob his head.

"Your trinkets...where do you keep them?" Arthur queried in a softer tone.

"With me at all times...they're my only source of income." The boy flinched as a guard delve into his pocket and tugged out a handful of cords, each with a unique stone attached, Arthur took one to inspect it, he rubbed his thumb over the jade surface.

"Where did you get these stones?"

"The river, they chip off the mountains of Isgard...such beautiful things I find."The boy was being held tightly, as if he was causing a fuss.

"Don't you ever wonder if such beautiful things are enchanted?"

"Hardly Sire, these things are so natural...and boring- they haven't done anything unusual...not that I know of."Arthur bobbed his head. "Would I be in poverty if I had magic?" The boy mumbled, Arthur shifted closer to hand back what he had taken, it was also a signal for the guards to release their prisoner.

Morgana woke to the sound of scraping and splashing water, she chucked the covers off herself allowing the air of the room to engulf her suffocated skin. She took into account she was wearing daywear in bed – _most uncivilized_, and she had sweat in them, that was probably the worst part. She panned across to the only bit of movement in the room; Merlin, was perched on a stool, at a bit of a stoop, his long legs bent right up as he peeled some vegetables and then dropped them into a bucket of water.

_Incredible, he still looked appealing holding a knife and a vegetable._

She blinked when another vegetable was plopped into the water. _He had such delicate, long fingered hands, skilful and callous from hard work. It was certainly a privilege to be an audience of such a spectacle._

Merlin had looked up from what he was doing as if he had heard the comment. She quirked a smile while crawling to the foot of the bed. He returned to what he was doing, head down and scraping those vegetables as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. She stretched and yawned loudly to attempt to draw his attention from his mundane task – but to no prevail, she even flipped her hair and he didn't so much as blink. She sighed finally giving up.

"What are you doing?" Though she already knew.

"Chores ." Not even looking up.

"They're still keeping you on your duties even when you have other priorities?" She frowned, even Gaius and Arthur could be cruel.

The knife skimmed a layer off a carrot, his thumb dangerously close to the blade. "No, I volunteered. I said I'd take any job to keep me occupied."

Her arm came up to balance on her head and she released a puff of dissatisfaction. "Occupied, So my job wasn't good enough huh?"

It was as if she had delivered the most annoying news ever, he moodily threw a turnip into the water so the resulting splash wet the rug. "I thought you were getting better...you've been quiet for the past 4 hours." An edge of disappointment to his voice.

"4 hours!" Morgana lurched off the bed. "It felt more like an eternity." She whinged.

"Weren't you asleep?" He gestured the dagger at her. "You were very still and peaceful when I checked."

Morgana leant appealingly against her bed post. "So you were watching me, you couldn't detach your hot sticky eyes off me." She chided.

She could hear Merlin tutting under his breath before he returned to his boring task, she huffed at his feeble attempt at pretending not to be interested. She stood for a lengthy period of time watching him work and admiring his lashes against his cheeks. She would gladly commission an artist to paint such a sight. Another restless sigh escaped her, and she sensed Merlin blanch mid peel before gracing her with a look of indifference. "No." He suddenly blurted out.

"I don't believe I said anything, why...what are you denying?"Morgana ventured.

"No to everything and anything that is running through your head." He stated briskly, that knife never resting.

She returned a lopsided smile."Does that include the privilege of bathing?" She lilted, swinging around with an arm on her bed post. "A lady should bathe twice a day."

"How about a basin wash?" He started, not giving her time to reply. "-I could take the vegetables out of this bucket and you could splash yourself with that?"

Morgana screwed up her face. "Oh don't be so cruel, I want fresh warm water, I want to lie down in a tub full and soak. Does Arthur not clean himself in such a fashion?"

Merlin flipped the knife so he was holding it by the blade. "Of course, he's a prince, and I'm his manservant...so it's perfectly alright for me to prepare him."

Morgana swooped, detecting an opening to win the argument. "So you see it's perfectly reasonable for a noble blood to bathe and ask for- or should I say command a servant to wash them." She had managed to get closer without forcing him to stand to his feet in a confrontational manner, _well that was normal – she was a higher status...she should stand higher._

"I don't think Gwen will be back for a while, and I'm certainly not doing it."

"And why not?" Morgana stooped as if she were to scold a naughty child.

He didn't flinch, instead he fixated on her knitted brows and waved the knife handle at her patronizingly. "Because you'll be naked, and I'm a man...there are rules about men and women's bathing habits."

"It doesn't bother me." She shrugged.

"You see that's the problem, if it doesn't bother you it means you are still under the influence of this...thing."

"And so are you...still cold I see -why would you care if I'm naked?"

He wagged the knife handle and opened his mouth to retort but paused in thought. "Good point." She perked up a little. "I'm unlikely to get hot under the collar at the sight of your naked body." Morgana pulled a face, a little offended.

"So can I have a bath?" She chimed, her hand seeking his shoulder, it was hard to resist squeezing it just a little just to feel the bulk of muscle under the jacket. _The jacket that shouldn't be worn in the first place._

He gave her a shifty look, even scrutinising the contact she had made before he opened mouth. "No, I think you are already fresh as it is." He jerked his shoulder away and her hand dropped pathetically to her side.

"No?" She began meekly. "I have a higher rank than you." She looked about her for some encouragement, then chose to point to reinforce her authority. "Fetch me some fresh water. Now!" He shot her a mock empathic look which had her seething.

"Now!" She attempting again, hands on hips.

The sound of Merlin's task was grating, and what added insult to injury was he wasn't afraid of ignoring her. Absolutely incensed – and without thinking, she kicked the bucket and sent its contents onto the floor, the veg rolled and the water flooded the floor and before it could reach the servant's feet he was up – nostrils flared, eyes blaring and lethally trudging over the bucket towards her, she freaked and ran to the other room, being heavily aware of the space behind her being filled by an attractively angry manservant. Her long hair flew as she bolted and she was nervous he would seize her with it. She had already made it to the other room and was turning so she could circle and run back out into the main chamber, leaping over a stool as she went.

"No please." She rasped, realizing it was futile. "Mercy, mercy, mercy." She stood behind a pillar and clung to it as if it would protect her. Merlin grabbed her wrist and was trying to prize it away from the cold stone. "No...what are you doing?" She struggled, _he wouldn't throw her to the floor...he wouldn't turn her to deliver a slap, would he?_ Her entire body was flung from the tapestry; she went reeling into a nearby table and knocked over a vase of flowers. The resulting crash made her yelp in surprise more than the fall did. She hiccupped quietly, still aware that he was nearby, his heavy breathing both eerie and soothing. She shifted along the floor, avoiding pot shards, her hand seeking out a foot and a leg to grip onto. To her delight she made contact with a load of straps wrapped haphazardly around a foot. Spurned on my his lack of movement, she kissed his shoe and dragged her cheek up his leg until she was sitting up and embracing it, stealing kisses with the fabric of his trouser, humming absently. "I'm sorry."

It seemed forever till he replied. "Morgana be a lady, stop skulking about."

She could almost feel the vibration through his leg. "Well, treat me like a lady."

Meeting his gaze made her relieved she was sitting down. She could feel every small flicker of his eyes, every moment stretching out as the air around them solidified. "Stand up." It was a polite command that she felt obligated to follow, she felt rushed at the last minute as his long fingered steady hands grabbed at her forearms to force her toe to toe with him.

She hiccupped against her will. "M-Merlin, sorry." Watching the words fall on deaf ears, he was so blank when up close, it was like what she had seen earlier was an imitation of emotions, anger and passion. She tried to equal his blank stare. "I just wanted a bath."

"Right." He jerked her away, she didn't let this escape get to head, she didn't want to look victorious in the face unparalleled uncertainty. "I'll get you some fresh water."

"Thank you." And she meant it, she said it full of sincerity. Though he never looked back, he trudged out into the chamber where she obediently followed, she heard a tell tale jingled of keys as he left through the main door. "Wait... what are you- are you locking me in?"

"Yes."

She huffed. "So how will I get out?"

"You won't." He said without a beat.

"What if there's a fire?"

"Well I'll unlock the door."

"What happens if the door is on fire?"

"What? – Then I won't have to unlock the door."

Morgana grumbled, he was insufferable.


	18. Chapter 18

**The next chapter will probably be up when I'm settled into my first term of my final year at uni- in about week or 2 from now.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

The boat miraculously pulled up to the shoreline, Cammie and Yseult clambered out while surveying their surroundings with awe. They had gone by the average darkwood trees and were getting themselves lost within the ancient whitewoods, where the bark would glow within any natural light.

"..So beautiful." Yseult whispered more to herself than anything, and Cammie silently agreed.

As they approached a seamlessly empty clearing, a group of flowers opened their buds as if to greet them, Yseult stilled. "Do you hear that?"

Cammie strained her hearing, apart from the wind there was a distant hum. "It's an alarm, we must have set it off." Cammie replied calmly, though Yseult didn't take the news with ease.

"What do we do?..Wait, or Proceed? An alarm is a warning."

"People raised by the rules of Avalon don't persecute intruders." Cammie ignored Yseult shivers and bombarded past the flowers. "We shall move forward." Yseult stared at the route her friend was taking before she realised Cammie had put up a bit of a distance between them.

"Camme...wait." Losing her nerve standing alone, she ran through the trees. "But we're not in Avalon, what makes you think they will abide by the rules?"

"Because they're not like us. They are gallant and soft." It almost sounded patronizing. Their steady trudge came to a halt when a bright blue light could be seen weaving through the trees a 100 yards from them. "Company." Yseult blinked as the light grew closer, until it hovered in front of them. "I half expected a Sidhe." She huffed, waving her hand to bat it away, it flew into the air and burst like a bubble, showering them with sparkly dust. "Onwards." Cammie declared almost immediately.

The younger witch grabbed Cammie's hand as they struggled up an embankment, the smell of burning wood alerted them of settlers and they cautiously revealed themselves on the top of a mound of earth. There was a river that split into two and a small waterfall, a girl was assisting an elder woman to shower beneath it. The robes hanging on the tree revealed their religion and faith. Many intricate patterns and markings of the old religion had been embroidered into silk and hemp. A few more ladies appeared from almost out of nowhere bearing the same attire, they spied them immediately.

"Why hello there." A woman called, the warmness radiating from her smile was almost maternal. "Come on down, don't be shy." Yseult spared a glance to her companion before they simultaneously bustled forward. No sooner had they reached the middle of camp, a load of children rushed past in hysterics, a man following them was trying to herd them in a comical fashion, the woman sighed. "Don't mind them...they're having a mystical creature lesson, come." She ushered them over to the fire. "I never thought you would ever visit, it's like you purposefully isolate yourself...I suppose you live in a village, somewhere you a greatly needed by non magic folk?" She offered them water which they took in politeness.

"Are you a priestess?" Cammie inquired tentatively.

The woman laughed. "I'm flattered, sadly I'm not, perhaps someday though." Her cheeks crinkled with the thought. "I'm a sorceress of the old religion, my dear friend beneath the waterfall over there is a priestess, the woman she is helping is a druid who comes to us for medicines." The women seemed to realise they were being spoken about and acknowledged them with wave.

Cammie was use to close knit covens, but the quantity of women she was seeing disappearing and remerging behind the trees around them made her feel claustrophobic and conscious that they had been watched all along, even before arriving. "Are most these women here sorceresses?"

The woman drew back. "We have sorcerers too, they visit to pay their respects and educate the children."

Cammie quirked her lip, the question on the tip of her tongue. "Do any of the sorcerers take part in the...and the many women here, take part in the fertility rites?" She struggled.

No sooner had she said it she was met with a finger to her lips. "Shush there are children present." Cammie dipped her head in embarrassment. And her companion stepped in to continue for her.

"Sorry, but we need to know the safety of a witch and warlock consummating...it has been heard of?" She added rather sheepishly speaking out of the side of her mouth so as not to disturb the children's class nearby.

The woman furrowed her brows. "Erm ladies, if you are looking for that type of thing here, I'm afraid you are not doing it correctly..."

"-We are not looking or participating, we have already indulged long ago." Cammie quickly cut in.

"Am I hearing you correctly- both have...already...out of sanctuary?" She looked surprised and took a very heavy gulp of water. "Then you have indeed just come here to visit, how delightful, erm...so you are fine and in good spirits?" She asked very cheerfully nearly spilling her drink.

"Why is that so surprising?" Yseult began.

The woman shook her head and felt compelled to explain."Oh it isn't, just normally girls as young as you, seek protection in our boundaries for such rituals, it can't be done just willy nilly or it could disrupt the balance, or other cultures could be indifferent."

"You mean hostile?" Yseult finished.

"Sometimes, but rarely. Men are chosen by compatibility, and of course ladies choice, but most the time it's by the stars." She said wondrously pausing to cast her gaze to the quickly darkening sky."Come rain or shine, distance or culture they will feel the pull." She sighed heartily. "Such sentiment, for such a special time of year to a chosen witch, and of course for the men too."

Cammie grumbled to clear her throat. "Yes yes we know all this but what if the man is a sorcerer- wait – did you say 'a chosen witch'?"

The woman looked stumped before deliberating. "Well a witch, or the witches that are selected." She sipped the water like a bird but drew back on her guest's stony faces. "What? – You didn't think every witch, sorcereress and priestess engaged every year, ha –No the priestess draw up a list, and those upon the list are part of the ritual."

Cammie and Yseult shared a look, this not going unnoticed by the sorceress. "We were told that all witches are part of the ritual. Are you to say that we might not be on the list?" Cammie held her temper.

"Yseult is on the list." Cammie looked at Yseult incredulously, it was hard to be pleased for her friend when she felt brimmed with envy, Yseult looked equally surprised though internally she felt somewhat smug. "You have been informed wrong, we have to regulate the amount of women who take part because it gets very busy and it's easier to isolate the less experienced witches so we can give them guidance." The woman concluded, ladling out more water to her guests, she thought they may need it, or perhaps something stronger?

Cammie felt betrayed, everything she had been brought up to believe could be false, and how was she to know, she assumed she had been brought up by the crème of the magical world. "Are you telling me that I have over indulged these past 5 years? That Morgause was wrong?"

"5 years?..I bet they were unceremonious. So you are from Morgause coven?..well I could hardly say I'm surprised, she is too independent for her own good, all teachings she's had in the past have become somewhat distorted to fit her own agenda, would you say she is manipulative?"

"Huh... yes!" Yseult burst before she could stop herself. "She asks everything of us, and she would do nothing in return."

"Yseult!" Cammie exclaimed. "Don't forget she is of our sisterhood."

"But we have just been informed she is a bad influence, so I suppose we were right coming here, their plan to join a witch and a warlock is probably erroneous too."

It immediately reminded the both of them why they were there, and before they could further inquire about it, the woman had already intervened. "So Morgause wishes to join a witch and warlock, well it isn't illegal, it's usually the average man used in these rituals."

"Is it safer?" Yseult chimed.

"Considering what one is capable of, it is preferred and safer to use a mortal, and it also encourages integration between communities, especially if there's offspring." She indicated to the rabble of children who were playing amongst themselves.

Cammie's opinion of children differed from that of Yseult – she adored younglings, Cammie would get very flustered around them due to her explosive temper. "Are any of them yours?"

The woman's face crinkled again. "Aa no, I don't have children, I am committed to my flock of followers and of course the priestess." They heard an underlining sadness within her tone and wondered if she baron, or had been forced not have offspring. "I am much too old for such fancies." She added heartily.

Yseult felt too uncomfortable to say anything from wise, and relied heavily on her companion to end the silence. "Erm, children are overrated, any legacy can be given via teachings, and not just by genetics." She was met with a proud smile from both parties, she cleared her throat to conceal her blush. "Anyway I would like to know if a Morgana is on the list." Yseult sat forward at this, agreeing with its importance.

The woman thought for a moment. "I believe so." She finally delivered not quite knowing what it would mean. "Morgause's half sister is she not? Why I do believe I came by her on the list...where is she?" Hoping she hadn't fallen victim to Morgause's teachings.

"She isn't a part of our coven, she still resides in Camelot."

"What, still under the tyrant?" She asked, strangely calm. "Not the safest place to be, but at least it has spared her from Morgause's manipulative ways." Cammie and Yseult shared a guilty and downtrodden look, they felt they had both been spoiled. "I assume you have come on behalf of her, and I'm guessing she hasn't been through the ritual..." They halted the conversation briefly as some sorceresses came by collecting their children.

"That's why we came here, Morgause's is planning to force a union." Cammie began on a quiet note.

"And Morgause is trying to fob Morgana off with a warlock, who was she originally intended for?" The sorcerer breathed, losing more respect for Morgause by the minute.

"Well that's just it, she had chosen this warlock, he lives in Camelot as a serving boy."

"A little risky, in clear sight of Uther Pendragon...what, is she trying to get them both killed?" The woman waved her hand over the water and uttered an incantation turning the clear liquid to wine.

Some startling white clad women greeted the priestess near the waterfall, they bowed their heads before passing through the waterfall, seamlessly going into a cave or possibly a realm on the other side.

Cammie had been a little distracted by this display, but continued never the less. "Well that's one issue, but I wish to know if it's safe for two similar individuals to engage in such a ritual?" She pressed a finger thoughtfully to her pursed lips.

"I see no immediate danger, only Uther, or possibly the opposing parties' magic being threatened by each other..." It seemed the woman was waiting to be reassured by the girls themselves. "Well are they threatened by each other?"

Cammie blinked "Well why would she pick a man she was threatened by, the answer is no, Morgana as far as I'm concerned... is content."

"And the man?" The wine was disappearing faster than it had appeared.

Yseult shrugged. "He's appearing to be showing signs of reluctance, Morgause has been throwing everything's she got at them apparently, and the warlock is resisting – it's like he's repulsed by her."

The woman frowned with her choice of words. "I think his magic might have something to do with that, though he may have been chosen by Morgana and by the stars for compatibility as a human being, but unfortunately he isn't mortal and his magic is having none of it. Perhaps his magic is threatened by Morgana, maybe it feels inferior – bound to happen, Morgana has superb potential." The woman offered some of her wine and the girls declined.

"Why would the Warlock feel inferior, I thought Emrys was the most powerful?"

The sorceress nearly choked on her wine, and it seeped between her lips in comical spurts. "Emrys?"

Yseult's shrugged. "But he goes by the name of Merlin." There was no point to this note though – it wasn't the most important fact.

The sorceress dabbed her lips profusely. "Emrys in Camelot, that is a smart move...the lion's den. And he is impersonating a serving boy, very good, right under the noses of the Pendragons...how amusing." She had a thick warm amount of respect growing within her bosom about the belief of the prophesized Emrys. "So Morgana chose to ignore convention and set her sights higher, she has high standards...if not a little arrogant." She scoffed draining her dregs.

Cammie defended her estranged sister. "I don't think she knows, as does she about her potential, to her she is enamoured with a peasant, it's hardly grabbing the bull by the horns." The younger witch sniggered '_horns_'. "More so grabbing the bull by the horns blind folded."

"But how can she not know anything? She'll know soon enough." The woman delegated, starting to get a little concerned.

"So what are you going to do to help us?" Yseult came out meekly. Cammie sharing this same question looked at the sorceress imploringly. "How are we to stop this?"

The woman shot back a patronizing look. "Ladies what do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to turn a blind eye and let it happen." Knowing immediately she'd be shot down for such a horrendous conclusion to their sister's plight.

"But – the danger, our sister, Morgause's unnatural urge to force them together...how could you let that happen?" Cammie exclaimed, now on her feet spitting into the fire. "She's doing this on false pretences – she is literally doing this to breed!" She ran out of breath and Yseult kept her on her feet.

The woman tutted. "I'm glad the children weren't here to hear that, outrageous." And in another tone. "Morgause is not capable of forcing that kind of behaviour, and I doubt 'that' will happen on their first try."

Cammie inwardly cringed. "Morgause can do anything, and Morgana is at a reproductive age...it could happen!" She nearly stepped into the flames.

"Remain calm, Morgana won't on her first ritual, that would be hardly fair. Morgause can try whatever she likes, and whatever happens, happens, as long as it happens outside with nature. But I don't like to meddle, and me interrupting Morgause's futile attempts will be me meddling. " The woman reached across the flames, her robes dipped into the fire but didn't burn not even singe, she clasped the witch's shoulder firmly. "Unfortunately you were robbed of your first ritual, you will never know how it was supposed to be."

Cammie returned a mournful look, to her it had still been special – she'd rather not know what she had missed. "So what if I wasn't on the list, I'll always remember my first." She declared, putting a brave face on. "To me I felt the pull... and the person I was with felt the pull too, he had been attracted to me with or without the stars."

"So you were beneath the stars?...That is wonderful, you more or less got that part right." The woman piped giving her shoulder a good squeeze.

"Well there were stars...mind you they weren't above my head, I had probably several layers of timber above my head and a few chickens ...but it was spectacular!" She bragged hustling away, leaving the sorceress gapping at such bizarre and obscene imagery.

* * *

Gaius had made thorough notes of everybody's condition, _and he meant everybody_. Including himself; his sudden loss of control earlier on in the day had frightened him – it was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life, he had been aware of what he was doing and he hadn't cared...at the time, he was unhinged, as was everybody else – all the decorum had gone out of the window over a woman, a woman he had treated since childhood. Why did that not occur to him at the time? That could be a technique he could use to sustain fulfilling any urges...His quill had gone dry and he dipped it in his ink well to reload it. The action made him cringe at the symbolism of it all, _he was referring too much._ He needed to retire – and by that he meant bed. _And alone_. He removed his spectacles, surveying his paperwork, it was an inch thick.

He looked at Morgana's notes, she was most definitely feeling the urges of the time of year and yet everybody else was feeling it too with equal enthusiasm, but why? Those pesky pheromones maybe, at this rate they would have to put Morgana into an induced coma to prevent her hocus pocus corrupting the entire kingdom.

Then there was Merlin...he had become distant, and very busy, and conversations he would be engaged in he would question its purpose and how it was to influence his day, or more accurately its pointlessness. He didn't ask how anyone was, when everyone seemed caught up in the chaos of the day before last, he merely sighed at the repetition of everybody's response.

Gaius had an audience with the King earlier on in the day, he had to remember what the King didn't know and act as if some unknown outside force was being used against Camelot, and that Morgana was alone in her room and completely sane. Uther had requested for him and the entire court to take remedies that act as anti-aphrodisiacs which have never been asked for in his whole time in Camelot, so he had to basically locate rare ingredients, like the Chasteberry – if such things were so accessible he would have heavily dosed Morgana with them.

The door to his chambers burst open and papers flew on the floor, he rasped his disapproval at the preoccupied gent that bustled into his line of vision, he plonked a dead chicken on Gaius's work. "Merlin." He complained.

"There was a chicken in the yard." He mumbled and moved to try and read some of Gaius's work, his fingers dallied over the scribbles before his guardian removed the parchments from his prying eyes. "What?" He breathed at Gaius's mistrusting expression. "I wanted to see if you were any closer to fixing the problem."

"I can't do everything Merlin, I've already been brewing up some chasteberry elixir all day, Arthur's been running around like a mad man interrogating people." Gaius had stacked everything and ignored what Merlin had brought in. "How's Morgana?" Making himself calm and insightful ready for a detailed analysis of the lady's and Merlin's condition, but all he got was...

"Fine, she fairs well, Gwen came in today against my wishes, they talked about nothing and then she left...Morgana tried to leave with her but I put my foot down." He said rather dryly, beginning to pluck feathers off the chicken.

"And how are you?" Gaius tried.

"Oh you know..." He said absently before standing up. "Do you have a stronger batch of Morgana's sleeping draft?"

Gaius frowned. "I'm sorry I've been so busy I didn't prepare any."

Merlin stared him down as if waiting...before- "Well?..Get on with then." Merlin insinuated snatching the chicken up, all his guardian could do was gap.

"Excuse me Merlin, don't forget who's head of this chamber, I won't have time, especially if it's a stronger batch." It seemed to fall on deaf ears, Merlin's plucking session with the chicken had reached a critical level where he was brutally yanking out handfuls with such a torturous look on his face, Gaius grew a little anxious. "Merlin?" He tried to get the boy to stall his almost sadistic task. "Merlin?"

Merlin met his gaze and stopped. "Problem?"

Gaius didn't comment on the mess. "How do you feel right now?" He tried again, more softly.

Merlin looked blank, as if he weren't even thinking about answering. "Nothing." He said simply and very self consciously returned to mutilating the bird.

"Are you hungry?"

Merlin didn't look up. "No, why – do I need to be?"

Gaius closed the distance between him and his ward. "Have you eaten today?"

"Can't remember." The chicken was now bare and he skewed it on a spit heavy handedly.

"How did you sleep last night?"

Merlin placed the chicken over the fire, before replying tersely. "Um...I didn't, just time wasting really."

Gaius could see he was approaching the part of the conversation where Merlin became clueless to Gaius's concerns. "And you think that's healthy do you?"

Merlin's shoulders dropped suddenly. "Look I don't tell you how to brew, so don't tell me how and when I should sleep." Merlin ordered, the air in the room could have been cut with a knife, and Merlin looked deadly enough to be wielding one. "Why do you care so much...does it actually help, does it stop people from dying?" His voice oozed sarcasm.

Gaius bristled, it felt like he had been struck. "Merlin." He attempted desperately. "It's my job to care."

"Yes, well it's my job to protect Arthur, my destiny is to put him on the throne, so what's the point of hiding the fact I'm a sorcerer, I could tell him and end this charade...complete my mission quicker." Merlin gestured so heavily, the chicken ended up on the floor. "Or is making him happy- No, the whole royal family happy part of my mission, the slow path...bloody shit!" 'It' seemed finished after that, Merlin shrugged off any form of comfort from the physician who was more fretful over his boy than the King's ward.

"I think you need some rest and some food, your brain is all fogged up." He tried dragging Merlin by the scruff of the neck to the table, he relented when Merlin was more adamant to get himself strangled by his own collar than eat anything put in front of him. "Look I know it's hard, but Arthur is not ready for the knowledge of you being...well...who you are, so for now; go out you way to gain their trust by making them happy, serve them."

"-Bloody ridiculous...And you said _them_!" Merlin burned. "What do the others deserve? They have nothing to do with my destiny!"

_Dear God, he is hysterical._"Hush! Am I to lock you in your room 'til you see sense boy?"

Merlin did a double take. "Am I to understand you think me mad to think serving them isn't my life? I suppose I should bed Morgana!" That comment deserved a slap, which is what he got, very hard, very quick -so quick in fact it took minutes to turn red but by that time Merlin had gone mute and stony faced, Gaius released him like he was on fire.

"I hope you're happy, that's going to repeat itself in my head for weeks." Gaius managed, bringing a nearby pot off the boil. "For the sake of anything left of you and your destiny – go to bed."

He tried to brush off those eyes burning into the back of his head, he felt the menace there, the disappointment crippling his system was making him unable to pour the chasteberry into a bottle.

The young man put on his most condescending tone. "Well I do hope Arthur is worth it, or else I'm being held back for nothing."


	19. Chapter 19

So guys** how are you liking series 4, it's so awesome! - won't give anything away to those that haven't watched it, but enjoy this spoiler free fiction!** Review and check for mistakes.

* * *

Morgana was twisting, writhing, in torment. She sometimes wondered if Merlin was put on this earth to tease her, to dangle himself in front of her in all his lanky and surprisingly toned glory, and then snatch himself away before she could brush at that skin_, that soft looking sk_ – It occurred to her she couldn't remember what he felt like – shit – _had she ever touched him at all_? -Well of course she had; she had touched something...it had felt soft and lukewarm, _hardly burning with desire_. She huffed, _how disappointing_. She muffled her cry of frustration with her sheets, she had quite a bit of it in her mouth, and was tasting wash water, tears, and sweat.

Suddenly all the pain stopped, just like that it was gone – like someone had clicked their fingers, her body continued to twitch and shudder from the shame of pouring her heart out, but for a blessed moment there was reprieve; she had a memory of being an innocent child playing, unaware of the angst adulthood would bring, such as crushing, lusting, rejection, and being disciplined for showing such feelings. Morgana sank down into her mattress exhausted by the earlier onslaught of flailing like a heartbroken fool, she crawled to the foot of the bed dragging her legs and duvet with her. She could see the lonely stick lying on the table. _Did she have permission to hide it? _She hiccupped when she heard a shy knock on the door. She knew for certain that wasn't Merlin.

"My lady? It is me." The gentile voice of Gwen rumbled on the other side. "May I come in?"

"I'm afraid the door is locked and my protector hasn't called in this morning." She shimmied to door in her night gown. "Did you come to see me?" She said expectantly – she rarely had visitors, and Gwen seemed to be the only one who made the effort.

"Yes my lady, I have come to deliver some good news."

"On with it."

"Everyone has taken some medicine that is sure to curb any urges, a batch has been prepared for you also, and if it works the harvest festival will be go on as planned in three days time." It was obvious Gwen was smiling as she told this, there was a distinct open mouthed rasp, and Morgana could imagine her beautiful smile.

"Why this is excellent news, though I hardly find medicine should cure such a natural instinct in us all, but I am pleased, I will have my freedom back once more...does Merlin know?" She fiddled with the useless bolt on the door, she so wished to hug and kiss her maid with joy.

The peaking good mood stalled. "Merlin is in disposed."

_Why did something have to go ruin a perfectly good start to the day? Minus the crying...and the locked door_. "Why what has happened?" Becoming a little concerned.

"Well..." The maid began apprehensively; she wasn't going to defy Gaius. "He's sick, and catching up on a couple of days rest."

Morgana's body pressed mildly against the wood of the door, feeling typically gloomy. "So whose going to look after me today?...Are you aware I'm locked in?...Get the keys my good woman!" She said optimistically, hoping it was as easy as that – She could walk the halls, visit Merlin, nurse him back to health and make sweet sweet love to him, all in the presence of Gaius for all she cared. If she was so lucky.

"Merlin might still have the key, he has the only available key."

Morgana couldn't see the problem. "Well get it off him, does he insist on sleeping with keys in his pocket?"

"It might be troublesome to disturb him." She chimed, trying to avoid the truth.

"Well call a locksmith!" Morgana commanded gaining her strong will which had abandoned her for some time.

"I'll see if I can get the key off Merlin." She scurried away, when Morgana had heard she was indeed on her own again, she should make herself ready, if she were to attend Merlin's bedside she had to be wearing the proper attire – _like her birthday suit_ – but she would have to settle for her blue dress.

* * *

Gwen totted up the stairway, a journey that she had constantly had to take urgently...and frequently, after all what other reason would there be to go to the physician's chambers?

She rushed in to see what she had witnessed before she had left, Gaius scuffling with a door. In different circumstances she would have laughed. She joined him on the mini-staircase to assist closing that pesky door, it was a tough fight, for the person on the other side was adamant to come out and make a nuisance of himself. She grunted and huffed as Gaius collapsed next to her, the door had closed and jammed shut, but it continued to rattle.

"Gwen my dear you can excuse yourself from my chambers, I think I have everything under control." He rasped, Gwen didn't want to leave that easily.

"No...You can't handle this, maybe we should inform Arthur?"

Gaius shook his head, his brow damp. "No, it's tricky...he would use force." He tried to take in more air. "He will use guards, I need to deal with this secretly – do you understand? He was wary of Merlin before, he'll have him sectioned."

Gwen denied this. "Arthur wouldn't go to those extremes..."

"Sometimes he can be like his father." He uttered, leaving that to dwell in the maid's mind, who brazenly stood.

"Yes of course, he will be king someday." She smiled but was forcibly stilted by a raised voice.

"Thanks to me!" Merlin shrieked angrily. "You are scheming little buggers!"

Gwen cocked a brow at Gaius's very perturbed look. "Mind, ladies present." As if his mentor's voice of reason was going to shut him up when he was in this condition.

"Fuck you!"

Gwen gasped, and the old man literally trembled with annoyance and humiliation. Gwen had lost the ability to speak, she couldn't think of anything logical except- "Is he possessed?" She mentioned in hush tones, she heard an odd snigger behind the door and felt a little discouraged.

"It's related to that enchantment, Arthur's on a witch hunt right now and there is so much to do..." Gaius wanted to get up and work but he didn't dare leave the door unmanned.

"Do you think it's to do with Morgana?...I mean she has..." Gwen was so scared, it took more than a few seconds to finish. "She has magic, she could have cast a spell."

Gaius looked dubious. "Where did you hear this, has Morgana confessed?"

Gwen tightened her lip, she wasn't going to stir up more trouble.

"You are a smart girl, and we both know how much trouble we really are in if the truth is revealed, but I don't think Morgana has done this, unfortunately we can't stop the witch hunt without raising suspicion." Gaius confessed, breathing a sigh of relief Gwen was slightly 'in the know' and the pressure on the door had eased.

Gwen recalled why she had come. "Oh yes, Morgana wants to leave her room, please tell me you have the keys on you." She began desperately, but Gaius expression said it all.

"Why...don't you have a spare?"

"No..." She said deflated. "Arthur made sure Uther's key was confiscated before he was tempted to visit Morgana." She shuddered. "And it was missplaced so there would only be one key, and that key is probably unreachable." She indicated to the door. "He's not going to give it up that easily is he?"

A firm 'No' was muffled in the other room, and Gwen mouthed a sarcastic 'great' to herself.

"I'd rather not get a locksmith, I want to be the first to open the door, in case something went wrong."

Gaius sat up straighter. "I thought you had visited Morgana before?"

"Oh I have, but Merlin was present...he's such a mood killer."

Though this was a good and sure safe thing, Merlin wasn't exactly stable – and his need to think of himself and his destiny had rendered him careless and driven.

"Gwen, aren't your duties beckoning?" The older man drawled.

"What duties? – Morgana's still locked away." Gwen twisted her head to the door. "Please Merlin, slip me the key, I'd think you'd be pleased to be relieved of a challenge in order to get some beauty sleep." It remained surprisingly quiet on the other side, _what if he had died?- Foolish_. "You haven't enjoyed this past week, and Gaius has prepared medicines for everybody in court." She couldn't see how this would help Merlin – what possible medicine could make him happy and empathic?

Gwen had just about given up, the silence making it even gloomier until there was a slight creak of furniture and a bustle towards the door. "I have no purpose, the only thing I can do is wait for Arthur to become king...and then what?"

Gaius was wary of what he would be willing to say in front of Gwen, hence the reason he was trying to fob her off. "Gwen I suggest calling the locksmith, Morgana needs to eat, and I don't think the king and Arthur would approve you passing her essentials via window, they also probably to test the effects of their medicine."

Gwen had hesitantly left the physician to his own devices and Merlin. He turned his attention to the threatening door. "Now perhaps you can calm yourself, you're only making it worse for yourself, until I can trust you or be reassured you are better you will remain here to be assessed."

There was a bang that sounded like something wooden and heavy hitting the door. Gaius jumped a foot into the air expecting the wall to come down. "That is what I've been telling Morgana!"

It rung around the room like a squealing animal, Gaius had to remain composed. "I know, but believe it or not; how you're behaving now is much worse than Morgana...and that's saying something."

"It's saying you don't have a clue...you know nothing, Morgana has her little witch festival where she becomes a nymphet, and I am saving Camelot!" His rant was followed by string of curses then more alarmingly words of the old religion, the door popped open and smoked at the hinges, Gaius doubled back in fright, his mouth could have caught flies. Merlin loomed from the mist trembling with impatience. "Now I've busted my door." He seethed.

Gaius wafted the air. "Merlin please, listen to the voice of reason for you have none, you have a purpose – right now it is to simply get better, gain your emotions and feelings, and your proper conduct. Have you considered your body is deprived of sleep and you are jittery?"

Merlin pursed his lips in a taunting manner. "I hate when people assess me." He was inching closer to the older man. "Tell me of this medicine for Morgana?..Has she taken it?" He drawled. "Or am I to force it down her throat?"

Gaius seems to clutch it his own throat as the vileness of the words echoed in his mind. "I'm sure she will take it, you haven't given her a chance...you failed to give Gwen the key."

"Give the medicine to me and I'll make certain she gets it." The young man said firmly his hand open palm up.

"I'm sorry but I'd rather keep you two apart, I know you have resisted her charms, but can you resist not striking her or verbally abusing her?" He never thought he would ever say that, especially to the lad in front of him. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I wonder if it had been better if you hadn't resisted her offers, it would have ended like-" 'click' the physician snapped his fingers for a point.

Merlin's brows rounded, _the old man couldn't be serious._"She is beneath me, a comely witch, women dominate my race and she thinks she can click her fingers and I'll come running."

"Is that what's bothering you, you are threatened by her?" He said curiously.

Merlin shook his head resigned. "I'm not scared, I'm in protest!"

"But she is begging you?" Gaius found it odd a man could say 'no' to a beautiful woman. "I know I'm old and very sensible when it comes to these things, I've brought you up to not philander, but sometimes abstaining for morale purposes might make things worse." The physician struggled, getting no sign of recognition from the boy.

"I don't want her – nothing morale about that, why is that so strange?" He screwed up his face in retaliation. "You were telling me to be careful and not help, well I do both – and I'm told there is something wrong with me and I have been wrong all the time, aren't you a genius!" He mocked, nearly tempted to knock over some of the instruments on the desk.

Gaius kept an eye on Merlin's straying hands, and forced the boy to look at him. "Right...just this once we're going to solve this problem with magic."

"Ha, just this once...it's all I have been doing!" Gaius put a finger to the man's lips.

"Hush, keep your voice down." He retreated back. "Now fetch me your magic book."

Merlin was gone and back within seconds, the heavy thump the sign of the book being on the table ready to read. "We could put an end to this sooner; wipe the pending ritual from all witches minds within a hundred mile radius."

"Let's not go nuts shall we?" Gaius began leafing through, under pressure from the intimidating presence leaning on his back. "We could switch off Morgana's hormones –"

"-Do it."

"Now hang on." Gaius stepped up. "We don't want her turning out like you." Merlin looked perplexed – he seriously didn't know how bad he was. "We could make one of you mortal till the end of the week?"

"No, no way...I'm not doing that!" Merlin snapped, Gaius wasn't willing to argue with that and continued reading through the parchments. "Morgana can, I mean she doesn't even use her magic."

He pleaded a good case; _you can't miss what you don't use._ But having Merlin this way and harbouring so much power brought nothing calming to the situation. "We shall see what we can do." Was all he could reveal, he might have to do an enchantment in secret without his ward's permission to strip his magic away. It would be a bitter blow, but a temporary one.

"Waiting out till the end of the week is not an option, is it?" He asked tersely.

Gaius looked up from his book, a morbid expression on his face. "Not if we want the witch hunt to continue, if there's any sign that there is anything out of the ordinary, Uther will declare war."

"More proof he is a bad King, we need a mutiny." Merlin declared abruptly, Gaius gapped once more and shook his head. _How can he take this?_ "Perhaps the shock of Morgana being a witch might kill him?"

"Oh hush, don't make me discipline you." Gaius spotted Merlin shudder and convulsively scratch his arm. At least he didn't look enraged by being threatened. He needed to think, he had wrote sections of this book, he couldn't recall passages on..."Aha – Here's something." Gaius lay the book down flat.

"Depurification!"

"Sounds...lovely." The boy remarked sarcastically, the folded arms adding to his smug unimpressed allure.

"We can make Morgana think she has..." Gaius cleared his throat. "We could even just make her body think it's been fertilized."

Merlin looked dubious. "So the term fertility rites is not just a phrase, she has to get in the _family way_?"

"She doesn't have to; it's just a certified way the magical world knows that she has gone through with it." Gaius hovered his magnifying glass over the page in question, he stalled over a list of ingredients. "Oh pickle, we need rhubarb...I don't know where that is, and the subject's blood."

"I'll get it." Merlin announced automatically and made a move to go off and retrieve what was specified, Gaius seized his wrist and pulled him back.

"Merlin, we're not going to bleed Morgana." Gaius started. "Though it doesn't mention much about this ingredient, I believe it is asking for menstruation blood, which is very unlikely at this time of year."

Merlin agreed, he wasn't thick when it came to obvious women's cycles. "Women don't bleed when they're ovulating, great!" He threw his hands above his head. "Can't we force the bleed?"

Gaius rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking of the implication and the coldness that splurged from that mouth. "Not unless you want to do permanent damage." Merlin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "No, don't answer that."

* * *

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally clicked, Gwen thanked the man for his services and rushed in to hug her ladyship. She drew back to smile. "Let's go get something to eat you must be famished."

They left the room like children seeking presents, their hesitance only became known when they were met by the king, he seen them and froze mid stride, he assessed his own feelings before analysing his ward's. He became moved by the glee and comfortableness Morgana had, despite everything. "Morgana, it's good to see you in high spirits."

"And you, my lord." She said respectfully, she felt her maid squeeze her hand as they made their casual way to the main hall to dine. Sitting down in her ornate chair made her feel sane, even when her Gwen served her guardian and herself rashers of bacon. It was when she remarked on Arthur's absence that things went nippy cold for her. His duties included killing magic folk on sight, she gulped down her wine sharply at the thought of herself on the chopping block – it nearly put her off her gammon.


	20. Chapter 20

OMG 4X6 - It's going to kill me. Anyway this chapter enjoy - check for errors.

* * *

"Gaius you need to let me go some time." Merlin countered, it had been the 3rd attempt he had had to pleasantly excuse himself from his mentor's presence. He had been served breakfast and lunch at once, _ridiculous._ And of course he didn't want any food in his system, digestion seemed to slow him down. Watching Gaius's appealing look to encourage him to tuck in had been pitiful. The old man needed to be working on his little science project than watch him pick at peasant's food. _Well that's what it was,_ it was gruel with softened apple, and _the meal_ looked like chicken feed, all seeds and a little sliver of what he gathered to be pork. He had gone to clear his plate and reversed into the Old man.

"You know people outside these walls would have given an arm and a leg for what you just chucked away!"Gaius lectured brazenly.

"I think if they were that hungry they would have rather have eaten the arm and the leg."He jibed back, he made to leave but Gaius swooped past him and closed the door. "Right, so I'm stuck here then." He spoke sharply chucking the plate onto the table with a clang. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Eat, sleep...read?" Was suggested.

"Bullshit."

"Watch your mouth."

"Is Morgana getting the same treatment? Damn I hope so!" Merlin exclaimed. _Typical royals getting preferential treatment, and he was being swept under the carpet._ "I am not the problem! It's fertility rites, that's a woman's problem, it is the witch...Burn the witch, don't prosecute me!"

"You may not be the problem, but you are a possible cure." The Elder male winced when he reached this conclusion, he knew his head was going to be bit off and spat across the room.

With nostrils flared. "What? No, you are a horrible person...you can't make me go through with it!" Surely so much anger and disgust would make his face flush, but it remained as pale as snow. "You do it old man!"

Gaius raised his hands in defence. "Merlin, I don't want to have another spat with you, together we are going to use magic to _assist_ Morgana...you have more power than me so it's down to you, if that don't work I'll think of something else..." _Merlin was going to kill him._ He forged an innocent smile, it was very difficult – he rarely smiled. "Now eat some food and we'll consult the magic book."

It took a further push to get Merlin to do something relatively normal – _well human_. Gaius supervised his ward slicing a loaf, all the while discreetly tearing out a page of the magic book, disguising the sound by clearing his throat, then he swiftly secreted the parchment in his robes. Merlin shuffled towards him at the table, ignorant to everything that was being felt and planned.

* * *

Morgana fleetingly ogled some passing guards as Gwen and herself departed the castle, cloaked up and eager to shop. Gwen hadn't missed this certain action but just kept quiet and bemused by it, _girls look at boys – nothing completely wrong and supernatural about that_, she herself would stray, but not enough to get her into trouble.

"Now remember my lady, we are to remain nonchalant and demure about our business."

Morgana peered up bashfully from behind her long locks. "How's this?" She remarked slyly.

"A little too demure, the ladies in the far east carry fans to hide their faces completely." Gwen had reached a stall supplying flowers found outside the kingdom.

"Perhaps that's because certain ladies in question have nothing worth to look at, unless they are disguising an unsightly mole or rotten teeth." She quipped, before sniffing a violet flower. "How does this look?" She tucked the stalk behind her ear and tipped her head to display her decoration.

Gwen smiled. "Very nice, though I think you should try white...that's the colour of your dress after all." She noticed a couple of peasant women purchasing the same type of white flower and she knew automatically her friend would disapprove of copying everybody else.

"It's a nice thought but I fear every girl will be completely identical, I understand it's a time when ladies of the court mingle as equals with other ladies of the kingdom...but do we really have to look the same?" Morgana seemed in love with the purple flower, it still clung to her ear. "How am I to get Merlin's attention?"

Gwen stilled while browsing, she had thought the faze had passed and Morgana's conscience had caught up with her forceful intentions, but alas Morgana's pride and discretion was still missing and she appeared to be a lovesick buffoon. "My lady...has it occurred to you that Merlin isn't interested, or maybe he's smart enough to know he shouldn't get involved with a lady of the court such as yourself?" Gwen began, feeling it had fallen on deaf ears when Morgana picked up another flower and commented –

"Merlin likes blue and red...maybe I should get a flower of those colours for each ear?"

Gwen face palmed herself. "Okay...right now I don't think he would appreciate flowers."

Morgana hesitated while sniffing a bouquet, before frivolously discarding it. "But of course Gwen, I know exactly what he would appreciate...but it's about him putting his mind to it and with enthusiasm, a woman can't do all the work." She had begun to shimmy away down the high street, leaving her maid to her thoughts.

_Why couldn't her mistress just stop toying with the fabric of everything, why must she cast a spell during an important festival._ She scurried after her, Morgana had put up quite a distance between them, she was fussing over powders and elixir that had some intoxicating aromas towards the back end of the market. "My lady stay in my sight at all times."

"No need to fear...I can contain myself, as others can." She gave her maid a playful pinch on the bottom, and Gwen recoiled.

"My lady!" She shunted her mistress to the other side of the stall. "Must you behave so crudely in public." Morgana contained her sniggers.

"As it just so happens this time of year requires fruitful behaviour." Morgana paid for a bottle of scent with a very satisfied smirk. "You need to relax, spend some time with Arthur to make preparations."

Gwen looked up incredulously. "Why would you say something like that?..Arthur and I don't plan things together, I am his staff." Gwen struggled growing flustered. "The festival makes us equals but there is no way we will relax our stations to that extent." Gwen tried to sweep round the subject by interesting the king's ward in some bath salts. Morgana mused her maid by pretending to be interested in the various chemicals, but she was in the middle of a whirl wind of hormones..._what was new?_ It had been hours since she had seen Merlin, the vibrant lanky busybody, who made it his business to get involved in everybody's affairs and make himself even more irresistible, especially when he denied rewards. He had a large mouth designed for kissing, and long fingers for...whatever.

"Oh god." Morgana uttered and Gwen looked up perturbed.

"Morgana?" She said formally clutching at her mistress's arm, Morgana was in the middle of a swoon, a hand held her head, she recovered slowly and bashfully, seeing onlookers. "We might have to put off the celebrations at this rate." Her maid commented while walking her to a stone wall to perch on.

Morgana fanned herself, Gwen helpfully joined in trying to lighten those harsh red cheeks. She smiled gratefully, hoping she wouldn't have to explain herself. "Um...the stall was overpowering me." She thought quickly. "I really wished to get some ribbons for my hair."

Gwen looked further down the market still fussing over her friend. "Another day perhaps?" Morgana knew this implied her maid wished to escort her back to her rooms and nanny over her, Morgana hesitated.

"Would you get me those ribbons? White and long, go now before they run out...I bet they are in high demand." Morgana urged, Gwen had her eyes on the bustle of peasant women swamping a ribbon and lace stall, it was a good distraction...and a true one. "White is such a nice colour in the hair, we wouldn't want to be left with black now would we?"

Gwen kept shifting between Morgana's seemingly innocent persistent stare and the haggle of young women. "What about you?"

"I'll go and lie down in my chambers, and stare adoringly at my new dress."Morgana affirmed convincingly taking off before her maid could reply, she could see Gwen joining the bustle of ladies and gleefully set about her task of giving Merlin a surprise greeting.

She only waited till she got to the centre of the courtyard before running, picking her feet off the ground and padding across the stone like a child, she had to scoop her skirt up to go up the steps, she ran into a guard. "Sorry." And hastened away in the other direction. She trudged up those torturous steps to the physician's quarters, stopping for a brief rest halfway realising she would need to conserve some strength for when she actually reached Merlin. She actually fell on the last step and grazed her knee, _in the name of love. _She wasn't sure if she should call out his name and give him a warning she was coming. Screw it – she had no breath, I'll just go in.

At some point she would have to move into these chambers, save her the trouble, and give the room a good makeover so it would be an ideal love nest. When the door was open and she was standing not too far away from Gaius, she sang. "Merlin!"

Gaius jumped at once and looked up at the foolish girl who had appeared as if by magic. "Morgana!" He stated quite shocked, stuffing some mysterious bit of parchment into his robes and snuffing out a candle. "You should have- shouldn't you be with Gwen?" He began, he was already stifling her like Gwen.

"Merlin?" She called out again, going to his room immediately. Gaius huffed when she pushed open the bedroom door and barged straight in – he could have been undressed or sleeping. Morgana spirits fell when she came across an empty bed and room. "Where is he?" She made herself at home on the mattress. "I was informed he was ill."

"Ah My lady...well you see...he was ill, he was supposed to be resting, but he chose to assist me, Arthur has probably given him something to do as well." Gaius stayed within the main room, nervous of the proximity. "Your room would be a more adequate place to be right now."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't give me that, I want to make amends for my appalling behaviour." She crossed her legs. "Send for him."

Gaius didn't need to be intimidated by two people today. "My lady, I don't want a scene..."

"I will close the door." She chimed, lying back to lounge on the lumpy bed. _This won't do at all, but beggars can't be choosers. _

Gaius had wished to start preparing his elixir, but Morgana would question the sparks and the ancient language he would need to chant in. "You know what? Just go look for him yours-" Perfect timing, Merlin entered the chamber with some armour, he was minding his own business with a little storm cloud above his head when he finally looked up at the recent arrival_- lounging on his bed_.

"What the..?" He then looked at Gaius who unfortunately at that moment looked expectant. "You!" The boy pointed accusingly. "How dare you pressure me into doing that!..You've got some nerve planting her there and expecting me to perform!"

Gaius was startled by the idea. "What? – Me...plant her there! -No dear boy. Morgana came here demanding to see you...And I was telling her to leave."Gaius apologised to Morgana with a fleeting hand gesture. Morgana didn't even bat an eyelash at the inconvenient elderly gentleman, she had chose to arrange herself on the bed in an enticing manner.

"Merlin, I believe we have some unfinished business." She said suggestively – not caring who saw or heard.

Merlin was mirroring Gaius's reaction, they were both shaking their heads in disgrace and murmuring. "Oh my god." The physician had no idea it was this bad, _and Merlin had survived this depravity? _

Merlin took an aggressive lurch forward, Gaius's was going to close his eyes and block out the sounds of what he thought would be guttural love making, but when he saw Merlin nearly rip Morgana's wrist dragging her out of the bed, he had to step in to prevent his ward from beating the living daylights out of her. "Don't lay a finger on her or I will summon the guards!"

"No!" Gaius blinked, it was Morgana who had clawed for his wrist. "They'll kill him...what will that solve?" Merlin roved his eyes from the witch on the floor to the old man, contemplating his own mortality if he used magic against anyone who stopped him achieving anything.

"I see the old man no longer holds the pretence of a caring father figure." He gripped the girl's arms with both hands and shoved her at Gaius's feet. "Take the little retch to the king and tell him what she is." He said mercilessly flicking his hand in the direction of the door, he had dismissed them, this incensed the physician.

"How dare you boy! You are mad...you are a stranger to me, get out of this household!" Gaius snapped, he picked up Merlin's jacket and chucked it at him. "I recommend you go for a brisk walk or stay at the tavern, I don't want to see you here until the devil is out of you!" Gaius really didn't want to be invoked to say more, what worse could he say..._and would it create any sort of genuine emotion from the fiend?_

"You're kicking me out?" It was indescribable how much it didn't bother him - as it should have, it was a blessing really not to feel saddened or lost at being banished from ones home. He could get use to not belonging anywhere. He wasn't just empty..._he didn't belong_, all that time he had been frustrated when really he should have just sat back and let every come together on its own, or fall apart – whatever – he didn't care.

For now Arthur's armour would have to go unpolished, the magic book unread, and Morgana un-beaten, he would use his remaining rational thinking to go to the tavern and drink. When he barged past Gaius and the witch he could almost smell the unsatisfied pheromones coming off of her. She had called to him just before he slammed the door, her cry just a spec in the wind, insignificant.

* * *

Merlin didn't want to be disturbed on a night like this, he had finally accepted his role in the world; _anonymous,_ he was going to wonder the world not belonging anywhere, and if he wanted to use magic- he would, and he would gladly tell the next person who approached this bar. He glanced around in a drunken haze, he wasn't as drunk as he should be, he would guzzle and it would just bypass his system completely. Luckily he had a slate, and a very useful barmaid. That's right useful...and that is all, even if she did smile too much and occasionally touch him, he wasn't going to reward her with anything – just give her a fake a smile to keep her sweet. He was beginning to get the hang of getting drunk when someone clapped him on the back, it jarred his tankard and clipped his teeth.

"Merlin! Good to see ya!" That was Sir Kay, no doubt about it. Merlin grimaced, feeling he was going to get dragged into another bizarre situation.

"O hello Kay, fancy seeing you here." He said, hearing the force and grit in his tone. "Where are your mates?"

"Oh it's just me, say we could call them out if you're interested...been a rather quiet night."

"No that's alright, if it's all the same with you I would rather drink alone." He brought the tankard up for another gulp but an intrusive hand was on his arm.

"Oh come on don't be like that, we were supposed to be having a little get together soon enough anyway." Merlin rolled his eyes, socializing with none entities, how long could he stick it before he would have to put his fist through their heads. "...Say I'll buy you your next drink." Kay added with a nudge of the elbow, Merlin merely saluted him with his beverage, _well that wasn't so bad._ Sir Bedivere emerged from a secluded area of the tavern grinning from ear to ear. _Thought to soon._

"By-eck' Merlin...and on his own!" The other empty seat beside him suddenly became occupied and he found himself squashed in by two knights. "You never wonder in a tavern on your own...what gives?"

Merlin bit back a snarl. "Just fancied a drink...don't need no supervision." His face didn't display his morbid imagination.

"Okay tough guy I get it, but you're one of us now...you can invite us along – we're bonded!" _If his drink is slopped one more time – he was going to take out the whole tavern._ "Say I'll buy us the next round!" _Well he couldn't say no to that._


	21. Chapter 21

Impressive responses from the last chapter, **excellent - can it happen again?** Check for typos I'm confused by the word** Past and Passed** - they are so similar.

* * *

Merlin was still dizzy from the bizarre game of tag with fully grown men, it had gone on for a gruelling and senseless two hours just outside the castle walls. Worst he had played it without laughing once, he grinned occasionally – that was because unbeknownst to the knights he had used magic to trip them up so they couldn't get away. He tagged them one after the other, then they pursued him and knocked him down, limbs tangling together in a heap, Sir Kay had squealed like a pig while Sir Leon guffawed at the sidelines. "Can't believe the idiocy I'm seeing – I wish I could paint this!"

When Merlin had staggered to his feet, he leant on the wall with one hand, from the back it looked like he was relieving himself which was why no one bothered him for about two minutes. "Feeling better now Merlin?" He drew a shaky breath before replying in all honesty.

"Yeah actually...pretty good." He pivoted when he was roughly jolted to one side, Sir Kay had gotten the sudden urge to relieve himself in the same spot_, like a dog remarking his territory_. He made himself scarce, not wanting to be clapped on the back by the knight who had just urinated. "Okay my tank is empty, need to refuel!" He announced rising his hands in the air as if he was preaching.

"Holy shit Merlin you're fricking funny, you're a dark horse!" The random knight whooped and keeled over sideways into the long grass. That was a little funny, but it didn't even prise a snort out of him.

Sir Bedivere who had sobered from chasing the other knights around the field had spotted Merlin's very sombre stance. "Look at Merlin here all moody!" Everyone looked over at him. _Great_.

Sir Leon closed in on the younger gent. "Well that won't do at all...this is a celebration!" An unwelcome arm came around his shoulder. "I think it is time for Merlin to pay a visit to Anchorit." It meant something to the knights because they all cheered and began to bustle him back into the kingdom, rather than dismiss there boisterous bruising and settle for a quiet drink – he, through curiosity and boredom wanted to see what Anchorit really was.

They past the stables – _okay it wasn't a horse_, they past the training grounds - _okay it wasn't a special weapon_. He spied a house between houses, the smallest in the kingdom but high meaning it contained more than three floors. Sir Leon seemed to have taken the reins in a matter of speaking, and was marching Merlin alone to the porch, he craned his head to see the knights lurking on the other side of the street watching expectantly. It deterred him. Leon knocked on the door firmly, light streamed through a peep hole then abruptly went dark. There were clunks and clangs of bolts coming undone and finally a woman answered. He knew the woman, she had visited Gaius to have a corn removed, Sir Leon inched him closer to the door and no sooner had Merlin's toes crossed the threshold the woman had seized his arm and dragged him inside shutting Sir Leon out. "You're welcome!" The knight called not too sure who it was intended for.

He hadn't been in this house of mystery before, it was very dark and smelt like cider – so basically like a tavern but with too many rooms. The woman dragged him down a hall and up a set of stairs before she stopped to query him, her breath reeking of herbs. "Now then think of a number between 16 and 40, what number are you thinking of?"

Merlin screwed up his face, _what kind of game was this?_ – He might as well muse her, he let out a resigned sigh before – "..30."

"Damn I wished you'd picked a lower number." She pinched a bit of his shirt and dragged him up some spiral stairs. Turning after another, steps blurring and the sense he would die of boredom, nothing but stairs below and above him, and strange murmurs calling out of the darkness, bumps behind doors. They came to a stop and Merlin nearly tumbled over, he sensed the woman wanted him to proceed on his own, as a door before him unlocked, light spilled out into the hall engulfing him, enticing him into the warmth of that room.

The room was reminiscent of a gypsy's tent; all hanging drapes and pillows. He wasn't alone in this sealed off room, a different woman emerged from behind a room divider, for the first time in a while he nearly tittered; the woman was dressed like she was from the Far East, she was wearing very little to preserve her modesty, her midriff was showing and she had a jewel lodged in her belly button. She had a vale covering the lower half of her face, when she began to dance he stifled a snigger, which could have been misinterpreted as a groan of arousal. _Why in the hell would you dance with no music?_ When she had done twirling around him and dusting him with her shawl, her smooth voice rung in his ear. "What shall I call you?"

Merlin shrugged giving her little interest. "Erm...you shall call me Merlin." She stopped close to his face and leered at him, he had hoped the dance was enough but she was now scrutinising his attire. "Okay now what?" He said impatiently, and she stood firm.

"You are a servant or a farmer."

"Yes." Leaving it at that, though he wasn't trying to create an air of mystery about him.

She did a sort of shimmy and her cups rattled furiously, she looked determined to make him swoon or blush at least. "You're not shy."

Merlin pulled a frown very similar to Arthur's. "No not really." He gave her a pointed look hoping she was just going to tell his fortune and then bugger off. She smiled casually at him and threw the shawl around his neck, pulling it in a sawing motion while shaking her hips so her decorations would jingle at him, the shawl was to hold his attention on her. _Well she was hard to miss._ "What shall I call you?"

"Fiona." It was hardly an eastern name, she could have thought of something that fit the theme."Okay then my lovely what will it be?"

"Sorry?" He started.

"Do you have a request or am I to find out?..To be honest it will be easier for you if you could tell me what you like." Her hand toyed with his collar, either to neaten it or to peak what was under there in preparation.

Merlin thought for a moment – _well he couldn't believe he was actually thinking about it_. He had worked out where he was and what she was here to do and he wasn't at all stifled by it. She looked eager and he didn't. "You could dance around a bit more and I'll sit here." He sank into a giant squashy pillow as room span around him, the action surprised her, he caught on to this. "Something wrong?"

"Erm no, just...well I know every man is different; you are either... vastly experienced and not letting on you are bored by me, or... you're shy and trying to put it off." Her voice oozed concern and dissatisfaction, _like he gives a damn._

He had to admire her reading ability even if she was just a..."Have you been paid?" He asked keeping his voice gentle, and devoid of any slurring despite his discombobulated state.

"The madam was paid in advance by a very smartly dressed man with an aura of mystery and pride."

He quirked an eyebrow, _wow she was going to burst into song as well._ "Right, so I'm guessing anything that happens gets past on to him." The man was a sneaky fellow, he wondered what could have driven him to this sort of treatment. "Did he mention why, or when you should expect me here?"

She shook her head profusely. "He only said you were a friend and you had looked after his sister." And there it was – something to laugh at, he startled the woman, his voice was full of mirth. _As if it wouldn't get back to him – as if he could disguise it by referring to the woman in question as his sister._

"Dear god...he promised me a knighthood!" He clapped his hands in hysterics and the woman uncomfortably covered her cups.

"I think this is better don't you think?" She retorted defiantly through his manic laughter. "Okay enough now...am I to pleasure you or not?" She stated impatiently hands on hips – her far eastern character completely absent.

He stared up at her through tears in his eyes and allowed his merriment to dry up entirely before responding. "Amuse yourself, dance around and I'll just sit here." He leant back on the plush cushion and crossed his stretched out legs. "Well dance woman!" He looked about him for any alcohol.

Fiona lowered her shawl disgruntled and closed the distance unexpectedly, she went on her knees and perched herself not too far away from her client. "Are you sure – I could do something else?" She hinted, her hand slipping to his thigh. _Wrong move. _No sooner was that rather warm hand caressing that cold thigh – a hand shot up and backhanded the woman across the face, she gasped and flew sideways. It was the least likely response to get from a client, her trust in even the simplest client had been faltered, and she sheepishly got up and flew to the back room to recover and hopefully soak her sores to prevent bruising. When she returned fretfully, he was still there – his fists clenched.

His breath was as sharp as his reflexes. "Actually that was pretty good, better response." It was mumbled to the floor and Fiona had to inch closer, she tensed when he looked up at her with pinkish eyes. "May I do that again?"

* * *

"My lady?"

Morgana was staring into space, her dress for some time had held her attention but now she couldn't even look at it. It was pretty and plain with lots of lace, oh god she hated it. The day after it was made she had adored it, when she had paid, she and Gwen had celebrated with smuggled in cider, it was never fitting for a noble woman to drink cider, only diluted wine. But thinking about the festivities with her wearing that dress it seemed so pointless, she was to dance and eat among women, and then they were to mingle and act all virginal and fruitful, without actually doing anything.

"My lady?" Gwen repeated.

"Yes?"

"Arms up." Gwen instructed, waiting with the loofah, Morgana made the water tinkle as she raised her arms above her head, Gwen scrubbed gently on her under arms and strained the loofah so that water would run down her chest. "Isn't the lavender relaxing?" She added dreamily, sniffing the loofah. Morgana watched bubbles pop as she felt Gwen's ministrations.

"I dare say it is." Morgana finally said after a moment's thought. She found Gwen's overzealous cleaning more appealing. "Oh Gwen – if only you were a man."

"But I'm not." She laughed. "I would make a terrible man, the intimacy I would provide would be timid and awkward."

"Better than nothing." Morgana replied. She made a sound of discomfort when Gwen pressed the loofah to her lower back under the soapy water.

"You alright my lady?"

"Fine." She stated too quickly to her maid's liking, Morgana discreetly lay back into the water to avoid being examined. "The ribbons you chose are really nice by the way."

"Well as long as you're satisfied."

"Well that's another problem entirely." Morgana commented, she began to swill the warm water around her tub until her mind was clear, impossible. "Did anybody call for me today?"

Guinevere didn't have the heart to say. "Um, the King knows you are well, Arthur was disgruntled about the lack of clean shirts..." She realised that wouldn't help at all – it would lead to summing up a reason why Arthur lacked cleaned shirts. "Err the kitchen staff have been very busy preparing for the festival, they are also pleased to know you are well." She could hear her mistress's stilted breathing as if waiting for something. "Other than that I think the whole of Camelot is content, there's no reason you shouldn't be."

The silence stretched out longer than necessary before the tub creaked as Morgana got up with speed. She was starker and wet. Guinevere dragged herself to her feet in order to cover the princess. She attempted to pat her dry but Morgana shrugged out of the hold and leapt out of the tub making puddles as she sped to her dresser. "How late would you make it?"

"Sorry?" Gwen replied baffled by Morgana's question and her casual nudity.

"Would you say it's chucking out time at the tavern?" She said offhandedly, sweeping up a dress that was yet to be washed, it was over her head before she could hear her friend retort.

"-You're not thinking of going to the tavern are you?" She said accusingly. "You can't drink yourself silly, what will the citizens say?"

Morgana realized she had her dress on back to front. _Crap._ "Do you really think I care what the people think?...Anyhow I've been before, and if it's chucking out time no one will see me..." She gave up with the fastenings since they were a little out of her reach.

"You're going to see him aren't you?" Morgana didn't answer, she just retrieved a wimple from the back of her dresser, it hadn't been worn in years – since it had gone out of style. "Now that will just look silly." She commented as the item was placed on her mistress's head.

"I look like an old lady of the court, that or a pre-teen."

"-Or a nun."

Morgana returned a sly grin. "So they will be very helpful, who could turn down a nun?" She sniggered at her genius before sobering on her maid's hard look.

"What are you planning? Merlin won't be nicer to you whatever you look like, he's not in the right frame of mind." Gwen tried. "Why the tavern?" She finally added completely resigned.

"Because that's the only place he can go...he's been chucked out remember?" She checked her damp hair was fully covered. "He'll probably get lodgings in the tavern, I'll meet him there."

After a moment's pause, Gwen forced herself forward as if driving her will. "I'm going with you, I won't let anything bad happen to you since you're my responsibility." Gwen slipped into her cape, she caught her friend smile smugly. "What?"

"You, you're so attractive when you're protective." Morgana opened the door for her. "I bet you want a drink as well."

"No I bloody do not." She said on the way out, she slammed the door and they made haste outside. It had rained considerably and the ground was sodden and shiny, quite a fun start to the evening skipping over puddles and laughing at near misses. It relieved the tension of what could come later, Gwen was hoping they wouldn't run into mean Merlin, she had heard from Gaius very negative things. She felt someone entwine their fingers with hers and she met her friend's gaze apprehensively. "That's sweet...but really Morgana you shouldn't."

Morgana hushed her. "No not Morgana, we should have nicknames in public...try Broomhilda." Guinevere rolled her eyes, trying to loosen the grip on her hands. "What about you?"

"Erm Esmeralda..."

"Really?" Morgana looked really masterful. "You do indeed."

Morgana's long strides were hard to keep up with, she really wanted to see mean Merlin at all costs.

The tavern was clearing out, the pub dwellers were spilling onto the narrow streets chatting amongst themselves and others stumbling into their wives who had come to collect them. She grabbed her lady's arm to divert her from some lecherous looking men who had stumbled in their direction.

"You alright my lovelies!"

Gwen murmured a 'fine' and was off towards where the pubbers had come from, as they came in they were about to be bustled out by the owner but he stalled when he saw the wimple. "Erm are you lost ladies?" He said politely.

Morgana had tightened her headdress. "I was wondering if you could inform me of any recent lodgers in your tavern?" Guinevere didn't think they would loosen their tongue so easily, but they had no reason to obtain any information.

"We have one...but he ain't come back yet – too bad he's paid in full already and he's going to get himself locked out."

Morgana tutted. "I see, shame...did he give you a name?" Gwen noticed her mistress was putting on a phoney voice, she had no idea why.

"What's it worth?"

Morgana blinked, it was Gwen's turn to step in. "A get out of prison clause." She chimed and the man gave up milking a bribe out of them.

"The lad with the over developed ears, Merlin." He said with no hesitation. "I thought he lived in the castle."

Morgana was beside herself and Gwen had to elbow her to still her. "Thank you." They were lucky, he wasn't about, though she didn't count on Morgana's persistence as she felt herself pushed aside. Her hand flew up pathetically to seize nothing, Morgana was out the door seeking her destiny. _Oh Heck!_ "Please stop leaving me to pursue some boy." She whispered harshly outside the tavern, Morgana was going up the main street, her long wimple being a flag to identify how far away she was. "Come back!" _Damn – when Morgana had a set goal she became selfish._

She had splashed along the high street when she came across Sir Kay puking behind a barrel. "Sir Kay?" Gwen said courteously from a safe distance.

He looked like hell and slightly ashamed he had been caught out, _well at least he weren't peeing_. "Gwinny-Guinevere you are out after hours, what is your business being here?" He tried to compose himself, and gain some power with a formal question.

"Taking care of a few things, are you drunk?" It was an afterthought, but she took pride at putting him on the spot.

He shook his head frivolously and his hand came up as if to slap himself. "No...it is merely food poisoning." Gwen could see vomit at the corner of his mouth and winced.

"Go to bed Kay."

"Are you promisin- promiscuat- propositioning me?"

"Believe me. No!" She didn't want to lose sight of the King's ward and swept past the swaggering knight as he attempted to lean on her.

"Oi, Broomhilda!" She took off for the corner and past more knights lurking by the roadside trying to stand up straight, they waved and cooed over her as she past, up ahead Morgana had been stopped by Sir Leon who was giving her an exaggerated bow_. Thank God_. "Sir Leon hold her there!" She quickly caught up to see a disgruntled maiden being grappled by the chivalrous knight, even when drunk. "Thank you." She turned to glare at her accomplice. "Do you mind if we get back? There is nothing out here for us."

Sir Leon pulled an odd face. "I thought you wanted me to arrest her – why else would you get me to halt her?"

"She isn't well." She was tempted to reveal Morgana's identity to the world. "Come along, I'm sure Merlin's fine."

"I bet he is." Sir Leon joshed quite devilishly, Gwen couldn't think what had gotten into everyone, she assumed it was all Morgana's fault. She tugged on her sleeve to ease her away, but Morgana had let loose her concern.

"How can you possibly know that? – He isn't at home, he isn't in the tavern...what if he's been mugged or murdered or something?"

"He can take care of himself...sadly." She could imagine the brutality.

Sir Leon had raised his finger to tug at the wimple curiously. "Morgana?" Then he said in a more sturdy and conclusive manner. "Lady Morgana."

"Yes yes yes." Her ladyship uttered aggressively, tugging the wimple completely off her head so her damp hair became fluffed up. "Alright I'm out of the castle and seeking a man."She added abruptly gaining unwanted attention from the knights further up the road.

"The King won't be pleased."

"Oh now you care, you weren't bothered when your men were plying me with alcohol!" She spat at the gentleman who raised his hands in defence. Gwen felt like covering her ears.

"You can see we're already in trouble." The maid quipped. "Can you be any louder? I don't think Mercia quite heard you." Morgana gave her a smouldering look.

"Does anybody care about Merlin?" She jibbed, fretting over her hair which she had just realised was a mess. "Why can't people just let me be?" The wimple was back on with vengeance. "You'd think the subjects would be more understanding."

Gwen bit back a laugh. "Can you hear yourself? – And see?"

Sir Leon interrupted their battle of the wits. "Why is her ladyship asking after Merlin?" Morgana huffed as if he had said something stupid, Gwen instead chose to reply, carefully.

"He's been consoling her, looking after her these past few days – since the trouble started." Gwen with a look- indicated for her mistress to keep her mouth shut. "He is firm and strict, and has a high resistance, so quite handy during these bizarre times don't you think?" Leon nodded admirably.

"He has been somewhat subdued and...moody." The knight began, though he became very sheepish. "You won't be able to see him till the morning."

Morgana met his gaze hopefully. "You know where he is?"

"Oh yeah." He restrained his cheekiness because ladies were present. He grew anxious when he saw they were still waiting for an explanation. "Right, best be off..."

"Where is he then? I shall report you if you don't tell me where the prince's manservant is?" This made it official and a threat.

One of the more obnoxious knights shimmied forward before Leon could stop him. "He's at the knock-up shop. The Funhouse."

Gwen gasped, Leon looked angry, and Morgana looked clueless. "I don't know what that is."

* * *

Review.


	22. Chapter 22

It was very dark and quiet, but he felt a little at peace, as long as this wasn't the afterlife. If so then his short meaningless existence was just a speck in all of time and space, he hadn't done anything apart from save a selfish prince's life a few dozen times, get molested by a randy princess and get awesomely drunk. That was it. He recalled just before everything had gone dark- puking his guts up until his stomach clenched in protest, he had a seriously empty stomach, so he was just passing bile. And even before then he had been talking and spanking, quite eventful- the woman had adapted well to this, before she started crying. Her chatter about scars she received as a child were actually rather soothing, it made everyone who wasn't him more fragile and it made him feel safe. It was when he tried to speak about an unfortunate accident as a child he froze, he couldn't remember, he had told the story before and yet he couldn't say a word – he couldn't even remember where his scar was. _Shit ._While he sifted through his memories he heard a humming sound, it grew louder as he struggled with the details, when the woman wouldn't take her eyes off him he grew fretful and then a little embarrassed he was losing the thread of the conversation. The humming ensued- it gave him a headache. _Oh dear God – it was coming from him, could she hear?_

"Merlin?" Fiona said, encouraging him to talk. He looked at her sharply, she was embarrassing him – making him lose his words, trying to put him on the spot, he backhanded her. "Ouch! Enough – I'm trying to make a breakthrough here and all you can do is abuse me!" She jumped to her feet. He watched her dazedly through darkened eyes straining to hear her over the humming. _How come he hadn't noticed she was hardly covered up?_ He blinked, he had just hit her, why? Now he was embarrassed by her attire. He suddenly remembered how many tankards he had consumed – he vomited onto the floor, automatically he apologized for ruining her carpet, and it was this action which made him black out.

There wasn't complete silence after all, there was that hum. "Please be quiet." He begged futilely, he heard his plea in his inner ear, so it echoed, but not externally- which meant if he screamed no one outside would be aware of his plight. His anxiety grew to a morbid level where he just wanted to die. He couldn't believe a noise would make him think like that. He couldn't believe how he had missed these feelings, fear and desperation. He clung onto those feelings, rode them through the horror of the past few days. It had been a nightmare, he had been angry a lot of the time, and beating out his frustration had worked tremendously – it wouldn't help now.

"_This is the boy_." He heard faintly. _What?_

"_He doesn't look the same to me_."

"_How do you think he ended up in a place like this? Such a confusing boy, what can he seek here that of which he can get freely elsewhere?"_ He listened blindly, he felt himself move – well the space around him shifted. "_What about her? Should would bother?_"

"_She won't remember a thing, were those scars always there?"_ No never, he would never leave scars he thought. "_What a disappointment you are – typical man_." He worked out something he hadn't been able to, the voices were feminine. He felt something cold touch his arm and he flinched. "_Look...he moves, we don't have long._"

"_He is no good to us like this anyway, check his eyes_." He wasn't sure if he was being mugged, it was highly likely with the amount of jabbing which was going on, he felt his lids being prized open but it still remained dark, panic- _he was blind_. "_White, he has been sedated_." Was there something in the beer? Apart from alcohol – he had hoped he was just drunk.

"_His magic_." He felt sick to the stomach, they knew and he was in even more danger, he tried to fidget. "_He shivers...he is cold_, _warm him_." That was a little confusing, was he being mugged or nursed?

"No_...make the cold torment him, he will seek warmth from her_." How cruel, was he ever to meet a woman who did not wish to torture him? The hum was torture enough. There was an arm under his back, he figured he was being lifted. "_So this is Emrys, it seems such a waste_."

"_What do you mean?"_ Yes, what do you mean?- Was he actually dead?

"_I mean all this power and nothing to show for it, apart from sedating him and taking away his appetite_." Something delicate traced his lips. "_He has such a pretty mouth_."

"_No Sister_." It sounded like a warning, and before he could think about it, a warm pressure was on his lips, a tongue plundered his mouth and grazed his teeth. He murmured in protest. "_Enough, he stirs...you are going to wake him too soon._" The mouth had gone, _thank God_, and he was cold again.

"_He tastes like vomit_." 'Thanks a lot' he echoed. Merlin felt something dry and cotton being shoved into his mouth.

"_Well I did warn you_, _he does smell like he's been drinking_."

They spoke quietly this time, as if they were aware he could hear them. For now he could use the time to gather himself for the fight out of there, or at least remember how he felt now, vulnerable and regretful, for all he knew he could be angry and empty again when he awoke. The room was silent around him and that included the humming. _Hello?_ Silence.

A shift in temperature in the room perked him up, it wasn't long till he could wiggle his toes and fingers. He smelt wax. He would be damned if he was in the centre of a ritual. A draft caught his skin like a door had been abruptly opened. He hadn't realised where he was resting until the surface dipped considerably, a bed. He swallowed. A hot breath danced over his skin, they hovered close to his face as if taking him in. Lips on his forehead, their aroused breath ruffled his hair. "Merlin." It wasn't a call, more affirmation that it was indeed him. _Well of course it was_.

"Merlin." Their delicate hands traced his cheekbones and fingered his lips, dragging now moistened digits down his chin, throat, chest and came to rest on his hip. _Oh sweet mother he wasn't wearing anything at all_, though he felt a blanket covering his modesty, but he had a strong feeling that wasn't going to last much longer. _Must protest._ He drew in a deep breath and forced his paralysed eyelids and vocal chords to work, they did, but he ended up roaring and frightening Morgana off the bed.

With the gag still packed in his mouth-"Morgaga!" He exclaimed, just as she recovered from her tumble. He managed to work the cotton out of his mouth through hacking and spitting."I'm...naked!" He couldn't control the volume of his voice, he looked at her quizzically for answers. "I'm still in the brothel!" She smiled sheepishly, trying to sneak back onto the bed with him, but he made a gesture for her to stop, he noticed almost immediately his arms didn't extend fully, _shackles._ He jangled his restraints. "Seriously?"

"Calm down you're dreaming." She said in her normal tone, perching on the bed, he drew back like she was burning him.

"Please don't confuse me, I know I'm not."

Morgana looked at him pitifully, her hand crept to his thigh. "Okay you are awake, please don't fight-you don't want to hurt yourself?" She patted him patronisingly and shifted her position, all Merlin could do was watch. She sat on his legs, hot clothed thighs surrounding his thin blanketed ones. "I thought I was too late." She purred. "Unless you were getting a bit of practice, never thought you'd be into chains and hot wax."

"I'm not!" He began defensively. He had thought it was her that had insisted on the shackles. "I didn't ask for this...it was the women that were here...Didn't you see them?" He struggled as she loomed closer, bringing herself on all fours, in one quick motion she had forced the shackles down, each either side of his head.

"So there was more than one? Is that why you couldn't take me?..Because you needed two bodies in the bed next to you?" She looked dismayed and turned her face away to avoid spit flying at him.

"I'm not like that I swear." He needed to explain himself better dressed."I am just so hung-over right now...where are my clothes?" He tore his eyes away from those above him to survey the room. It looked clear, the drapes had been moved and the cushions on the floor were stacked. "Did you remove my clothes?"

"No, I did not." She said at once. "How could I when you're shackled?"

"Then the women? Or Fiona?"

"So the prostitute has a name now does she?" She said tepidly, drawing a snarl from her. "I suppose you sampled her forbidden fruits." She shot up incensed, while she ranted he tested the strength of his confines, if she wasn't on him he could set his feet on the cold firm floor. "-Did she kiss you like I do?"

This halted his escape attempt. "What?- like you do?- You mean assault? –Yeah actually, someone did kiss me like you did." He fumbled again with the iron on his wrists and released a groan of frustration. "Why, why, why?"

"It's a sign from the gods, you were sent here for a reason, confined here for a reason- _Destiny."_ She had budged up further toward the headboard, he had struggled to sit up at the time, she was faster, she ended up crushing her stomach against his bare chest, he was inhaling silk.

He managed to muffle-"Don't tell me about Destiny, I've heard it all before...it's just to get me doing someone's bidding, Arthur for example-" Morgana was content fiddling with his ears and snuffling his mane, he carried on explaining regardless. "I suppose if the word destiny hadn't been thrown in I would have killed Arthur with a barge pole...not that I would, I know my behaviour has been aloof these past few days, and I hope no one took offence... or at least is able to forgive me...Oh God- I called Gaius 'an old man'- to his face!-" Further snuffling and purring going on upstairs in his hair. "Let's just hope no one ever comments about the spanking...Ever." He shivered, at the same time an avid mouth dropped down to his ear, the noise he made resembled that of a chimp. "Aaaaeeeeooooaaaagh." Her ministrations were only encouraged. "Enough enough, I'm ticklish!" He squirmed abysmally.

"Sensitivity is one step away from arousal." Her voice licked his ear, while he cooed and flailed his legs behind Morgana's stooped back. _So tantalizing, humiliating, and very insufferable_.

The door burst open. _It's what they call; Just in the nick of time_ – his resilience to her foreplay had been wearing thin, and he had felt a single promising throb in his stomach and groin. Now he had to face the music. Gwen was the first one in, followed by an alarmed Leon. Marvellous, he had his two good friends to see the state he was in, shackled, naked and red faced -from giggling.

Sir Leon was the first one to speak, if you can call _guffawing_ speaking, and he still sounded manly and mature when he laughed, so it sounded like all of mankind had gathered to laugh at the spectacle. Gwen had more decorum – "Morgana get off him at once." She commanded, and Morgana slumped off from the other side, leaving him cold.

"I can explain." She started, Sir Leon had sobered when remembering it was in fact the King's ward that had been...well- "He was like this when I got here."

"How did you get here?..."Gwen had her brows knitted. "You were behind us – then you just vanished."

Merlin did find this odd, Morgana apparently did not. "You were just slow I think, but I swear; when I got here he was...like this."

Gwen was sceptical before Merlin caught his breath. "I think she's telling the truth, some foreign ladies chose to-" He shook the shackles. "While I was in and out of consciousness."

"I am appalled you are here, Merlin." Gwen lectured, with Morgana in the background sinfully nodding.

"Leon made me, I wasn't in a good condition!"

"Leon would not send you here, right?" She looked at the sheepish knight for affirmation. "Are all men apes? Honestly?" The maidservant bustled forward as if declaring her misguided pity for the boy on the bed. "Where are the keys?"

Everyone shrugged.

"I'll find the madame," Leon announced, using it as excuse to leave Gwen's daggers.

She stooped to examine the metal. "We could just call the locksmith?"

"We're not having more people in to witness this!" He was incredulous. "Hopefully it won't get around too much and will turn into a myth."

"Unlikely, Arthur will never let you forget this. And for the love of all that is holy – the image is burned into my memory forever." Gwen spotted his sore wrists. "Morgana, fetch Gaius."

"No no no no no!" Merlin grappled his friend's wrist desperately. "That's worse than Arthur knowing!"

Guinevere stood with her hands on her hips. "News travels fast, Gaius and Arthur are the least of your worries." Merlin flinched, _why was everyone so mean?_ – Well not everyone; Morgana had been very hospitable. It had slipped his mind he could escape with magic, but there were too many people.

"Erm I think I could just try squeezing my hands out with just the right amount of pressure and lubricant." Merlin began craftily, he turned to one side out of view from his friends, Gwen though seemed adamant to stop him harming himself.

"No, we'll use a key." Merlin grumbled when he was turned onto his back again and asked to 'relax'. "Ah Leon." She oozed when he made a sheepish appearance.

Leon looked grave. "She says the household only owns one pair of shackles and they're in her room with the keys...those aren't hers." Merlin sagged in disappointment. "Sorry."

"Then whose are they?" Gwen fleetingly glanced at Morgana. "They better not be." Morgana shook her head urgently.

Merlin discreetly lowered his head and uttered '_Tospringe'_ which he followed with a violent tug to cover the miraculous opening of the restraints, the room occupants jumped at the motion. "Wow...I don't know my own strength!"

"You must have put up quite a fight." Gwen commented sarcastically before retreating from the room dragging Morgana with her, with resistance – the ward did however have time to blow him a kiss.

Leon stepped in to assist Merlin and ended up receiving an eyeful. "Dear God Merlin... you're naked under there!" He chucked the blanket back at Merlin.

"Not the strangest thing to hear in a brothel." Merlin had manoeuvred the covers into a cape to enshroud him. "And by the way..." He started accusingly, Leon was enthralled. "Nothing happened, seriously...it was like one minute we're talking, then I vomit, then I pass out and wake up in those." He finished with a dismissive hand gesture. "But it was a nice thought Leon, but try coming up with better trials next time."

"Don't worry, we're going swimming tomorrow." Leon was optimistic Merlin would tag along, they all got on really well and the boy was in a better mood. "Erm...where are your clothes?" They both frowned and began to search the room.

* * *

Morgause and Elaine cackled as they swept into their cave, Elaine removed her cloak. "Such fun to wonder into the lion's den under their very noses...oh please we should do that again some time!"

"Sister doesn't get out much I figure." Morgause had already got out the basin and was attempting to scry with it.

"What are you doing?"

Morgause rubbed her hands eagerly. "Checking to see if there is any progress, well there should, I mean we chucked them at each other." Morgause was about to incant but was rudely stopped by a hand in the water making ripples. "Elaine!"

"There are some things that not even magic can allow you to view." She was still blocking the basin with her defiant hand.

"Well I won't be able to see anything." Morgause grumbled."Out of the way."

"It won't let you, even with me not here you would still not get a front row seat, these things take time and demand privacy." She was scooping water out in handfuls to distort anything that could be revealed if Morgause did continue with her spell. "I'm appalled, leave it to your imagination."

Morgause looked fierce. "That's if anything has happened." She picked up a jug, Elaine flinched- assuming it was going to be chucked at her, but Morgause chose to refill the basin.

Elaine gripped the edge of the viewer. "Merlin was stripped, shackled and placed in the appropriate position." It had been a peculiar idea, but it was fun – she hadn't fully stripped a man in ages, and what a sight it was to behold. "And we gave Morgana a good head start, have you noticed she has a lot of guardians and watchers for a girl her age."

Morgause pulled an irritable face. "She's King Uther's ward – she's bound to be under his lock and key."

"Well we put Merlin under our lock and key...that's unless he figures out he's a sorcerer and escapes." Elaine chimed, it was plausible, but she highly doubted he would use magic in front of anyone in Uther's kingdom.

"That's my concern, also with Merlin's ability to perform, just because we tryst him up doesn't mean he will engage with her." Morgause was right, he had been unresponsive in the past. "We should have bathed him." She said distastefully, though the boy was very clean for a peasant, the stench of alcohol and sick was very unappealing, and took away the charm the boy originally had.

"We wouldn't have had time, the hot water would have roused him." She remarked, a dark smile played on her lips. "Though it would have made good stimulation."


	23. Chapter 23

**Tried so very hard to proof read, probably still missed few mistakes. So episode 4.9 and 4.10 - phwoar...nearly killed me, not as much a 4.6 OMG...this series seriously caters for merthur shippers. I'm more of the bromance and heterosexual type in this fandom, though slash can occasionally be satisfying. Though I prefer to write het. Anyway back to the story, read and review. **

**Edit; let's not forget Morgause and Elaine are abusing the time of year (they're minxes...but bad). Only different certain witches are selected for this ritual every year, and they don't have to go through with it, but they are entitled...the witches normally take part because it's tradition, and they have support. Morgana isn't aware.**

* * *

Merlin's hand shook as he took a cup off Gaius. "Careful." He warned. "It's hot."

"Thanks Gaius." The blanket was still around him, and he hadn't really explained himself yet. Gaius had been worried, regardless of whether Merlin was in the mood- Gaius hugged him in relief and only whilst did he realise Merlin was himself again.

"So Gwen is cleaning your clothes?"

Merlin blinked. _Right, the excuse._ "I got drenched in ale and mud, and Gwen kindly took them off me." He cleared his throat and distracted himself by swilling his drink around the cup.

"Hm...It's odd how you can get so muddy and your boots aren't so bad." His guardian glanced down at the only article he could find of his clothing in the brothel - they were fairly spotless. Gaius knitted his brows. "Why didn't she wait till you got home? – Save you walking home like this." Gaius was reading into this too much, and so Merlin had to think quickly.

"Well...I was cold, damp and cold don't mix." He shrugged, taking a big mouthful of the concoction. "This is nice...very chunky."

"Yes well... it's what you left earlier isn't it?" Gaius scrutinised the empty plate in front of him. "Cleared it up nicely I see, least we know you have your appetite back."

Merlin nodded frantically. "Brilliant...I feel so good right now I don't want to sleep." He scratched the back of his neck, was it okay to feel the need to ogle some women, stroke a few thighs? "Maybe I should read a book."

"You must rest, get back into the habit." Gaius had the right idea, he was already beckoning him into his cramped chambers in favour of sleep. "Don't make me tuck you in." He cautioned.

Merlin sniggered, his guardian did mother over him. "My time has come." He announced as he ambled to his cot, stretching and yawning as he went, his blanket shawl had slipped and he was very exposed – _ah well it's only Gaius._

* * *

"One more day till the festival." Gwen commented over her mistress's shoulder.

"I can't wait." Morgana clapped her hands spontaneously.

Gwen smiled. "Me neither."

"No seriously Gwen, I can't wait, can't it happen tomorrow...or tonight!" Her hair was dancing about her head, it was taking Gwen quite some work to gather it and knot it up in order to curl it overnight. "I don't know how I will sleep tonight."

"Very well I hope, after what you've been doing." Morgana gaped, skimming her maid's shoulder affectionately as she sauntered away towards her freshly made bed. "In you get." Gwen commanded when her friend hesitated to have another clapping session, so her friend gestured for her to do breathing exercises to calm her down.

Morgana took an exceptionally deep breath before bursting out with -"Thing's will be normal again won't they?" The bed welcomed her, fresh and cold, her breathing hitched as she was tucked in. Gwen made sure the sheets reached her bosom.

"After all that has happened, I don't think anything will be normal again. Have you had your medicine?" Gwen could see the uncorked bottle by her bed.

Morgana caught her eye line, and winced. "Do I have to? My current dreams don't make me restless." It was thrust towards her mouth before she could recall the smell. It splashed on her lips and slipped down her gullet, only afterwards did she feel the burn of the chemicals. She coughed. "Ugh Gwen...warning."

"Sorry." Her maid retorted dryly, dabbing the corners of her mouth.

"That tastes different..."She swilled the remnants around her mouth, then to show her dissatisfaction she smacked her lips and clucked her tongue. "It burned and tasted of earth."

Gwen shrugged. "Well Gaius said it will calm you down during you waking hours ...so imagine how effective it would be during your sleeping." She smoothed out the sheet to neaten out any creases. "Goodnight my lady."

* * *

Gaius had just set his foot out of bed when Merlin bombed past fully dressed. "Merlin, you're up early, I take it you slept well?" Gaius looked at his ward from head to foot, he was wearing spare clothes that were all black, very dark and peculiar, and the only trace of normality was his trademark red neckerchief.

Merlin met his gaze while ripping sections of bread off for breakfast, he smiled sadly. "I did sleep with no trouble, just it didn't feel very long – I did not dream, not even a little bit." He hesitated eating the scraps as if caught in thought. "If this keeps going on I'll think I'm on the turn again."

Gaius straightened. "Well if you feel yourself lapse let me know, can't have you full of angst, not on your first day back to work and with the festival starting tomorrow." Gaius slipped into his chamber shoes and hobbled over to his work bench. A purple formula sat innocently in a test tube, awaiting to be given a use. Merlin's hand passed over it reaching for some ham and Gaius took a sharp intake of breath. The potion was invaluable, and had took hours of secret preparation with hard to come by ingredients.

"I might be able to deliver Arthur's breakfast on time." Merlin added before leaving, catching his mentor look up dazedly as if from a daydream.

* * *

King Uther that morning had requested to see his son on a troublesome matter, so of course Arthur's manservant was close by to eavesdrop, standing quite stationery by a tapestry.

"I've heard news of some intruders in the kingdom, outsiders that come in the night and disappear, what do you have?" Uther rumbled in an authoritive tone.

Arthur looked astonished. "I haven't heard such things father, I will look into it."

Uther collapsed into his throne. "I figure you haven't managed to track down those responsible for Morgana's condition."

Arthur didn't hide his grave face, he wouldn't call it _Morgana's condition_, more so everybody else's. "Yes...well, the sorcerers haven't really shown much intent...if they were going to do anything."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, he couldn't believe the tensions that had built up while he had been busy. He grew cold with the thought of any unsuspecting people tried during these witch hunts. _Typical, more worry._

Uther clenched his fists. "They will probably strike during the festival." The leather on his hands nearly tore as he squeezed. "I suppose that settles it; I will have to cancel the harvest and the celebrations."

"Father we can't, the harvest has been prepared, and the spread...the subjects have worked so hard we can't pull out at the last moment, we will be breaking a contract." Arthur pleaded calmly, laying down his feelings towards the public. "We could just move the mass banquet to the courtyard instead of on the grounds outside?"

Uther sneered distastefully. "The peasants with flock the palace, they will be thieves."

The prince shook his head adamantly. "Not if we lock it up - good and tight, I don't want any guards on duty...we must have trust in our people by having every single one of them dine with us." Arthur had made Merlin proud, his smile couldn't have been more broader. Well he understood Arthur's loyalties, and their strong friendship had driven the prince to arrange for him an appointment at the local brothel. _Not a good example to set._

Uther rose from his seat with an ominous creak. "If you are so sure there are no threats, then we shall keep calm and carry on." The King seemed finished, Arthur and Merlin were both prepared to bob their heads and frog march out, but there was always a catch. "But I'm going to forbid Morgana from taking part in the festivities."

That put a damper on things, Merlin felt he had swallowed a cold stone and it had hit the pit of his stomach. Arthur gave a single bark of laughter before protesting. "Morgana will not take well to this news, please reconsider; this will be her first festival in ages and as a woman. Why would you stop her?"

"Because we are not sure if it's safe for her, she can't parade amongst the subjects like fresh meat!" Uther had got so close to his son he almost tasted his anger, Arthur was the first to look away and Merlin felt powerless, he had never been so tempted to speak out and point fingers. "You will deliver the news to Morgana."

Arthur shivered. "Why me? She will not listen, she would be too busy kicking me to death."

Uther turned fiercely. "She wouldn't dare, you are heir to the throne – if she protests... then confine her to her rooms." Merlin bit his lip painfully, he didn't want to end up confined as well. He must not break down.

Arthur didn't give up luckily. "She's been confined to her rooms on numerous occasions recently, she'll never forgive you. The entire kingdom expect everyone- all the nobles, they may take offence."

"I put safety and honour before people's feelings!" It rung around the council chamber till it sunk in, Uther composed himself after this careless outburst. "These are decisions you have to make when you are King."

Merlin spotted Arthur's face contort in frustration, he was fighting the habit of backing down. _Good Boy! _"Doesn't mean it's the right decision."

Uther looked murderous. "That is from the mouth of someone who thankfully must learn how to make the right decision, you are young... and you are not King."

That hit Arthur hard, like a sword on a shield, and Merlin could do nothing but stand there and pretend not to hear, he had to be thoughtless and neutral- despite being a subject of Camelot.

Arthur drew a calm breath. "Be as that may...I am thinking about honour, and I want to honour the kingdom with her ladyship's presence – I will be responsible for her. If you're worried about safety ...I suggest you not deny her, because that will be at your own peril."

Merlin was certain he had moist eyes, if Morgana had heard that she would adore her foster brother for life. Arthur waited patiently and jittery for his father's reaction - above all his decision, and Merlin couldn't deny perspiring a little.

"Very well." The King finally said sternly, as not to undermine his authority. "If Morgana is to attend, I will make precautions."

Arthur nodded. _Sounded reasonable_. "Of course Sire." He was mentally clapping himself on the back, while Merlin shook his fists in victory.

Uther was oblivious to the celebrations going on behind his back- so still assumed the role of mighty victor. "My precautions will be upheld, you will make sure of that, unfortunately Morgana won't like the precautions either."

Arthur's face fell. "Oh?"

* * *

"Look, I'm perfectly alright, I'm dressed and ready to pay a visit to the market." Morgana insisted, allowing herself to wonder to the door with no intervention from her devoted maid, she was relieved and found herself sheepishly smiling at her willingness to let her leave unsupervised. "Let's go."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gwen chimed, creeping ahead of her mistress to the hold the door closed.

Morgana pulled an irritable face, like a child that had been told off. "No...I don't believe so." She said stiffly, trying the door again, but to no avail. "Yes well maybe I have forgot the...wimple." Morgana picked it off her bed and chucked it haphazardly over her head, it fell into place immediately since she had worn it in the night before. "Done. Can I go now?"

Gwen smirked. "I'm afraid not. Rules are rules and the King's order's are the King's orders."

She had a strop. "You know I don't agree with any of his decrees, especially this one – ridiculous, he should try wearing it, it's like he doesn't trust me at all!"

Gwen listened to this unperturbed, clutching a colossal sinister looking box. "Our King thinks he's doing you a service by protecting you from other people. It's not about his trust in you, but in other people. Luckily Arthur saved you from a dull night in." Morgana didn't miss the dreamy look in her maid's eye when mentioning the prince.

She rolled her eyes. "That was the worst part, embarrassing, I can't be thankful for having Arthur come up here and tell me these things, this is ammunition for the future, he will only remember this time of year because of this." She hammered the knocker on the top of the box. "No, send it back." She flitted her hand towards the door.

Her friend growled impatiently for the first time since- forever. "Oh come on my lady!- Arthur was more embarrassed than you, he couldn't even look at you. It's not the worst thing in the world, what do you have to worry about?...It's not like you will use it, this thing isn't an obstacle." She coaxed, nudging the wood into Morgana's hands.

"You know that's not true..." Morgana drawled her eyes dark and full of promise.

Gwen stifled a gasp. "No...not even as a joke, you weren't considering it?"

Morgana couldn't put her finger on what she wanted to achieve, she was certain last night she was full of intent, now she was just lukewarm aside from burning with desire. "Well actually I was thinking along the lines of peeing."

Gwen without faltering or screwing up her face, deliberated. "That is doable, you just go and splash water down them till you think you're clean. It's just for one night...hopefully." Gwen's wince wasn't very reassuring, so taking out the thing in the box was like she was offering a contract. Morgana's hands were tentative on the awful contraption that was to preserve her modesty and keep her virtue.

"I hate it."

"You're supposed to, just don't tell the King why."

Morgana screwed up her face at it before readying herself, she frigidly stepped into the chastity belt. _Why it was called that -she didn't know,_ _they were steel draws or pants, nothing beltish about them_. "Cold cold cold." She cringed as the metal brushed her upper thighs and finally settled on her buttocks and *ahem*. "Just till I get back into my rooms." She assured herself mercifully.

Gwen approved."Yes, you need to wear it in, adapt to it for the festival, soon as we come back you can take them off till tomorrow, then...on with them again." Gwen had bunched up her mistress's skirt in order to apply the padlock, the ominous clunk said she was fully protected and imprisoned. "There, any chafing...or am I to apply some salve?"

Morgana returned a death glare. "We'll see." She left ahead of her maid, she was able to walk normally but slower to avoid the clanging. Gwen quelled her amusement as Morgana turned awkwardly around a corner. "You still have the key right?"

"Yes, but you'll have to live without it!"

* * *

Morgana finds him in the stables. _Now there's a sentence with so much promise. _Alas, she just walks up to the mare he's attending, and strokes her back affectionately before catching his hand as he brushes the animal's coat. He froze mid-sweep. He had seen her before she had demanded his full attention, moments prior he had been trying very desperately to regulate his breathing and focus on the horse and not her ashen soft skin against rich brown fur. He gingerly clears his throat. "Milady...did you want a ride today?" _Seriously, who asks that?_ - _Someone completely asking for a shag, that's who!_ He shook his head and backtracked. "I'm sure I can prepare you this horse...or perhaps your regular stallion?"

Morgana smiled charmingly over the horse's back in a mostly friendly manner if not for the lingering eye and hand, her finger started caressing his hand which strayed on the brush, he gasped and retreated. Deciding not to engage her, no – he wasn't going to argue with her or shove her away – wasn't like he had a choice? Though if he did, he knew he would have difficulty resisting.

"What's wrong?" She had picked up on his jitters, and her genuine concerned expression had him in a powerful grip. She was almost like her old self apart from her need to sift out his feelings, hoping they reflected her own. Merlin wasn't sure if he liked his normal self, his magic for the past week had cocooned him from his anxieties and need to please everyone, now he was raw and on the verge of getting extremely passionate with no boundaries. _Why did he have to be so frigid?_ He reversed heavily into the stable wall in order to get out of her eye line and the sudden _'thunk'_ had her navigate quickly around the mare to check he was alright. "Merlin?"

"Yes." He said breathlessly, blinking through his intense thoughts. "Erm- Yes, I'm fine." He leaned forward to brace his hands on his knees. "Really need to get back to work." He said with closed eyes, therapeutically dragging his hands over his trouser leg to chafe himself. "Right yes...work." He brought himself up to his full height, brush in hand, and began seeing to the other horses, while being closely tracked by her ladyship. His jawed tensed at the thought of her hands all over him.

"You probably have heard, I suppose Arthur has told you?" Her voice was uneven and restless. "The whole castle may know."

She saw his ears perk up, he moved to the opposite side of the horse so he could watch her while he listened and remain partially concealed. "What's that?"

She huffed, and he was curious to know why, _was it that bad?_ He genuinely didn't know what she was on about, he had heard hearsay that some precautions were extreme but hadn't been present to hear them, he had been dismissed by the King in order to talk to Arthur alone on a more personal matter, therefore missing the interesting part. Arthur was so adamant to keep that secret.

He continued sweeping the horse's coat. "You are welcome to the festival, the King said you could still attend."

Those beautiful eyes flicked up to him earnestly, at the same time that strange _humming_ started - _he needed to get his hearing checked_.

"You haven't heard what he has done to me_?" Would it be too much to shush her and soothingly stroke her arms? _"He loves me, he thinks this thing is an act of kindness...to whom I wonder?" She scoffed bitterly.

"Why...what has he done?" It was enough to make him stop brushing

She takes a breath and forces it out. "I'm wearing a chastity belt."

_Clatter._ He dropped his brush and was too surprised and confused to pick it up, _the hum_ though made him even more agitated. "Erm- why are you telling me this?" He tried to sound amused, but it came out husky and nervous, _well who could blame him?_ – She was stressing over some very special underwear that was to keep males, him included – from interfering with her.

"What- my discomfort is no concern of yours?" She asked tersely. "I know you're grumpy but really my patience is wearing thin, and that trait isn't very attractive."

It went over his head. "-The grumpy thing or the patience thing?"

"Don't change the subject!" She snapped, closing in on the boy so she was just a heart hammering step away from him, she softened when he jittered at her proximity. "Well not fully- I don't...hate the grumpiness, or the anxiety." Her delicate hand sought the shell of his ear. "I find it quite...endearing." She fingered his lobe and he jerked- imagining her nibbling on it again. "You taste good you know? – You smell as fresh as a meadow-"

"-Of cow dung." He finished and waveringly smiled. "I'm a man, you don't have to seduce me with poetry." Though everything that left her mouth sounded like music. His eyes fell on her lips, they were red from being bitten by herself in angst, and so very yielding. _Hummmmmmmm._

"Well right now, we both do...smell of dung." She jested, and the atmosphere there once was, was gone – it felt manageable. They were both aware they weren't safe there, and they couldn't try anything – especially if there was a chastity belt involved. "About last night..."

He met her eyes full on, the apprehension shared between them hot and sticky. Was it too much to say she had kissed the life back into him, gave him this warmth that was so hot it put a mother's love to shame. _What the hell was he saying?_ He caught himself grinning.

"What..." Morgana began, testily. "Is so funny?" Merlin just shook his head, not able to answer and that only seemed to render Morgana even angrier. Merlin really did try to prevent his smile. It was just painfully hard to compose oneself around a noble woman- who happened to be his friend, when she looked pained because she was wearing something to prevent her using him. _He was such a girl_. He couldn't deny he was at a loss with knowing that if he did want to ravage this woman before him- he couldn't without experiencing the smack of cold steel.

"Yes?" He said wetting his lips. _Hummm_.

"It can't happen again?"

"Huh..." He wasn't expecting that, he felt he was being dismissed or blamed. He sharpened his gaze. "Nothing actually happened you know?" He began sheepishly, giving him time to think of something harmless to say. "I did not pay any money last night, nothing was done to me in that place, except...the stripping...and you, mind you, it wasn't anything worth mentioning – we didn't do anything that could interfere with your spotless virtue." He prayed he hadn't dug himself into a hole. "Okay?"

Morgana huffed. "Okay he says...okay?- I wasn't referring to my...what the hell did you call it?- Spotless virtue...was that sarcasm?" She looked moments away from slapping him. "I was going to say." A little more calmly this time. "It can't happen again – I don't want to see you in that place again, do I make myself clear?" Her noblewoman voice was stifling him and making him weak at the knees.

He managed to regain what he had left of his masculinity, he nodded assertively. "Of course, I won't touch or even look at another woman."He swept his hand across to make this point final. Though he scrutinised what he had said with Morgana's smug expression. _Right – he should have said any women - cause now she'll think he's saving himself for her...wait no no no- if he said any, it would sound like he would seek the comfort of men instead –holy hell._ He smacked his lips together in thought. "I will not go into the brothel." He gave her a '_there...happy?_' face.

Her hesitance to answer or leave had him guessing, _was he meant to seal it?-Oh if he had the time...and the wits._ He bent low to pick up that pesky brush and felt her eyes trail on him as he did so, he was almost expectant, he lingered low- spying on her skirt as if wanting to see through it. They were both on bated breath so it was silent apart from the persistent humming, and the horses huffing as if to say '_well get on with it then._'

"I'd better go." Morgana struggled. "So much to do, so little interest to do it."

He figured she implied she preferred to stay, but chose not to. He hadn't expected that neither, though the brush on the shoulder afterwards was. A sad smile played on her lips and she left him squatting alone in the stables, wondering what was different apart from his attitude towards her- he wasn't angry or indifferent to her, just shy...and she wasn't, but she was amazingly calm and demurer than usual. That had him- _boy did it have him- by the balls_. His clammy forehead fell against the stable beam, he felt both hot and cold, and for the first time...hard.

* * *

**Review. Anonymous people welcome, but if you're writing a question, or something that needs an explanation, sign in.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Look out for errors.**

* * *

Gaius returned back to his chambers late, he had been inundated with medicine requests and a meeting with the king. He dropped his medicine bag with a resound thud onto a nearby bench. His body racked of aches and pains – he was getting too old for this, so much work to be put on a man of his age, not to mention the information he had received recently about Morgana's predicament. The King had told him outright that his ward was to wear a chastity belt. _My god, was nobody to be trusted?_- He personally found it quite offensive. A woman of Morgana's age being confined in such away was not a clean and comfortable method, but a sacred one at that.

Gaius heard a creak of wood in the direction of his own ward's bedroom. "Merlin? You're in early." There was a little scuffle of feet, before a reply was heard.

"Err yeah, I was just...catching up on some reading."

Gaius tightened his lips and shrugged. "That's alright, your magical studies are a priority." He noticed a gap on one of his remedy shelves and scrutinised it, by closer inspection he realised a couple of his oil vials were missing. "Did someone come by today?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Don't know...while I've been here no one has dropped by. Why?"

"My vials have been moved." Gaius stated simply, checking nothing had rolled under the table. He shrugged off any doubts- _it was only oil after all._ He glanced towards Merlin's door, he was still shut away, didn't even have the decency to come out and greet him. _Youths were sometimes ignorant_- though Merlin's problems were a lot worse than the average youth. "Are you alright in there?"

Merlin was fiddling with something, either with clothes or armour, he could hear a distinct rustle. "Yep...why wouldn't I be?" His voice was uncertain and distracted._ What the hell was he doing in there anyway? _– a lot of noise for someone who was just reading.

Gaius hung back apprehensively, waiting for the boy to emerge, he was also mustering up the courage to go in there himself. That's it. He clomped over to the warlock's lair, giving the door a gentle push, at first he assumed the boy was stooped reading, but soon as the door hit something Merlin was revealed standing by the bed like a frightened _deer_, hand where it shouldn't be, coming to a sudden stop after moving in a crude manner. _Was this good news?_ – "Feeling better I see."

Merlin, was breathing hard and uneven, with cold sweat clinging to the back of his neck, he swallowed- lips rapidly going dry. "Hullo Gaius...just changing."

"-Into a grown man?" Gaius retorted. Merlin couldn't tell if he was jesting or was about to lecture him for misbehaving.

Merlin shook his head nervously. "No...just clothes, clothes for the festival." He peered down realising he still had his hand packed into his quite tight breeches, he grimly smiled- pretending to be tucking in his shirt. "Yes well you caught me at the wrong moment, any other time and you would have known I was trying on clothes." He fumbled with his belt buckle, before releasing it with anguish- no _time- too late- he can see it as clear as day_. "Could you give me a moment." He pleaded, sounding like a small child. Gaius granted him the privacy he needed.

Gaius called from the other room. "Then why did you say you were reading? You could have said you were changing to cover up your desperate attempts at self-gratification." He heard a surprised intake of breath and Merlin rushed in to plead his innocence.

"It wasn't like that!" He said, the reddening face giving the game away completely, Gaius cocked a suggestive brow at him.

"It's alright you know...what you're doing. I'm not going to make you pay penance for it. Just don't do it too often- you'll go blind." He said disdainfully withdrawing to his desk. He could detect Merlin wanted to say something to clean the air, though his reluctance showed his guilt.

"Okay, I am well- I've been feeling different, like I have drank cider and I'm on a high...I was so unhappy before, then I woke up and embraced everything." He sharply cleared his throat. "But every time I think about something I want to do- there's this hum, it rattles in my bones and makes me cold." He explained, a shiver racking his body as proof. "I hear it now."

"This hum...did you hear it when you became happy?" Gaius used the word happy to describe Merlin's current and usual state as opposed to the grumpy and unempathic one.

Merlin turned to him earnestly. "Yes, do you think it's the ritual calling?"

Gaius looked uncertain, had he answers for the boy -he would have referred him to a book he had read, but he had none. "Could be, but I think it's your magic fighting back, it'll nag you from time to time."

Merlin felt a grumble in his throat. "What am I to do?" It burst from him like flatulence. "These mixed signals...my body is ready, mentally I'm there – my inner warlock- where the fuck is he?" He snarled, spit flying everywhere. He no longer cared if he was told off for cursing.

"My body is ready." Gaius repeated, ready to write it down or have it engraved in gold. "Good to know- I think, am I to summon Morgana or are you?"

Merlin paled. "Don't say that, don't mock me." He shook his head profusely to clear it. "Morgana is a lot calmer...she walks around like she's-"He bit his nail impulsively contemplating a word. "Cured...but she's still flirty- like she's interested...but being firm."

The physician could see all signs of wanting and disappointment by Merlin's concentrated eyes and brow. "Well her new medicine is working." He chipped in sheepishly, and to his dismay it had fazed the young man.

"What?" Anger obvious in his tone.

Gaius raised his hands in defence. "Well you said awhile back you wanted me to give her something, I in fact made something for the whole court – Morgana finally took some last night- with Gwen's help."

The young man was unreadable, at first glance he appeared confused, then frustrated – that grew to bubbling annoyance, he bit his nail before turning speedily on his mentor, shooting him daggers "How dare you."

"-What?"

"You meddler- you say we must deal with things naturally, then you say I'm the possible cure...then you go fix her!"

It had gone past worrying if Merlin wasn't his normal self, but praying to some god that the physician wasn't killed by regular Merlin just for being helpful. "You told me to fix her."

Merlin opened and closed his mouth, then repeated the action while pointing his finger. "...I did didn't I?" He pursed his lips in intense thought. "Well done, I suppose." He had come to his senses; he didn't need to be angry at Gaius for listening to him for once- though he hadn't been himself when he had given the request. Can't undo it- _and what on earth for?_ Should be a blessing Morgana wasn't all over him..."Yeah- you did the right thing. Morgana is safe- and if you hadn't heard...She has a virginity belt – which is fine, just fine –marvellous even, she can attend the festival safely, I must clap the man on the back who invented such an item." The weak smile that followed- Gaius could tell was forced with gritted teeth.

"Sure." His mentor mouthed sceptically. "So...you will be keeping my oil then?"

* * *

Morgana bid Arthur goodnight, he tried to smile –but it came across as a wince. He was thinking about it. Though Morgana wasn't wearing it. When she had visited the market and managed to adapt her walk to compensate, and prevent the clanging, she had grown bored and ended up visiting her horse and came across a very handsome stablehand, who was no ordinary stablehand- it was the captivating Merlin.

She believed she had been calm and calculated, it wasn't very difficult. Though occasionally it felt like she was grooming him, instead of the horse. She remembered his blushes; red, flustered blotches of colour down his neck. Catching his stark eyes over the back of a horse and closing in to touch him again. Such tameness in his movements it was hard to believe he could ever be violent. She had forgiven him. Then Morgana realised she needed to be elsewhere and left him. Gwen had been back at the chambers quite some time, worried Morgana had attempted mass destruction of her new underwear and had gotten into mischief. Alas, Morgana bustled in desperately and was unlocked in minutes.

"How were they?"

Morgana gave her a condescending look. "Awful if you must know." She groaned as she removed the metal and threw it on her bed, the mattress dipped- hardly surprising. "Keep the key with you at all times."

Guinevere laughed melodically. "Oh milady...it is not I who will be in possession of the key during the festival." Morgana's face drained of colour. _This could not be!_ "You really didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"

Morgana looked away to gather some very intriguing thoughts that would of had her rejoicing clutching her belt and demanding more wine. She finally blinked back to the harsh reality. "Actually I really did, in case of emergencies. Who will have the pleasure then?" And she was implying the 'key holder'.

Gwen understood what she meant. "Well the King, or Arthur...most definitely the King, he will inspect you."

Morgana shook her head horrified. "No no no...I can't have my guardian looking at me- that's positively obscene!" She retreated into the other room to have a sulk with her maid tending to her. "Kill me, kill me now." She buried her head in her hands perched on her lounger, her voice echoed in the sparse room- so it sounded more melodramatic.

Guinevere fussed over her, trying to soothe her and neaten her tresses. "Sleep on it, you won't have to worry- I'm sure you won't have to dress in front of him – he wouldn't do that- think rationally." She heard a blubber which descended into dry sobs. Gwen felt hopeless. "Morgana please rest, calm yourself...ssshhh." She pulled her mistress to her in an effort to rock her to sleep. Her eyelids grew heavier with every maternal gesture. "That's it my lady." It was this which made Morgana calm and quiet, listening to her maid's heartbeat through her bosom.

She yawned when Gwen teased her up to guide her to her awaiting pre-heated bed. "I have a funny feeling..." She had this nagging on the back of her mind, there was something she must do – some place she had to go. She was already tucked in finding it hard to keep her eyes open. "I...have...not...eaten." She struggled dazedly, her lashes batting, and slumber captured her completely.

Through her descent she could hear her maid reply. "Your beef stew can wait."

* * *

Merlin and the knights had flattened most of the undergrowth with their colossal hinds, they had taken to a bit of star gazing. _Well Merlin had_- in fact he was giving them a lecture on constellations when Sir Kay had rudely announced. "They look like a set of tits!" The men struggled to see such shapes in the stars but amused themselves looking for more shapes of human anatomy. "Hm...Looks like a bear."

"-Does anybody take in what I say?" Merlin inquired while straining his neck.

"No." They said in unison, followed by a ripple of affectionate claps on the back. When Merlin had recovered from the onslaught he caught Leon's peculiar eye.

"What?"

Leon smirked and looked away, adding more anxiety to Merlin's state of well-being. He couldn't really ask, if it was something to do with the brothel, he didn't want a discussion about it with the others- especially since they hadn't asked, and Leon seemed more than willing to keep hush about the whole ordeal. "This is nice." Leon commented.

"-Weren't we going swimming?" The warlock chimed when the conversation had dried up. Sir Kay perked up immediately.

"Oh crikey yeah!" The young impressionable knight had got to his feet and was already disrobing while racing them to the lake. "Woooeeee!" He crashed into it with so much vigour he nearly brought a tsunami upon the trees. Merlin laughed as the other men bombed past him to tackle Kay under the waves. As he watched the men rapidly turn into young boys he felt a unpleasant breeze blow across him and ripple his clothes, he sensed a presence nearby that had him think twice about removing his garments and being out and vulnerable.

"Come on Merlin...join us!" They called. He remained distant from the lake and them, he stared out into the darkness created by the tree canopy. "Get 'em off!"

"Get lost...I'm preserving my modesty!"

"Only girls have modesty." Sir Leon retorted, Merlin saw them all staring at him- coaxing him, it didn't take long before they were chanting. His hand snared his shirt and he tugged it off over his head, he felt the nip immediately. Merlin stalled, which had the men groaning with impatience. Sir Kay's voice rung out across the lake.

"You can't get in until everything is off!" He really didn't want them to see him naked, well Leon had – by accident, and the circumstances had been...interesting. He couldn't face them as he removed his breeches, so he turned away to spare them his blushes.

A ruckus voice boomed. "Come on lad, get in the water!" _Yes, get in the water_. He jumped in, and emerged wet and cold. _Shit_. He'd rather keep moving by swimming, but the men were more interested in dunking each other. Sir Kay and Bedivere had everyone's attention by beginning a merry shanty, while everyone was distracted Merlin pulled Leon aside. "What is it Merlin?"

"You didn't mention anything to the others."

Sir Leon shrugged. "They asked, I told them what they wanted to here, therefore they don't know – I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation, or Morgana's." He smiled.

"Very honourable...you must understand Morgana isn't usually- she's just going through a-"

"-It's alright, she was letting off steam...just don't take advantage. I know you're probably not use to that kind of attention." Leon quirked a brow.

"Jee...thanks." The young servant said mournfully. "You saying she was roughing it a bit...with the likes of me?"

Leon's smile broke. "No offence...sorry, but at least you are decent." Leon threw water at him, and Merlin charged at him knocking him under playfully. When they surfaced, a battle commenced- though he was mostly the victim, he lost count of how many times he was dunked by the others. The wind picked up and the warlock suddenly was drawn to a figure standing at the shore, everyone followed suit. He had not expected such a person.

"Arthur?"

The blonde prince had swaggered to the water's edge, he looked pleased and bewildered, giving everyone time to accept him before answering. "Yes it is I, sorry to interrupt, I had been doing paperwork and decided to check on my sorry excuse for men."

The knights barked, Merlin though had kept very hush – he had hoped this was a private bonding ceremony which his master would have been kept shielded from, it seemed recently he had made it his job to get involved in all of his affairs. "You really have gone out of your way to spy on us all." This silenced the men immediately, _had he said something wrong?_

Arthur looked perturbed, it had been an impulse decision to come out to the lake – and now he was regretting it. "Well...I wasn't sure whether you would be interested in my company, but I could easily make myself scarce."

Merlin felt guilty, he knew he would pull the hurt friend card...or the prince card- so his gentler approach to the request meant he was thinking of his friend's decency- _wow- they really were good friends._ "Since it's after midnight- it's technically the festival, so we are all equals, therefore we can dunk you." Merlin announced breaking into a smile, it was contagious. The men hurrahed as Arthur speedily removed everything off his back and dived in with his comrades. Merlin was pulled under by his master which restarted the match.

* * *

Morgana turned on her side, her body reached an exposed part of the mattress which was unwarmed by her body. She recoiled from the light of the moon which streamed in through the window. Such funny dreams, and the same ones too. Merlin and the knights in the lake, this time she wasn't there- and there was no gravy, _though why could she smell it? _

Her eyes flattered closed as she felt herself drop off. Trees, wind, leaves falling onto water...wait not water, ice. She could tell it was ice, it held no reflection- though why would her dream be as detailed as that? The trees were talking to one another, the whispers were trapped between branches before bouncing out- crossing the lake to join a figure staring in her direction. "Merlin." She uttered, though not a sound parted her lips.

His foot moved forward and he took his first tentative step onto the ice, she too shifted closer- but only in panic. "No...You're on ice Merlin, it won't hold your weight!" He still moved, at a snail's pace, soon he was in the middle, his foot became unsteady, it slid and he raised his hands to balance himself. "Don't be an idiot." Merlin had come to a sudden stop, his heel dipped- meaning the ice was breaking, his legs grew further apart as the shards floated away, he was forced forward onto his knees. "Noooo!" Morgana cried. The knees didn't take the impact- he was submerged in seconds, he hadn't made a sound. She stood suspended in disbelief, _why did he try?_

She had woke in a cold sweat, covers clinging to her skin, she gasped at Gwen's urgent presence at her side. "Gwen...what are you still doing here?"

"I didn't want to leave you on your own, good job I didn't, you were having a nightmare." Her hand reached for her forehead. "You're feverish, here have some water." Morgana felt a goblet shoved into her hands.

"Merlin, where's Merlin?"

Gwen restrained rolling her eyes, instead she lightly pushed her mistress back down into the bed."He is fine, he's probably sleeping...Calm yourself, and curb your appetite." She warned, taking the now empty goblet from her.

"Merlin was drowning." Morgana had pulled the covers to her chin, balling them up in her fist. "He fell through ice...there was nothing I could do."

"Hush now...it's after midnight, the festival approaches, you must be well rested."

* * *

**This is the point where you leave a comment/review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Christmas 2011-drum roll-Worst Christmas Ever! It felt like an ordinary day with new clothes and an attack of a medical complaint which required me to cut down everything, 1 small glass of alcohol and two meals, and nothing I wanted for Christmas, there was only one thing I wanted...doesn't cost much- didn't get it. It's coming to the end of the day- what a waste. So you can imagine my mood when I get onto tumblr and find pictures of what people got for Christmas. I only enjoy watching people opening presents, I'm a giver. Christmas eve was the best because of Merlin.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS- READ, LOOK OUT FOR ERRORS AND REVIEW- REGARDLESS IF YOU DON'T FIND ERRORS.**

* * *

"How's you and the bar wench...Is she sweet?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself? She's fair game." Bedivere was keeping coy about his escapades, word had spread fast and the female's popularity was governed by her ability to serve men. Though she was a notorious flirt, she only spent her late nights with men of worth, a few and far between- for she was no whore- just experienced.

"Nah...She isn't my type." Kay was young and would have taken anything really.

"You don't like 'em big aye? You like them small and perky."

"It's not the bosom, it's the hair, I like fair hair and lots of it -something to grab onto." Their laughter rung out across the lake, along with the ferocious splashes of water. Arthur turned to see Merlin staggering in a drunken fashion, hands seeking balance.

"Are you on rocks?" He called over, and Merlin shook his head- he tried throwing water at his face to exuberate himself into thinking coherently.

When that didn't work-"Oaar shit...oar hell, really hawt."Merlin struggled, going slightly pink in the face. Arthur was very concerned, he rushed over to his friend while the men went about their business talking about the fairer sex.

"Pull yourself together- you're like a girl sometimes, can't handle your liquor." Merlin had toppled sideways into him, his eyes rolling about in his head. He couldn't fix on a single face, he kept wallowing from one to another, then to the trees. _Oo pretty trees_. _Wait, hadn't Arthur asked a question- or implied something?_

"Haven herda' dwop."

Arthur seized Merlin's cheeks to shake his head, now gaining the attention of the knights, they had since stopped laughing, giving the weird display in front of them a worrying stare.

"What's the matter with him?" Sir Leon had reached for a handful of Merlin's hair, pulling his head backwards at an awkward angle. "He's drunk my lord." Stating all their suspicions and releasing the head so it drooped towards the prince, the titters began again but Arthur wouldn't have any of it.

"No, he said he hadn't a drop...there isn't even a smell on his breath."

Merlin murmured against his master's bare shoulder. "Yeaah..." His teeth grazed lightly and Arthur jerked him back so his head flopped backwards. "Laaadiiees...want."It was sung out of his throat towards the stars.

"That's right Merlin...good times, good times." Sir Leon ruffled the boy's hair, Arthur didn't look amused and the knight sobered.

"You're swooning over them? I knew that place was a bad idea...you want to go back there don't you?" He started to get very annoyed- the servant had sampled something he should have been restrained from, he had corrupted the boy. "Damn virgins." More sniggers in the water and Arthur shot them a look. "The cold water is best for you...you shouldn't be hot Merlin." This was true, why should the boy complain about being warm? The water was above cold.

Merlin could feel the hum, he blamed their conversation- he had got a little hot and bothered. He had imagined his hand caressing the very things they had mentioned. Fingers running through long hair, and hands cupping ashen pert breasts. _Oh mother-_ It was like an explosion of sensations, too much to comprehend, his cock had become a wind dial- pointing him in the direction of the castle. _Very unusual...good job he was in deep water._ The hum grew louder until it turned into a hiss, that's when the sensation changed. He went rapidly cold, and a shiver reached his teeth.

"Merlin you're freezing." Arthur had begun to drag Merlin through the water, the water turning into knives stabbing his body. The knights had commenced following, feeling the cold also. There was an external hiss and crackling in the air- the others were staring about them in surprise. The water around them was solidifying, the surface becoming ice...and it was closing in fast.

Sir Leon snared the prince's attention. "Arthur quick...the water- it's freezing over, quick men, out!" They didn't have to be told twice, the kafuffle did churn the water long enough to prevent them being sealed in, but they were still nowhere near the shoreline. "My legs are failing- what is this sorcery?"

Arthur remained calm. "It's closing us in...Use your fists- break through!" With one arm around Merlin, he punched the ice with every ounce of strength he could muster with his free hand, the men equalled his strength- forcing the ice into shards they could discard before safely making it to land. They flopped onto the grass- savouring their victory. "What the hell happened?"

"Sorcery, it has to be...you can never see ice develop by the naked eye that quickly. " Bedivere explained, he did a double take on Merlin sagging against a tree. "He must have sensed it first, that's probably why he was all funny-"

"Are you saying Merlin knew this was going to happen?" Arthur snapped making it clear that he didn't want his friend implicated in treason.

"No Sire, he is a skinny lad...he would have felt the cold quicker, less muscle you see- hipponerma."

"-Hypothermia." Leon corrected, and he was ambushed with a load curious looks for having such knowledge. "I got it once."

Arthur shook his head. "Anyway. This is evidence of an attack using sorcery against all of us, we must report this to the King." His stance had became formal once again and he was about to depart with an air of fortitude, still clutching his manservant. But one question hung in the air.

Sir Kay bustled forward desperately. "But Sire...the festival, won't the King cancel everything we have planned for?"

Arthur's doubt was apparent, he shifted the gravel beneath his feet, looking in the direction of his home. "I have to protect the kingdom, safety comes before pleasure...unfortunately."

Sir Leon's knightly voice was heard. "Arthur is right; if this force is used against the kingdom- the consequences could be dire." This sunk in deep and quick, leaving a sickly doom in their guts. "Though it could have been a rapid onset of frost, I mean water being turned into a solid is physics...can be manipulated to look like magic?"

He looked upon stony faces, wishing he hadn't bothered, but Arthur seemed more open minded. "True...we could be jumping to conclusions." Everyone visibly relaxed, but their gaze rested on Leon for more words of wisdom- at that moment he was like a human textbook- occasionally the occupation of Merlin.

"Perhaps our concerns are heightened by past problems we have had with sorcerers, we have forgotten how to relax." More nods of agreement and resignation. "If we still have doubts, we could stay on our guard without alarming the civilians...and the King."

Arthur chipped in stealing back his authority. "Yes, precisely- what he said, we shall not utter a word of this...well the bathing ritual wouldn't have been taken light heartedly anyway." That hit them like a sack of stones, explaining water turning to ice while they were all frolicking in it would be rather silly.

Merlin lay oblivious to the conversation and decisions being made as the blackness consumed him. _Boy was it dark, and cold- was he sedated- again?_ He could hear the blood pumping around his body, which was nauseating, probably because it reminded him of his mortality, or maybe the fact he was not dead and just blind or completely senseless. _Wake up_. He was being lifted again- if he woke up in another bed he was going to feel like a complete invalid, though last time he awoke to kisses and sweet whispering. That wasn't so bad - he could use some intimate heeling. The sensation of being splashed surprised him, like someone was bucketing him, and this was occurring every time he thought about intimacy. _Don't do it._

"Merlin." He was shook to rouse him.

He blinked back sleep, it was crusty and it scratched his eyes. "Ow.." Gaius was cleaning his face with a hot rag. "How did I get here?" He squinted at his guardian, trying to push himself up, Gaius reached out to steady him.

Gaius's rag still clung to his forehead. "Arthur and his men carried you in, you were in the woods and frozen, you were dead when they brought you in, you weren't breathing, and your lips were blue." Merlin looked horrified.

"How?"

Gaius soothed his young apprentice. "There was panic, but when we heard this almighty gasp, we realised you had come back. The others and I thought we must have been mistaken in thinking you were gone, but I have to confess you were, no heartbeat." His voice failed when recollecting the worst few minutes of his life. "Something must have cooled you down so rapidly- you couldn't survive." The silence that took hold was almost a reminder of what could have been.

"I died." His inner child wept. "My magic did this..."

Gaius sought the boy's hand. "It was too soon for you to be going out again, I want to monitor you."

That meant he would have no freedom, he winced. "I'm fine Gaius just... can I have a drink? I'm thirsty, I need to sleep as well."

"I thought you would have had enough, you've looked peaceful all night."

_Did he hear him right?_ "All night...It's morning?" He looked towards his shutters, daylight was seeping through. "The festival!" He threw the covers off himself and onto his Guardian, who huffed at the abruptness.

"My dear boy you are not well, too much excitement could kill you...literally." He tried applying pressure to his ward's chest to lie him back down but he found himself barged past.

"But everyone will be there, it's the day I'm not Arthur's manservant- I'm his friend!" Today was the day everyone was off duty, nobles would get up unaided and would join the townsfolk in the celebrations, it was a sin not to attend. "I don't care if I'm ill, I will drag myself up even if I had no legs, to join them in a dance."

A disapproving stare gave him further reason to get away. Gaius sighed in resignation. "Do you have your clothes ready?"

"Yes." He chucked open his hope chest, and began pulling things out willy-nilly. "White tunic, dark green breeches, moon pendant, laces, boots, dark green jacket, yellow rag, red rag, black breeches, blue neckerchief...an apple?" He discarded it and started to disrobe before Gaius had the chance to excuse himself. "What have I missed?" He mumbled into tunic as it got stuck on his ears.

While looking the other way.- "Well the tavern had a massive clear out since the whole of the lower half of town decided to go for a drink at once. Saw Gwen- she looks nice, she was still attending to her duties out of habit."

"And Morgana?" He chimed trying to avoid meeting his elder's eyes. He could feel the stillness he had caused, and continued dressing to make him seem less interested. "She must be so uncomfortable."

"Yes..." Gaius disappeared into the other room completely before clomping back, he had something in his hand. "Take this." Merlin's hand hesitated on the bottle that was presented to him.

"And what exactly is...this?" He shook its contents, it changed colour startling the young warlock. "A potion- magic- what are you trying to do to me?" It wasn't an accusation, more like a surprise that his medicine was magically made to treat him.

"Never you mind...it will keep you safe, down it in one go, it will last the day -which is how long you will need it."

Merlin gaped. "What's supposed to happen? I'm not putting that in my body unless I know what it does." The heat of his hand was making the potion more volatile- so he put it down.

Gaius elucidated. "Your problem is your body not wanting to accept what it might do in the next 24 hours, this festival represents the end of the harvest also the last day of fertility." Merlin understood where this explanation was going. "So the final day, desperation kicks in- hormones all over the place."

"-So I'm going to want to-"

"-Well you may, but your body won't...your magic is going to stop you, it will try to cool you down, or worse; make you angry- push all feelings to the back until you commit an act of violence." The warlock gulped heavily. "This potion that I have slaved over-"

"-Will stop me yearning?" He finished, Gaius didn't look that satisfied or done- meaning it was the wrong answer.

"No, if I gave you what I gave everyone else...I don't think it would work on you, Morgana is calmer but it isn't her salvation, magic again fights with the formula. This-" He waggled the ever changing potion in his ward's face. "-Will render you a mortal for 24 hours, your magic won't interfere...hopefully, but if you try to use' sorcerer magic'- the non instinctive magic which requires words while this is in your system- you could burn through it a lot quicker, so don't do magic the old fashioned and mortal way- cause even non-warlocks can perform magic." He felt it had been drilled into him.

"I understand."Merlin looked wary, this was the worse bit of news he could have. "I'll think about it."

"No you won't lad...you'll take it before my very eyes!" He demanded, placing it into the younger gent's hand.

"You are asking me to reject who I am in order to attend the celebration."

"For the great or good, just for the day."

"What if there's an attack against Camelot?"

"You would have to use the weaker magic. Wouldn't the other kingdoms be too busy doing their own festivals to be bothering us?"

Merlin screwed up his face. "But kingdoms are at their weakest during the harvest celebrations...how's that going to put me at ease?" Gaius got the impression Merlin really didn't want to take his medicine.

"Are you ashamed of being mortal, of being ordinary...you're being very-"

"-Selfish, you were going to call me selfish! Because I'm making a decision about my body." He knew he was speaking loudly but he couldn't hear what he was saying or the repercussions. He bit back a groan, knowing he was going to give in eventually- Gaius's eyebrow was working overtime to hypnotise him. "Fine...but can I drink alcohol?"

"Yes." He passed him the potion, Merlin hung back, knowing he was going to lose his purpose and uniqueness.

He had already uncorked it and brought it to his lips when Gaius told him he could hear music from the lower towns. Gaius held his breath. "Why are you worried? You're not taking this." He coyly licked the cork and reeled back in revulsion. "Blaaak...Troll goo!"

"Foul isn't it? But I assure there is a pleasant after taste." Gaius tried, and Merlin very disbelievingly tipped some onto his tongue. -"No...down it and don't let it touch your tongue!" Gaius's hands shot forward; one to pinch the boy's nose and the other to knock all the contents out and then force his mouth shut. Merlin hummed in horror, choked and hacked. "See, no problem."

It had felt cold rolling down his oesophagus."Gone, but it's in me." He grossed himself out imagining he was going to turn into a troll. "Now what...Can I go?"

"Yeah, you may get a little depressed." It was almost an afterthought.

"-Now you tell me!..What else- shall I be able to breathe fire?" He retorted, he covered his mouth immediately afterwards- not because he believed he was going to breathe fire, but his sarcasm. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

Gaius's lip curled. "It's fast acting I see."

Merlin did feel different- was his apology proof? He assumed he had been himself since the brothel. He must have been wrong. He felt somehow smaller and not in touch with the world. His hand was on his chest while breathing in stale air, he noticed a slight problem- his sight. "Um Gaius...I'm having problems seeing into the distance." He held up his hand, _yes_, he could see that but beyond; it was a little smeared. He approached a looking glass while his mentor inspected him.

"You must be short sighted, Myopia . As a mortal you may need my magnifying glass...or perhaps my ingenious invention."

Merlin appeared more upset than having his magic taken away. "Please Gaius, I don't want to look different instead of being different, sorry." He stared at his reflection, his flesh appeared peachy. "I've tanned."

"You have- just a little, but you still look the same, same eyes, same hair, same cheek bones...same ears."

"-You think it would have shrunk them!" He cut into the calming atmosphere, before biting his lip. "Do you think anything has got bigger?"He chimed while wagging his finger.

"Oh... does that really matter?" Gaius didn't think he could have so much vanity. "Please check in the other room." He added when he noticed his ward's hand wander _where it shouldn't_...again.

* * *

He crept out of the physician's chambers worried someone would see him straight away and point out his differences._ Though why shouldn't he be able to blend in if he was mortal?_ He gasped when Uther passed in normal clothes, and said nothing. Though the King looked just as awkward as him, for he knew he would soon mingle with everybody without his crown, but Merlin knew that to walk amongst them all as a mortal will be the first time he is honest with them. _He wasn't a sorcerer, huh...what sorcerer?_

He could see a pack of young girls in white, skipping and giggling about to join the festivities. They were being stalked by a load of peasant boys dressed in their finery. He crossed the courtyard hastily and came across a swarm of people lining up to join a maypole. _Nice, a way to blend in._ "Merlin." He saw Arthur. _Crap._

Arthur swaggered to him. "I see you still haven't managed to out dress me, despite me being a peasant and all." He flashed his poet shirt.

Merlin tutted. "This isn't a competition you know?"

"Actually...come to think of it- it can be, we're equals and-"

"-You're not allowed to say you're better than me." Merlin commented dryly, he tugged up his dark green trousers, wiped his nose and pretended to wipe it on his former master.

"Now that was just childish." Arthur rolled his eyes. "You owe me, I saved your life."

"-And I have saved yours." He retaliated. "-In a matter of speaking." He tried to formulate a mortal list to brag about, but was distracted by Arthur's curious stare. "Yes?" Then he realised- he was different.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Arthur patted his face, much to the annoyance of his former manservant.

"No, I've peeled- um, got burnt...and this... was the skin underneath." He nodded to assert himself.

"Or is it dirt?" Arthur was having too much fun, he wasn't behaving any differently to how he normally did, he wasn't even worried. _What's the fun in that?_

"You know you could be smooched by a pox ridden wench without having any say in the matter, and she won't be arrested." This had gone into Arthur's normal sized ears and had stuck- he looked alarmed.

"I still have free will!" He exclaimed, looking like someone had given away his toys.

"-As much as the next guy." Merlin was pleased with himself, all until it came to his group on the maypole and he couldn't find the ribbon- damn new eyes- and he was forced to swerve as he circled it since he couldn't see people until they were up close, at some point he was paired with a pox ridden wench_. Irony, grumble grumble._

* * *

_For the love of all that is holy; review. Next chapter will be my favourite...festival fever- plus another kind of fever._


	26. Chapter 26

**I apologize in advance for any errors- inform me will you and comment.**

* * *

Arthur, though he was an equal, he still chose to stick with his own kind, since he was more familiar with the knights, he could comfortably knock about with them. _They were just thankful he was alive_. Merlin was lucky – _in some form_- he fitted in anywhere, especially today, he could banter with the knights and rush back to have a safe and yet dirty game of tag with the real peasants.

No one was allowed in the palace after a certain time, so everyone entertained themselves outside in the bustle. Boys were running around and passing livestock, and girls were having embroidery races.

There were stands set up for different activities, for those who didn't like to rough it and play independent games, so usually the over 30s stuck to the stands. The Archery area was always packed- so it was more than likely someone was going to get hurt. Merlin had already gone on it twice while cider drinking with some of the men. He nearly shot the keeper in the arse, luckily he had an extra large money belt to preserve it.

He sought further fun down the main street when Gwen emerged from a nearby stand. "Oh hello." She looked very pleased with herself, with lush green apples in both hands. "I've been bobbing!"

Merlin laughed at her excitement, her eyes sparkled with delight, more than what he had seen in a long while, if only Arthur could see it- he would simply fawn over her. And Speaking of fawning- where was Morgana?

"Good to see you're not doing chores, let your hair down!" Merlin realised he had to yell over a group of lads who had chosen to break out into song next to them.

"Do you know how long it took me to put my hair up?"

"Can't hear you!" He indicated, and Gwen waved it off pulling him aside. "Better."

"Have you been on the pole?" She asked quickly before nibbling into her apple, she ate like a rabbit and it was most endearing. "I looked out for you there, or any of the knights...got lumbered with a lecherous tax collector." Though she sniggered it off- it did put a damper on things.

"First thing I went on, you should stick around with me I'm sure I could find Arthur to keep you occupied." Gwen playfully thumped him in the arm unable to retort due to having a mouth full of fruit. "Hey it's true, I bet he was looking out for you too!"

She choked down her segment. "His father would not approve...where is he?"

He didn't really want to think about it; the guardian of the prince and the ward. "He was showing some children how to fence- and yep, you heard me right." Well it was an odd sight, Uther being normal around children – that weren't his own- and peasants at that. _This really was a momentous occasion_. It was time for the nonchalant but sly query. "Is Morgana enjoying herself?"

Gwen lost interest in her apple aware that things could get interesting. "I don't know...Haven't seen her unfortunately." He spotted her curiosity and concern that was going to formulate into a lecture aimed at him.

"Before you say anything; I'm just asking- for all we know she could have shut herself away." Trying to convince that very sceptical face leering at him. "She might rust." Merlin and the maid threw their heads back and laughed to their heart's content, before sobering. "Sorry...we shouldn't, she's probably going through hell just to please the King."

They shared a cheeky grin. "We're awful...She wouldn't miss this for the world, she has been checked by his majesty himself and he is in possession of the key, she's probably off somewhere listening to some poetry." This was invaluable information that would benefit half of the kingdom – _the male half that is_.

"You probably shouldn't spread that about, get into the habit of avoiding the question entirely."

Gwen took a sharp intake of breath. "Of course! You're right, I'm so careless- the King could be mugged."

He politely elbowed her. "Now you know. Now it's up to the King to look after the key, and not abuse his position. As long as the key isn't in plain sight...no one will be tempted, even him." He was getting slightly hungry, he had drunk and not eaten- and the banquet wasn't for a few hours. Gwen had already begun on her second apple. He smacked his lips together. "I think I'd better go bob for some grub." He left her with her deadly secret, _well at least someone had a secret_- his was ceremoniously stripped from him.

As he strutted down the dirt road which was getting steadily more churned up by the heavy crowds, he saw a gaggle of girls throwing a bouquet between each other. He stalled for a second, not quite sure why- though he assumed because he caught a glimpse of long raven hair, he thought that Morgana was bonding with them. Alas, his tormented mind was not satisfied, though it was hard to distinguish their faces from a distance, plus his eyes weren't up to scratch. But by deduction; these girls were too young and impressionable- and were about to see he was watching them – '_Get moving, they'll think you're lusting after them!'_ It was a little too late when the ring leader giggled, and a dozen set of adolescent eyes trained on him. He stalked off like a coward and managed to latch on to another gang of lads who were about to bob for apples.

Submerging one's head helps to clear it- because all you're thinking about is how long it will take before you drown. He opened his mouth and managed to collect nothing but water and maybe a stick of hay, until his teeth bumped into something with a bit of give and knew immediately it was a prized apple. He wrenched his head up, showering people around him with a wild thrash of his water slicked hair. He unclamped the apple from his jaws- _hm red apple, not his favourite, but he'll take anything._

Someone had already taken his place so he couldn't bob for more. He care-freely turned as he chomped and made himself scarce, the crowds were getting restless like him. More girls in their finery skipped by and a sudden sense of familiarity and an essence of passion washed over him, it was paralyzing. He twisted round just in time to see a flicker of black hair disappearing around a corner. He dropped his apple, a new hunger coming over him.

The crowds weren't a hindrance compared to the ache of deprivation he hadn't quite understood until it pressed heavily upon his chest. He was moving fast, getting in everybody's way. He went by stand after stand, hardly aware of the people and the corners he was turning. He heard raised voices and became alarmed and curious at once, he skidded to a halt in the square…

A fight had broken out amongst some young men who obviously had a little indiscretion. A fist was thrown, another fist connected, a girl nearby screamed and the ruckus worsened. The men were knocking each other to the ground, slinging mud, it seemed only Merlin was brave and decent enough to step in. "Hey hey hey, what's started this?" He had to seize one of the men's jackets- _they were the same height luckily_. "Well?"

Onlookers were grumbling because he had intruded on their entertainment. "What concern is it of yours?"

"Hang on…I don't wish to quarrel with anybody." He held up a calm negotiating hand to those around him. "Now, what's your excuse?" He added turning to the two muddy individuals.

"He approached meh' woman! - Slapped her on the arse he did."

"- Sweetheart… leave it be, he merely brushed me with his money belt." A woman soothed, _her man_ wasn't having any of it.

"-Ssh no…I saw him!"

The accused merely smiled. "Look even your woman has to defend your wrongs and herself- by the looks of it – Can't you let it rest? She is sweet for me, it sounds as if she's going to be dropping you soon anyway."

Merlin face palmed himself mentally, and closed his eyes as the accuser delivered a severe head butt – a terrific gasp rung around them as the man collapsed into the dirt. Merlin felt silly standing there as a negotiator with an unconscious man before him. "This is supposed to be a day of peace. You shouldn't have done that-"The man looked pained. "Now you've given yourself a headache haven't you?..You were only defending your pride, not the woman you love- you wouldn't even listen to her."

"Do you want some 'n'all?" The man seized his shirt in his meaty fist, pulling him close to his face. Merlin inhaled drink and manure, it was the second time he realised he was well and truly mortal- _shit, he was going to be pulled apart!_

"What have I done to deserve the pleasure?" He countered, still inches from this man's teeth, _does this man eat cow dung or something?_ "Do you enjoy picking fights with any and everybody with no cause?"

"What are you…a guard?" The man snarled, he had been humiliated by a younger man, and even though his girlfriend was begging for him to stop, the man's grip was becoming even more hostile. The ex-warlock heard a yell in the bustle about him and thought nothing of it.

He remained poised nevertheless. "Walk away, take your girlfriend and enjoy this day, don't put yourself into more trouble- that won't impress anybody." He tried, the man tugged him closer before releasing him roughly, he landed heavily on his bottom. _That is what he got for helping someone-_ He thought too soon; a feminine presence had swooped down to pick him up. He felt their hair spill over his shoulder, there were ribbons entwined with it. "My lady."

"-It's Morgana…don't be silly, I am one of you remember?" He ambled to his feet, reversing onto her toes. But he jumped around so quickly it caused no pain. He just felt so grateful and overcome now seeing her in all her attire, the indiscretion was a blur. "That was very brave."An Ivory dress hugged her form, and long sleeves of patchwork lace lightened her skin. His thumbs pressed into her, forcing her to face him directly, she was abashed by his immediate intimate attention- in public. "And now you're preventing the circulation in my arm."

"Oh sorry." He mumbled, retracting his eager hands and eyes from her person. "You look...nice. Uh…Where have you been?" He finished earnestly- his edge giving Morgana a little excitement.

"You were looking for me." She stated, her lip curling in an enticing manner. "I'm sorry I kept you." She brushed by him, throwing a look over her shoulder which could only mean she wanted him to follow. Like a puppy- _No_- like a wolf- he hastened his step until he was nearly on top of her.

"So what have you managed to do so far?"

"Embroidery, archery, and pastry making…so some of what you will be eating tonight would have been made by my hand."

"Can't wait-" Feeling silly he composed himself. "-As I'm a little hungry, and enjoy banquets when…given the chance to sit."

"Aww sorry…but now we can sit together." Morgana smiled knowingly. "We can't have you starving yourself until then, you need to keep your strength up for tonight."

He had every reason to be over the moon with this; _he was a mere servant, she was a very attractive woman, they were well acquainted, she wanted him fit for dancing- she wanted to dance with him- she is very attractive- and she would be dancing with him_– _she is also very attractive– he would also have enough reserves for other and more strenuous activities_. He was probably being a little too hopeful.

They were about to pass an open stable door, and he forced himself to circumnavigate so he didn't end up shoving her in and committing treason."Erm…Have you eaten mila-Morgana?"

"You don't have to sound so formal." She joshed. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one."

"Shame." She drawled, sharing a firm look with him, he was forced to break it so he didn't walk into any stands. "Days like these make you a little haphazard…though what's new?- But you are less uptight, I thought you would be steering clear of me."

"Why would I want to do that?" It suddenly burst from him, and she turned slowly to halt them both.

"Well…Because you find me tiresome, because I have misbehaved, because I don't set a good example as a noble woman-"There was so much more she wanted to say but a long finger pressed itself to her lips.

"I think you set your own standards Morgana…don't let your temporary hormonal 'thing' spoil today." His finger lingered a bit longer than intended on her posy lips, he ended up forcing it off with a dragging motion. "All is forgiven and all is forgotten." –_But will be stored forever in his frustrated and adolescent brain._ Traces of her were still on his finger- _Don't think about it._ He clenched his fist.

Morgana was on her best behaviour, she still had a certain power over him – _and everybody else_. She strode over to the nearest stand, picked up a bowl of fruit and walked off with it, Merlin was forced to pay what she owed, though he didn't really care because they were most likely sharing anyway. _Well he would make her._ When he had managed to catch up with her, she was perched on a wall next to the drawbridge. "Why have you come all this way out here, everybody's down there?" He said on approach.

"Too many people." She called across, the grapes gradually disappearing into her gob. As he occupied the space next to her, she turned to him."Open." It was automatic, his mouth was open in a shot and a grape was popped into it, he delayed closing his mouth to avoid tasting her fingers. Crushing the fragile fruit between his teeth while she watched was like signing a contract_- he was going to be sticking around a while long_er. "It's good to see you eat."

"I do _eat_…just you have never seen me when I do, I'm either in the kitchen or in my chambers – I eat quite a lot."

Morgana sniggered, it took one clueless look from her companion for her to shut up and explain herself. "Your annoyance makes you cuter. And eating…well…I'm sure you do." She tampered with his clothes that clung to him loosely. "If I ate you, I would still be hungry."

"Can you hear yourself; _If I ate you?_"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, is there any other flesh you wish to consume?"

"If leaves and rats were no longer an option- then yes; I would gladly consume you." He thought about it, his gaze lingering on her, the flesh around her neck and then down… "The men would fight over which portion."

A conscious cough churned the once still air and they continued with their fruit with equal ferocity. To them it was their own private banquet, and they had the privilege to eat as loudly and as messily as they liked- though of course Morgana as a refined woman, ate tenderly but with speed, enough to cause juice to spill from the corner of her lip and taint her skin. Merlin saw, the distraction nearly gave Morgana time to finish the bowl, had he not stole a bunch of red grapes from under her nose. "Hey!"

Merlin basked with his prize. "Well after you ran off I had to pay for what you stole!" He teased, leaning back from her. She didn't take it to heart, but continued with this game.

"You could have told me. Scolded me in front of the other equals- made me pay."

True. "You never gave me the chance." He never would have though.

Morgana smirked knowingly, creeping her fingers along the front of his white tunic. "You're too soft with me, where's that demanding severe Merlin of days gone by?" He should be use to her touching him by now, being in her presence when she laughed- having memories of him fighting her off, or forcing her down on a bed. They had been through a lot, and yet they had never gotten far – _he must have impressive restraint?_ No- his restraint was due to his issue, that was no longer a problem- but he still had a choice, he didn't need to be forced.

"I'm sorry I inflicted that upon you."

She shook her head. "You were stern, wrong at times…I won't hold a grudge against you, denying yourself…even when a noblewoman requested it." She toyed with his hair, and he jarred.

"So you weren't on about my roughness, but the fact I didn't heed to your commands?" He sounded sharp, and Morgana could taste the bitterness.

"I have offended you, for that I'm sorry." She stroked his face at the same time turning it towards her. "Today I'm not a noblewoman…I'm not afraid of saying sorry, I never have been afraid. But I am afraid of being rejected by you as I am now." Hearing her sincerity, how could he be harsh with her now? The manservant reached for her hands, and clasped them together in prayer.

"It wasn't a protest Morgana, denying you. I wasn't angry because of the class difference, you didn't make me feel obligated…" _Well maybe a little? A witch's choice remember? _"I was ill, as were you." He flinched, he needed better words. "And just because we are equals doesn't mean we do stuff willy-nilly, I know it may look like peasants have less rules and regulations in their own domain but there are still barriers. Peasants still refuse each other." He looked at her near perfect hands, untouched by work and hard graft compared to his callous ones – they were still both pale, If not his looked slightly bronzed- but that was the mortal blood running through his veins.

"We're still good friends aren't we?" She said during the silence while he studied her hands.

"Of course…I'd say we're closer." He was taking a risk there – sidestepping the _more than friends are_a. A sudden brush by his thigh had him looking down in bewilderment- _she was stealing his grapes!_"Hey!"

"Friends share." She retorted cockily, and she plucked one off with her teeth and held it there.

"You'd better pay me." He drawled, spying her secreting the rest of the grapes into a seam in her dress. He could have followed it,_ if she weren't a girl. _

When the grape was gone -"I will pay you back in kisses." She flattened his ears with her palm and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead before slipping to his nose, she felt his ear twitch beneath her hand and cooed as she straightened. "You're tickled pink." Though she was surprised to find him staring up at her as if she had done something frightfully wrong.

"What's the matter with you…a woman can't kiss a man in gratitude or in payment?"

It appeared to have unsettled him, _something so pleasant could render that kind of reaction from a man- he was a strange man indeed_. It was gone after he had double checked no one was watching. "That was close."

Morgana huffed. "I can feed you, you can hold my hands…but I'm not allowed to kiss you, are you ashamed?"

"We've stumbled back into odd territory- one move like that again and we could be finished." He began to mumble incoherently to himself, rubbing his trousers in an erratic fashion. "It's just one more day…just one more day…what if he's wrong- damn the time-one more day…I can cope." He looked over at her dubiously, judging her and himself – and the possibilities- it had seeped into his mind earlier- but it felt safer earlier. _There's no such thing as a safe and innocent romp!_ Quickly changing the subject-"Have you seen Gwen or Arthur?" He was still jittery- so his pitch was out.

"-No I haven't." It came out brashly, she stood to attention. "And what do you mean by one more day? It's like you are on another level- you toy with me…" He gaped; _that was not true!_ "You seem constantly offended and alarmed by everything- you're hiding something - is it fear? Because I'll never be like you- because I'm…I'm a witch!" Merlin's hand flew up to calm her and she instead placed grapes and a gold coin in his hand. "You will always have the upper hand, won't you?"

If she hadn't already handed him the stuff – he believed she would have thrown it at him. The woman marched off with a storm cloud above her head, Merlin stumbled over the fruit bowl as he made to follow her- it had given her a few extra seconds to get away. _Probably should have taken those kisses._

He returned to the square-the bustle of the festivities. A fire had been lit just outside the walls, meaning; the banquet tables were being lined up. The heat was enticing, so he headed to grounds to get some fresh air, and to maybe lick his wounds. Some peasants were milling by the tables assisting Gwen laying out the cutlery- _Working again!_ Arthur and Sir Kay were fencing with candlestick holders- _Not doing anything useful…again._ After a while he watched smugly as Arthur shamelessly showed off to Gwen, Gwen being the humble girl she was shyly acknowledged him.

Merlin had a good idea, he shuffled closer. "Gwen! Leave the work to the boys and come dance with me!" This gauged a reaction from everyone, absolutely miffed he had suggested that a maid abandon her work to frolic- Arthur grudgingly took the cutlery from Gwen, trying to recover his chivalry. He shot his former manservant a wry smile. _Ha, and there was nothing he could do!_ The fair fellow mortal- Gwen, glided over to him by the fire.

"You're mad." She uttered from the corner of her mouth. "Arthur is going to kick you up the bottom, and genius…there's no music!"

"Tough…we can make our own!" Merlin bounced from one side of Gwen to the other while she watched bemused, a sudden whistling sound had her jump out of her skin.

"Try humming, silly."

"You hum, I'll whistle!" His bobbing from one foot to another was drawing more attention from inside the kingdom, Gwen was trying her best to go with the flow- but the sudden clapping from nearby almost made her stop from embarrassment. "You look lovely…Don't stop." Gwen covered her face as she circled him to the beat of the claps.

"Nice one Merlin!" Sir Kay called over, he kidnapped a poor maid close at hand, and forced her into a Volta. This seemed to start the dancing among everybody else brave enough to make their own music, until finally someone brought out a lute and Bodhrán, and everybody was in high spirits as they bounced around the fire like heretics. Uther had somehow wiggled into the dance with another noble woman- but was sticking to the rules of dance thoroughly, to Arthur's humiliation. It was time to hand over his companion; Gwen to her rightful suitor – The prince. The tension was of course hot and unbearable between the two- so he left them to it in their shy calm manner.

He caught Gaius looking gravely in his direction and Merlin latched onto it. "Didn't think this was your scene, dancing and merriment." He jested.

"Nonsense, I was young once, nothing gives me more pleasure than seeing youth celebrating." Merlin saw the fire light and the silhouettes of peasants dancing on his mentor's features, though probably Gaius could see everything better than he could. But he had to admit; he was the most relaxed he had been for quite some time.

After a minute of watching maiden's sweating by the fire, Merlin frowned. "There is a sort of rawness about being here among them, as one of them- it's very spiritual, euphoric even." The wise old man looked on unamused. "Even though there's this danger lurking, I mean...I'm vulnerable- but not as scared as I was a couple of hours ago." A dazed smile split his face. "I feel good." He added, rounding it off completely.

Gaius was processing everything even when it appeared he was being ignorant. "It's nice to hear, you're being honest for once, unfortunately this euphoria and blindness to danger is actually the pheromones influence." He saw Merlin's face drop.

"What?" He knew he had heard, and his mentor merely gave him a condescending look.

"Surely you can work out that soon as the magic was stripped, not only was your body no longer fighting anything and gave you no side effects, you would now be exposed to the pheromones. I had contemplated the other formula after you became mortal but I thought- No...it would be too risky, too many chemicals in your system." Gaius breathed a sigh of relief, glad to get it off his chest.

Merlin looked around him for signs of eavesdroppers before retaliating. "But I'm not you know, I'm not going to do anything...you know that, right?"

Gaius tried to get above scolding the boy for being silly. "Merlin, I know you're a fighter...just try and be firm and strong. Don't get sloppy, if you weren't in my care I would say 'go on lad', but just think just one day and you will be free of the ritual- you won't have to, it will just pass over your head. It's about whether you are strong enough…resist temptations of the flesh." Gaius shared a caring look with his boy, but what he was getting back in return was something cynical.

"You don't trust me, again."

Gaius released a single bark of laughter that was lost in the music."Be cautious Merlin, be cautious." His mentor's finger was wagging before him. "And be a good boy and fetch me some cider." Gaius said with his formal expression.

"What happened to equality?"

Gaius's expression darkened- but just for show, he could easily read the amusement on his Merlin's face. "I am an old man Merlin, and I am parched."

Merlin smiled knowingly, "Yeah…let's hope I can see the table!" And he toddled off to do this small favour.


	27. Chapter 27

**Extremely tired(sleepy)- was going to write more in this particular chapter, I'll save it for the next. Check spelling.**

* * *

The sun had set, and the fire and the moon were the only sources of illumination. Embers cast eerie lights upon gleeful faces. When Uther took charge and tapped his goblet, a surge of hyperactive civilians swamped the tables. Merlin took a seat next to Arthur, he could see the relief on his friend's face as he did so. Gwen wasn't far behind and nabbed the corner of the table so she was opposite the two of them. "I'm absolutely famished." She tore into some bread in a very unlady like fashion, _who could blame her?- the food looked good._

Merlin was downing some ale when he spied Morgana over his rim, laughing along with some girls. She looked different- she had had her face painted, a series of woven lines adorned her cheeks and crossed her nose. It looked surprisingly good, it was celtic and mysterious, if he'd known where she had got it – he would have had it done as well. Arthur broke off his conversation with Gwen.

"Oh my god…what on earth has Morgana done to her face?" The maid turned to see what he meant, while Merlin…who was keener- defended the decision.

"I don't know- it doesn't look too bad, it's pretty." Arthur shot him a warning look. "…I suppose." Gwen was silently concurring until- "Considering what's underneath!"The boys barked and shared a boisterous exchange which had their female companion clucking her tongue at them.

"Seriously boys, contain your inner feelings for each other." They immediately stopped all signs of celebration, and contact, and indulged in their food- much to Gwen's amusement. Though Arthur had commenced an elbowing match with his manservant, which took up most of their feasting time.

Merlin sneakily sought glimpses of Morgana and her posse nibbling on their spoils. He clearly had neglected some of the more strong smelling foods, for some innocent reason, and watched everybody else scoff. It only took a few minutes more of fixed staring until a very _helpful_ girl pointed out to Morgana that he was watching her. Shit. He focused on Gwen, pretending to be involved in her conversation with the prince. _Ching ching!_ Everybody noticed Uther trying to get hush so he could deliver a speech. Everyone grudgingly stopped_- the feeling was mutual_.

"Today we have played games, challenged each other, danced, and dined together as equals. Tonight…we shall do it all again!" There was a roar of approval. "Let this day as the many others before it stay clear within our minds and hearts, be thankful to the lord for our yield and crops, and the good health of our children." There was further ruckus and tapping of goblets in approval. "What is mine is yours…" _Probably not literally- it wasn't like he was sharing out Morgana._"And what is yours is mine, let's make the most of it while we still can, and hope our enemies even have the decency to have a momentous day like this!" Applause, Arthur deafened his manservant with his thunderous clapping, he prayed the speech was over so he could get a little respite.

* * *

When the food was gone, the wine still flowed; everybody danced, probably a lot more organised than before. The Pavane was most popular, it was for groups- where everybody held hands and danced in a circle, and criss-crossed till you had showed off your fancy footwork or dress. Merlin had gone round and round till he felt physically sick, the only thing that had stopped him from pulling out was some girls nagging him to stay put, and not to mention Morgana was across from him, looking as graceful as ever, and apple cheeked from activity. All the more to make her more fertile and appealing, his loins certainly had noticed. The circle broke when the music changed, and Merlin found himself lost amongst the men trying to evacuate the grass. He located a free goblet and poured himself a drink. Gwen came into focus producing some rags, Merlin tutted. "Working again? I told you to let your hair down."

"It's for the games, I'm supervising."

"How's that a game if it's being monitored? It needs to be reckless to be fun." Merlin commented taking a deep gulp of wine.

"That doesn't sound like you Merlin." She joshed.

"Has it slipped your mind the past few days…where I have ended up?"

"Something you shouldn't brag about if I were you. Though you're a man, such indiscretions are normally tallied and paraded about the place." She looked him up and down to make it clear he was a typical growing man. He dazzled her with a smile.

"Well that won't happen again." Then on a more confidential note- "Did Morgana express her feelings on that matter…like disappointment, awe…unbridled- erm- stuff?"

The maid approached him dubiously. "Like I would tell you…Why? Not like it would be any use to you."

This wasn't promising, at all. He was so sure she was interested, just proved Gaius's formulas worked- _Damn him_. He distracted himself by combing up his hair and flattening it at the back. "Merely concerned…as you are." He sheepishly wandered off, but the curious Gwen tagged along.

"Who you looking for?"

"Oh… no one in particular." He said absently, still strategically scanning the crowd. Gwen had hooked her arm around his during the pause, hoping the boy would be spurned to dance during her favourite piece of music. She inclined towards him, spying his prize in the bustle.

"She's dancing with somebody else."

Her cheek cracked as she noticed Merlin's ears twitch. His spirits sunk and he felt defeat- why he had no idea; he was in good health and Morgana could dance with anyone she liked. "Sir Leon, I hadn't seen him up 'till now." He couldn't be bitter with him, after all, Leon was the most charming man in the kingdom, in fact the most decent man she could ever dance with. His stomach somersaulted, _what was it going to take to get some more grub around here?_ "I'm hungry."

"Still? We've just had a banquet…or didn't you notice?" Gwen followed his gaze again. Yep, she smirked but composed herself. "Why don't you dance again…everybody else's dancing? When they should…and we have real music." This was greeted with a very loud sigh of resignation.

"I'm not into it that much…not right now anyway." He was surprisingly calm, and demure about this, he wasn't going to have a tantrum and throw himself off something- No way!- He will just have to sit back and write some poetry or something. Instead he sat down rather heavily on a nearby bench to have a sulk.

Gwen gave up as soon as Arthur had swaggered over offering her a flower. Subtle. She was putty in his hands, if only the dancing provided more contact with their partners. A hand clapped him on the back- he shot them a disgruntled look. _Sir Kay_.

"I see your heart can't be tamed."

_Please don't say this young knight was coming onto him_, though he did reek of alcohol. "What gave you that idea?"

The young knight gestured clumsily at all the available women with no partners. "You are playing the dark and mysterious card my friend, don't you see the girls ogling you?"

Merlin took a gander; _okay 3 of the 9 women were indeed staring at him._ He shrugged his shoulders. "So? They just want to dance so they don't look silly…they'll take anybody."

"And you don't? My my…aren't you mister picky picky. Gwen has to dance with other men apart from you, you know."

Merlin rose to his feet in aggravation. "…This isn't to do with Gwen, and why aren't you dancing…did that maid tire you out?" He tried to jest, Kay shared a cheeky look with him.

"Someone needs a romp."The knight sung, unfortunately another knight heard and meandered over to give his blessings.

"This is indeed a good night for it!"

Merlin felt ashamed he was associated with them. "Oh please…pleasures of the flesh- that's the last thing on my mind, I just want to be alone!"His tone carried all the way across to not-so-oblivious Morgana, because her head turned while she was mid Galliard, her stares often broken by the turns she was performing, it looked unusual, but were enough to have Merlin suppress a shiver at the sheer intensity. He stood perfectly still as the knights berated him with things he could be doing.

Once the music had stopped, without thought, he suddenly made his move through the bustle of people talking and rearranging themselves with new partners. He was lucky, he had managed to come into possession of Morgana's hand before anybody else did, and kept on pulling till they were both a safe distance away from any of the knights. He stopped and turned to her when the buzz had lessened of managing to accomplish his goal. Subtle. "Milady."

"You took your time." She scolded, and Merlin looked up to the heavens for guidance, but he was strangely optimistic…_she had been waiting_.

"Really? And I thought you were cross with me."

"I am! You remained as cool as ice…not even bothered I was at my wits end, you didn't even seek me to apologize!" The music started and Merlin didn't recognise it…he was hoping to be sharp and precise, though he never really gave the impression to be a marvellous dancer, just competent. He ended up basically copying what the other men were doing; hand on her waist- other hand on her shoulder, walking her around the fire till the music slows, and then turn.

"Nice war paint, by the way." He commented dryly, trying to be subtle and nonchalant about dancing with the fairest maiden in the kingdom.

"Sir Bedivere said it compliments my wide jaw." _Did he now?_

The dance required both people to face in the same direction, so they were promenading to the music. Her hair looked a lot longer from up close, and richer- though it had frazzled from the exertion. The flowers had scented it and the plaits had remained intact, _or so he had noticed._ "Arthur sends his compliments also, he's a little distracted right now…as you have probably seen." Both of them shifted their eyes towards the royal who was trying to both hang onto Gwen as a dance partner and sit his inebriated father down.

"How does he feel about you dancing with me?"

He kept his eyes off her, focusing on their surroundings. "He is no concern, I think he trusts me..." There was a part of the dance where they had to flick their feet and clap, this halted their conversation briefly.

She circled around him again, _that part was most fun_. "How do I know you're not just a typical man?"

"Today I am." He uttered before thinking, then finally registering it with a slow, pained blink. "Not that I wasn't before-"He realised he needed to promenade with her again, taking hold of her allowed him to talk softer. "Stereotyping men as lecherous, a man would be crazy if he was not, huh?" It huffed her hair out of place and she jarred to look him in the eye.

"Don't take it to heart, why would you stare at me for so long unless were interested? I show interest." Her voice was equally as harsh, but softened on her admittance- _she felt embarrassed,_ that's what he deduced; They both had the same amount of pride in them, and worse Morgana's heightened senses in the past few days had exposed her feelings and what she was capable of- physically and intimately. Whereas _he_ would need a little Dutch courage.

Merlin's arm encircled her small waist as they changed sides, his hand absently skimmed the back of her dress, the fastenings held his particular attention. He shrugged off the dark thoughts infiltrating his brain, feeling guilty he was noting down irrelevant details. He had to behave when they joined another couple in a pavane, as soon as they broke away, they both sighed, getting caught off guard by another pair joining them in an estampie. It was hard to notice the music change, when they were so preoccupied with each other.

As they weaved between dancers, Morgana's silk like voice called to him. "You dance well…"

"Considering what…?"

Her fire lit face returned to him. "Your phobia of me." He snapped his head around in time with the music when she circled him.

"I'm not afraid of you…or your gift, that's what it is; a gift. It's more your intentions I'm afraid of…this time of year can play havoc with your hormones."

She turned with a swish of her skirt. "Is this the part where you remind me I'm a young woman in search of a man?" It rolled off her tongue shamelessly. "Something all women do, regardless of their… gifts." She circled him again like a predator, dragging a hand across his white tunic playfully. The muscles in his chest twitched with the snag of her nails on nipple. A sudden dip of her body and he fleetingly thought she was going down on him, alas she was just curtseying at the end of the dance. A breath of relief would have knocked the entire party over, so he refrained.

The recovery time was prolonged. With his heart rate elevated, he had to be guided off the grass by a sturdy hand, and even then he had no clue who the hand belonged to. He finally spotted Gaius retreating away from him- Oh. His mentor didn't look impressed. _What had he done?- Nothing- She was doing all the work._ He grumbled, he never had a choice…never. And where had _she_ got to?

While the elder people danced, the younglings played with the tables- building fortresses to run between and hide. Everyone around his age were engaging in theatrics, two maiden's were marrying one another- _what an odd sight._ Gwen had blindfolded one of the kitchen staff and was nudging them in the direction of a few young men. _Hmm- good game, though he wouldn't need the blindfold, it would be counterproductive._ The girl's hands blindly searched, stumbling over ant hills before falling into a man's arms, when the young man assisted her up did she plant a kiss on him which turned quite playful and messy_. There was too much wine._

He hung back from their little game, watching expectantly. Gwen's ease and encouragement to get boys and girls to play together got a little risqué, sure there were perks- none he could name without being coarse.

Morgana finally meandered into the games area- _things could get interesting_.

* * *

** Wouldn't it be lovely if every person who read, left a review? \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I took so long - had a busy two weeks at Uni. Again- inform me of any mistakes- I'll check in the morning, goodnight...or good-day - whatever time you are reading this. Review.**

* * *

He had inched closer to the grass verge where everything was happening, he didn't have to be invited to join in, but he would rather Gwen give him a nod. He had the sneaky suspicion that Gaius and Gwen had talked, they were collaborating in this game keeping the two of them apart, he wouldn't be surprised if Gwen had a bucket of cold water to douse them with if things heat up.

A stable boy had been blindfolded, and he haphazardly walked into a tree before collapsing into the undergrowth, a chorus of gasps rung out as he rolled into some stinging nettles. Merlin watched from a safe distance with his knees pulled up to his chest. When the stable boy was up, he was rushing in Merlin's direction and he was forced to roll to one side to avoid being molested by him. The game comically carried on without him, a new rag was found and a searcher elected. Men closed in and formed a tight circle, volunteering themselves. Women shoved them aside to make it fair, Morgana was revealed to be the piggy in the middle. A wave of titters began as the searcher was forcibly turned to compromise her and let lose in the presence of a dozen salacious boys and men. Merlin hadn't realised he had held his breath during proceedings, he grew warm as her arms stretched out and she appeared to dance in the overgrown grass. Girls tapped her shoulder to confuse her, and would erupt into giggles when she threw herself towards them. "Oh you wicked mares!" She jibbed, on the verge of laughing with them.

"Watch out!"

Morgana screamed girlishly, expecting she was being warned about a rabbit hole or beast, when she heard the caller laughing did she comment-"That's not funny."Turning up her nose that was visible just below her blindfold.

"Oh but it is." Gwen admitted, tugging on her mistress's skirt. Morgana turned and ran at her with full throttle, bowling her maid over into a ditch, where several shrieks followed, there was a sudden stampede of men eager to watch some mud-slinging wenches. Merlin jumped to his feet as the squawks of anguish became more long and drawn out, he legged it to the edge of the ditch, joining the party of spectators.

The ladies were pressed chest to chest, Morgana was pushing Gwen's hair into the mud. "Your new beauty regiment." Gwen didn't take it to heart.

"Ouch! My breasts are going to come out of my back at this rate."

"I may not be able to see, but I can tell you're amused."

"Oh…give over." Gwen swung Morgana onto her back with a mighty 'oof', and wiggled out of the dirt. Morgana had got off lightly, only the hem of her skirt had collected some of the mud, whereas her poor maid had it caked on her back. "Look at me."

"I can't."

Gwen noticing the blind fold still clinging to her face."Well take it off."

"-And spoil the surprise?"

Gwen groaned at her friend before flashing her hands in defeat. "Okay."

"It didn't _feel_ so bad, now you have to take them off."

Gwen shushed her friend, noticing the men giving her an agreeable eye. "Will you be alright?" She asked, about to take her leave.

"I think I will be fine." Her mistress retorted impatiently. "I know the rules, and they're reinforced by my little predicament." She hinted as an afterthought.

Gwen's eye roved to Merlin _for some strange reason_. Further proof of Gaius and Gwen's alliance. "Alright." Gwen turned on her heel- Merlin wasn't at all surprised- _her dress was a mess_. Plus Morgana was alone…_apart from a couple of dozen boys and girls seeking entertainment._

A single clap startled him, they were obviously trying to reinitiate the game that had gone wayward.

"Come along Morgana…find us!"

"-Hey over here!"

The party were heckling for some attention, Merlin wouldn't stand a chance – and even if he did, he wouldn't allow any preferential treatment. The least he could do was supervise, and absorb some material to deny himself over later on…_or maybe even have a good thwack_.

Morgana was spun again by a _helpful touchy-feely_ volunteer, and she stumbled through the grass, she hurtled towards some girls who backed away hysterically, boys were remaining perfectly still…in fact they were sneakily toeing closer._ Vultures_.

There was a nasty nip in the air, a gust of wind blew from behind him - nearly knocking him off his feet, and being yards away from the fire didn't help, he looked back at the empty banquet tables and the matures dancing- _safe_.

"No this way, this way!" A voice interrupted him from his thoughts, he turned back towards the game, and stilled his heart. Morgana had got a little close, she was confidently walking like she could see, but had her arms up for show. A swell of a cough built up in his throat- _why why why?_ She hovered in the space next to him, over the numerous calls and snapping of twigs- there they were - breathing practically too loudly and hearts aflutter. _Maybe she will pass by, like the stable boy?_ Her hand skimmed the air behind him, he didn't move- _thump._ He could see the smugness etched on her visible features. It was her that coaxed him to turn around, all the while giving his shoulders a good squeeze, before her hands descended down his arms and picked up his hands as if she was going to tell his fortune. He unconsciously wet his lips.

"And what do we have here?" She purred.

He tried to unleash a long suffering sigh, but it wavered into something else entirely. She brought those callous but gentle spindly fingers to her face, savouring her victory- and prolonging the agony. Everyone had gone quiet, as if bedazzled by the poetry of it all. "What are you doing?" He said hesitantly, having a quick glance around him.

"You smell like fire today." She sung, still giving his hand some TLC. "I bet you taste the same."

"I taste like cider, like everybody else." He breezed.

He heard a nasal laugh, and a lip brush by his finger. _Intoxicating_. "Taking away my sight as enhanced everything about you."

"No more flattery please." He gently teased his hands out of her possession, though the damage had already been done; he had lost his poise. "Everybody is watching."

"I suppose it'll reach the Prince or the King?"

"I suppose it would." He agreed, the others clustered nearby began muttering to themselves.

"Have you guessed who it is?" Someone called over, and Merlin shot them a look- not wanting anyone to encourage her.

"Course I have." Even the sight of an eyeless smile couldn't put him off, not when he could smell her, and sense her fingers toying with his shirt laces. _Damn. Bugger it._

The ex-warlock took a deep breath, expelled it quickly and let his shoulders sag. He exasperatedly hissed out. "Let's get this game moving," before he surged forward, crushing his lips to hers in a forced gesture, but there was no doubt about it- _there was some serious claiming going on here_. It was supposed to be quick, and Morgana's slight shock was rapidly discarded in favour of revelling in his intimate attention. Physical contact was bliss. Their heads lolled to the side, warm wet lips pinching equally soft ones. A sudden burst of pleasure erupted from one of them, and they were humming as the other penetrated them with a curious tongue.

The peasants didn't want to be there, no matter how interesting it looked- the feeling wasn't mutual among some of the men since they knew it could have easily been one of them smooching the King's ward with much vigour.

Morgana had dragged her hand across his ear and down his neck, allowing it to rest at the nape of his shirt, there was so much warmth radiating from there. While the man in question held her tightly by the forearms and assaulted her mouth. He had never paid attention to their first kiss, it had been crazy, random and without feeling- _on his part_. Now he was conscious; he was exposed to all these wonderful sensations, enthusiastic pawing and desire; _his own_. He chased the murmur in her throat, as well as the spark of her magic, that was desperately trying to coil with his own buried deep within him. She bit his lip -the whirlwind came to an abrupt end. His hands pulled her back, their lips yanked apart with a popping sound, _like before_.

Their audience had dispersed, probably to avoid getting into trouble, while others lingered just to see how far they would go. The contenders sucked in air through bruised mouths, avoiding contact completely at the same time thinking of something smart and witty to say.

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"So I was right?" Morgana innocently announced to the other players.

Merlin had reformed his surprised despondent look. "Quiet, you're not fooling anyone." Still with a slight swagger about him, like he had just come down from a high, and was annoyed about it. "I'm off." He added, manoeuvring his legs like he had a plank lodged down his breeches.

She whipped off the blindfold with flair and deposited it on the floor, before fleeing after him with a handful of skirt. "No, don't leave me in the cold again." She huffed running into his rear.

"Just play the goddamn game and don't milk it."

"I was playing, and so were you…very spiritedly, what happened to equals don't do stuff willy-nilly? You took charge Merlin, you kissed me, not caring who saw." She poked her finger into his ear hole and he shrugged away.

"Yes yes I know." -Popping immediately, halting his trail of thoughts when she looped her arm around. "Fuck."

She scrutinised him. "So touchy."

"Well you would be too if you knew how much trouble you're putting me through."

"Right, you're looking out for me but don't want to get involved, despite contradicting yourself. You know I get tired of bouncing off you." Her head found its way to his arm, snuggling it like a cat. "I'm flattered, and you should be too." The material was harsh against her soft features.

They were approaching the party fast, the swirl of people dancing and the raging fire looking as dramatic as ever. They wandered to the side and sat down on a bench, Merlin chose against putting up a distance since everybody was mingling and invading everybody's personal space. Why should they notice a girl sitting nearly on the lap of a manservant? And they had just made-out, so he wouldn't shake her off completely.

Later, he eyed Arthur and Gwen- _who was now clean_, they were clumsily dancing and jarred by some tables -they erupted into laughter_. Hm, maybe Gwen isn't watching him after all_. Uther was lying flat on one of the benches, and was oblivious to how lucky his children were getting. The manservant hadn't realised how close he was till he sat bolt upright, Merlin cautioned Morgana next to him, aware that the King could probably see her fawning over him.

She smiled knowingly. "Shall we go somewhere else?"

"I think we're fine here." He sensed Morgana's spirits diminish. "Plus Uther is giving me the disapproving eye." He cast Morgana a raised brow. "If we disappear- he'll hunt me down."

"He trusts you."

"Not really, since when has he pulled me aside and given me a talk or a firm hand on the shoulder?"

Morgana laughed heartily. "He doesn't have to, he barely shows such affection towards his own son, or me. What could you be capable of when I'm surrounded by steel?" It dawned on herself also, _this sucks_. The feeling was mutual, though he could think of plenty of things to do to her without messing with that part of her anatomy, _not to mention his anatomy was up for grabs._

The table vibrated, Merlin looked up to see Morgana dragging a pitcher towards him. "Drink up."

"You're not going to get me that way."

"Oh well I tried." She said smugly, she then stood up, dusting herself down. This woke him up considerably- realising she was going to leave him.

"What are you doing?" He said in substitution of 'where are you going?-Are you leaving me?'. She spared him a shy glance before retorting.

"Returning to the games, sorry… I'm not going to wait around- I'm not in desperate need for it!" She called over her shoulder before dismissing him completely. Such a tease, _him or her?_ He had done it again. He banged his head on the table in protest. Truth be told; it wasn't like he couldn't do anything, but his commonsense not to pursue a noble in the open and dally - would surely not dishonour her, _he was doing the right thing_. Though he would never admit to being afraid._ No. Never._ A man is not afraid of dallying, or putting his end in places he shouldn't. He winced, a lot of young peasants had seen him kiss Morgana – though someone else would have done the same, with less fear. Further banging of his head on the table ensued.

"You're an idiot."

He looked up with a squint. "No I'm not."

Sir Leon's calm and gentlemanly demeanour faltering with the alcohol buzzing through his veins. "Says the person inflicting harm on himself with a table."

"What words of wisdom could you have?"

Leon crushed his side into Merlin's with a drop of a hat. "This Morgana saga has gone on long enough."

"There is no saga."

"-A blind man could see it." Leon stated, looking observantly to his companion then to the girl rushing down the verge. "I was there that night, that maid can vouch for it too- though you are not alone, Morgana seems to be pulling all the stops out just for your affections."

Merlin dragged a hand down his own face impatiently, then began batting away beads of sweat_, he couldn't deny this._ "I know this already, she's having a quarter-life crisis…"

"So you have noticed she adores you." The knight said blatantly, and Merlin had to hack out a laugh.

"Well, she's getting on fine now over there, leaving me to it." He blanched at his companion's very suggestive look- _he was tired of that look; from male companions and Morgana_. "I'm not at all comfortable with discussing her ladyship's issues with you…I figure you have a valid point about her persistence, and 'as you put it'- my idiocy. I am just being chivalrous."

Sir Leon did a slow loud mocking clap in his face. "Well good for you, and I bet its killing you."

"No." He said offended. "I can do it as good as you."

"Ah -So you think we are competing for her ladyship's affections."Leon's naked finger directed at him appeared strange, Leon always wore gloves. "With you strangely…there is no contest."

"Good!" Then Merlin realised his error. "No- am I not after her, it's the other way round!"

The mighty hairy man barked. "You are so young and impressionable, it's hard to believe what she sees in you. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if something happened, you couldn't do any better…Morgana probably could-"

"Hey!-"

"But you would be the most gentle, and compatible, and today you are equals."

The manservant received both an elbow nudge and a wink, _don't smile back!_ Merlin grudgingly grunted in acceptance, and stared mournfully into the pitcher of wine. He detected Sir Leon's persuasive eyes egging him on, _why?_

"Well? Go to it boy!"

Merlin gapped. "You shouldn't encourage a man to 'go to it'." He wiggled out of his seat. "I'm appalled." It was his turn to take his leave, and bloody quick- probably in the direction of the grass verge. A firm hand steadied him.

"Be careful, and respectful." Sir Leon's voice was calming, but he jarred up as if to intimidate him. "Don't mind the bright light." He added disjointedly, as if he was starting another conversation.

Merlin was baffled. "What?"

"What?" He returned with equal perplexity, before looking down at Merlin's left over dregs. "Oooo."

"I think you need some rest." Merlin stalked off, quickly checking Leon wasn't watching him- the man looked tired and confused, he looked like he had forgotten how to hold his drink. Strange, plus that was a familiar smell in the air.

He spotted some exaggerated movement in his line of vision, and caught Arthur coaxing him over, Gwen was with him- _this couldn't be good_. He waltzed over seamlessly calm. "Hello."

"Merlin." He beamed, Gwen shared his awkward enthusiasm, a restricting arm came around his shoulders, boxing him in. "Could you do me a teensy favour?"

Merlin smiled wryly. "Depends." _He had a nerve_.

Arthur had on his long suffering face. "Don't get funny- all I was going to ask was; would you escort the King back to his chambers?"

"Why?"

Arthur visibly jumped, not quite expecting it. "Why? Why serve your King?" Gwen had inched away, much to both of the boys' annoyance.

"But he isn't my King…Today." His manservant chimed, and so wished he hadn't, Arthur looked as if he was about to blow. "Sorry…but why is it my responsibility?" He should have this discussion over a table – for protection.

"If both leaders of the festivities leave- all hell could break lose." A gob of spit flew and landed on his sleeve, it glistened and mocked him.

"Um right, how will the King react to be shoved away into the back, being fobbed off with an ex-manservant?"

Arthur turned to Gwen, hand on hip. "Is he trying to give me a migraine?"

His feminine companion tried to soothe him. "It's the wine, sire- Um…Arthur-"

"Merlin should be use to it by now… with all the tavern visits."

Merlin rolled his eyes, while Gwen began again. "Err I was referring to yourself, my lord- Arthur." He flared up as predicted, and Merlin was forced take a stand.

"I think it's you that needs escorting back to his chambers."

"No no no…I'm fffine!" Gwen had to duck to avoid being thwacked by a lazily controlled arm.

Merlin managed to yank the maid aside. "Please help me." They came to a weak agreement. "Arthur, I will take your father to his rooms, with Gwen's help…I think a kiss goodnight is in order." Merlin managed, before swan diving as his master tried to kiss him. "No, not me!" Arthur frowned, then thought his only available option was Gwen. "No, I meant your father!"

"Of course…I was only kidding!" He shrugged, though that in itself was improvised- he was a little humiliated.

* * *

"Left…left…left…mind the step." Merlin and Gwen were sharing the heavy load that was _Uther Pendragon_, they had an arm each around their shoulders. They bundled him into the best room in the castle. "Here we are." He said as if trying to win over a difficult child, and Gwen shot him a look in warning. It didn't matter, Uther was very intoxicated- you could call him 'madam' and he would have chuckled. "Off to beddie-byes!" They managed to somehow winch him up onto the bed. When Merlin tried to retreat to admire his work, he found his sleeve was stuck under a 'lump of fat'. "_Help_." He whispered elaborately, and Gwen -despite her icy composure -sniggered.

He tugged it out with great force, nearly flipping the royal onto the floor- if it wasn't for the maid's quick reflexes.

"Thank God." She uttered to herself, hand on bosom. Merlin fanned her in congratulation, which she returned since he nearly lost his best shirt. "Should we undress him?"

"No." He input immediately, was she trying to set a record for; _things to inflict upon the King while comatose?_ "I'll just take his shoes off and cover him, you can go- the battle is over." Gwen left him alone with the sleeping beast. He did what he said, admiring the very well crafted peasants shoes the King had come into possession of as he slipped them off throbbingly-smelly feet. _He could leave with these, the King won't miss them._ He reached for a grand throw in which to drape over the royal's form, as he tugged it up to his chin, he saw something glisten from Uther's crinkled neckline. _A key? What would Uther be doing with a –_ He leapt back in revelation, covering his mouth. _Shit_. His finger suddenly hovered over it, his shadow loomed over Uther's calm peaceful face. _No, he mustn't_. He retracted his hand back to his side stifly- _good boy_. He pointed himself to the door, to encourage himself to 'get the hell out of there'.

"Okay." He breathed shakily, meandering to the exit. He stalled. Looking back; it was an easy steal- but a very dangerous one. Even if he succeeded in taking the key, someone might discover him with it, or Arthur could wander up here looking for it. _No- but maybe_. Merlin's fingers rapped on the chamber door in thought.

* * *

**Review.**

**Next chapter - probably the final (Edit 17/02/2012- I have extended the story with one more chapter, so the next won't be the last but the penultimate)- more games.**


	29. Chapter 29

As it turns out- writing everything I want in one final chapter cannot be done- So this** isn't the last** chapter-** this is in fact the penultimate chapter! Chapter 30 is the end of the line.**

**Inform me of error if you please. I have already wrote chapter 30- I just need to tweak it- Prepare for the 'M' rating next time round.**

* * *

Merlin hopped down the too many steps at the castle entrance. It was some stroke of luck that he hadn't yet fallen down them. Fallen up them- definitely- twice. He winced, that had been a bad day, he had taken some skin off his shin and knee, and because he groaned, he was called a wuss by his master- _well it hurt!_ - the wound that is- not the name calling.

"There is the occasionally competent fool!" _Oh speak of the devil_, Arthur rounded on him as he passed the stables.

He had been trying his best to look inconspicuous. "Can I help in some way?- You seem to have lost your way to the booze."It had dawdled in his mind that Arthur would scarcely retire so early, and alone on such a special night, he quickly zoned in on some strange markings on his lordship's jaw and collar. "What on earth have you done to yourself?" He declared reaching for the lopsided man, who refused his helpful gesture.

"No no…tis' but a mark of my prize."

"Prize?" Merlin began wryly, inspecting there wasn't any bruising or swelling on the cranium.

Arthur grinned promisingly. "The mark of my lady."

"I'm proud you are more open about your romantic feelings for Gwen." He said in all honestly, watching Arthur's sweaty face illuminate with colour. He finally touched the markings and they rubbed off. "What is this- blood?" Alarm reaching his tone.

"So melodramatic…ink and paint, see?" Arthur showed him his hands, covered in an oily residue, Merlin raised his brows fondly.

"What were you trying to do…paint your lady's face?" He slyly licked the chemical that had speckled his fingers, he rolled it around on his tongue. "Vegetable paste…were you going to lick it off?" Arthur always eager to pick banters with his manservant, grappled him.

"I may be having trouble to behave accordingly, but Gwen is not that sort of woman. You should be so lucky, the kingdom's-possibly the world's- greatest game has begun…and you are just standing there like a clotpole!" His fist clenched tightly at Merlin's brilliantly white shirt, his manservant's eyes were nearly crossed just analyzing his former master.

"Really?" He mused. "A game so good you couldn't wait for me to return from my duty with your father?"

Arthur sobered, realising his error. "Oh yes…err sorry, so it was a success…straight off to sleep was he?" Trying to cosy round him in an attempt to make him less of a bad guy. Merlin simply nodded.

"You mentioned a game." He commented, wetting his lips in anticipation. "The world's best…would this be; hide and seek?"

Arthur's face was a picture of serenity and enthusiasm. "You're not as naïve as you look." He announced before pulling him aside confidentially. "Gwen has come by this way, I caught her…gave her a good mark, she fought me off leaving me with this. Gwen really wants to keep her wine and cake rations- it's penance for if they get caught." He gestured to the marks again. Merlin understood.

"You're not supposed to grab a lady."

"I know, but that's what everybody else was doing…it sort of rubbed off on me." He did an exasperated puff to show his effort. "The men were quick and the women were few."

This statement made Merlin finger his collar, let's hope not all the women were taken. "What sort of hide and seek game involves harassing women?"

Arthur harked. "Given the chance…every game we devise involves interacting with women."

"I suppose." Shrugging his shoulders. "How did Morgana take it?" It bled through his lips impulsively, his nails dug into his palms as Arthur suddenly appeared concerned.

"Shoot."

Merlin ears perked up, he straightened in a regal manner as if to jump to the rescue…again. "What?"

"I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on her, when the real bustle kicked off- the girls were running all over the place in hysterics. Gwen I tracked to the cellar of the tavern-"

"-And Morgana?" He pushed desperately. He was sure he heard a hundred whispers echoing what he had just said.

"She must have taken off with the others into the wood."

Merlin sighed harshly in a long suffering manner. "And you let her?" He felt like grappling the prince and strangling him. "Which way?"

"I don't know…I only saw her before the game began, she was touching up her face paint, the men were…restless, coating their hands with oil in order to mark their territory. We were supposed to use tearings of clothing- but we thought it would be a little dangerous…we can't have men running around tying up women, we're not Vikings."

He wanted to avoid that scenario if he could help it, the most important job of all was to find Morgana- make sure she was safe- and alone. Very hard to do if everybody is seeking a young beautiful woman during a frenzied drunken game of hide, seek- and do something that would make your mother blush.

"I bet she's trying her best not to get caught." Merlin reassured…_himself_.

"Well she better try her hardest, my father will kill me-"

Merlin looked out towards the trees. "Calm down…he's not going to find out, and Morgana has her chastity belt remember?" It left his mouth like a fart- he should have held it in. He shared a sheepish grin with his companion. "…Or so I've heard."

"Merlin." Just the very mention of his name in an unforgivable fashion made him stiff. "How'd you know about that little detail?"

He huffed reluctantly. "Gossip."

"You're such a girl." Arthur thumped him in the back affectionately, so initially Merlin felt he had regained his master's trust, though his secret as his many others weighed on him like a castle brick in the pit of his stomach. He was worried the very thing he was harbouring was going to burn a hole in his pocket and reveal itself. "When you were tucking the King away did you notice anything on his person?"

The ex-warlock shook his head automatically. "No…why? I didn't have to undress him; I just covered him." His pocket felt heavy as his heart.

"Good."

Arthur gave him more reason to feel insecure when he scrutinised him for any paint markings before trudging off- he assumed to locate the maidservant that had got away. Merlin didn't waste any time- he took off in another direction, he was sure he was rushing past hundreds of hiding places with various young women giggling because they had not yet been found.

* * *

Morgana had slipped down into valley beyond the trees that bordered Camelot. Her back pressed against firm cold rock as she caught her breath, as she listened to the many thunderous heartbeats of young women stopping before- or running past her hiding place. She grinned excitedly to herself, these games they play were risqué and held so much danger, but she couldn't deny; where would the world be without them? – Plus if she got caught; _No alcohol or cakes for her_. A whisper, she jumped around her enclosure, hoping to see another woman stumble into her area, but none made themselves known. Voices filled the space between the valley, echoing in some ancient language she could only dream of knowing- and that was the last thing she heard until a mysterious drowsiness overcame her. She collapsed between the rocks and weeds, as the trees and shadows spoke over her.

* * *

He reached the dining area which was littered like a battlefield, apart from the various discarded ribbons and empty pots of paint. Something churned the mud on the verge and he turned- pot in hand. _Gaius_.

"Thank heavens you're here. I thought you had joined the randy mob." Gaius hobbled over in his overcut robes, taking the tops off flowers.

"Well you're not far from the truth." He returned the useless bowl to the floor, brushing his hands clean on his breeches. "Morgana is missing."

"Haven't you noticed the whole population of Camelot is missing?- Apart from him." Gaius pointed ludicrously to a drunk lying unconscious in the stinging nettles.

"I have to find her…she could hurt herself."

Gaius grimaced at the situation. "Everyone could hurt themselves during this madness. Oh to be young, fruitful and have no conscience. Help me with this drunk." Gaius manoeuvred over to harmless incapacitated gentleman. Merlin hung back like a lost soul, more interested in the sky overhead and the dooming canopy of trees. He felt a painful throb in his jaw which then tore through his skull with terrific speed and a hot white burn, he thought it would render him completely speechless- the pain was hard to talk through- let alone groan. Gaius had reached him. "My boy?"

_Dying_. He clutched at his temples, wincing and eyes watering through the agony. An image rattled before him; a rock formation, a body being dragged through weeds, he could taste their fragrance, his vision drew back- Morgana could be seen sleeping in a very lonely place. Gaius invaded his sight and the pain diminished, he had survived it- _Thank God_. "Ouch…that hurt like murder."

"Are you alright?- I assumed a serious migraine or a vision had overcome you."

His face slackened when the discomfort and fear had left him. "Right, I think it could have been both, I feel-" Someone had burst his protective bubble, he straightened. It was a sensation like a tail uncoiling, except it wasn't- it was his cock. "Peculiar." He tried to shift his leg which had gone to sleep. "I feel good actually."

Gaius detected his ward was about to topple over and seized a fistful of shirt. It was the third time Merlin had been manhandled all night. "Drunk?"

"No. Vision- Morgana." He said while batting away none existent spots. "Sleeping- waiting." He added dreamily, setting his foot down into the grass to steady himself, or more so to get moving and find her.

Gaius had an iron like grip. "No you mustn't!- We don't know what just happened…you're either having a volatile reaction to the formula…or those witches are dragging you somewhere you don't want to be."

"Now who says I don't?"

Gaius hadn't counted on that- so honestly. "Eh?"

"Can't deny it…well neither can she, but…she's begging for it." He clarified.

His mentor suffered a bout of whiplash."Merlin!" Gaius said, scandalised. More worry pressed down upon the old man when he noticed his ward nodding his head convulsively as if relaying his statement in his head over and over. "Enough, go to your chambers!" Gaius tried.

"Why should I?" Turning on his guardian. "You brought this on, you stripped away the protection- now I must deal with the consequences….which was inevitable."

"Snap out of it, you have to wait a few more hours…it'll all be gone- you'll be back to normal, anyway…I thought you didn't want to be playing into those witch's hands!"

A mirthful rasp expelled from the young man as he stared at his target's location. "I'll play into anybody's hand around about now." Gaius shoved into his side. He had not yet committed any sin- and he was being lashed! Merlin pulled a soppy grin. "I will bring Morgana back safely!" And he was away with the fairies.

Gaius began a rant about- Responsibility, honour and chastity belts- but it fell on deaf ears, Merlin was ferreting through the woods at his own peril. He found clues, as you would if you knew what you were looking for- _someone was making it easy_. He leapt over the umpteenth tree trunk and skidded to a halt in a clearing- now he was foolishly sniffing air. _Nature, Hair, Soap, Lavender- Nature, death- yikes- animal carcass! Wait…Perfume._ He passed a maidservant hiding in a ditch and proceeded down the path that had been laid out for him. A snapped twig wasn't anything to be excited about since a load of anguish women had stormed the place. A ribbon caught in a bush, he snared it and automatically brought it to his lips and mouth. _Not hers_. He returned it to the bush. A giggle nearby roused his interest- and he ended up stumbling upon a couple engaging in something that didn't concern him. He was coming into an area riddled with the scent of women and alcohol- which meant men had slaked their thirst here- _then had a drink hehe._ Another couple retreated back to Camelot- having accomplished what they couldn't when at the party. He hid his face when more people materialised- obviously they had done 'the dirties' and were rejoining the bonfire. Couples' hands clasped tightly- he had to admit it was a charming sight to behold.

There were men sharking about the woods, he watched out for them- they currently had no female company, their motives were obvious- they were looking for something extra special- either boys or noble women. Their skin was extra soft and scented, their sheltered lives made them more desirable. Theories on whether noble women were louder or quieter would be tested, would their fear or shock silence them, or would their lack of experience force cries out of them. Such a cruel and crude thing to discuss, but he had heard their talks in the streets and in taverns.

He stood still for a moment hoping they would pass by without acknowledgement, unfortunately they weren't drunk enough, and their assertive eyes fell on him with an objective. It took a good few wasted seconds for him to start running, and at that point they were nearly on top of him. One man lurched from out of nowhere, bowling him sideways. There was an all mighty crack of wood… or bone- and the weight that crushed down on top of him had him groan in discomfort. He tried rearing up, but found himself being held back down into the mud. The worst sound in the world was the rustle of clothes and the clunk of buckles. '_Holy hell he was going to be buggered_!' "Get off me you inarticulate dogs!"

A roar of laughter reached his ears, and he sickened at the sound of a familiar voice- the man he had quarrelled with earlier. "An educated boy, you must learn not to talk so much…" _Shit, were they going to maintain this force throughout?_- His neck was stuck at a dodgy angle- he was rasping away leaves and seeds. A few fingers invaded his waist band, ferociously tugging. He wished he wasn't mortal- his kicking was futile and useless.

"Is this what happens when you can't get a single woman to look in your direction- perhaps it's the stench?" He managed, a callous meaty hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back- his adam's apple bobbed fearful in his throat.

From his position he could tell the man was looking down at him distastefully- but not enough for the man to be incapable of arousal. "Let's see if this piggy squeals." The night air reached his derrière. Panic. His clenched fist managed to jar backwards, the crack of cartilage was satisfying, the man now attending to his nose had staggered back giving him room to roll away and kick up effectively at a man exposing himself. "Aaah you little shit!"

While they weren't composed he throttled them each in the jaw, giving him a chance to flee, pulling up and tying his breeches in the process. The horror of what could have happened buzzed through his system- it encouraged him to run faster and faster, even when his legs protested. He looked around at his would-be-pursuers to find a clear path. "Hell…" He panted not even stopping. He hoped the others were safely on their way back to Camelot- someone won't be so lucky. He could take pride in defending himself without the use of his gifts, but how will he seek justice later without humiliating himself?

"I say my dear?"" He skidded to a halt, his heart lodged in his throat- _where had that woman come from?_ An old hag perched on a bolder in the middle of the road leered at him through her headscarf.

"Me?"

There wasn't anyone else there, but it was a politer thing to say than- '_what is it, old hag_?' She loomed closer, her stick digging deeply into the earth as she analysed him. He screwed his face up as it became obvious she wanted to be escorted.

"Young boy, I have a use for you." Her arm slovenly looped around his, in order to pull him along. _Well okay then- I suppose I'm going to be ravaged by an old woman now._ "You are a bit of a way out, but I'm glad I ran into you."

"Erm okay? Where are we going?" He tried, looking back at the path they were suddenly going off.

She laughed ominously, _well what he considered to be ominously_. "All will be revealed." Her stick waved in a ludicrous fashion. "I need something moved."

Upon approaching a door high bush, he was curious to whether this was the item that needed moving- it was certainly out of place in these woods. He looked from to and throw, it extended 50 yards each side, it reminded him of the outskirts of the Labyrinth of Gedref, but smaller. "Is this where you live?"

He received a whack in the shin for his efforts. "No that is a bush you idiot!"

When he had recovered, he dwindled back to see if there was an opening. "Is this the problem; you can't figure a way through?" He began coyly, expecting another beating.

She relented. "That is the question." She bowed gallantly. "For what you seek is within, but is this too a big obstacle for you to really want it?" This wasn't a riddle- and if it was; a very bad one that was piss-easy to work out.

"Thank you?" He said, but was one of the things she wanted was to get through the obstacle herself? "Was there anything else?"

"I am satisfied…" Her stick hovered in front of her, Merlin followed it with his eyes- she was going to prod him. The stick tapped against his pocket- he felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck as they both heard a clunk and a jingle. "Very satisfied."

He blinked innocently. "Erm…that isn't money, and I can't part with it."

"Of course." She smiled with a set of rotten teeth, showing a little more menace. "You can either scale it, or burn it- the choice is yours."

He shared a quizzical look with her before turning his attention to the problem. His hand detected thorns within the foliage, so it would be a painful climb- and he didn't have any flame to burn through it- did this woman assume he had magic?- _Wait…Oh God_. He swivelled around to challenge the woman- and of course- she was no longer there. "Thanks for your help!" He scolded, shaking his head bitterly for the task ahead.

If the hag was indeed a witch; he could be being lead to his death, or being lured to the lady Morgana for immoral purposes- though he wouldn't mind the latter. It hadn't slipped his mind- the witches needed little effort in coaxing him- he was going to find her anyway. A gap formed in the bush, receding outwards into an arch- welcoming him.

* * *

**Reminder- this is not the end, this is the beginning of something epic.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Speech- Thank you to all my followers that have followed me throughout this story, well done to those who have survived to the bitter end...I know you have yet to read the chapter. Even though this isn't my first story, it's the first story I have ever finished...and first love scene I have ever wrote- hence 'M' rating. Sorry I took so long- uni work. Please report any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes and I will promptly correct.**

**Take a breath...here it goes;**

* * *

He was in. Merlin walked down numerous narrow pathways- he wasn't under the protection of a canopy of trees, so all was illuminated by moonlight. Upon a glance he noticed he had drew blood- it seeped into his sleeve, he rolled up the fabric to suckle on the wound. Soon as the blood met his tongue, it burned- the fire that coursed down his throat was greeted by a series of images- _Draught, dress, armour, symbol, knife, tankard_- It seemed his magic did want him to succeed after all, they must have been clues. He came to a fork in the grass, he was going to decipher what it said- but noticed a familiar item hanging from one of the arrows; It was one of Morgana's bottles of sleeping draught. It vanished soon as he identified it- and he logically took the route of which sign it had hung from. He proudly took the cushy grass path- on his way to what he believed was victory.

It was a silent minute walk before he eventually closed in on a table of clothes; women's clothes. His eyes sharply darted from one thing to another- he recognised the dark purple gown- it had passed through his hands before when Morgana had mistaken him for Gwen, and he had sneakily passed it to her. Soon as he touched it- a new gap opened up in the hedge. "Oh yes." He rejoiced, waltzing through, _this was a fun and rewarding quest_.

His merriment stalled when he tripped over a stack of armour. "Jees." Merlin kicked at the articles which had lodged onto his foot, before deciding to tease it off his boots with his hands. Upon holding the pieces up he branded them as Morgana's armoured ensemble. A mannequin gave him the hunch he had to arrange them on how she wore them. It was easy, if you ever had the pleasure of witnessing her form squeezed into the gear while in combat, then you would have just as much fun dressing her, _or undressing_. It was a quick and mundane task. When he finally clicked her abdomen plate in place- petals rained down from the sky and littered another pathway for him. _Piece of cake_.

The pathway became so heavily layered in petals he wondered if they were part of another test. No sooner had he thought this- he stumbled upon a plinth erected at a junction in the maze. _Hello_. A crossbow, a sword, and a knife. "What now?" Though he had seen the knife in a vision- why must he choose this weapon- _was he to fight someone?_ A few more petals drifted in sight of his plinth and he batted them away. Their texture soft and aroma familiar, this time he snagged one from the air to examine it.

"Belladonna." He dropped it. "Aredian…" He looked gormlessly to the knife. "Right- Aredian's knife came into contact with Morgana." He gripped it this time in a ceremonious manner, and watched the petals be picked up by the wind and carried down a path from the junction.

The terrain became more rough and uneven as he curved around the hedges. His mind crept back to the attack, relieved that Morgana might be safely in the centre of this. The dagger that he had collected from the task disintegrated in his mitts- they figured he would use it negatively. Merlin was gradually losing his patience with the notion of spectators manipulating his fate, in fact he doubled back curiously to see if anything stopped him. His feet failed him, his will strongly putting him back on track. "Okay so I don't want to leave this task."

He received an environment-shock when the hedges were suddenly gone and replaced with hard cold stone. Merlin didn't like it one bit. _Could there be anything more dooming?_

Another junction, this time there were no clues. "Ah…" His teeth grazed his lower lip in thought. He dawdled in the closed space- was he to wait? It wasn't like he had a strong overpowering feeling to go one way, he was literally clueless. "Aw come on." If he went the wrong way- he wasn't sure if he was entitled to a way back to this junction. "Give me a sign!" It resulted in him picking up a rock and lobbing it down one of the paths, just for the sake of it. Dust flew up and he coughed and spluttered, when everything had settled he spied dark patches of earth, something was half masked by dirt, he used his boots to clear what he thought was a splodge – turned out to be more.

"Triple Spiral." He said openly. "Druids?..." _As if the heavens would open up and give him a sign_! He was better off asking the dragon for a straight answer instead of a riddle. "Is this the centre of the maze?" He circled his enclosure like an animal in captivity- _this damn junction_- it felt like a trap. Finally losing his patience- "Okay fine…I'm going this way!" He winced as he made the infinite decision of going down path number 1, it didn't look promising- the stone got narrower- enough to have him contemplate doubling back, when he was snug between two sheets of rock- and realised he couldn't reverse-did he call-"Okay I'm stuck now!"

_Yes, he was going to die here_-Crushed, and sexually unsatisfied- A grumble erupted from his throat the more he thought about the amount of warm flesh he wasn't getting. It bothered him he was thinking about _it_. Fuck. The sweat was building up behind his shirt, it was clinging to him. "I don't have magic- I can't blast myself out!" His agitation had forced it out of him, he was in so much trouble. Something touched his fingers- he flinched. "Wha- who's there?" _Morgana, please be Morgana_. He tried to turn his head.

"For someone so small- you think you could manage something like this?- Regardless of power, you seem to lack everything." It was a man's voice, hard to place.

"Who are you?- Are you here to help… or degrade?" Merlin tried fretfully again to turn his head, he was aware the man was safely at the other end of the pathway- the side he wanted to get to.

"First I must decide whether you would be of use to me."

Merlin glared at the rock. "Are you kidding me?"

The man in all seriousness- "What is your task?" The man was clasping his hand tightly, as if a wrong answer would trigger him to crush Merlin's hand.

"I'm here to rescue someone!"

"Go on…"

"Erm…" Merlin caved under pressure. "A friend of mine is in this maze…I think."

The man scoffed. "Really?- You think?...What's their name?"

_Like he would tell him._ "Get me out of here and we can go our separate ways." When there was no response he hoped it was the mystery man debating on how to get him out. "Please, if it was the other way around… I would help you."

"Ha, a boy rescuing a fully grown man trapped in a mountain- I think not."

"What a charming man you are, I bet you can make a girl weak at the knees." Curses and all sorts of hexes crossed his mind- pointless to him now.

"Yeah- that's what I'm hoping."

Merlin stilled. He didn't like that, it set his teeth on edge. "Now why would you go say a thing like that?" Merlin squirmed as the faceless man drew closer to the tight valley.

"You bore me, good luck with your quest."

He was leaving him! "Is it Morgana you are looking for?" He had been fearful this would gauge a reaction.

He imagined the man wetting his mouth. "A lady friend, well it looks like we have the same quest." The man said in a disgustingly charming manner. Merlin had the sneaky suspicion he was going to be left in order to sabotage himself- or used for personal gain. He already hated the faceless man…No good could come from informing the man of his intentions. "So just a friend then…you are but a mere peasant and you are going out of your way to rescue a princess, very odd. "

"No, not odd- decent. " Merlin bit.

"I expected a prince."

"Which I gather you're not?" It echoed in his little claustrophobic space.

When the man began to grunt and the walls began to shake, he realised the man was trying to get him out. "I'm only doing this because you may be part of my quest- a test."

"Yes- go with that." The man was probably wrong, but he wasn't going to refuse help. "To see if you are a decent person." Small stones were being loosened above, and were bouncing off his head- _hurry, before there's a landslide!_ There was enough room for the man to fit his hand in front of his chest, and with a uncomfortable dragging motion- Merlin was heaved out before boulders filled his place. He staggered, being overwhelmed with air that his lungs couldn't fit in earlier. "Thank you." Merlin gasped, bracing himself on his knees until he finally looked up to meet the anonymous man. He knew him.

The man had dirty chin length blond hair and stubble, and a sword- _he wouldn't forget that_. The man mirrored his expression. "You look very familiar." It came out as a threat. "You are from Camelot."

"Well naturally- that's how I know Morgana."

"Another foolish young boy stumbling into the path of a lion. So your business is also Morgana huh?- Don't suppose you know what time of year it is?"

It was best to deny everything, but be curious of the man he recognised but could not name or place. "I know she is in great need…of help." He struggled- the word 'need' stretching as far as his crotch. "I don't think three are needed to complete this mission."

"That's right." The man's sword was drawn, and Merlin was forced to lurch back. "You are a competitor…it is my quest to slay you." _What…after saving him?_

His voice was steady but commanding, if it weren't for the murderous eyes he would have thought this was just a simple warning. But no, this man wanted to thoroughly eliminate the competition. This man wanted to deflower Morgana. This he could not allow.

"Only one man is chosen per witch for fertility rites." Merlin started, circling the man to avoid the onslaught of jabs. "And believe it or not…I have tasted her, as she has tasted me."

"Ha, liar…a maiden like Morgana- though I'm surprised she had the 'gift', she may like rogues, but you are still wet behind the ears lad, you wouldn't know how to use it." By 'it' he gathered his co- The sword suddenly swatted at him without warning.

"-Woaw- this is hardly a fair fight!"

"Tough…I'm surprised you don't have a weapon carved out of wood- unless you have an unknown skill." The man leered, and Merlin automatically swallowed, when the sword clattered out of _anon_'s hand he knew this man expected a sorcerers' duel.

"I should tell you I -"Merlin's words became lost in the wind as he was blasted off his feet by an invisible force crushing into his chest. With the air out of him, and what he believed to be a broken rib, he staggered up. "Oow."

"Come on then." The warrior coaxed.

The manservant couldn't straighten- it hurt so much, the man had successfully compromised him- an unforgivable wrongdoing. "I have no magic!"

"That is a shame…my heart bleeds for you- I'm still at a loss for why you are actually here?"

Merlin shook his head grudgingly. "You are not a worthy opponent, you shouldn't be here- there shouldn't be even a fight, I'm here because Morgana and I are good friends- I don't see such a thing with you…and now I remember you very well, you have slain guards to escape." He imagined steam coming out of his own nose. "Alvarr."

The warrior's lip wittingly curled, and he stroked his stubble. "The boy has given me a name, and I still don't know you…your voice however sounds like the whistleblower in Camelot- who stormed into her ladyship's bed chamber…and assisted the killing and capture of some of my people." He had moved closer- sentence by sentence, and was growling in the boys face. "I name you traitor. Why should you be rewarded with a night with Morgana?"

Merlin exhaled sharply- from annoyance than fear. "Don't think of it as a reward…see it as help- and I'm not a traitor if I know whose side I'm on, you took advantage of Morgana's kind nature to have her endanger the life of herself and the citizen's of Camelot to deliver you a crystal."

"I don't care for your Camelot, and Morgana had made it perfectly clear whose side she was on, her own kind…it sickens me being in your presence."

On the verge of tearing his own hair out-"Obviously someone thinks I'm worth it." He was probably only in this predicament because they believed he was some powerful all-knowing warlock, but he stood before this man an unintimidating mortal man- with a broken rib. "Maybe magic isn't everything."

"You're right, it isn't…so are we to fight man to man, fist to fist?"

Alvarr was begging for a punch in the haymaker- "Yes, let's do this." Stifling a grimace as he clutched at himself. "Give me a second." When he had pulled everything together he straightened- it was this that wrongly informed the man in front he was ready. POW! His jaw rattled, his teeth gashed into cheek, he tasted blood as he nursed himself. Alvarr was about to retort, but Merlin threw back what he had received and caught the warrior in the nose. _Yes!_

The man didn't even wipe his nose before bowling into the younger man, the gravel cushioning their fall was like pins prickling and piercing fruit skins. More blood was shed, and grunts released. Merlin had everything pounded from him- nothing was spared. Though he had ripped the clothes from Alvarr's back, and scratched his ruggedly handsome face- he had lost the most; his faith and his energy- _was magic really all he had?- To stop him being a nobody?_ A kick to his abdomen jolted him back to the violent present.

* * *

"He's going to die." Cammie looked frightened on her pinnacle of rock. "Why doesn't Morgause do something?…If she's that desperate for Merlin."

"I don't know- something's up." Yseult screwed her eyes up, it was hard viewing a moving image on paper, she had not yet mastered water viewing. "It's like Morgause wants two men to kill each other over Morgana." Her eyes shut and she shook her head remorsefully. "How I have suddenly gained sympathy for men, I have no idea."

Cammie smiled weakly. "I think it's because Merlin has grown on us, he has this raw passion that bleeds through him. I hardly want to prevent such a union, though Morgause is making it a difficult task...has she changed her mind?"

Yseult was losing clarity on the paper. "The maze was made to prevent anyone else stumbling into their path, and for privacy…this other sorcerer has bypassed the tests- and with no intervention from Morgause." She bit her lip savagely. "What kind of sordid test is this?- Is it champions she looks for…or is this her way to be rid of two sorcerers?"

"We should ask them." Cammie added meekly. "Find them and beg for mercy."

"Not my style…Morgause might smight us if we make ourselves known."

"Then what's the point of being here if we can't do anything?"

Yseult shrugged shamefully."I was hoping they wouldn't use magic to induce anything, the maze may be a safety precaution- but there are two sorcerers down there battling it out- Merlin hasn't shown any proof of any power…"

"Maybe everyone was wrong…he could be just a mortal, which is even dandier for the festival- this is how it's supposed to be." Cammie explained, Yseult's focus slightly off since she was listening and agreeing intently.

"And Morgause will just let him die." Yseult jumped up from her squatting position. "We have to get down there."

"They will notice!"

Yseult curled her lip. "Morgause turned a blind eye for Alvarr…"

"You implied she could have summoned him."

Yseult slid down their rock formation. "We'll know when I sabotage him."

"They'll kill you!" Cammie shrieked desperately.

The older witch laughed. "I've had a fruitful life." She bit her lip- she had to enter the maze- _how was she to do that?_ "Watch my back…if you can."

* * *

Merlin was lying face down, his shallow breath flicking up dirt. If the man above him thought he was out of it or dead- he might walk away. There was blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth, something was gargling about in his lungs and he wouldn't dare to cough. There was a melodic hum in the air, and that's when he realised it was a woman's voice calling at a distance…it sounded like Morgana. He heard Alvarr's retreating footsteps and he blinked back tears of relief, at being left alone…and alive. Though now Alvarr was probably hot on Morgana's tail. He willed himself up- it was a noisy attempt, every fibre of his being protested, and his groan was awfully pitiful. His saliva was made up of blood. He spat.

Merlin managed to hobble in a stooped position in the direction of the voice, not looking forward to another confrontation with Alvarr, who would surely skin him alive. "Hell."

Cammie was viewing the situation on paper, engrossed. Merlin wasn't in a good condition- and he was heading towards danger- Alvarr and possibly fake Morgana. Merlin was already disorientated, to reassert this; Merlin keeled over into a bush, Cammie winced- what if Alvarr makes it to fake Morgana, then what?- She took Yseult hadn't thought that far ahead. "Sister get out."

* * *

Alvarr had rushed into a cul-de-sac, where a very beautiful maiden sat innocently, she turned to face him promptly when she heard his urgent footfalls. He smiled victoriously. "My lady…it is indeed an honour to be in your lovely presence."

"I'm sure." Morgana returned a stiff smile, standing in greeting which forced him into a kneel at her overwhelming beauty- he kissed her hand and arm rampantly.

"My task will hopefully be fulfilling for you as it is rewarding for me." A handful of dress was snared, Morgana was sure he was going to tear at it.

She laughed nervously. "We have plenty of time for that…we need to learn about one another beforehand." She snatched the skirt away, wiggling away to seat herself on her bench. "Sit beside me."

Alvarr in turn laughed. "I am not here to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile Merlin ambled at a moderate speed down the churned up pathway- _someone had walked this way_. Cammie panicked, she was certain Merlin wasn't supposed to catch up, he was supposed to go another way. Her hand was in front of her before she could think of a word. "_Súlach!"_

Merlin became immersed in gravy, it filled his entire quadrant of the maze, she covered her mouth in utter horror. _Shit- But don't say that in gaelic!_ When Merlin's head popped up to the surface, he too was clueless to his predicament, he mouthed a few expletives to accompany his struggle with the thick and tasty smelling fluid, surprisingly chowing down on some to give him strength. When he had triumphed over the sauce he bumbled around a corner, leaving a trail of gravy and blood in his wake. Damn.

Merlin burst through a hedge- meaning; he made his own opening, just in time to see everything he had dreaded. Alvarr holding Morgana in a poetic lean hold, slobbering all over her like a tavern dog. Morgana's eyes spied him from the side fearfully, and her squirm of distress made Alvarr investigate. He spotted Merlin and dropped the lady unceremoniously to unsheathe his sword. "If you were decent enough you would have stayed away you filthy mongrel, but instead you decide to watch like some pervert."

Morgana rolled away, but remained on the floor to observe. "Oh heck."

"Look at the state of you, take a detour through sewage?" The man harked, and the corners of Merlin's mouth quirked into some form of a smile.

"Your habitat actually."

The sing-song sound of a feminine laugh then rung into the air, both men were startled by it. Alvarr reddened, _the girl was favouring the rat over him!_- he jabbed purposefully at the intrusion. Merlin's reflexes were slower than usual and it caught the side of his chest, he staggered back pained. "Let's see if this human pincushion amuses you."

Morgana shot daggers at the rogue, scrambling to her feet. "How dare you…I've had enough with your holier-than-thou attitude, if you want a fight- I will give you one gladly!" And with this she cast her hand to the side sending him flying into the bench, Merlin looked on gormlessly sprawled on the grass. _He wish he had his own to show off_. His lady laughed again, haggard and uncontrolled- it was very odd, so unlike her. "Don't be alarmed…it won't be used on you unless you bring it upon yourself." She looked down at him pitifully. "Though I can see you have been through a lot, I will give you no trouble."

"Good." He grimaced, his rib overlapping another. "I am very tired- too tired for strenuous activities." It was pretty grim thinking of everything he had been willing to do up until now. His body beaten, his self-esteem gone with the wind. And Morgana showing off her gifts when she knew not of the trouble he had been through just getting this far without his own gifts didn't help. She was silent above him, analytical, with her face pulled into an alien expression- but if she is here safe- and they were alone-"For you… I could make an exception." He braced himself to get up and lean on her, had she not halted him.

"I should inform you I'm not actually Morgana."

He recoiled like she had pricked him. "A-Wha- What now?" The revelation was draining, _or maybe she had sprayed him with some muscle relaxant?_ "Oh god- you're one of the witches aren't you?"

She had a straight lipped smile. It was hardly pride- his tone was off."I'm Yseult…And you're mortal?"

"Yes." He said promptly, _well it was true_. "Hence my state, had I any magic I would have used it proudly." He admitted, this pleased her.

"Thank you…though anyone is capable of magic." Her disguise fell back immediately, melting away like wax. Merlin was now in the presence of a stranger. "I wonder how you managed to resist the call…do you prefer the company of men?"

"Well I know how to act around them- but- eh?- I mean…no, I like women as much as the next guy…the next guy being him." He indicated distastefully at the heap of burly man by the overturned bench. "Why was he even invited? He is a menace!" Channelling his wrath on the unwitting witch.

She gaped. "You think _moi_ had something to do with this? I saved your life!" She took a deep breath realising she had to make peace. "There are members of my sector who go to the extremes, whatever was intended here was a little cruel…for a man like you- my sisters are occasionally unpredictable."

"And mad."

"-Watch it. Even I can't allow that, they also could be listening- this is their creation."

Merlin returned to looking solemn and depressed. "You're helping me?" That sounded more sceptical.

"It probably doesn't look like it." She commented, weighing the idea in her hand. "But I was trying to draw Alvarr away so you could go in the right direction- which you didn't."

"You imitated Morgana's voice!" He squawked, he calmed himself- his chest expanded more when he yelled. "So…" She turned to him in a heartbeat."You want me to go through with it too, perhaps you can direct me to the centre of the maze."

Yseult didn't take too kindly to being taken for granted. "I can't see the centre…I had enough trouble getting in myself." Guiltily toying with her fingers. "I didn't understand some of the tasks so I just ignored them."

"-You can do that?- You're kidding me!"

"I'm a witch, I followed the path you left behind- It doesn't make sense how Alvarr bypassed everything and ended up ahead of you- I'm wondering if you have been replaced."

Merlin ignored her scepticism and focused on the unconscious man. "He'll have a game overtaking me." She huffed in return, Merlin contained his dread at continuing his task in so much pain. "Can you heal me?"

She gave him a quizzical eye. "You think I couldn't?"The witch moved over to him on the grass, hovering over him with intent- hands cast up as if to conduct her magic at him, then her thoughtful finger pointed upwards to make a suggestion. "Although maybe this could be a job for Morgana?…All the more for you to find her."

He scowled. "You would let this continue...with me…like this?" He used his one good arm to push himself up, he wobbled and grappled a bush for stability. "Morgana doesn't know how to heal yet…She's getting her head around being a seer."

"You know a lot for a mortal- and living in Camelot? You had her secret…you could have reported her, blackmailed her with it." She said earnestly, her brows drawn into a dark frown. "…With sexual favours maybe."

"No I wouldn't!" He snapped, coldness bleeding from his voice. "She's my friend." He tried. "Do you assume all mortals are your enemy?"

"Sorry…I have yet to develop a close bond with a mortal." She approached him, he lurched back when her hands descended to his chest cavity, he grew nervous, all became clear when she pressed. He yelped when there was a sudden click, she uttered a Gaelic word and he felt the burn of bone being knitted together. "There's one." He was still recovering when she grabbed his bad arm, and jerked it- no magic was used and the pain miraculously vanished. "That was just a dislocated elbow- that's two." She scanned him and stooped closer to his blood soaked trousers, she rolled up the hem. "Do you bleed gravy?"

"Ha…an unexpected test from your sisters." He winced as she located a gash in his calf, her thumb pressed into it almost going straight through, he desperately tried to move. "Ah no no- what are you doing?"

"_Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ_. _Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie_."

He couldn't decipher the words, he was once capable of translating the old religion, now it was gobbledygook. The spell made him woozy, the rush of magic interacting with his own deep inside. The spell drenched his aches and pains with warm fuzziness. A sigh escaped him. "Thank you."

"You have lovely legs." She patted them self-consciously, retreating back so she didn't overindulge him…or herself. "Like a Stork."

He did a double take before unravelling his trousers. "So if Alvarr is beaten…am I free of him for the rest of the way?"

She shrugged unsurely. "I don't know if he was a test or someone put in to dispose of you- Morgause might have caught on you're not magical and tried to replace you…She might try again- or be even more determined for you to be reunited with her sister…since you have beaten him."She drawled cunningly, it was contagious.

Two questions played on his mind and lips. "Hypothetical sisters?...And when this reunion takes place, are they watching?"

Yseult smiled- catching on. "I'm afraid I can't answer that…though I really hope not."

* * *

He came to yet another table, offering him tankards of mead, rum, and ale. He couldn't recall if Morgana had anything apart from ale at the tavern- but he didn't see how anything in the maze was relevant for his initial task. Perhaps only to test his memory or the fact that anything concerning Morgana he closely observes? -Almost obsessively.

Merlin could easily have downed all tankards- but something told him he should remain sober for the sake of savouring everything. _Everything_. On this very ethereal note -he spied a door in the hedges, big enough for him to scramble through, which he did eagerly. _Find me_ _Merlin_. He knew he was gaining on the centre- he felt motivated and a little sweaty, _oh the pheromones_. It didn't take long to notice the new additions to his enclosure. Three Morganas. _Wait- What?- Three?_ Lying on the grass.

He ambled towards them, and positioned himself so he could closely analyse each individually. Just being at a close proximity to even better imitations made him high as a kite. The poetry of the identical beautiful damsels arranged delicately on the grass, and in a state of sleep- then he observed more morbidly; that they resembled bodies littering a battlefield. His eyes roved to the one in the middle, then left, then right- they all had the same clothes on- _was one real?_

One felt cold, while the others warm. Knowing his luck the real one was probably dead. His palm pressed against her cheek, it was pale, and the chest didn't rise or fall. _Was it wrong to stare longingly at a dead girl's bosom?_ He squished her closer between the warmer bodies- maybe that would help? The warmer Morgana had larger breasts than the other two, in fact they might have been bigger than the real Morgana's- _not that he knew for certain._ So he went to the other warm one, in fact he was more impressed by the detail of her attire, though the same as the others- the lace of her arm felt more bumpy and detailed, it held a familiar texture to what he had felt when he held her during the games. _Merlin_. Merlin cradled her head, placing her back over his knees, his lip grazed her forehead.

"This one." Hoping someone would hear his answer. His breath tickled her eyelashes which twitched against her cheek. He held for a lengthy amount of time until his legs went numb. "We need to get out of here." He said this time directly to her. It was cruel to do this to him- hold him in suspense. "I can't do anything- let alone 'that' when you are like this."

The other bodies had seamlessly vanished, bringing him to the conclusion he had made a selection- not quite sure if it was the accurate one since the response wasn't looking so good. He finally lifted her from the ground from which they sat and crossed the green into another section of the maze which he hoped was a way out. Alas, another area of curiosity. They were in a lively fragranced orchard, other places in the maze had been deathly silent, he now heard chirping birds and running water. Feeling at ease with his new surroundings, he attentively seated Morgana under a tree and propped her against it, he was compelled to soak his hands in that water he could hear nearby. A spring beckoned him, he squatted on the rocks and dipped his hands in. This was no ordinary water, he gathered that when his clothes self-cleaned with no contact what-so-ever, gravy bled into the water and disappeared before his eyes. He reached for his face and hair, it felt smooth, clean and non-sticky. Drinking the water could be like a thorough detoxification, so he avoided scooping it up and pouring it into his mouth- despite the need to quench his thirst.

* * *

Something smelled nice. Not that she had been in a foul smelling place, but something was being very enticing to rouse her from her slumber. _And why was she sleeping?_ _Had she been initially trying to avoid capture from those boys back in Camelot?_ Well that had been fun, but she recalled the whisperings and had begun to panic- it set in again when she realised she could be lying defenceless in a forest or perhaps already caught by someone she didn't know. _Maybe Merlin will find her first?_- Fat chance, he's too busy being a gentleman, probably opening a door for a lady somewhere. It was time to wake-up, she couldn't. _Help_. Vocal chords don't work when you're sleeping, so perhaps mind over matter?- _Merlin!_ Nothing…except the smell of gravy. She fidgeted and felt herself fall sideways. _Crap- it was probably a cliff!_ Of course normally when there's a falling sensation- there is a sudden bump of a landing, instead she bolted upright with a gasp, hands coming up to her head in revelation, or more so a hang-over which was retreating. Blinking back the blur of tiredness, she saw moonlight on trees and grass, and a manservant dwindling near a water edge – preening himself. Well she was reassured she was safe.

She grinned to herself and stood up quietly as to not disturb him, when she was close enough to knock him in- she cleared her throat. He jerked sideways, hand flying out to seize something, it caught onto her skirt- though they didn't plunge over together, instead he tore a section of her skirt when he fell onto his bum. "Oh God- What were you playing at?" He recovered quickly shuffling to his knees, he noticed he had damaged her dress. "Sorry." He still had the piece in his hand, he pathetically hovered it where it once was, fingers grazing a bit of naked thigh. Morgana choked on her breath- his hands were cold. "Um Sorry again." He discarded the fabric and pushed himself to his feet, eyeing her up scattily like a spooked horse.

"Where have you brought me?" She marvelled at her surroundings. It was meant to flatter him, compliment his choice of a beautiful safe location. "You must have travelled far." Morgana wished to pluck an apple from its branch. It had gone silent behind her, but she sensed his penetrating stare eating away at the back of her dress.

"I didn't bring you here."

"Then how else did I get here?" She spun on her heel and sunk her incisors into a delectable apple. _She certainly was the real Morgana_, he knew- he could feel it burning within his loins. She had adorned that bemused face, the one she saved for Arthur.

With sweaty palms he closed in "How you have switched off my defences." It wasn't a question, more like a grudgeful statement. "You called to me, Morgana." He couldn't get anymore poetic than that, he wasn't sure what to add- perhaps offer a flower? He yanked one from the ground near her skirt and presented it to her unceremoniously, she held it preciously nevertheless. It was rude to stare- a habit of his, he looked her up and down, reading her body language to his loving gesture, when the petals skimmed her lips to sniff it he almost crashed at her feet- without further ado- "I'm ready for you now."

The flower froze at her nose, she hid behind it consciously. ""What? I'm better now...you don't have to-." He shushed her, giving away everything from just a promising finger on his lips. _She can't change her mind now, he wouldn't let her._

"We've both been through hell. I have not yet tried the forbidden fruit, that's something we have in common that we should venture together." He echoed her words from over a week ago with more than a hint of smugness, leaning in further so that Morgana could feel the outline of his erection pressing into her hip, and she knew what was coming now, she knew what was going to happen. "Touch me."

Losing all form of regal coherent speech-"Ya…it-you want me to..?" she asked indignantly, a slow nod pleased her. "Merlin."

The flower fell from her mitts and she nervously began to pad downwards, it was odd how unnatural it was, despite having done this before during a strange faze. Her breath hitched, and there it was.

"Oh." She retracted her hand almost like she had grazed a hot poker _– well it sort of was_. "I have waited so-" Her face fell. "But wait my chastity b-" Morgana began, only to find her defiant mouth plundered by one of the most delicious and desperate of tongues.

Merlin's fingers tangled in her hair as he jostled her against a tree, bringing them flush against each other. Sudden relief washed over him as he kissed her. What was more pressing was the woman he was smooching- he had predicted wouldn't resist, he pulled out long enough to flash her a key he had secreted in his pocket. "See." He said breathless. "No problem at all." **This was going to happen.**

"But how?"

"I have ways." He didn't like how cold his lips felt without her, he dragged her back to his heated embrace. Well any resistance was futile with him demanding her will with such enthusiasm- like she had to him. As their mouths fought for dominance, his hands laid siege on her dress, brushing past fastenings and embroidery. She was being bustled about on her feet with his tentative effort at undoing 10 minutes worth of lacing and buttons, he grumbled as they ate away precious love making time.

"Bugger it." He was forced to halt, stooping to use his teeth against tough fabric, his nose nearly snuffling her breasts.

Morgana was completely shell shocked by what was happening to her, it was some kind of reward for her patience she supposed. She held his head close, ruffling his hair as the fiend bit and reluctantly gave in, howling at the neck she had exposed to him since her head lolled back against the bark. Wet butterfly kisses assaulted her throat and jaw line, the murmur that escaped her vibrated against his luscious mouth. It was almost his undoing.

"Aaaw hell." Merlin said, his voice wavering. His hands traced the curve of her breast before wandering lower, palms grip her hips hard, shoving up against her through his trousers. Merlin can feel himself weeping on the inside of his breeches, wanted it so much he shamefully buried his face into Morgana's neck and whimpered.

"I know." She managed, listening to the rasp of Merlin's breathing which reveals the tone of his desire; how turned on Merlin was. God forgive her, she wants him like this, probably more than before when she had been influenced to- by some unknown force. _Unless that's what was happening now?_ Oh who gives a damn! "Merlin." She licked by his ear, that's when the rocking started. The grind of hip bone, belt buckle and chastity belt was an uncomfortable combination.

She patiently waited insufferably, but the useless dry prodding didn't do them no favours- Morgana pushed him up and away in order for him to remove that damning clothing. "You first."

They share edgy and heated glances as Merlin fumbled with his belt buckle, it's the only time he takes his hands off her. Soon as his belt was undone she swept forward and caught the leather tight in her hand, he looked up questioningly, hands now flexing uselessly at his sides. Morgana took control- whipping the belt away with flare, before discarding it. She slid her gracious hands down, eyes locked with his, and thankfully he blushed before she did. It was like opening a present, pushing away such a small layer to be revealed something so utterly satisfying...and large. He had such a beautiful prick, his skin was pale but inflamed, hard with blood. The proximity of it, that and the sound and feel of his shallow breathing on her face made it difficult to think straight. Since every quivering breath he took moved his stomach; his manhood would rise and fall. She gripped the base with her fist, her head skimmed his shirt as she knelt before him.

"Morgana no…you don't have to." Eyes hooded and uncertain.

"I want to."She confessed, and there was no more argument out of him, it seemed he may have secretly wanted it too.

As her head leant forward, he swept her hair over one shoulder to get a better view of her devouring him. Though automatically Merlin closed his eyes, and had to adjust his footing to stay upright when he felt her warm breath against his manhood. He prayed she was just a beginner, he hoped to be the guinea pig that would benefit her experimental tongue. He stifled a groan as her rose bud lips tentatively caressed his head. He had to look-it was the sight of her touching his intimate area that made his mouth water.

Merlin tasted salty, but the warm tender skin sweet. She dipped her tongue into the flesh, a strangled moan reached her ears, and she smiled against him, he was obviously pleased with her administrations. The long fingered hands which had been on her shoulders moved into her hair, it was very soothing. Morgana laughed heartily as she felt him place a bit of pressure on the back of her head to drive her forward. "Eager aren't we?" She tilted her head up, clocking his bashful and pained look.

"Please...Morgana." He struggled. "Need it now." He was a little ashamed of how needy it came out, he willed himself to shut up and not ram himself into her pretty mouth. Morgana kissed his swollenness, allowing her time to get the nervousness out of her system before doing _chapter one_. It's odd how one's mind clicks to the most relevant thing in its past.

The Author of the book knew what he was talking about- men definitely did rut. It was funny how such an innocent servant and charming friend could be so demanding.

Merlin's head tilted back against the tree, eyes shut tight. Morgana's warm mouth took him in and out, nervous lips forming a perfect seal around him, head bobbing up and down- goaded into picking up pace when he moaned his approval. She realized she could treat him making noises of her own, that brought him so close to the brink he was gathering himself for a very messy climax, but she stopped. Merlin looked down heavy headedly, going warm and sappy from Morgana's honest gaze, eyes wide, puckered lips, hair askew with a lot of volume from Merlin's hand buried in it. "Why did you stop?"

"Not yet." Was all she said, her hand released his base, and the cold air rushed to the suspended manhood. _Where was she going?_

She walked over to the lushest area, Merlin was on it like a shot- pulling her to him and guiding her down onto her back, exchanging quick kisses with her as the grass cushioned them. He hovered over her on all fours, marvelling his very fortunate predicament. She lounged languidly beneath him enjoying the attention. "Your trousers are at your knees." She stated the obvious, stroking his outer thigh.

"All for you."

"And I am yours- Let's make the most of it."

He used his strength and utter determination to prize open her bodice, the fabric gave and her milk white breasts spilled into his vision and clouded all judgment, they fit perfectly under his hand as he palmed them, catching the nubs between his fingers to prepare it for his mouth- where probably everything of hers belonged. She fidgeted and hummed with him, his hands heavily petting her, pulling her dress further apart with every suckle. Morgana arched into it with a harsh gasp, they rolled onto their sides, Merlin slipped a thigh between her legs- letting him grind his hard cock against her leg, desperately rutting, muffling his quiet moans into anything warm he could press his face into.

Morgana goes with it, goes with the drunken frenzy of their starved selves at first- but she knew she had to bring him back down, by carding fingers through his messy mane, tilting his face and murmuring, "Merlin, why prolong our agony?" She dragged a soothing finger up his back and then onto his ear. "We must make haste." It was automatic, first there was the rustling of bunching skirts, the manservant's hand stormed her undergarments- the key clunked in all the wrong places with shaky hands- it was very endearing. When there was a telltale clank and rush of air, Merlin took no time removing it but plenty of time staring after discarding it. She just hoped she hadn't grown a penis since then. Morgana closed her eyes as Merlin moved between her legs.

"No." Merlin cleared his throat. "I need those eyes."

It was the least she could do, but the mood had become surprisingly sombre upon realising she had nothing sheltering her from an unadulterated…_well an extremely grown-up pastime_. A muscle in her face contracted when she felt the brush of curious fingers on her delicate area. He was probing her, trying to map it out or excite her. "You can press harder if you like?" It was hard to watch over bunched up dress on her midsection.

"No need." Merlin pinned her in place with locked arms either side of her head. _That was reassuring_. When silence and seriousness consumed them- the void was filled with the music of inner legs caressing thighs and the obscene sound of an appendage rubbing itself over her sex in anticipation, she quivered from it.

Merlin decided to prop her up slightly, wiry arms curling around her torso- needing to be as close to her top half as possible. It didn't take too much to enter her, not when she had been worked up so much with excitement and her body had readied itself -she was warm and naturally moisturized. _Oh_ – Merlin's mouth gapped like a fish. That didn't mean there wasn't any pain, she tensed so tightly around him it was only a gentle reminder of her purity. Morgana avoided making a sound that could frighten him off. Though his guarded face meant she couldn't hide anything from him. "I'm fine, really." It was all he needed.

Merlin gave a shallow thrust. "Oh, God yes." It was the most amazing thing. Morgana's eyelids fluttered closed, their bodies inclined together. One of them made a soft throaty noise, the grass rustled beneath them. Retraction. "Aah." Thrust. Morgana's teeth chattered as she joined his level of bliss.

"Mmh."

She was so slick and hot around him it almost too much to bear. He had been denying this- he could have taken her sooner. He felt himself chaffing against that soft wall that was inside and his own bony hips stuttered in response, driving himself to the hilt. Retraction. Thrust. Retraction. Thrust. Her legs made an alliance with his hips, straddling desperately- needing more of him. He readjusted, clutching at flesh on legs and hip- his hold bruising upon each thrust, and every sweet pang of bliss brought him closer….and closer to gratification. "You're-you're s-so…beautiful."

She too could feel a pressing need in her abdomen, wrapping itself around her womb and clit, waiting to release and explode. It was a delayed and amusing thought when she realized that Merlin was officially fucking her now, _oh what a naughty word!_- _Uther's ward being ravaged by a prince's manservant_. _Now that was better._

Merlin gave her a quizzical look catching her smiling, _he was doing a lot of work and she still had the energy to smile_, nevertheless he managed to bare his teeth while panting like a dog. His hand drifted up to her breast to squeeze it- he couldn't take the opportunity for granted. He paused, running out of steam- but still had enough to share a heated wet kiss, Morgana murmured her protests against his mouth- there was a surge between breaths- Morgana delivered what he believed to be a bolt of magic to kick start his stamina. It worked. He was holding her down on the grass by her bosom as his hips pummelled into action. Getting back to business; fully bent over her and flushed, watching her face and rutting eagerly. Undivided attention was very arousing. She was surprised by how much noise she was making, though not as embarrassed as she should have been since Merlin was equally matching her volume, and vocalizing his satisfaction. "You-you-you ffffeel g-g-good." Merlin's throat went dry. "Holy shit. " He rasped.

The words didn't come out of her mouth that coherently- so she tried her best to form them and whatever sound that escaped her lips in their stuttered fashion- he could have. She gave up and dropped her head into the grass. Merlin's loving hard graft fingers traced beads of sweat on her neck and cleavage, before settling on gripping her rib cage in order to carry themselves to their final hurdle. Morgana began mewing- he picked up the pace, as her grateful hands spread across his tunic- she tugged at the hem and skimmed her hands beneath, tracing the muscles tensing in his stomach and chest. He grunted at the administrations, but there was still one more thing he needed.

"Sssay my name."

Of course when you're in the middle of a high; no questions are asked. "Merlin." She grimaced- her heart about to burst through her chest.

"Louder!"

The stars were twinkling insanely above them, Morgana's body was inching further up the grass- due to the force of Merlin's hammering. "Merlin!" Morgana cried out, heart pounding hard as she came undone. "Come on Merlin, Merlin my king!" Morgana became very stiff in his grasp, her fingers dug into the dirt as her world shook- the stars and beads of Merlin's sweat rained down on her blown out pupils, with her back painfully arched. It was like an explosion erupting in her womb and radiated to her chest. The manservant would have it burned into his memory forever- the sight and feel of her convulsing around him, he rut desperately through the whole thing- using it to carry him over as well.

Merlin came, he cried out shatteringly slow and loud, he thought he saw stars as his climax surged outwards –marking his territory- depositing his seed, his cock jerked with it. It lasted so long he thought he was going to lose consciousness before it was over. His lower stomach muscles unclenched as he wilted forwards. She guided him back down to earth, catching his tired grateful smile.

"My..." Merlin gasped. "Lady." He finished seconds later. She savoured the weight of his head, and his damp hair on her chest as he labouredly panted against her breast, she tugged his shirt up in order to share the feel of his wrenching lungs against hers. Skin wet and hot fused together.

"I can't feel my toes." Morgana whispered, heavy-lidded, sated, happy to watch Merlin rest. "My King."

He hummed in accordance, lacking the energy to use words. But he knew that everything had changed for them mentally and physically- and was saddened that they would probably never do this again…without pain of death.

After about 20 minutes of lying uselessly cooling down under the stars; they sheepishly got up and avoided the temptation of dressing each other, which lasted for a total of 1 minute- before they were removing the clothing again to map out each other's bodies…with their mouths.

* * *

Meanwhile, two young witches rejoiced for their sister's happiness, and the elder half looked on staggered as a star from their constellation had allied itself with a cluster of brighter stars….in the wizard nebula.

* * *

***Rubs hands together* Now to my other fic; _Smile_**


End file.
